Una Aventura en Equestria
by pokeleaf
Summary: Dos criaturas poco comunes en Equestria llegan y se ven involucrados en la historia... Su objetivo, volver a casa. ¿Como? No se sabe. ¿Que presenciarán mientras estén? No se sabe, solo queda esperar. Semi Crossover: MLP:FiM/Pokémon.
1. Capítulo 1 - T1 E01

**El Fic es teóricamente un crossover pero dado que hay muy poco contenido de Pokémon en comparación al contenido de MLP.**

 **Se mantendrá en dicha área hasta nuevo aviso.**

 **Cross: MLP:FiM & Pokémon  
**(mas de lo primero)

* * *

 **Episodio 1: La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1**

Había una vez... En el reino mágico de Equestria. Dos nobles hermanas que reinaban juntas y creaban armonía en la región. Para hacerlo, la mayor, usaba su poder de unicornio para traer el amanecer. La menor, traía la luna al anochecer. Así, le daban equilibrio al reino y a sus súbditos, todas las variedades de ponis. Pero con el tiempo, la menor se llenó de celos. Los ponis jugaban en el día que la mayor les brindaba. Pero dormían durante la hermosa noche. Un día fatal, la menor se negó a bajar la luna para dar paso al día. La hermana mayor quiso razonar con ella, pero la amargura de la menor, la transformó en una malvada yegua oscura. Nightmare Moon. Juró que asumiría al reino en la noche eterna. Con pesar, la mayor usó la magia más poderosa conocida por los ponis: Los Elementos de la Armonía. Usando la magia de esos elementos, derrotó a su hermana menor. Y la envió para siempre a la luna. La hermana mayor se hizo responsable del sol y la luna... — _...y la armonía ha perdurado en Equestria por generaciones._ — termina de leer una unicornio color lavanda, la cual se encuentra acostada bajo un pequeño árbol.

— Mmh... Los Elementos de la Armonía. Ya había oído hablar de ellos... ¿Pero dónde?

— Ella es nada mas y nada menos que Twilight Sparkle, en cualquier caso ella no es en la que nos centramos... Lo que nos importa esta ocurriendo en otro lugar un poco lejos de Canterlot...— dice una voz que aparentemente la unicornio no es capaz de escuchar.

 **Bosque Everfree**

— Hola de nuevo, disculpen mi mala educación. Soy... díganme narrador. Y no estoy aquí para socializar con los lectores, sino para narrar los hechos... así que... vamos allá, o mejor dicho... allí vienen...

Dos criaturas por el momento poco reconocibles pasan corriendo evitando los arboles, aparentemente huyendo de algo. Pero la verdad es que no hay nada tras ellos. Al menos ahora.

— ¿Los perdimos? — pregunta la criatura ligeramente mas pequeña sin aligerar el paso.

— Eso creo... — responde la segunda criatura sin aminorar el paso.

Ambos siguen corriendo hasta que...

— ¡Eh!, ¿Eso es luz del exterior?

— Averigüemoslo

Lo que no sabían era que esa luz les conduciría directamente hacia una... aventura. — Bueno... quien dice aventura dice paseo... porque no es una aventura como tal es solo... ustedes entienden.

Las dos criaturas logran llegar a la salida del bosque ilesos... — Eso creo... lo interesante ocurrió cuando estábamos distraídos con la unicornio esa. Así que fácilmente pueden estar moribundos...

 **Afueras del Everfree – Afueras de Ponyville**

Ya ambos fuera del bosque se sientan a reponer energía después de correr tanto. Ahora con la luz del sol en sus cuerpos, podemos ver claramente la apariencia de ambos. — Veamos, son... parecidos... no... son iguales... color crema y verde, su única diferencia es que uno es ligeramente mas pequeño... y si no me falla la memoria (lo cual obviamente no hace) puedo decir que estoy totalmente seguro de que ambos son Leafeon. Sin fallas. Reconocería esas orejas y cola en cualquier lado. (Menos el Everfree)

Ambos Leafeon... — ¿Que?, ¿No saben como son?. ¿No?, Pero si los tienen allí mismo. ¿No los ven?

— Ehm... Eso estuvo cerca. — dice el mas grande.

— MUY cerca, demasiado para mi gusto.

— En cualquier caso, esto fue una experiencia educativa cuanto menos.

— ¿Educativa?

— Si, aprendimos a que no hay que entrar a ese bosque.

— ...

— Ya cambiando de tema. ¿Donde estamos?

— Fuera de ese bosque endemoniado. Es lo único que se. — mira hacia los alrededores

Ambos echan una mira en todas las direcciones, logrando ver en una dirección un pueblo, en otra dirección y mas cerca que el pueblo se ve una casa, y obviamente por el lado del que vienen el Bosque Everfree.

— Oye... esa casa me es... familiar... — comenta el pequeño

— Echemos un vistazo de cerca. ¿Que podría salir mal?

— Antes de entrar al Bosque dijiste eso.

— Es de buena suerte.

— Claro, reservatelo y no lo digas en voz alta ¿quieres?. — se gira a ver el bosque — El destino ya nos ha arruinado el día lo suficiente por este año — cuando vuelve a mirar a su compañero, este ya se encuentra a medio camino de la casa. — ¡Leafeon!

Comienza a correr hacia la casa, logrando alcanzar a su "compañero". — Espera, ¿le dijo Leafeon?. ¿Será ese el nombre? Hagamos que si.

— No nos separemos, no tenemos idea de donde estamos. Y tampoco si los habitantes son hostiles como todo en ese bosque. — dice el sin nombre

— Deja de ser paranoico, si fuesen hostiles... no tendrían casas tan bien cuidadas.

— Esa lógica tuya no es muy convincente.

Leafeon procede a tocar la puerta con su pata delantera derecha. Sin embargo, no reciben respuesta alguna.

— Parece que no hay nadie... — dice Leafeon

— Creo haber visto algo blanco por la ventana.

— Yo no veo nada — se asoma por la ventana.

— Imaginaciones mías quizás, pero juraría ver algo.

— Hora de irrumpir la casa — Leafeon da unos pasos hacia atrás

— Espera, ¡¿Que?!

Leafeon carga energía en una especie de esfera frente a él y la lanza contra la puerta, derribándola tras una explosión.

—¡¿Estas loco?!

— Entremos saquemos provisiones y nos vamos. Fácil.

— Acabamos de llegar a un lugar desconocido, no conocemos a nadie y ¿lo primero que haces es robar? Buena primera impresión.

— ¿Y donde piensa conseguir comida?

— Ni que fuésemos a durar días aquí. Solo estaremos un rato hasta que Vaporeon resuelva el problema.

— Prefiero prepararme.

...

...

 **Espacio Aéreo, Cercanías de Ponyville**

Volando en lo que viene siendo... un jet privado en este mundo, se hallaban Twilight y Spike rumbo a Ponyville.

— _Querida Twilight: No todo en la vida es estudiar para una poni. Te envío a supervisar los preparativos de la celebración del verano. Donde se realizará en Ponyville. Y tienes una tarea aún más importante por cumplir:_ _ **Haz amistades**_ _._ — leyó el pequeño dragón violeta. A lo que Twilight responde con un simple gemido triste. — Mira lo positivo Twilight. La Princesa dijo que te quedes en la biblioteca. ¿Eso no te hace feliz?

— Sí. Es verdad. — responde la unicornio ya animada — Además, tengo razón. Supervisaré todo rápidamente, e iré a la biblioteca a buscar pruebas de la profecía.

— ¿Y cuando harás amistades como la Princesa dijo? — pregunta el dragón.

— Dijo que viniera a supervisar. Soy su alumna y haré mi deber real. Pero el destino de Equestria no depende de mis amistades. — contesta Twilight, sin poder estar mas equivocada.

 **Ponyville**

La carreta, digo el jet privado aterriza en medio del pueblo. Y los guardias reales, digo Pilotos, avisan de la llegada relinchando.

— Gracias señores. — agradece la que era pasajera después de bajarse.

Ambos guardias resoplan en respuesta.

— Tal vez los ponis de Ponyville hablen de temas interesantes. — dice Spike intentando convencer a Twilight de hacer amistades.

En ese momento una poni de color rosa se acerca a ambos y se detiene justo delante de pura casualidad.

— Por favor, solo inténtalo. — continúa Spike insistiendole a Twilight.

La unicornio parece pensárselo un poco antes de decir... — Eh... ¿Hola?

A lo cual la poni rosa reacciona de manera poco usual, aparentemente impresionada da un salto y se esfuma del lugar dejando a ambos recién llegados un tanto confundidos... — Quién no, es que si alguien reacciona así a un "hola" frente a mi, de seguro me quedo de piedra intentando comprender que es lo que ha pasado. — agrega el narrador.

— Bueno, eso fue interesante. — comenta Twilight de forma sarcástica para luego marcharse.

Spike da un suspiro y comienza a seguir a la unicornio...

...

...

 **Casa de Fluttershy**

Continuamos con estos dos, parece que andan en busca de comida. Y por lo visto, carecen de dinero con que comprarla.

— Esto no es lo que esperaba — dice Leafeon mientras revisa las estanterías.

— ¿Tú crees que me espera robar?

— Seguro lo esperabas. Pero no quieres admitirlo.

— No, ni en un millón de años me veía robando comida en una casa ajena. El dinero no es problema para nosotros.

— ¿Crees tener una moneda valida aquí?

— No

— ¿Siquiera tienes dinero contigo?

— Menos

— Pos avena nos toca comer, ¿o prefieres comida de aves?, ¿de gallina? ¿o de...?

— ¿Y las zanahorias?

— No gracias, no soy caníbal.

— ¿Lechuga?

— Que no soy caníbal.

— ¿Que planeas comer entonces?

— Avena... y... más avena.

Estos dos no van a durar mucho... si siguen así...

— Al menos sabemos que son Vegetarianos... mínimo el que vive aquí. — dice el sin nombre

— ¿Que sean vegetarianos es bueno o malo? — pregunta Leafeon — Es decir, somos casi del todo plantas y a la vez de carne...

En ese momento, se escucha una voz (femenina) en la distancia. Inentendible por lo bajo que se escuchó.

— ¿Escuchaste eso?, vámonos de aquí. — sugiere el sin nombre

— Ag... esta bien... solo porque no se quien vive aquí.

Los allanadores abren una ventana por la parte trasera de la casa y saltan por ella, con un poco de dificultad... — Vamos que casi se quedan atorados por las prisas. — detalla el narrador.

El sin nombre corre alejándose de la casa — Espero que no nos vieran... — dice y se da cuenta de que Leafeon no está junto a él. — ¿Leafeon? — Al mirar detrás, ve como el susodicho se encontraba mirando por la ventana hacia dentro de la casa. Sin perder tiempo se regresa junto a él.

— Ehm... ¿Que se supone que haces? — pregunta el sin nombre.

— No hagas ruido, quiero ver quien o que es lo que viene...

— Se va a armar una buena si nos ven.

— Nos la apañaremos.

— ¿Como hicimos en el bosque?

— Quizás, ahora silencio que allí viene...

A través de la ventana, se puede apreciar como por la entrada principal entra una pegaso celeste... — Mas bien sería un cerúleo muy claro... es casi lo mismo.

La pegaso de crin arcoíris se adentra en la casa aparentemente buscando a alguien, por lo visto, ni se ha fijado en que no hay puerta principal. Después de rebuscar hasta bajo los cojines del sillón, se marcha del lugar.

— Eso era lo que creo que era? — pregunta Leafeon

— Como voy a saber, si no pude ver.

— Era como un caballo... que volaba.

— ¿Un Pegaso?

— Eso. Y su pelo era arcoíris.

— Que su pelo... ¿que?

— Era de los colores del arcoíris.

— Creo que esa avena te hizo mal.

— Ni la he probado.

— Claro.

Entonces una tercera voz se une a la conversación sin previo aviso — ¿Que tal? — pregunta una voz familiar para nosotros, pero a la vez desconocida para ellos dos.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — Leafeon preguntó

— No he dicho nada... ¿y tú?

— Yo tampoco.

Ambos aún viendo por la ventana (aunque solo uno viese en verdad), deciden girarse a sus espaldas para mirar quien estaba tras ellos. Se giraron y vieron a una poni color rosada mirándoles de forma alegre como si les viese todos los días.

— Eh... Hola — saluda de forma dudosa el sin nombre.

— ¡Llegan justo a tiempo!, ¡La celebración del verano es hoy!, espera... ¡mañana!. Después de todo mañana es el primer día de verano, no hoy. — dice la poni rosada de forma veloz y entusiasta.

— ¿Nos conocemos de algo?

— Claro que no, es la primera vez que nos vemos. Ups, que tonta soy, no me he presentado. Soy Pinkie Pie, organizadora de fiestas de Ponyville y amiga de absolutamente todos sus habitantes.

— Ehm... ¿Ok?, Yo soy...

— No necesitas presentarte, se quienes son. Leafeon y sin nombre. — afirma Pinkie el conocerles.

— …

Lo de sin nombre... — ¡Pinkie! — se quejó el narrador, gritando el nombre de la infractora.

— Chicos, habrá una fiesta al atardecer, lleguen a la Biblioteca Golden Oak. — informa de la fiesta a Leafeon y sin nombre. — Por cierto, es sorpresa, no le digan a Twilight. — susurró Pinkie para luego marcharse dando saltos.

— ¿Que acaba de pasar?

— No tengo idea... pero nos invitaron a una fiesta. Y ya sabemos que no son criaturas diabólicas y asesinas — responde sin nombre

— Ahora... ¿alguna idea de que hacer hasta el atardecer?

— Si haces preguntas...

…

…

 **Ponyville**

— Banquete revisado. Ahora el clima. — dice Spike mientras lee la lista de supervisión.

— Ay... Comí mucho pastel... — se queja Twilight

— Mh... Se supone que una pegaso llamada Rainbow Dash despeja el cielo.

La unicornio mira las nubes — Pues, no hace un buen trabajo. ¿O sí? — Sin poder hacer nada, es embestida por la pegaso color cerúleo. Quedando ambas en un charco de lodo convenientemente colocado.

La pegaso se quita de encima de Twilight, riéndose por el aspecto enlodado de la misma — Ah... ¿Disculpa? — ríe un poco mas. A lo cual Twilight responde con un gruñido. — Voy a ayudarte.

Rainbow vuela rápidamente y regresa con una nube de lluvia, la cual coloca sobre Twilight para luego dar saltos en la nube causando que llueva en la unicornio, logrando limpiar el lodo pero dejándole empapada. — Ups. Creo que exageré. Am... Ah... ¿Qué tal esto? ¡Mi propio y patentado "Secado Rainbow"! — Rainbow procede a volar en círculos alrededor de la unicornio a tal velocidad que el viento causado fuese mas que suficiente para secar a Twilight.

— No no no. No es nada. Ha sido un placer. — la pegaso se fija en como quedó la melena de Twilight y se echa a reír junto a Spike, el cual hace lo mismo.

— No me digas... Eres Rainbow Dash. — Twilight adivina fácilmente.

— La... Única y original. ¿Por qué? ¿Sabes de mí?

— Tu eres la que debe despejar el cielo. — Suspira — Soy Twilight Sparkle. La Princesa me envió a ver el clima.

— Sí. Si. Eso es fácil. Lo haré en un segundo. En cuanto acabe de practicar. — dice Rainbow mientras esta acostada en una nube.

— ¿Practicar para qué? — preguntó Twilight

— Los Wonderbolts. Se presentarán en la celebración mañana. Y voy a mostrarles mis trucos.

— ¿Los Wonderbolts?.

— Si.

— ¿Los más talentosos de toda Equestria?

— Exacto.

— Ha. Por favor. No aceptarán a una pegaso que no mantiene el cielo despejado ni por un día.

— Oye... lo podría despejar en diez segundos.

— Demuéstralo. — dice en tono desafiante.

Rainbow rápidamente entra en acción y despeja el cielo, nube por nube de manera impecable. — Una vuelta más y... Va. — decía despejando el ultimo par de nubes. Terminando en exactamente 10 segundos. — ¿Qué te dije? Diez segundos exactos. Nunca defraudo a Ponyville. — se fija en la cara de Twilight, la cual aún no sabe que les paso a las nubes — Deberías ver la expresión de tu cara. — ríe — Eres graciosa Twilight. Quiero conocerte mejor. — Terminada la oración, se marcha volando a un destino desconocido...

— Guau. Es sorprendente. — comenta Spike mientras toca la melena aún esponjada de Twilight.

La unicornio comienza a caminar dejando atrás a Spike — Espera. Se ve bonito si te acostumbras.

…

…

 **Ponyville.**

Nuestra pareja de Leafeon yacen mas perdidos que antes, pero esta vez en medio del pueblo que habían visto mas temprano ese día, Ponyville.

— Biblioteca Golden Oak... ¡¿Y cual es la Biblioteca?! — exclama Leafeon un tanto enojado mientras avanza por la calle.

— Yo me pregunto donde están los habitantes de este pueblo, no veo a nadie en las calles. — dijo el sin nombre mientras le seguía.

— Puede que no viva nadie en este pueblo.

— Yo creo que están asustados por nuestra apariencia.

— ¿Dices que somos feos?

— No, me refiero a que de seguro no acostumbran a ver criaturas como nosotros. Seguro piensan que venimos del bosque. Así que piensan que somos peligrosos.

— Y no estarían muy equivocados si piensan eso.

— Oye... Eso parece una panadería. — señala al local correspondiente.

— Buscamos una Biblioteca, no una panadería.

— Ni siquiera esta cerca de atardecer, entremos a ver si alguien nos dice donde queda la biblioteca, luego descansamos un rato hasta el atardecer. Y nos llegamos puntuales a la fiesta.

— "Puntuales", dígase cuando ya termine.

— Entremos de una vez, quejate todo lo que quieras cuando sepamos donde queda la biblioteca — el sin nombre comienza a ir a lo que parece una panadería.

Ambos entran al establecimiento, un poco vacío... por no decir que solo habían mesas vacías y ellos eran los únicos clientes.

— ¿Seguro de que este lugar esta abierto?. Seguro rompiste la puerta. — bromea Leafeon

— El cartel decía "Open", y que yo sepa eso significa abierto.

— Oh, ya llegaron. Les estaba esperando. — anuncia la poni rosada que estaba tras el mostrador.

— ¿Trabajas aquí? — pregunta sin nombre

— Por supuesto, Sin Nombre. Soy la pastelera de Sugar Cube Corner.

— Nos habías dicho que eras organizadora de siestas.

— Fiestas — corrige Sin Nombre

— Sí, también soy la organizadora de fiestas de Ponyville. Pero cuando no estoy organizando fiestas, estoy horneando cupcakes.

— ¿Cupcakes? — pregunta Leafeon

— Son como los Pokélitos — explica Sin Nombre.

— Ah... ¿Yo no soy alérgico?

— Al chocolate en grandes cantidades.

— ¿Quieren cupcakes? Por ser nuevos en el pueblo, invita la casa.

— Hablando de pueblo ¿donde están todos?

— Duh, están preparándose para super fiesta en la biblioteca. — responde Pinkie

— ¡Pero para el atardecer falta un montón! — exclama Sin Nombre.

— Nopi Dopi, en unos minutos será el atardecer. Así que será mejor que todos se preparen.

Leafeon sale del lugar para dar un vistazo al cielo. — Ese sol no se ha movido nada desde que llegamos o me parece.

— Claro que no se ha movido, Celestia solo lo hace por las mañanas y en el anochecer. — aclara Pinkie

— ¿Celestia? Esa quién es. — pregunta Leafeon

— La princesa Celestia es la gobernante de Equestria y encargada de alzar el sol y la luna. ¿Quieres conocerla? ¡Ella vendrá para la celebración de verano! Seguro los nombrará embajadores de su mundo — cuenta con entusiasmo.

— Espera... ¿como sabes que…?

Pinkie olfatea el aire y se percata del olor a quemado proveniente de la cocina...

— ¡Los Cupcakes! — gritó la poni rosa antes de correr y desaparecer tras la puerta de lo que debe ser la cocina.

— …

— ¿Y donde queda la Biblioteca? — menciona Leafeon recordándole a Sin Nombre que no había preguntado la ubicación de dicho establecimiento.

— Ehm... queda en...

— Solo tenías que preguntar donde quedaba la Biblioteca pero ni eso haces bien.

— Oye estoy mas interesado en como ella sabe que no somos de este mundo. Hay que esperarle a que vuelva y preguntarle mas.

— Vamos a llegar tarde a la fiesta... y todo por que alguien no sabe hacer una simple pregunta.

— Aún falta mucho para la fiesta y nadie salvo ella nos conoce, que importa si llegamos tarde.

— Si llegamos temprano podemos arreglárnoslas para caerles bien al pueblo, así nos sera mas fácil convivir el tiempo que estemos aquí.

— Ya te dije que Vaporeon no tardará en venir y llevarnos de vuelta. Solo pasaremos una noche como mucho, y creo que a "Pinkie" no le molestará que pasemos la noche aquí. Así que no es que necesitemos hacernos amigos de todo el lugar.

— Como digas, no es que te haga mucho caso. — finaliza la conversa Leafeon.

…

…

 **Bordes de Ponyville**

Vemos a Twilight caminando con Spike en su espalda el cual esta abobado por lo que es conocido como Amor — ¿Acaso no era maravillosa? — dice el dragón con la mirada perdida.

— Tranquilo enamorado. ¿Que sigue en la lista? — pregunta Twilight

Spike volviendo en si, se aclara la garganta — Ah- uh- _Música_. Es lo último.

Un buen entonado canto de aves se escucha a la distancia, llamando la atención de ambos. Siguiendo el sonido a través de unos arbustos, logran visualizar junto a un árbol con varias aves a una pegaso amarilla — Un amarillo muy claro por cierto. — agrega el narrador

— A ver... Am... Alto, por favor. — dirige el coro de aves y se acerca a un azulejo — Am... Disculpe señor. No se ofenda, pero su ritmo esta ligeramente acelerado. — se aleja a su posición anterior — Ahora. Síganme todos. Y uno, y dos. Y un, dos, tres-

— ¡Hola! — interrumpe Twilight, causándole un mini infarto a la pegaso y espantando a las aves. — Perdón. Lo siento. No quería asustar a nadie. Vine a supervisar la música y es muy hermosa.

La pegaso amarilla deja de volar y en total silencio rasca ligeramente la tierra bajo ella.

— Soy Twilight Sparkle. Ah- ¿Cómo te llamas? — se presenta la unicornio.

— Am... Soy... — Baja la voz — Fluttershy

— Disculpa. ¿Qué dices?

— Am... — Se Aleja — Me llamo Fluttershy

— No escuché nada.

— Fluttershy — dice la pegaso en un tono muy agudo.

Ehm... Momento incomodo... ... ¡Eh! Volvieron las aves.

— Bueno, veo que tus aves volvieron... Así que todo está en orden. Sigue trabajando. — dice Twilight a lo que Fluttershy responde con un sonido agudo.

— Muy... bien. — retrocede a hablar con Spike que por alguna razón seguía en los arbustos. — Fue muy fácil.

Fluttershy levanta un poco la mirada y logra ver a Spike junto a Twilight, por lo que Flutter… — ¡Ah! ¡Un bebé dragón! — …por lo que a Fluttershy se le quita lo tímida y corre hacia él, apartando bruscamente a Twilight — Uh. Jamás había visto un bebé dragón. Que ternura.

Spike voltea a ver a Twilight la cual estaba tirada en el suelo — Vaya vaya vaya.

— Qué bien. — se emociona aún más la pegaso — Habla. No sabía que los dragones hablaban. Eso es realmente hermoso. ¡Y ni siquiera sé que decir! — aleteaba con alegría frente a Spike antes de que Twilight se lo llevará a su lomo usando magia.

— En ese caso, mejor nos vamos. — dice Twilight mientras comienza a caminar hacia el pueblo llevando a Spike

— Espera. ¡Espera! ¿Cómo se llama? — preguntaba Fluttershy al dragón mientras seguía a Twilight.

— Soy Spike. — respondió.

— Hola Spike. Soy Fluttershy. — se presenta la pegaso que en lugar de volar estaba siguiéndoles a casco. — Wow. Un dragón que habla. ¿Y de que hablan los dragones?

— Pues. ¿Qué quieres saber?

— Absolutamente todo.

Twilight suspira en vista de la larga charla que se avecina.

— Bueno. Comencé como un lindo huevo verde y morado... — comenzó a contar Spike lo que parece ser la historia de su vida...

…

… Un rato mas tarde …

 **Ponyville**

Ya esta atardeciendo y los tres individuos están llegando a lo que se deduce por el cartel de enfrente que es la Biblioteca.

— ...Y esa es la historia de mi vida entera. — termina de contar el pequeño dragón... — Bueno. Hasta este día. ¿Quieres oír lo de hoy? — preguntó

— Ay sí. Por favor. — respondió Fluttershy.

Pero Twilight rápidamente se gira interrumpiendo lo que Spike iba a decir — De verdad lo siento. — se disculpa disimuladamente — ¿Cómo llegamos tan rápido? Este es mi alojamiento en Ponyville y mi pobre dragón debe dormir.

— No es cierto. — reclama Spike antes de ser arrojado al suelo por Twilight

— Ay... Mira eso. Ya no puede ni mantener su equilibrio. — insistió Twilight

Fluttershy toma a Spike y lo carga en el aire — Pobrecito — vuela dentro de la Biblioteca por la puerta. — Debemos llevarte a dormir.

Twilight entra tras Fluttershy solo para sacarla del establecimiento — Sí, sí. Eso es lo que haré. Bueno adiós. — cierra la puerta dejando a Fluttershy fuera.

 **Biblioteca Golden Oak / Casa de Twilight**

El interior del lugar esta oscuro y apenas se puede ver por donde caminan.

— ¡Hm! Que modales. — se queja Spike

— Perdón Spike. Debo convencer a la Princesa de que la profecía es cierta y no hay tiempo. Necesito soledad para estudiar, sin que esas locas ponis quieran hacer amistad. ¿Donde está la luz?

La luz en un acto de casualidad o muy buena cronometración se enciende dejando ver a todos los habitantes de Ponyville en el lugar mientras gritaban "¡Sorpresa!" y globos y confeti salían de la nada. Obviamente dando un buen susto al par. Twilight al percatarse de la situación suspira frustrada.

— Sorpresa. — dice en tono alegre cierta poni rosa. — Hola. Soy Pinkie Pie. Hice esta fiesta para ti. ¿Te sorprendió? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? — ríe alegremente.

— Muchísimo. Pero aquí no se hace ruido — responde Twilight.

— Tonterías. ¿Qué clase de fiesta sería en silencio? Te lo diré. "Aburrida". Verás. Yo te vi cuando llegaste. ¿Recuerdas? Dijiste "Hola" y dije "[Ruido de impresión]" ¿Recuerdas? Jamás te había visto. Así que debías ser nueva. Conozco a cada poni... — Twilight vuelve a suspirar e intenta alejarse andando pero la poni le sigue — ...A cada poni en Ponyville. Si eres nueva, no conoces a nadie. — Twilight se comienza a servir una bebida — Si no conoces a nadie, no tienes amigas. Sin amigas, estás sola. Es muy triste. Y tuve una idea. Por eso dije "[Ruido de impresión]…" — Twilight comienza a beber la bebida — "…Le haré una súper espectacular bienvenida, e invitaré a todas mis amigas de Ponyville" ¿Ves? Ya tienes muchas, muchas amigas. — las chicas que Twilight se había encontrado ese día se reúnen tras ella. Mientras que la susodicha comienza a notar un problema con lo que bebía...

— ¿Estás bien dulzura? — pregunta la poni naranja... — Ámbar naranja para ser exactos. — agrega el narrador.

Twilight sale corriendo rápidamente subiendo por las escalera.

— Ay... Esta llorando de felicidad. — dice Pinkie Pie

Spike toma la botella que había usado Twilight — _Salsa picante_

Pinkie le coloca la misma salsa a un Cupcake — Uh... — se come el cupcake como si nada por lo que Spike y las chicas se le quedan mirando — ¿Qué? Está rica.

…

…

En la misma fiesta, también se hallaban los dos perdidos... en un rincón de la fiesta... hablando con Pinkie y sus Amigas.

— ¿De donde son? — pregunta la unicornio de color gris claro... — En realidad es... espera... si es gris claro... — agrega el narrador.

— Somos de... — intenta responder Sin Nombre

— Son de un lugar muy lejano. ¡Fuera de Equestria! — interrumpe Pinkie Pie.

Las demás se muestran vagamente impresionadas.

— ¿Y que les trae por aquí? — preguntó la vaquera.

— Ehm... Pues... ¿Larga historia? — responde Sin Nombre.

— No es una historia larga, pero si un poco... tonta — comenta Leafeon

— En todo caso, no quiero sonar grosero pero solo estaremos por esta noche... Así que no quiero entablar amistad con quienes solo veré una vez.

Pinkie ríe un poco — Que gracioso Carlos, "solo esta noche". — continua riéndose.

— Ya en serio ¡¿como sabes mi nombre?!

— Me lo dijo un pajarito

— Oh, ¿quien fue? — pregunta Fluttershy.

— Es un decir. — aclara Pinkie

— Yo sigo pensando que ustedes traman algo — comenta la pegaso celeste... cerúleo... azul... el color que sea

— Me agrada saber que ya desconfían de nosotros, no nos quedaremos mucho. Así que no se preocupen — dice Carlos

— No venimos a causar problemas, esa es la verdadera razón por la que no deben preocuparse.

— Emm... ¿Puedo preguntarles algo? — Fluttershy interviene

— Claro, por que no.

— ¿Que son?

— ¿Que somos? Yo soy un Leafeon tal como mi nombre. Y él... también es un Leafeon. — responde mismamente Leafeon

— Wow, jamás había escuchado sobre Leafeons. — se comienza a entusiasmar la pegaso amarilla.

— Obviamente no has escuchado de ellos, vienen de fuera de Equestria ¿Recuerdas?.

— Eso significa... ¿Que son los únicos en Equestria?. — pregunta Rarity.

— Supongo que sí. — responde Carlos.

— ¿Que es lo que comen? — pregunta Fluttershy

— Ehm... ¿Comida?... Supongo. — responde Carlos

— De todo menos plantas, eso... es como canibalismo para nosotros. — agrega Leafeon

— Eh... t-t-¿todo?

— Eso no incluye criaturas inteligentes... — piensa un poco — ...o domesticas... — vuelve a pensar —O caballos. — agrega Carlos

— ¿Comen carne? ¡Santo Cielo! — Rarity exclama con algo de retraso

— Como sea, ustedes no entrarían en mi menú... Sin mencionar que hace mucho que no he ingerido carne — dijo Carlos

— Como vas a comer carne si el goloso de Flareon se lo come todo — comenta Leafeon

— Sabes que soy mas de pollo — dice Carlos a Leafeon, olvidándose de un detalle...

— ¡¿Pollo?! — exclamó Fluttershy aterrada

— Ups...

— ¿No habías dicho que no comían animales domésticos? — pregunta Rarity un tanto sobresaltada.

— Ehm... Es que... de donde vengo... el pollo... es...

— Un alimento muy común. — completa la oración Leafeon.

— No ayudas.

— Basta de Charlas, esto es una fiesta. — interrumpe Pinkie — ¡A Divertirse! — grita emocionada mientras salta a la multitud.

— Yo me apunto. — dijo Rainbow — Vamos Fluttershy, tenemos que enseñarles a estos ponis de que estamos hechos los de Cloudsdale. — toma a Fluttershy de la cola y se la lleva volando (retorica y literalmente).

…

— Ustedes no van a ir también? — preguntó el Sin Nombre, digo Carlos.

— Para nada, preparar las decoraciones fue agotador. Y la celebración del verano es en el amanecer, no quiero estar toda sudada en dicha celebración. — respondió Rarity

— Preparar el banquete fue un trabajo muy duro, todos pusimos todo nuestro esfuerzo para que estuviese a tiempo. — respondió Applejack.

— Mmh... Parece que esa Celebración del Verano es algo muy importante. ¿de que se trata?

— Es una larga historia. Verás, la Celebración del Verano es el primer día de esa estación. Y la Princesa Celestia se encarga de levantar el sol frente a un publico de ponis. Y este año, Ponyville es el lugar donde la princesa acudirá a levantar el sol. — resume Rarity.

— Espera, ¿el sol?. — pregunta Leafeon

— Sí. Celestia todos los días levanta el Sol y en las noches la Luna.

— Eso explica por que oscureció tan rápidamente.

Súbitamente una voz proveniente de la multitud resuena — ¡Carlos, Leafeon! ¡Piensen rápido! — gritó Pinkie montada en su cañón de fiestas mientras apuntaba a ambos.

— Eso es... ¿un cañón? — pregunta Carlos.

— Sip, es un cañón. — responde Applejack.

— ¡BIENVENIDOS A PONYVILLE! — gritó la poni rosada mientras disparaba el cañón hacia los nuevos en el pueblo.

— Oh oh... — es lo único que alcanzaron a decir los dos antes de ser impactados por lo que viene ser un pastel de fresa tamaño familiar.

Ambos incautos quedan cubiertos de pastel, mientras que por magia del guión Rarity y Applejack están totalmente limpias a pesar de estar considerablemente cerca.

— Ehm... no planeo limpiar esto. — dice Carlos mientras ve el desastre.

— Yo me encargo. — afirmó Leafeon comenzando a comer el pastel.

— …

…

…

 **Habitación de Twilight**

La puerta se cierra... y Twilight yace acostada en la cama.

— Ah... Creí que podría estudiar los Elementos de la Armonía. Pero... Fui ingenua. Esta ridícula convivencia me lo ha impedido. — Mira a la Luna por la ventana junto a la cama... levantándose de la misma y acercándose a la ventana. — _Según la leyenda, el día más largo del milésimo año, las estrellas la liberarán. Y traerá la noche eterna. —_ leyó del libro que saco de la nada — Espero que no sea verdad. Espero que sea solo un cuento poni-

Spike irrumpe a la habitación — ¡Ven Twilight! Es hora de ver el amanecer.

…

 **Ayuntamiento.**

Todos los ponis que estaban en la fiesta, ahora se encontraban reunidos dentro del ayuntamiento para recibir a la Princesa... — O eso me contaron... — agregó el narrador.

— ¿No es emocionante? ¿Te emociona? A mi sí. Nunca me emocioné tanto. Excepto la vez que llegaste a Ponyville y dije "[Ruido de impresión]". ¿Pero quién puede superar eso? — decía Pinkie con las mismas energías de siempre.

Las aves dirigidas por Fluttershy comienzan a cantar, avisando que era el momento de empezar la recepción.

— Potros y potrancas. Como alcalde de Ponyville. Es mi privilegio anunciar el comienzo de la gran celebración de verano. — anunciaba (no me digas) una poni color crema... Los presentes festejan — En unos momentos, la ciudad verá el mágico amanecer. Y va a celebrar este, el día más largo del año. — Twilight volteaba a mirar la Luna — Y ahora, es un gran honor presentarles, a la reina de esta tierra. La poni que nos da el sol y la luna diariamente. La buena. La sabia. La creadora de armonía en toda Equestria.

— ¿Listos? — pregunto Fluttershy a su coro de aves.

— La Princesa Celestia. — finalizó la alcaldesa.

Rarity tira de la cuerda para abrir las cortinas y darle paso a la Princesa Celestia... pero... nadie apareció — ¿Eh? — Rarity exhalo extrañada.

Los presentes comienzan a murmurar entre si.

— Esto no es bueno. — dijo Twilight en vista de los hechos.

— Mantengan la calma ponis. Debe haber una explicación razonable. — decía la alcaldesa intentando calmar la multitud

— ¡Uh! ¡Uh! Amo los acertijos. ¿Está oculta? — preguntó Pinkie de manera alegre.

— ¡No está! — anunció Rarity después de revisar que en efecto, la Princesa se había desaparecido.

La multitud se sorprende por la noticia... — Oh... Ella sí que es buena. — dijo Pinkie antes de gritar al ver algo asomarse por donde debería aparecer Celestia.

— Oh no... Nightmare Moon. — Twilight reconoció rápidamente de quien se trataba. Mientras que Spike se desmayaba.

— Oh mis queridos súbditos. Hace mucho que no veía sus preciosos rostros que adoran el sol. — comento Nightmare Moon.

— ¡¿Que le hiciste a la Princesa?! — exclamó Rainbow mientras intenta volar para acercarse.

— Quieta niña. — dijo Applejack mientras retenía a Rainbow por la cola.

Se ríe maleficamente — ¿Qué? ¿No soy tan noble para ustedes? ¿No saben quién soy?

— ¡Uh! ¡Uh! Más acertijos. Ah... ¡Hokey Smokes! O que tal "La reina mala". No. ¡Black Snooty! ¡Black Snooty! — intentaba adivinar Pinkie hasta que le dan de comer un Cupcake

Nightmare Moon se acerca a Fluttershy — ¿Mi corona no cuenta? ¿Porque fui aprisionada durante mil años? — se acerca a Rarity — ¡¿No recuerdan la leyenda?! ¡¿No vieron las señales?!

— ¡Yo sí! Y sé bien quién eres. — intervino Twilight — Eres la Mare en la luna. Nightmare Moon.

Todos se impresionan.

— Vaya vaya vaya. Una poni que me recuerda. Debes saber qué hago aquí.

— Has venido a... A...

Ríe maleficamente — Recuerden este día ponis. Porque es el último. Desde este momento, la noche... Durará... ¡Para siempre! — comienza a reír de forma malévola. Mientras rayos caían a su alrededor.

— Ehm... ¿esto es parte de la celebración? — preguntó Leafeon a Twilight la cual no le prestó atención y siguió mirando con terror a Nightmare Moon.

— Creo que no es parte de la celebración — comentó Carlos.

…

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _Correcciones:  
01-Una Linea de Rainbow, entre otros cambios.  
02-Agregadas un par de lineas separadoras (como la que hay arriba de "Correcciones:")_


	2. Capítulo 2 - T1 E02

**El Fic es teóricamente un crossover pero dado que hay muy poco contenido de Pokémon en comparación al contenido de MLP.**

 **Se mantendrá en dicha área hasta nuevo aviso.**

 **Cross: MLP:FiM & Pokémon  
**(mas de lo primero)

…

— Hey, ¿que tal?. Soy yo. "Narrador". — saluda la ya conocida voz que solo los lectores pueden escuchar... leer... ya me entienden. — Les menciono una cosa antes de empezar, lo del título tendrá sentido en su momento... Aunque no es algo complicado de entender.

* * *

 _ **Previamente en My Little Pony...**_

— ¿Los perdimos? — pregunta la criatura ligeramente mas pequeña sin aligerar el paso.

— Eso creo... — responde la segunda criatura sin aminorar el paso.

…

— _"Querida Twilight: no todo en la vida es estudiar para una poni._ […] _Haz amistades."_ — leyó Spike.

…

— ¿Que tal? — pregunta una voz.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — Leafeon preguntó

— No he dicho nada... — respondió Sin Nombre

…

— ¿No habías dicho que no comían animales domésticos? — pregunta Rarity un tanto sobresaltada.

— Ehm... Es que... de donde vengo... el pollo... es... — Sin Nombre piensa que responder...

— Un alimento muy común. — completa la oración Leafeon.

…

— Oh no... Nightmare Moon. — Twilight reconoce a la yegua que se hallaba frente a la Multitud. La cual reía de forma malévola. Mientras rayos caían a su alrededor.

— ¿Esto es parte de la celebración? — preguntó Leafeon

— Creo que no es parte de la celebración — comentó Carlos.

… … …

 **Capítulo/Episodio 2: La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2.**

 **Ayuntamiento, Ponyville**

Nightmare Moon continuaba con su risa de villana y a la vez continuaban cayendo rayos a su alrededor.

— ¡Atrápenla! — Ordenó la Alcaldesa — ¡Ella sabe dónde está la Princesa!

Los guardias reales presentes entran en acción y vuelan hacia Nightmare para detenerla.

— Apártense, potrancas. — dijo la Alicornio malvada, haciendo que los rayos impactasen en dirección a los guardias para detenerles.

La multitud entra en pánico y comienzan a correr aterrados por el lugar. Nightmare Moon se convierte en una especie de humo morado y sale flotando por la entrada principal. Mientras el pánico llenaba el lugar, cierta Pegaso se esforzaba en liberarse de una poni naranja. Rainbow logra soltarse y sale tras el humo morado. — ¡Vuelve aquí! — alcanzó a gritar antes de agotarse y detenerse en el aire. — ¿Oscuridad... Eterna? — dice antes de ver a Twilight salir corriendo del ayuntamiento.

…

 **Biblioteca de Twilight**

En la sala principal del lugar, podemos ver un desorden causado por Twilight la cual anda arrojando libros mientras busca uno en especifico.

— Elementos... Elementos... Elementos... ¡Agh! ¿Cómo detengo a Nightmare sin los Elementos de la Armonía? — se preguntaba Twilight hasta que Rainbow le interrumpe.

— ¡¿Y que son los Elementos de la Armonía?! ¡¿Y cómo sabías de Nightmare Moon, eh?! ¿Eres espía? — interrogaba Rainbow a la poni lavanda.

Applejack tira de la cola de Rainbow para apartarla de Twilight — Tranquilízate, niña. No es una espía. Pero sí sabe lo que sucede. ¿Verdad, Twilight? — preguntó Applejack

Todas las demás se quedan mirando a Twilight...

— Leí sobre la profecía de Nightmare. Algo llamado los Elementos de la Armonía son los únicos que la detendrán. Pero no sé lo que son, ni donde están. ¡Ni sé lo que hacen! — aclaró algunas dudas Twilight.

— _"Elementos de la Armonía. Una Guía de Referencia"_ — leyó Pinkie mirando un estante.

Twilight corre hacia donde estaba Pinkie y la empuja para tomar el libro que tanto buscaba. — ¡¿Cómo lo encontraste?!

— Estaba en la "E". — respondió a modo de canción Pinkie.

Twilight suspira y procede a abrir el Libro — _"Hay seis Elementos de la Armonía, pero se conocen cinco: Bondad, Risa, Generosidad, Honestidad y Lealtad. El sexto es todo un misterio. Se dice que la ubicación de los cinco elementos está en el antiguo castillo de las hermanas nobles"..._

— Y donde queda ese "Castillo" — preguntó Carlos.

— ... _Se localiza en lo que ahora es..._

— ¡El Bosque Everfree! — exclaman las seis.

— ¿El Bosque Everfree? — pregunta Leafeon.

— No me digas que... ese bosque es el que creo. — dijo Carlos

…

 **Afueras del Everfree, Entrada al Bosque**

El Grupo que debería ser de 6 pero por razones del destino son 8. Se encuentran en la entrada al Everfree.

— Pero claro... tenía que ser este bosque. — se queja Carlos.

— ¡Sí! ¡Andando! — exclamó una alegre Pinkie lista para entrar al bosque.

— No tan rápido. — dice Twilight para detener a Pinkie — Oigan. Les agradezco la oferta. Pero preferiría hacer esto sola.

— Eso no, dulzura. No dejaremos que una amiga nuestra vaya a ese lugar sola. — Applejack niega el quedarse sin hacer nada. — Te seguiremos cual caramelo a una manzana. — las chicas comienzan a entrar al bosque.

— Sobre todo si hay manzanas allá. — agrega Pinkie — ¿Que? Son deliciosas.

Twilight suspira al ver que no podrá hacer las cosas sola como quería. — ¿Y ustedes?

— A pesar de las malas experiencias en ese bosque... yo también iré. Con suerte mi amiga ya estará buscándonos. — comenta Carlos

— Yo ni loco vuelvo a ese bosque, que Vaporeon venga hasta aquí si es que la encuentran, cosa que dudo pase.

— ¿No quieres ayudar a evitar la "noche eterna"?

— Me da igual. Que la noche dure para siempre no me afecta.

— Quiero verte hacer fotosíntesis con la luz de la Luna.

— …

— Sabes lo que te puede pasar si no haces fotosíntesis.

— ¿Fotosíntesis? — pregunta Twilight — ¿Ustedes hacen Fotosíntesis?

— Sí, es algo natural. Si no lo hacemos cada cierto tiempo... cosas malas pasan. — respondió Carlos — Ahora entremos al bosque antes de que tus amigas se pierdan de vista.

— Vayan, yo esperaré... en la Biblioteca

…

 **Bosque Everfree**

El grupo ahora de 7, camina por el bosque en linea recta... o eso es lo que parece.

— Entonces, excepto por Carlos... ¿ninguna había estado aquí? — pregunta Twilight

— Para nada. Mira el lugar. Es horrible. — responde Rarity.

— Y no es natural. Dicen que no funciona como Equestria. — agregó Applejack

— ¿Y eso que significa? — pregunta de nuevo Twilight

— Nadie lo sabe. ¿Sabes por qué? — dice Rainbow con voz tenebrosa para intentar asustar a las demás.

— Rainbow, basta. — dice Applejack.

El grupo se detiene debido a Rainbow, convenientemente en una saliente.

— Porque de todos los que han venido aquí, ninguno ha... ¡Vuelto! — Rainbow continuó y el tono de su última palabra causó que la saliente se desprendiera y comenzaran a caer...

Rainbow y Fluttershy se quedan volando viendo como los demás caen y gritan.

— ¡Fluttershy! ¡Ven! — Rainbow avisa a la otra pegaso para que le siga, y rápidamente vuela hacia abajo seguida por la susodicha.

Fluttershy sujeta a Rarity y Rainbow a Pinkie para llevarles a suelo seguro. Mientras que Twilight, Applejack y Sin Nombre siguen deslizándose. Applejack se sujeta de una raíz que sobresalía pero al ver a Twilight llegar a un borde, esta se suelta. — ¡Resiste! ¡Allá voy!

Carlos por otra parte había caído por un borde y quedado en una cornisa. — Que suertudo — agregó Narrador.

Applejack logra alcanzar a Twilight y sujetarle (no me pregunten como) — ¡Applejack! ¡¿Qué hago?! — pregunta la unicornio mientras colgaba en lo que era una caída no muy corta.

— Suéltate — dice Applejack con una cara que ni yo me soltaba.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! — exclamó Twilight.

— No lo estoy. Te prometo que es seguro.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

— Escucha esto. Lo que te estoy diciendo es la honesta verdad. Suéltate y estarás bien.

Twilight en un acto de confianza se deja caer — O se resbaló, quien sabe... — agrega el narrador.

Twilight grita mientras cae hacia su muer- Rainbow y Fluttershy le atrapan poniendo a salvo a Twilight... con un resbalón en el proceso pero fue nada...

— ¿Donde está Carlos? — pregunta Rarity.

Carlos un poco cojo y uno que otro raspón llega al grupo. — ¿"Uno que otro"? El pobre parece que recibió una paliza. — agregó el Narrador.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Twilight.

— Sí, solo fueron un par de golpes... pero al final caí en un arbusto... después de atravesar un árbol. — resumió Carlos

— Te ves muy mal, será mejor que vuelvas a Ponyville.

— Estoy bien... he estado en peores situaciones. — insistió Carlos.

Mientras hablaban, entre las sombras a una distancia prudente el humo morado avanza en el bosque...

… … …

— ¡Wuh! Fluttershy y yo nos lanzamos y, ¡Bam! Te atrapamos justo a tiempo. — contaba Rainbow el como salvaron a Twilight instantes atrás

— Sí, Rainbow. Estuve ahí. — dice Twilight — Se los agradezco, pero hay que- — se interrumpe a sí misma al ver... — ¡Un Manticore! — [sic] — ¡Tenemos que pasarlo!

La Manticora se abalanza sobre Rarity pero esta le esquiva y le propina una patada

— ¡Toma eso rufián! — gritó Rarity y la Manticora le ruge en la cara. — ¡Mi peinado! — comienza a huir y la Manticora le sigue.

— Espera. — dice Fluttershy en un tomo muy bajo para el momento.

Applejack se las arregla para montarse sobre la manticora... — ¡Íja! ¡A cabalgar perrito!

— _Espera._ — Fluttershy vuelve a intentar llamar la atención.

— ¡Oah! — Applejack sale despedida por los aires y pasa cerca de Rainbow — Es todo tuyo.

— ¡Yo me encargo!. — dijo Rainbow antes de volar velozmente hacia la manticora.

— _¡Espera!_ — Fluttershy intentó nuevamente llamar la atención.

Rainbow giraba de manera veloz alrededor de la la manticora hasta que esta le golpea con su cola, lo que hace que salga despedida al suelo.

— ¡Rainbow! — exclamó Twilight al verla golpear el suelo.

Las cinco sin Fluttershy se preparan para un contraataque...

— Me uniría pero esa cosa no hay que tomarla a la ligera... yo que ustedes... — comentaba Carlos mientras se quedaba a distancia.

Las cinco corren hacia la manticora para darle una lección cuando... — _¡ALTO!_ — se interpuso Fluttershy en el camino de las otras.

La pegaso amarilla se gira hacia la manticora y se le acerca. A lo que la criatura se prepara para dar un zarpazo.

— Shhh. Tranquilo. — tranquilizó a la bestia y le miró a los ojos. Una vez apaciguada la criatura, esta le muestra una pata — Ay, pobre bebito indefenso. — le dijo Fluttershy al ver la ¿astilla?, ¿espina?, ¿púa?... — Que diantres era eso, ¿como no lo vimos antes?. ¿Como caminaba con eso? — comenta el narrador.

— ¿Bebito? — dijo Rainbow perpleja.

— Esto te va a doler por sólo un segundo. — dicho eso, retira la espina de proporciones exageradas causando que la manticora le rugiese.

— ¡Fluttershy! — gritaron preocupadas Twilight y Applejack

La manticora comenzó a lamer a la pegaso de forma cariñosa — A mi no me engañan, la estaba saboreando. — agregó el narrador.

— Solo eres un bebé gatito, ¿verdad? Claro que sí. Claro que sí. — decía Fluttershy mientras era degustada por la manticora.

Las demás continúan su camino mientras la manticora estaba distraída, aunque no parecía que fuese a detenerles de todas maneras...

— ¿Como sabías de la espina? — preguntó Twilight

— No sabía. A veces solo debemos tener un poco de bondad. — respondió Fluttershy mientras pasaba con un peinado... ¿exótico?

El grupo siguió su camino, mientras tanto... La astilla desproporcionadamente grande se convierte en la nube de humo morada...

…

…

— Cuando estuve en el bosque, no era tan pacifico... ¿será que era la hora pico? — comentaba Carlos, el cual seguía cojeando un poco.

— Posiblemente llamaron la atención — comenta Twilight.

— Ugh. Mi vista necesita descansar de este pantano. — entran en una zona oscura en la cual apenas y se puede ver por donde van — Pero no literalmente.

— Las ruinas podrían estar frente a nosotras y no las veremos. — dijo la unicornio lavanda.

— Yo no veo a nadie. — dijo Pinkie — Esa es mi pata. — dijo Applejack — ¡Ay! — exclamó Fluttershy — ¡Aquí estoy! — dijo Rainbow — Ay, perdón. — se disculpa Pinkie — Ehm... Podría dejar de tropezar entre sí y... — dijo Carlos — Cuidado. — dijo Rarity

— E-E-Esperen. Creo que pisé algo. — dice Applejack... y Fluttershy grita del miedo.

— Solo es barro. — ve el rostro en el árbol — ¡Aah!

Los arboles circundantes tienen una apariencia tenebrosa por ninguna razón en particular. Todas las chichas gritan excepto por una... la cual estaba riéndose...

— Admito que esos árboles no tienen una apariencia normal... — dice Carlos

Pinkie continúa riéndose y le hace caras a un árbol...

— Pinkie, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Corre! — le dijo Twilight a la poni rosa.

— Oh, chicas. ¿No lo entienden? — dice Pinkie...

 _ **Canción de la Risa**_

El miedo me invadía al ver  
Que el sol se iba a ocultar. — Pinkie

— Díganme que no está... — comenta Twilight

Lo oscuro y las sombras me  
Ponían a temblar. — Pinkie

— Si está. — responde Rarity

Saltando alrededor del grupo...

Mi almohada era un refugio  
De lo que imaginé,  
La abuela me dijo debes saber  
Tus miedos enfrentar. — Pinkie

— ¿Y entonces? — preguntó Rainbow

Dijo: "Pinkie de pié debes estar  
Miedo no tendrás,  
Nadie daño te hará  
Solo ríe y tus miedos se irán."  
¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! — Pinkie se ríe frente a un árbol y su aspecto tenebroso desaparece.

— ¿Por qué me suena esto? — se preguntó a sí mismo Carlos.

Mientras las chicas comienzan a reírse de los demás árboles...

Y... ríete del miedo  
Búrlate si es feo,  
Si es espeluznante  
Ríete más como antes — Pinkie empuja a Twilight a un árbol y esta se ríe de él.  
Si lo vez horrible.  
No es tan terrible  
Dile a ese grandulón que ya te deje en paz, porque si cree que puede asustarte está muy equivocado y que lo único que va a lograr es que tu solo quieras. — Pinkie ríe.  
Reír.~~ — Pinkie

 _ **Fin de la Canción de la Risa**_

Todas están riéndose alegremente y los árboles volvieron a su aspecto normal...

— Eso funcionó... de algún modo... — comenta Carlos

…

…

Aún siguen riendo mientras avanzan por el bosque, hasta que encuentran un pequeño obstáculo...

— ¿Cómo cruzaremos esto? — pregunta Pinkie al ver el río turbulento enfrente

Se escucha un sollozo a la distancia y el grupo va a ver de que se trata.

— ¡Qué mundo! ¡Qué mundo! — dice una especie de serpiente marina cuyo bigote esta claramente cortado a la mitad.

— Disculpe, señor. ¿Por qué está llorando? — preguntó Twilight a la serpiente marina.

— Pues, la verdad, no lo sé. Estaba tranquilo aquí, sin molestar a nadie, cuando una nube de humo morado pasó junto a mí, y cortó mi amado bigote _a la mitad_. ¡Y ahora, me veo realmente feo! — respondió la serpiente para luego volver a sollozar y salpicar agua sobre el grupo.

— Espero que esta agua sea... normal — dice Carlos ahora empapado

— Ay, no puede ser. — comenta Rainbow

— ¿Por eso tanto alboroto? — pregunta Applejack

— Pero claro que sí. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan insensibles? — interrumpe Rarity — Oh, sólo mírenlo. Que escamas tan luminosas...

— Lo sé — dijo la Serpiente Marina a Rarity

— ...Tu melena tan bien peinada...

— Ay. Lo sé, lo sé.

— ...Tu fabulosa manicura...

— ¡Ay, eso es cierto!

— ...Se arruinan sin tu hermosísimo bigote.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Soy horrible!

— No voy a permitir que un crimen contra la hermosura se quede sin arreglar. — Rarity procede a arrancarle una escama.

— ¡Aaauh! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— Rarity, ¿qué haces? — pregunta Twilight

Se escucha el filo de la escama cortar algo... y la Serpiente Marina se desmaya.

Lo que en realidad Rarity había cortado era su propia cola y la puso en el bigote cortado de la serpiente marina.

— Eso se ve hor- — intenta comentar Carlos

— ¡Mi bigote! ¡Qué hermoso! — exclamó alegre la serpiente marina.

— Te ves impresionante. — alega Rarity

— No si, de impresionante si que tiene — comenta Carlos

— Ay, Rarity. Tu hermosa cola... — dice Twilight al ver como quedó la cola de Rarity

— Ah, no importa, amiga. Lo corto está de moda. Además, ya crecerá.

— Igual que el bigote. — agrega Rainbow

— Ya podemos cruzar. ¡Vengan! — dijo Twilight mientras comenzó a cruzar el río que ya estaba calmado.

Stev- digo la serpiente marina eleva a Twilight sacándole de agua y haciéndole de plataforma para cruzar. — Permítanme.

…

…

Después de avanzar un poco más... Nuestro grupo... — Yo ni estoy allí para decir "nuestro", pero ustedes igual entendieron... ¿no? — dijo Narrador

— Ya en serio, cuando estuve en el bosque todo era caos. Lobos por doquier, criaturas con múltiples cabezas, de todo. ¡Hasta los Árboles intentaban aplastarnos! — se queja Carlos

— Vamos Sin Nombre, seguro que eran imaginaciones tuyas. El bosque no luce TAN mal — dijo Twilight.

— Leafeon puede confirmarlo. Salimos por los pelos del bosque... ¿y en verdad me van a decir así?

— Carlos... Sin Nombre... Es lo mismo. — dijo Rainbow en respuesta.

— Si, y tienes mas cara de Sin Nombre que de Carlos. — agrega Pinkie

— Literalmente tengo cara de Leafeon.

— ¿De que hablas? Esa cara dice a gritos "Sin Nombre" — insistió Pinkie

Interrumpiendo la conversa... — Ahí están. Las ruinas con los Elementos de la Armonía. ¡Lo logramos! — exclamo Twilight emocionada antes de correr en dirección al lugar.

— ¡Twilight! ¡Espéranos! — gritó Applejack mientras el grupo comenzaba a seguir a la unicornio lavanda.

— ¡Estamos cerca! — dijo antes de casi caerse por un precipicio en el cual debería de haber un puente.

Rainbow tira de Twilight para alejarle del borde — ¿Por qué tantos precipicios hoy?

— ¡Oh! ¿Ahora qué? — se pregunta Pinkie

Rainbow despliega sus alas — Adiós.

— Ah, sí.

Rainbow vuela por el precipicio y baja para sujetar el lado caído del puente y llevarlo al otro lado...

— Me pregunto que estará haciendo Leafeon... — dijo Carlos

...

 **Sugar Cube Corner, Ponyville.**

Podemos apreciar como en la habitación de Pinkie, Leafeon esta revisando cada rincón del lugar. Mientras come Cupcakes que encuentra casualmente en los lugares en los que busca.

— Hay Cupcakes por todas partes, esto es increíble... Pensé que era broma cuando lo dijo pero esto es impresionante. Espero que Vaporeon se tarde en venir... o mejor... me quedo aquí. Si Vaporeon viene no necesariamente me tengo que ir... podrá abrir el portal cuando quiera y... ¡Genial! Este es el paraíso. — se decía a sí mismo Leafeon mientras rebuscaba por todo el lugar.

…

 **Bosque Everfree**

En el mismo lugar donde nos quedamos...

— ¡Rainbow! ¡¿Por qué tardas tanto?! Ay, no. — gritaba Twilight hasta ver la compañía de Rainbow — ¡Rainbow! — la niebla se vuelve tan espesa que no deja ver lo que sucede al otro lado — ¡No les hagas caso!

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó la Shadowbolt

— Escucha... Gracias. Por la oferta, claro. Pero, temo que debo negarme. — dice Rainbow mientras termina de atar el puente para volver al grupo.

— Bien hecho, Rainbow. — dice Twilight

— ¿Ves? Nunca defraudo a mis amigas.

…

 **Ruinas, Bosque Everfree**

El grupo entra por lo que alguna vez fue una puerta a lo que alguna vez fue una especie de lugar en el que se resguardaban los dichosos elementos.

— Ven, Twilight. ¿No es lo que estabas esperando? — dice Applejack

— Los Elementos de la Armonía. Los encontramos. — dijo Twilight al ver los elementos. — Cuidado... Cuidado... — decía mientras las pegasos acercaban los elementos.

— Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... Eh... Solo hay cinco. — contó Pinkie

— ¿Donde está el sexto? — preguntó Rainbow

— El libro decía: "Con los cinco presentes, una chispa hará que el sexto Elemento se revele". — citó Twilight al Libro.

— ¿Y que podrá significar eso? — pregunta Applejack

— No lo sé, pero tengo una idea. Atrás. No sé lo que pasará.

Las demás retroceden para darle espacio a Twilight... — Vengan, todas. Debe concentrarse. — sugiere Applejack mientras sale de las ruinas. A lo que los demás le siguen.

 **Afuera de las Ruinas, Bosque Everfree.**

— Tengo un mal presentimiento — dice Carlos.

Se escucha un grito de Twilight proveniente de las Ruinas... — ¡Twilight! — exclama parte del grupo al escuchar el grito. A lo que las chicas corren de nuevo hacia las ruinas

— No pude decirlo en peor momento... — se dice a sí mismo Carlos.

 **Ruinas, Bosque Everfree.**

El grupo que ya había regresado se encuentra con la sorpresa de que ni Twilight o los Elementos se encuentran en el lugar...

— ¡Twilight! ¡¿Dónde estás?! — gritó Applejack esperando respuesta.

— ¡Miren! — alertó Rainbow al resto de una luz brillante proveniente de otra parte de las ruinas.

— ¡Vamos! — dijo Applejack al encontrar un camino a ese lugar

...

En la otra sección de las Ruinas se puede observar a Twilight frente a Nightmare Moon... Twilight corre hacia la villana y Nightmare corre hacia la heroína. Cuando están por colisionar Twilight se teletransporta hacia los elementos que estaba tras Nightmare

— Ay... Sólo una chispa. Rápido. _Rápido_. — Twilight comenzaba a intentar activar los elementos, pero Nightmare se moviliza en su forma de humo y se coloca frente a Twilight. Ya sea para bien o para mal, los elementos le dan una descarga a Twilight arrojándola lejos de los mismos.

— No. ¡No! — decía Nightmare al ver los elementos reaccionar.

Pero los elementos dejaron de reaccionar... — Pero... ¿Dónde está el sexto Elemento? — dijo Twilight al ver los elementos de nuevo inertes.

Nightmare comienza a reír malignamente y destruye los elementos de un pisotón — Pequeña ingenua. ¿Creíste que me vencerías? Ahora, jamás verás a la Princesa ni al sol. La noche durará... ¡Para siempre! — resumía Nightmare Moon el destino de Equestria mientras cargaba magia y reía malignamente... espera... ¿que? ¿Cargar magia? — Eso no es lo que ocurre, ¿que pasa aquí? — agregó Narrador

El grupo comenzaba a llegar por las típicas escaleras en espiral... y Twilight se percata de algo importante...

— ¿Crees que destruirás los Elementos de la Armonía así de fácil? Pues, te equivocas. — decía Twilight hasta ser interrumpida...

— Eres una potranca muy terca, tú y tus amigas. ¡No permitiré que causen más problemas! — dicho esto, Nightmare Moon dispara el rayo de magia a Twilight... pero... justo las demás chicas llegan quedando en rango de la explosión causada por el impacto del rayo...

Dejando así de fácil a los verdaderos elementos fuera de combate... — Se puede decir que Nightmare se acaba de hacer una hexakill... — agrega Narrador mientras se pone lentes de sol. (?)

Con un retraso importante, llega Carlos por fin al lugar... aún cojeando... hay que revisar esa pata...

— Ehm... ¿De que me perdí? — dijo Carlos al ver la escena...

— Oh vaya, Sin Nombre. O debería decir Carlos. — ¿saluda? Nightmare Moon

— Otra más que sabe mi nombre... genial...

— Llegas a tiempo para presenciar como destierro los elementos a la Luna.

— ¿A ellas? — pregunta apuntando los cadáv - cuerpos inconscientes.

— Muy bien, alguien estuvo prestando atención. ¿Planeas presenciar este maravilloso momento? ¿O acaso quieres unirte a su destino?

—Eh... Me da que la mala eres tú... pero...

— ¿La mala soy yo?. Si la que me encerró por 1000 años fue Celestia.

— De seguro tuvo sus razones... aunque 1000 años... me parece exagerar.

— ¿¡Vas a quedarte mirando o unirteles!?. Como nueva gobernante de Equestria tengo muchos pendientes. Y perder el tiempo aquí no es uno de ellos.

— Verás como ya dije... (piensa... piensa...) la mala eres tú... y... (¿en serio lo vale?) aunque las acabe de conocer, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.

— Pequeño ingenuo, ¿crees poder derrotarme?. Los elementos no pudieron y tú eres una simple molestia en mi herradura. — dijo mientras cargaba magia

— (Ya valí) — pensó Sin Nombre al ver a Nightmare Moon comenzar a cargar magia.

Nightmare sin tardarse mucho dispara su rayo de magia hacia Sin Nombre... ...

… _Silencio_...

— ¿Eh? ¿Sigo vivo? — se revisaba a sí mismo Carlos... — Pero... no que. — mira hacia Nightmare Moon y ve como el rayo de magia esta congelado a pocos centímetros de él.

Carlos impresionado al ver eso se quita de la trayectoria del rayo... y se da cuenta de un segundo detalle mas importante y obvio... — Todo está... ¿en blanco y negro?

Todo menos él mismo, el tiempo también esta detenido salvo... él.

— ¿Ya me morí? — se pregunta mientras inspecciona la paralizada Nightmare Moon

— Sí y No. — respondió una voz femenina.

— Hey, esa voz... ¡Vaporeon, Sabía que vendrías! ¿Donde estas? ¿Que esta pasando?

— Calma, no estoy allí.

— ¿Como que no?, te escucho. Tardaste en reparar el portal

— Y me tardaré más... ya que apenas hay progreso.

— Ya basta de bromas y sal

— Genio, te estoy hablando a través del portal. Más aún no logro hacerle funcionar como tal.

— ¿Que?

— Por alguna razón solo pasa sonido... y imagen... aunque por lo que dices... solo yo puedo verte.

— ¿Me estas diciendo que aún no has reparado el portal?

— En teoría me deberías de ver no como tal... busca algo... como un brillo. Es pequeño. A tu izquierda, sigue mi voz.

— No veo nad- Oh, espera. Se ve fácil cuando todo esta en blanco y negro. — afirma Carlos mientras ve una especie de luz amarilla en el aire.

— Escala de grises, no blanco y negro. — corrige

— Ya vas a empezar

— Si. Y la luz, creas o no, ese es el portal... o al menos donde debería estar.

— Que clase de broma es esta. Dime por que esta todo detenido en "escala de grises"

— Versión corta, ibas a morir y el tiempo se detuvo para evitarlo. De nada.

— ¿Lo hiciste tú?

— No.

— …

— Ocurrió por dos razones, el cambio en la historia. Y tu prematura muerte.

— Osea que sí estoy muerto.

— ¡No!. Es algo difícil de explicar. Y de todas maneras no lo entenderás.

— Entonces... ¿me quedo aquí hasta que repares el portal?.

— No, debe de haber un modo para que retrocedas a un momento anterior. Y así, solo haz que la historia tome su curso correcto.

— ¿Y cual es ese curso correcto?

— Te lo diré en su momento, después de todo ya logre que puedas oírme.

— Espera... ¿lograste que te pueda oír?

— … Resumiendo, en un principio te podía ver a ti y a Leafeon. Luego pude hacer que se escuchara y ahora ya tú me escuchas. Hacer que puedas verme será... complicado. Y hacer funcional el portal... eso es harina de otro costal.

— Entonces... ¿como regreso a un punto anterior? — pregunta mientras ahora camina al rededor de las chicas...

— Déjame ver si puedo hacer algo... y no te preocupes por ellas. Solo Twilight esta herida de forma importante. Pero nada grave, el resto quedó inconsciente por la onda expansiva de la explosión. Por lo que ninguna tuvo tiempo de sentir dolor alguno. De todas maneras nada importa si volvemos a un punto anterior como si fuese un videojuego.

— …

— Eh, creo que ya se como regresar a un punto. Por seguridad será antes de entrar al bosque. Así que haz que Leafeon les siga.

— ¿Cómo?

— Como tu puedas, igual estaré allí... En "espíritu"

— …

— …

…

…

…

 **Afueras del Everfree, Entrada al Bosque***

 **...** Las nuevas amigas de Twilight comenzaban a entrar al bosque, mientras la ya mencionada hablaba con Sin Nombre y Leafeon.

 **[…]**

— ¿Fotosíntesis? — pregunta Twilight — ¿Ustedes hacen Fotosíntesis?

— Sí, es algo natural. Si no lo hacemos cada cierto tiempo... cosas malas pasan. — respondió Carlos — Ahora entremos al bosque antes de que tus amigas se pierdan de vista.

— Vayan, yo esperaré... en la Biblioteca...

— (Hey, ¿Funcionó?)

— Bien, como quieras. — Twilight camina al bosque

— Leafeon, acompáñanos.

— Eh... ¿no notas como que lo anterior ya lo vivimos?

— Larga historia... no tanta... pero... tú solo ven al bosque.

— Pero...

— ¡Que vengas!

…

 **Bosque Everfree**

El grupo de 8, camina por el bosque en linea recta... o eso es lo que parece.

— ¿No ibas a quedarte? — preguntó Twilight.

— Cambie de opinión — respondió Leafeon

— Oh... Entonces, excepto por ellos dos... ¿ninguna había estado aquí? — pregunta Twilight a las chicas

— Para nada. Mira el lugar. Es horrible. — responde Rarity.

— Y no es natural. Dicen que no funciona como Equestria. — agregó Applejack

— ¿Y eso que significa? — pregunta de nuevo Twilight

— Nadie lo sabe. ¿Sabes por qué? — dice Rainbow con voz tenebrosa para intentar asustar a las demás.

— Rainbow, basta. — dice Applejack.

El grupo se detiene debido a Rainbow, convenientemente en una saliente.

— Ejem, ¿ya olvidaste lo que paso aquí?. — dijo Vaporeon a Carlos

— ¡Cierto! — Carlos rápidamente tira de Leafeon para alejarle del grupo y se separan un poco del mismo. — Chicas cui-

— No, ellas si tienen que caer. La historia es así. — interrumpe Vaporeon.

— Esa voz... ¿Vaporeon? — dijo Leafeon al percatarse de la voz que sale de la "nada"

— Te tardaste. — dijo Vaporeon

La saliente se desprende y comienzan a caer las chicas...

Rainbow y Fluttershy se quedan volando viendo como los demás caen y gritan.

— ¡Fluttershy! ¡Ven! — Rainbow avisa a la otra pegaso para que le siga, y rápidamente vuela hacia abajo seguida por la susodicha.

…

— Luego te explico, Leafeon. Por ahora hay que asegurar el curso de la historia — dijo Vaporeon

…

Applejack logra alcanzar a Twilight y sujetarle (no me pregunten como) — ¡Applejack! ¡¿Qué hago?! — pregunta la unicornio mientras colgaba en lo que era una caída no muy corta.

— Suéltate — dice Applejack con una cara que ni yo me soltaba.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! — exclamó Twilight.

— No lo estoy. Te prometo que es seguro.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

— Escucha esto. Lo que te estoy diciendo es la honesta verdad. Suéltate y estarás bien.

Twilight en un acto de confianza se deja caer

Twilight grita mientras cae hasta que Rainbow y Fluttershy le atrapan poniendo a salvo a Twilight... con un resbalón en el proceso

— ¿Donde están Carlos y Leafeon? — pregunta Rarity.

Carlos y Leafeon bajan por el mismo camino que Applejack... Carlos aún cojo...

— ¿Estas bien, que te sucedió? — preguntó Twilight.

— Yo... me tropecé... — mintió Carlos

— Seguro?, parece algo grave-

— Estoy bien... solo una torcedura — insistió Carlos.

Mientras hablaban, entre las sombras a una distancia prudente el humo morado avanza en el bosque...

… … …

— ¡Wuh! Fluttershy y yo nos lanzamos y, ¡Bam! Te atrapamos justo a tiempo. — contaba Rainbow el como salvaron a Twilight instantes atrás

— Sí, Rainbow. Estuve ahí. — dice Twilight — Se los agradezco, pero hay que- — se interrumpe a sí misma al ver... — ¡Un Manticore! — [sic] — ¡Tenemos que pasarlo!

La Manticora se abalanza sobre Rarity pero esta le esquiva y le propina una patada

— ¡Toma eso rufián! — gritó Rarity y la Manticora le ruge en la cara. — ¡Mi peinado! — comienza a huir y la Manticora le sigue.

— ¿En serio tengo que pasar todo esto de nuevo? — preguntó Carlos

— Sí. No hay forma de saltarlo. Al menos aún. — respondió Vaporeon

— ¿Todo esto de nuevo? — pregunta Leafeon

— Ya te explicaremos luego. — dijo Carlos

— _¡Espera!_ — Fluttershy intentó nuevamente llamar la atención.

Rainbow giraba de manera veloz alrededor de la la manticora hasta que esta le golpea con su cola, lo que hace que salga despedida al suelo.

— ¡Rainbow! — exclamó Twilight al verla golpear el suelo.

Las cinco sin Fluttershy se preparan para un contraataque...

— Me uniría pero esa cosa no hay que tomarla a la ligera... yo que ustedes... — comentaba Carlos mientras se quedaba a distancia.

Las cinco corren hacia la manticora para darle una lección cuando... — _¡ALTO!_ — se interpuso Fluttershy en el camino de las otras.

La pegaso amarilla se gira hacia la manticora y se le acerca. A lo que la criatura se prepara para dar un zarpazo.

— Shhh. Tranquilo. — tranquilizó a la bestia y le miró a los ojos. Una vez apaciguada la criatura, esta le muestra una pata — Ay, pobre bebito indefenso. — le dijo Fluttershy al ver la ¿astilla?, ¿espina?, ¿púa?... — Que diantres era eso, ¿como no lo vimos antes?. ¿Como caminaba con eso? — comenta el narrador.

— ¿Bebito? — dijo Rainbow perpleja.

— Esto te va a doler por sólo un segundo. — dicho eso, retira la espina de proporciones exageradas causando que la manticora le rugiese.

— ¡Fluttershy! — gritaron preocupadas Twilight y Applejack

La manticora comenzó a lamer a la pegaso de forma cariñosa — A mi no me engañan, la estaba saboreando. — agregó el narrador.

— Solo eres un bebé gatito, ¿verdad? Claro que sí. Claro que sí. — decía Fluttershy mientras era degustada por la manticora.

Las demás continúan su camino mientras la manticora estaba distraída, aunque no parecía que fuese a detenerles de todas maneras...

— ¿Como sabías de la espina? — preguntó Twilight

— No sabía. A veces solo debemos tener un poco de bondad. — respondió Fluttershy mientras pasaba con un peinado... ¿exótico?

El grupo siguió su camino, mientras tanto... La astilla desproporcionadamente grande se convierte en la nube de humo morada...

…

…

— Aquí yo decía algo pero ya no se que era — comentaba Carlos, el cual seguía cojeando un poco.

— ¿Decías algo? — pregunta Twilight.

— Ugh. Mi vista necesita descansar de este pantano. — entran en una zona oscura en la cual apenas y se puede ver por donde van — Pero no literalmente.

— Las ruinas podrían estar frente a nosotras y no las veremos. — dijo la unicornio lavanda.

— Yo no veo a nadie. — dijo Pinkie — Esa es mi pata. — dijo Applejack — ¡Oye! — se quejó Leafeon — ¡Ay! — exclamó Fluttershy — ¡Aquí estoy! — dijo Rainbow — Ay, perdón. — se disculpa Pinkie — Ehm... Déjà vu... — dijo Carlos — Cuidado. — dijo Rarity

— E-E-Esperen. Creo que pisé algo. — dice Applejack... y Fluttershy grita del miedo.

— Solo es barro. — ve el rostro en el árbol — ¡Aah!

Los arboles circundantes tienen una apariencia tenebrosa por ninguna razón en particular. Todas las chichas gritan excepto por una... la cual estaba riéndose...

— ¿Que con esos árboles? — dice Leafeon

Pinkie continúa riéndose y le hace caras a un árbol...

— Pinkie, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Corre! — le dijo Twilight a la poni rosa.

— Oh, chicas. ¿No lo entienden? — dice Pinkie...

— Aquí vamos de nuevo... — dice Carlos

 _ **Canción de la Risa**_

El miedo me invadía al ver  
Que el sol se iba a ocultar. — Pinkie

— Díganme que no está... — comenta Twilight

Lo oscuro y las sombras me  
Ponían a temblar. — Pinkie

— Si está. — responde Rarity

Saltando alrededor del grupo...

Mi almohada era un refugio  
De lo que imaginé,  
La abuela me dijo debes saber  
Tus miedos enfrentar. — Pinkie

— ¿Y entonces? — preguntó Rainbow

Dijo: "Pinkie de pié debes estar  
Miedo no tendrás,  
Nadie daño te hará  
Solo ríe y tus miedos se irán."  
¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! — Pinkie se ríe frente a un árbol y su aspecto tenebroso desaparece.

— En verdad ¡¿por que me suena?! — se preguntó a sí mismo Carlos.

— Por una razón muy simple — dice Vaporeon

Mientras las chicas comienzan a reírse de los demás árboles...

Y... ríete del miedo  
Búrlate si es feo,  
Si es espeluznante  
Ríete más como antes — Pinkie empuja a Twilight a un árbol y esta se ríe de él.  
Si lo vez horrible.  
No es tan terrible  
Dile a ese grandulón que ya te deje en paz, porque si cree que puede asustarte está muy equivocado y que lo único que va a lograr es que tu solo quieras. — Pinkie ríe.  
Reír.~~ — Pinkie

 _ **Fin de la Canción de la Risa**_

Todas están riéndose alegremente y los árboles volvieron a su aspecto normal...

— Es por que ya lo has escuchado antes — continuó Vaporeon

— No me digas... — respondió Carlos

…

…

Aún siguen riendo mientras avanzan por el bosque, hasta que encuentran un pequeño obstáculo...

— ¿Cómo cruzaremos esto? — pregunta Pinkie al ver el río turbulento enfrente

Se escucha un sollozo a la distancia y el grupo va a ver de que se trata.

— ¡Qué mundo! ¡Qué mundo! — dice una especie de serpiente marina cuyo bigote esta claramente cortado a la mitad.

— Disculpe, señor. ¿Por qué está llorando? — preguntó Twilight a la serpiente marina.

— Eh, es momento de dar unos pasos hacia atrás... — dice Carlos mientras retrocede junto a Leafeon

— Pues, la verdad, no lo sé. Estaba tranquilo aquí, sin molestar a nadie, cuando una nube de humo morado pasó junto a mí, y cortó mi amado bigote _a la mitad_. ¡Y ahora, me veo realmente feo! — respondió la serpiente para luego volver a sollozar y salpicar agua sobre las chicas.

— Ahora secos — dice Carlos

— Ay, no puede ser. — comenta Rainbow

— ¿Por eso tanto alboroto? — pregunta Applejack

— Pero claro que sí. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan insensibles? — interrumpe Rarity — Oh, sólo mírenlo. Que escamas tan luminosas...

— Lo sé — dijo la Serpiente Marina a Rarity

— ...Tu melena tan bien peinada...

— Ay. Lo sé, lo sé.

— ...Tu fabulosa manicura...

— ¡Ay, eso es cierto!

— ...Se arruinan sin tu hermosísimo bigote.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Soy horrible!

— No voy a permitir que un crimen contra la hermosura se quede sin arreglar. — Rarity procede a arrancarle una escama.

— ¡Aaauh! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— Rarity, ¿qué haces? — pregunta Twilight

Se escucha el filo de la escama cortar algo... y la Serpiente Marina se desmaya.

Lo que en realidad Rarity había cortado era su propia cola y la puso en el bigote cortado de la serpiente marina.

— Sin comentarios... — intenta comentar Carlos

— ¡Mi bigote! ¡Qué hermoso! — exclamó alegre la serpiente marina.

— Te ves impresionante. — alega Rarity

— Impresionante — comenta Carlos

— Ay, Rarity. Tu hermosa cola... — dice Twilight al ver como quedó la cola de Rarity

— Ah, no importa, amiga. Lo corto está de moda. Además, ya crecerá.

— Igual que el bigote. — agrega Rainbow

— Ya podemos cruzar. ¡Vengan! — dijo Twilight mientras comenzó a cruzar el río que ya estaba calmado.

La serpiente marina eleva a Twilight sacándole de agua y haciéndole de plataforma para cruzar. — Permítanme.

…

…

Después de avanzar un poco más... Nuestro grupo llega a un lugar con menos arboles

— Me pregunto por que el bosque estuvo tan calmado — se queja Carlos

— Cierto, antes todo intentaba matarnos. — agregó Leafeon

— Vamos, de seguro eran imaginaciones suyas. El bosque no luce TAN mal. — dijo Twilight. Antes de ver a la lejos... — Ahí están. Las ruinas con los Elementos de la Armonía. ¡Lo logramos! — exclamo Twilight emocionada antes de correr en dirección al lugar.

— ¡Twilight! ¡Espéranos! — gritó Applejack mientras el grupo comenzaba a seguir a la unicornio lavanda.

— ¡Estamos cerca! — dijo antes de casi caerse por un precipicio en el cual debería de haber un puente.

Rainbow tira de Twilight para alejarle del borde — ¿Por qué tantos precipicios hoy?

— ¡Oh! ¿Ahora qué? — se pregunta Pinkie

Rainbow despliega sus alas — Adiós.

— Ah, sí.

Rainbow vuela por el precipicio y baja para sujetar el lado caído del puente y llevarlo al otro lado...

— Oye ¿que hacías en la Biblioteca? — dijo Carlos

— Ehm... — Leafeon pensaba... — Nada

…

— ¡Rainbow! ¡¿Por qué tardas tanto?! Ay, no. — gritaba Twilight hasta ver la compañía de Rainbow — ¡Rainbow! — la niebla se vuelve tan espesa que no deja ver lo que sucede al otro lado — ¡No les hagas caso!

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó la Shadowbolt

— Escucha... Gracias. Por la oferta, claro. Pero, temo que debo negarme. — dice Rainbow mientras termina de atar el puente para volver al grupo.

— Bien hecho, Rainbow. — dice Twilight

— ¿Ves? Nunca defraudo a mis amigas.

…

 **Ruinas, Bosque Everfree**

El grupo entra por lo que alguna vez fue una puerta a lo que alguna vez fue una especie de lugar en el que se resguardaban los dichosos elementos.

— Ven, Twilight. ¿No es lo que estabas esperando? — dice Applejack

— Los Elementos de la Armonía. Los encontramos. — dijo Twilight al ver los elementos. — Cuidado... Cuidado... — decía mientras las pegasos acercaban los elementos.

— Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... Eh... Solo hay cinco. — contó Pinkie

— ¿Donde está el sexto? — preguntó Rainbow

— El libro decía: "Con los cinco presentes, una chispa hará que el sexto Elemento se revele". — citó Twilight al Libro.

— ¿Y que podrá significar eso? — pregunta Applejack

— No lo sé, pero tengo una idea. Atrás. No sé lo que pasará.

Las demás retroceden para darle espacio a Twilight... — Vengan, todas. Debe concentrarse. — sugiere Applejack mientras sale de las ruinas. A lo que los demás le siguen.

 **Afuera de las Ruinas, Bosque Everfree.**

— Oigan nosotros vamos a revisar un poco los alrededores. — dice Carlos a las demás. — Leafeon sígueme...

Se escucha un grito de Twilight proveniente de las Ruinas... — ¡Twilight! — exclama parte del grupo al escuchar el grito. A lo que las chicas corren de nuevo hacia las ruinas

 **Ruinas, Bosque Everfree.**

El grupo que ya había regresado se encuentra con la sorpresa de que ni Twilight o los Elementos se encuentran en el lugar...

— ¡Twilight! ¡¿Dónde estás?! — gritó Applejack esperando respuesta.

— ¡Miren! — alertó Rainbow al resto de una luz brillante proveniente de otra parte de las ruinas.

— ¡Vamos! — dijo Applejack al encontrar un camino a ese lugar

...

En la otra sección de las Ruinas se puede observar a Twilight frente a Nightmare Moon... Twilight corre hacia la villana y Nightmare corre hacia la heroína. Cuando están por colisionar Twilight se teletransporta hacia los elementos que estaba tras Nightmare

— Ay... Sólo una chispa. Rápido. _Rápido_. — Twilight comenzaba a intentar activar los elementos, pero Nightmare se moviliza en su forma de humo y se coloca frente a Twilight. Ya sea para bien o para mal, los elementos le dan una descarga a Twilight arrojándola lejos de los mismos.

— No. ¡No! — decía Nightmare al ver los elementos reaccionar.

Pero los elementos dejaron de reaccionar... — Pero... ¿Dónde está el sexto Elemento? — dijo Twilight al ver los elementos de nuevo inertes.

Nightmare comienza a reír malignamente y destruye los elementos de un pisotón — Pequeña ingenua. ¿Creíste que me vencerías? Ahora, jamás verás a la Princesa ni al sol. La noche durará... ¡Para siempre! — resumía Nightmare Moon el destino de Equestria mientras cargaba magia y reía malignamente...

El grupo comenzaba a llegar por las típicas escaleras en espiral... y Twilight se percata de algo importante...

— ¿Crees que destruirás los Elementos de la Armonía así de fácil? Pues, te equivocas. — decía Twilight... hasta ser interrumpida...

— Eres una potranca muy terca, tú y tus amigas. ¡No permitiré que- — una pequeña piedra cae desde el techo y golpea la cabeza de Nightmare aturdiéndola...

— Como iba diciendo... ¡te equivocas!. ¡Porque los espíritus de los Elementos _están aquí_! — terminó la oración Twilight al tiempo que sus amigas llegaban a respaldarla.

— ¿Qué? — se preguntaba Nightmare al ver los trozos de los elementos flotar.

— ¡ _Applejack_ , que me calmó cuando dudé, representa el espíritu de la _Honestidad_! — algunos trozos comienzan a volar alrededor de Applejack.

— ¡ _Fluttershy_ , que calmó a la bestia con compasión, representa el espíritu de la _Bondad_! — otro grupo de trozos comienzan a volar alrededor de Fluttershy.

— _Pinkie Pie_ , que superó el miedo riendo ante el peligro, representa el espíritu de la _Risa_! — un grupo diferente comienza a girar alrededor de Pinkie Pie.

— ¡ _Rarity_ , que calmó a la serpiente con un bello regalo, representa el espíritu de la _Generosidad_! — otro grupo diferente comienza a girar alrededor de Rarity.

— ¡Y _Rainbow Dash_ , que no abandonó a sus amigas por lo que anhelaba, representa el espíritu de la _Lealtad_. — el último grupo de trozos comienza a girar alrededor de Rainbow Dash.

— Los espíritus de estas ponis superaron los obstáculos que nos pusiste. — continuó Twilight

— ¡Les falta el sexto Elemento! ¡No hubo chispa! — dijo Nightmare Moon.

— ¡Sí la hay! Es otra clase de chispa. — se gira a ver a sus amigas — Lo supe en el momento en el que descubrí cuanto me alegraba escucharlas, verlas, lo mucho que me importan. La chispa se encendió en mi interior, cuando entendí que todas... _son mis amigas_. — vuelve a encarar a Nightmare Moon y del techo comienza a descender el último elemento — Sí, Nightmare Moon. Cuando esos Elementos se encienden con... la _chispa_ , que hay en nuestros corazones, se crea el sexto Elemento. ¡Y es el de... la _Magia_!

Los trozos de elementos se convierten collares exceptuando el de la magia el cual se convierte en corona y de todos ellos comienza a salir un rayo arcoíris el cual envuelve a Nightmare Moon...

— _¡Noooo!_ ¡Noooo! — gritaba Nightmare mientras era derrotada

…

— Oooh... Mi cabeza. — decía Rainbow al levantarse del suelo...

— ¿Todas están bien? — preguntó Applejack

— Ay, qué alivio. — dijo Rarity al ver su cola de nuevo

— Rarity, es adorable. — decía Fluttershy.

— Lo sé. ¡No la volveré a cortar! — afirmó Rarity

— No. Tu collar. Es igual que tu Cutie Mark. — aclara Fluttershy

— También el tuyo. — dice Rarity

— ¡Miren el mío! ¡Miren el mío! — decía Pinkie saltando.

— ¡Oh, _si_! — dijo Rainbow viendo su elemento.

— Sí, Twilight. Creí que solo decías locuras, pero veo que si representamos los elementos de la amistad. — dijo Applejack

— Claro que sí — dijo una voz... a la par que salía de nuevo el sol.

Una vez el sol en su lugar, una luz entra en la sala y al tomar forma resulta ser... — Princesa Celestia. — dijo Twilight mientras se acercaba a la princesa y sus amigas hacían una reverencia.

— Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel alumna. Sabía que lo lograrías. — afirmó Celestia.

— Pero... me dijiste que solo era una leyenda. — dijo Twilight

Mientras hablan llegan Sin Nombre y Leafeon a la sala...

— No me creo que funcionara — dijo Carlos

— Sí lo hizo — respondió Vaporeon.

…

— Te dije que debías hacer amistades. Nada más. Vi las señales de Nightmare Moon, y sabía que tú tenías la magia interna para vencerla. Pero no la usarías hasta que la amistad entrara en tu corazón. Si alguien más entendiera. — se acerca hacia lo que era Nightmare Moon — Princesa Luna.

— No te veía así desde hace mil años. Es hora de olvidar las diferencias. Debemos reinar juntas, pequeña hermana. — dijo Celestia

— ¿Hermana? — dijeron al unísono Twilight, Rainbow y Carlos.

— ¿Aceptarás mi amistad? — preguntó Celestia a Luna

…

— ¡Lo lamento! ¡Te extraño mucho, querida hermana! — exclamó Luna entre lagrimas mientras abraza a Celestia

Pinkie llora por la escena y se suena la nariz — ¡Oigan! ¿Saben que necesitamos?

…

 **Ponyville**

— ¡Una fiesta! — dijo Pinkie

Música alegre en la ciudad, los habitantes celebran... todo salió bien. — A la segunda es la vencida. — dijo el narra... no espera... esa fue Vaporeon.

— ¿Por qué tan triste, fiel alumna? ¿No estás feliz de que Equestria esté bien y de regresar a tus estudios en Canterlot? — preguntaba Celestia a Twilight.

— Es por eso. Cuando entendí lo hermoso que es tener amigas, debo dejarlas. — respondió un tanto desanimada.

— Spike, toma nota. — ordenó a Spike — _Yo, la Princesa Celestia, decreto hoy que la unicornio Twilight Sparkle tenga una nueva misión para Equestria. Debe seguir estudiando la Magia de la Amistad. Debe reportarme sus hallazgos desde su nuevo hogar en Ponyville. —_ dictó Celestia.

— ¡Gracias, Princesa Celestia! Estudiaré con más intensidad. — agradeció Twilight.

— Ehm... ¿Usted es la Princesa de la que tanto he escuchado? — pregunta Carlos.

— En efecto. Sin Nombre — respondió Celestia.

— ¿¡Usted también!? ¿Como saben mi nombre?... Espera... ese no es mi nombre... ya me confunden — decía Carlos

— Un pequeño pájaro, me habló de ustedes dos. — dijo Celestia — Por cierto, tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Un pájaro? — se pregunta Carlos.

— No será... — piensa Leafeon

— ¡Vaporeon! — gritó Carlos mientras la imagen se aleja del pueblo aún celebrando...

— Deje su mensaje después del tono... — respondió Vaporeon con voz de contestadora.

Ya con la imagen mostrando a Ponyville desde lejos... — ¿No es emocionante? ¿Les emociona? A mi sí. Nunca me sentí así, excepto la vez del [resuella asombrada] ¿Pero quién puede-? — hablaba Pinkie antes de ser interrumpida por el...

 **Fin del Capítulo**

* * *

 _Correcciones_ _:  
01-Cambios menores en la Canción de la Risa (ambas apariciones)_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Tanto MLP:FiM como Pokémon no me pertenecen. (Ya quisiera)**

 **Crossover:MLP:FiM & Pokémon  
**(más de lo primero)

…

Bien, aquí estamos. De nuevo en el comienzo de otro capítulo, después de los eventos anteriores poco productivos. Toca hacer algo más que un _Copiar y Pegar_ , y aquí está. Este capítulo no tiene nada copiado de una transcripción u otro lado. Este capítulo esta hecho de cero... sin mas dilaciones... que comience.

…

— Hola a todos. — saludó la pequeña luz de color amarillo pálido, la cual conocimos anteriormente como "Vaporeon" — Al inicio de cada episodio, una breve lectura a los review, ¿por qué no?

…

 **MeganBrony:  
** — De que intervinieron, lo hicieron. De una forma muy cutre, pero lo hicieron. — dijo Vaporeon.

 **LightningmasterXD:**  
— Carlos será un nombre un tanto común en humanos, pero en Pokémon ya cambia la cosa; no tan raro, pero no es usual te lo aseguro. — contesto a la duda — Pinkie esta robándose mi trabajo, las cosas hay que decirlas. Solo por ella no aparecí antes a salvarles el…

 **ghost994:**  
— La letra le sonó, los nombres le sonaron, prácticamente todo le sonó. Pero el pobre tiene una memoria tan débil que no es capaz de recordar de donde… ya se le despejará la mente y recordará las cosas. En peor instancia tendré que irle diciendo todo yo.

— Y no mas reviews, que bien que son pocos. Que no me pagan mas por hacer esto. — concluyó Vaporeon así la ronda de respuestas mas apurada de la historia.

…

— Ahora la presentación de personajes… — dijo Vaporeon antes de que el narrador pudiese empezar a decir algo — …La cual siempre será antes de empezar el capítulo y tratará del personaje que se conozca en el anterior. Por ejemplo, este se tratará de mi.

— ¿Presentación de personajes?, ¿estas segura de esto Vaporeon? — cuestionó Narrador

— Por supuesto, es algo simple. — respondió la pequeña luz. — Empecemos

 **Presentación de Campeones.**

Momento... ¿campeones? — ¿Campeones? — interrumpe Vaporeon

— Ups...

 **Presentación de Personajes.**

 **1-Nombre: Vaporeon.**  
En realidad no tengo nombre, Carlos nunca me asignó alguno. Así que me llaman por mi especie.

 **2-Especie/Raza:**  
Como dije, me llaman por mi especie. Soy una Vaporeon. No pueden verme pero háganse una idea.

 **3-Genero:**  
Femenina o Hembra, como le quieran decir.

 **4-Ocupación:**  
Actualmente, seré la voz que guíe a Carlos por buen camino. Pero cuando no estoy guiando animales, soy miembro del equipo de Carlos en el segundo puesto.

 **5-Relaciones: (Personajes ya aparecidos)**  
 ** _Leafeon:_** Mi hermano mayor. Tonto como ningún otro, no el mas valiente de la familia ni tampoco el mas cuidadoso. Nos llevamos bien, muy pocas veces hemos tenido malos momentos. Si no fuésemos hermanos...  
 ** _Carlos:_** Mi amo o entrenador. ¿Que quieren que diga? Nos llevamos bien... por decir algo...

 **... ... ... ... ...**

El mismo día de la fiesta pero pocas horas mas tarde... y en otro lugar que no era Ponyville.

 **Castillo de Canterlot, Canterlot.**

Caminando por el largo pasillo decorado con los vitrales, se encuentra el par de extranjeros y la pequeña luz siguiendo a una alicornio blanca.

— Usted debe de ser Celestia — dijo Leafeon — Pinkie nos contó de usted.

La luz que representa a Vaporeon se adelanta y flota frente a Celestia — Un Placer, Princesa. — dijo Vaporeon posiblemente inclinándose — Lamentamos haber estado tan evasivos durante el viaje. Simplemente no era buen momento para hablar.

— ¿Y eso a que se debía? — preguntó Celestia a la pequeña luz.

— Es una muy larga historia, estoy segura que no desea perder el tiempo escuchando historias de un grupo de extraños — dijo Vaporeon intentando no tener que responder la pregunta.

Celestia guardo silencio por unos instantes mientras seguían avanzando por el pasillo que parecía no tener fin — En ese caso, ¿podrían contarme el por que de su visita?

— ¡Claro! — dijo Vaporeon emocionada. — Me complace decirle que nuestra visita es totalmente pacifica y con el propósito de conocer mas de vuestras tierras. — respondió Vaporeon sin problema alguno. — Como puede usted apreciar, nosotros venimos desde muy lejos.

— Ciertamente, nunca había visto criaturas similares. — dijo Celestia aparentemente entrando en la conversación...

Las dos siguieron hablando claro, pero eso es poco importante. Otro intercambio de palabras estaba ocurriendo justo detrás en voz baja.

— ¿Que esta haciendo? — susurró Sin Nombre a Leafeon

— No tengo idea, pero se lo esta creyendo. — susurró Leafeon en respuesta.

— Espero que ella sepa lo que hace o nos meterá en problemas

— Vaporeon siempre sabe lo que hace, seguro es una especie de plan.

— Un plan ¿para qué?

— Ya te dije que no tengo idea. Solo sigamos la corriente y quizás todo salga como ella quiere.

 **... ... ...**

Minutos mas tarde, Sin Nombre y Leafeon se encontraban esperando frente a una gran puerta resguardada por un par de guardias que parecían estatuas.

— Vaporeon se esta tardando — dijo Carlos mientras estaba sentado frente la puerta.

— De seguro saldrá diciendo que se hizo amiga de la Celestia esa y... — bosteza — ...podremos quedarnos en este castillo — dijo Leafeon mientras molestaba a uno de los guardias que se mantenía inmóvil en su posición.

— ¿En este castillo? Es posible. Pero dudo que incluso ella pueda lograr tal primera impresión.

Leafeon seguía haciendo caras delante del guardia intentando que al menos cambiase su expresión neutral, sin éxito.

— ¿Quieres dejar en paz al guarda?

— Lo haré cuando él reaccione. — Leafeon continuaba molestando al guardia, esta vez dándole ligeros golpes en el hocico.

— Va a reaccionar, y no quiero que vengas llorando cuando lo haga.

— Pff... Intenta algo y lo... — bosteza — lo...

La gran puerta entre los guardias se abre dando paso a Celestia y la luz Vaporeon. Leafeon deja al guarda para prestar atención.

— Como pueden ver, Celestia y Yo estuvimos discutiendo sobre ustedes. — dijo Vaporeon a través de la luz

— Y... ¿Que acordaron? — preguntó Carlos

Celestia da un paso hacia delante — Me complace anunciarles que serán los primeros embajadores de sus tierras. — dijo firmemente Celestia.

— ¿Embajadores? ¿En serio hiciste lo que Pinkie dijo? — se quejó Leafeon

— ¿Pinkie? — Vaporeon hizo silencio — ¿Pinkie Pie? — otra pausa — Mmm...

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Nada... solo es... curioso...

— ¿Y de que lugar exactamente son? — interrumpió la Princesa — Para poder nombrarles adecuadamente

— Oh... eso es fácil, somos de... — Carlos iba a dar una respuesta pero fue interrumpido por Leafeon

— Sinnoh. — fue lo que dijo Leafeon para completar la oración

— Embajadores de Sinnoh será. — dijo Celestia

Carlos le da una mirada asesina a Leafeon

— ¿Que?, No suena mal. — comento Leafeon ante la fija mirada

— Y por petición de su amiga, en lugar de una sede... tendrán una casa en Ponyville para que usen en su estadía. — continuó Celestia

La luz de Vaporeon flotaba junto a Carlos — Y por último pero no menos importante...

— Sus propias gemas anuladoras de magia, por motivos ajenos.

— ¿Gemas Anuladoras? — dijeron Sin Nombre y Leafeon al unísono mientras miraban a "Vaporeon"

— Espero no arrepentirme... — dijo Celestia en voz baja mientras miraba al trío.

 **... ... ...**

 _ **Capítulo 3: Hogar Temporal**_

Minutos mas tarde, el grupo yacía en **El Tren de la Amistad** volviendo a Ponyville, esta vez con dos collares nuevos y con un lugar para dormir esperando.

Los collares son simples con una gema casi negra en ella, dichas gemas tienen un tamaño el suficiente pequeño para tomar con una mano. Por alguna razón pesan menos de lo que aparentan.

— Embajadores de Sinnoh... — dijo Sin Nombre mirando por la ventana...

Lo que se ve por la ventana es un **Atardecer** , bosques, montañas y otras cosas en el hermoso paisaje de Equestria.

— Ya supéralo, te acostumbraras al nombre. — contesto Leafeon a la queja.

— Hey, que tal si en lugar de seguir con eso del nombre... me prestan atención. — intervino Vaporeon

— Tengo mucho sueño como para centrarme en lo que sea que vayas a decir. — puso de excusa Carlos

Se puede decir que Vaporeon suspiró — Esta bien... pero luego no me anden apurando.

— No te preocupes — bosteza

— En vista de que es muy probable de que se duerman antes de que encuentren la casa por su cuenta, les guiaré hasta ella, pero sepan que será la única vez que les guío a algún lugar. — Vaporeon sugiere

— No sera necesario, llegaremos por nuestra cuenta. Tranquila. — rechazó Carlos la ayuda ofrecida sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

El silencio dominó el vagón, solo el ruido de las ruedas avanzando por las vias... Sin Nombre se quedó mirando a través de la ventana y Leafeon parecía luchar por no quedarse dormido.

Seguro se preguntarán... "¿Cual reacción tienen los demás pasajeros ante la presencia de dos no ponis y una luz que recuerda a una hada de cierta saga?". La respuesta es simple, no hay mucha reacción dado a que no hay mas pasajeros en el vagón... ¿Que opinarán los demás en Ponyville? No mucho, recordemos que Pinkie los presento en la fiesta, y si Pinkie dice que son amigos.. son amigos. ¿De quién es esta hermosa y seductora voz?. De su servidor, "El Narrador"

 **La Narradora:** ¿De quién es esta voz? Yo... "La Narradora" también conocida como "La luz acompañante" y cuyo nombre en verdad es Vaporeon, sustituiré a "El Narrador" en ciertas situaciones...

 **El Narrador:** ¿Cuales situaciones? Se preguntaran... Sencillo, yo narró en tercera persona o de forma omnisciente.

 **La Narradora:** Yo en cambio, narraré en primera persona, tercera y omnisciente de ser necesario.

 **El Narrador:** Pero por los momentos seguiré yo...

¿Donde estábamos?, ah si... rumbo a Ponyville...

— ¿Que tal el paisaje? — preguntó la luz acompañante para intentar hacer dialogo

— Me gusta... pero he visto mejores. Y lo sabes. — respondió Sin Nombre

— ¿Eh? ¿Pasaje? — Leafeon se levanto de su medio sueño. — ¿El viaje no era gratis? — continuó intentado entender de que hablaban

— Hablando de pasajes... necesitaremos identificaciones... documentación legal y esas cosas. — Sin Nombre cambió al tema de Leafeon

— Eso ya está mas que cubierto, de meterse en problemas legales... en el sistema salen registrados como los embajadores de Sinnoh — informó Vaporeon — Lo cual les dará ventajas y desventajas.

— ¿Como cuales? — preguntó Sin Nombre

— Las descubrirás en su momento.

...

— ¿Tormento? No sé tormento... — murmuró Leafeon intentando seguir despierto

 **... ... ...**

Y así el tren arribó la **Estación de Ponyville** justo a tiempo para que la **Noche** tomase lugar, dejando al Pueblo ser iluminado por las estrellas (y fuentes de luz artificiales).

En los tramos finales del viaje Vaporeon decidió retirarse a descansar, por lo que el dúo ya no posee a su mejor arma.

— Y... ¿donde queda la casa? — preguntó un Leafeon medianamente re-energizado después de una sies... — ***** Bostezo *** —** bien... no tan re-energizado...

— Buena pregunta... — respondía Sin Nombre — ...de seguro debimos hacérsela a Vaporeon.

Perdidos... Sep, sin Vaporeon están perdidos.

— ¿Nos metemos de casa en casa? — sugirió el adormitado

—Ya nos metimos en una casa ajena a escondidas, no pienso hacerlo de nuevo — negó Carlos.

Aunque para ser exactos, eso era una cabaña... aunque quien dice cabaña dice choza... quien dice choza dice caseta... quien dice caseta dice chabola... quien dice chabola dice... mejor paro.

— Empecemos por ver si la llave tiene un numero o algo. — No suena mal la idea, después de todo la llave debe de tener algo para identificarla y relacionarla con la casa. — Dame la llave. — solicitó Sin Nombre

— ¿Valle? ¿Que valle? — preguntó Leafeon sin entender de que serviría un valle.

— La llave de la casa, choza, rancho o lo que sea.

— ¿No la tienes tú?

— No me digas que...

Eso será un problema más a la lista, sin llave no podrán entrar a la casa... Lo cual no es tan malo dado a que ni saben cual es.

 **... ... ...**

— Pensé que tú tenias la llave — dijo Leafeon por centésima vez en defensa.

— Ya te dije que a mi solo me dieron el collar.

Así tenían largo rato mientras caminaban por las **Nocturnas** calles de **Ponyville**

— Si no te dieron las llaves a ti, y yo no las tengo... ¿a quien más se las pudieron dar?

— ¿Quien más?

Van a pasar la noche en la calle, se ve venir...

— ¿Vaporeon? — sugirió Leafeon

— No pudo, ella no puede hacer nada aquí. Hasta que repare el portal solo pasa voz.

Sonido sería la palabra correcta...

— Pero... espera ¿tos?

— Voz

— Ah... pero ella nos puede ver, ¿verdad?

— Eso es cierto. Puede ver y escuchar pero nosotros solo escucharla.

— ¿Será que... — bostezo — pueden pasar cosas pequeñas como las llaves y por eso no nos las dio?

Que tal si se convierten en ondas sonoras y así pasan por el portal, fácil y sencillo.

Una buena posibilidad... pero Vaporeon les hubiese dicho... ¿o no?

— No se, pero lo que sí sé es que vamos a decir en la calle

— ¿Valle? Ya estamos otra vez con los valles...

— ¿Tienes sueño o sordera?

— ¿Cuello o cordera? ¿Qué?

Eh?... Ya me confundieron...

— Tú eres un caso... — dice Carlos

— El sueño, apenas puedo tener los ojos abiertos.

Puedo confirmar eso, parece medio zombi.

— Se te nota, pero no explica tu sordera.

— *Bostezo*

Lo perdimos, se durmió de pie.

— Leafeon

— *Ronquido*

— ...

Este es buen momento para...

— ¡LEAFEON! — gritó Carlos en una de las orejas de Leafeon, despertándole.

— ¿Eh? ¿Como es que tú no tienes sueño? — respondió al llamado como si nada

— Si lo tengo, solo que ya me acostumbré de tantas veces que me desvelo.

— ¿Que íbamos a hacer? — preguntó mientras bostezaba — Lo olvidé

— Por ahora, dormir en la calle. — gran plan — A no ser que busquemos la Libroteca o la Pastelería — sugirió como alternativa.

— ¡Sé donde queda la pastelería! — exclamó Leafeon quitándose todo rastro de falta de sueño.

— Claro que lo sabes... y menos mal, por que yo no se donde queda.

No dormirán en la calle después de todo...

— Sígueme, es por... ¡allí! — Leafeon echó a correr en una dirección aparentemente aleatoria.

Carlos le siguió con dificultad, hace unos instantes Leafeon estaba durmiéndose en sus pensamientos y ahora estaba corriendo a una velocidad considerable. Sin Nombre apenas podía seguirle el paso, después de todo, el nunca fue un gran atleta.

Giros y vueltas, tropezones y resbalones, después de toda la carrera llegaron a destino...

— Y aquí esta la paste... — Leafeon miró confundido lo que tenia enfrente. — ...lería

Carlos llegó con bastante tiempo de diferencia, y se percató del mismo detalle que Leafeon.

— Esa es... *respiración agitada* ... la... *más respiración agitada* Libroteca.

— Que extraño... juraría que estaba en dirección a la Pastelería...

Por lo visto, para Leafeon: Libros = Pasteles. Me parece bien. Twilight lo aprueba.

— Bueno... *respiración ya no tan agitada* ...esto también sirve — dijo Sin Nombre mientras se acercaba a la puerta

— ¡Twilight! ¡Abre la puerta! — gritó Leafeon, posiblemente despertando a Twilight... y todo pony en las cercanías.

— Oye silencio, que es de noche y los demás duermen.

— ¿Y a mi que? Si no duermo, nadie duerme.

— ¿Quieres dormir?, pues has que Twilight abra la puerta y nos deje entrar. Así no dormiremos en la calle.

— Bien.

Leafeon comenzó a retroceder, no hay que ser muy sagaz para saber que estaba por hacer...

— Vas a volar la puerta... ¿verdad?

— Esa puerta de madera no es nada. — dice Leafeon mientras rasca el suelo como si fuese una especie de toro apunto de embestir.

— Razonar no funcionará...

— ¡Adiós puerta! — Leafeon comenzó a correr hacia la puerta...

¿Correr?, yo me esperaba otra explosión destroza puertas.

A medio camino de la puerta, Sin Nombre hace tropezar a Leafeon y salió disparado hacia adelante. La puerta por su parte resulta ser abierta por una Twilight aparentemente lista para dormir.

Oh... ¿recuerdan a Leafeon? Pues en lo que leen esto, el esta cayendo sobre Twilight. Mejor calculado, imposible. ¿O quizá si es posible?

— Auch... — se quejó el tipo planta tras haberse estrellado. — ...quiero decir... — se levanta como puede mientras aparta a Twilight — salió como lo planee.

Obviamente así fue, indudablemente.

— Claro, como digas. — Sin Nombre dijo mientras rodaba los ojos y avanzaba hacia la pobre Twilight.

Twilight se levantaba como podía tras percatarse de que estaba en el suelo. No es como si ella fuese a quedarse tirada allí.

— Agg... ¿Ustedes dos? ¿Acaso no duermen? — pregunto Twilight a sus visitantes, con un ligero tono de cansancio.

— Pasa que... no tenemos como entrar a la casa... la cual no sabemos donde queda. — resumió con prisas Sin Nombre.

— Entonces vienen a pasar la noche aquí. — dedujo Twilight

 **...**

En lo que Sin Nombre y Twilight estaban hablando, ya dentro de la **Biblioteca de Twilight** se hallaba Leafeon subiendo las escaleras hacia el **Dormitorio.**

No había gran cosa en la habitación, dos camas (¿para quien era la segunda?), una aparente cama para mascotas en la cual estaba un bebé dragón y el bebé dragón.

— *Bostezo* Oh... que tal... eres... — Spike intentó recordar el nombre — ¿Sin Nombre?

— Intenta de nuevo — respondió Leafeon mientras saltaba a la cama mas alejada de Spike.

— Entonces... ¿Leafeon? — Spike probó suerte aunque no hubiesen mas opciones.

 **...**

— Adivinaste — respondió Sin Nombre aún en la **entrada de la biblioteca** con Twilight

Twilight no parecía muy contenta con que se quedasen, pero no era capaz de decirles que no... sobre todo cuando puede aprender más de esa extraña especie. ¡Por la ciencia!... Ja, claro...

— Pasa — dijo Twilight de forma resignada

Carlos entró a la Biblioteca, pasando junto a Twilight la cual se giró y cerro la puerta con su magia. Rápidamente vio que algo faltaba...

— ¿Y el otro? ¿Lifon? — preguntó Twilight guardando la calma.

— Lo vi pasar por las escaleras mientras te levantabas, seguro esta...

 **...**

— ...fuera con Carlos. — respondía Leafeon a Spike.

Leafeon tenía sueño, sí, pero por alguna razón no podía conciliar el sueño. Y Spike no era la causa, créanme, se ha dormido con cosas mas molestas a menos distancia.

— ¿Carlos?, ¿no se llamaba Sin Nombre? — preguntaba el dragón ahora confuso con los nombres.

— Ese mismo.

Sin Nombre o Carlos... esa es la cuestión, ni yo sé como es. Yo solo soy un simple narrador.

 **Narradora:** Pero yo si se como es.

 **Narrador:** ¿Relevo?

 **Narradora:** Ya quisieras, siga usted. Yo estoy descansando.

 **Narrador:** Bueno...

La puerta de la habitación se abre dando paso a Twilight y Sin Nombre. ¿A quién más va a ser?

— Parece que alguien ya esta cómodo — dijo Twilight al ver a Leafeon recostado en una de las camas. — Spike, Sin Nombre y como se llame pasaran la noche aquí. Al parecer no saben donde queda la casa que Celestia les dio.

— ¿Como sabes que Celestia...? — Sin Nombre preguntaba pero fue interrumpido

— Celestia me envió una carta

"Correspondencia rápida" pensaba Sin Nombre. A lo cual tenia razón en cierto modo.

— Bien, en vista de que tu amigo ya eligió una cama. Buenas noches. — Twilight se acercó a la otra cama y se comenzaba a acostar.

— Has espacio — dijo Carlos intentando conseguir suficiente espacio en la cama.

El problema era que Leafeon ya se había quedado dormido...

— Debe ser una broma...

 **... ... ...**

Al día siguiente, para ser exactos por la **mañana,** en el **dormitorio** en la **Casa de Twilight.**  
Podemos apreciar la luz del sol entrando por la ventana, una cama vacía y otra cama con solo un individuo. Leafeon, seguía durmiendo... Lo cual no es muy interesante, salgamos de la habitación...

 **...**

En la **sala principal,** la cual parecía ser mucho mas grande durante la fiesta; estaban Twilight, Spike y su invitado en la mesa central desayunando pancakes...

— Si en verdad voy a pasar un buen rato en este mundo, me alegra saber que existen los hotcakes. — comenta Carlos.

Pancakes... aunque es lo mismo...

— Frutas, vegetales, dulces y hotcakes... no creo que me sea muy saludable. — agregó

— Mientras no comas carne, bien. — dice Twilight

— Ehm... no de pony... — informó Carlos. — O de dragón... — agregó al notar la reacción de Spike.

— Genial... omnívoro...

— Que no me voy a comer a nadie, y mucho menos a un ser inteligente.

Inteligente... ¿osea que se comerá a Spike?

— Mas te vale.

— Confía en mi.

— Estaré atenta a ustedes y le informare a la princesa sobre sus acciones.

— Me parece bien. ¿Que te parece si el primer informe trata de como mejoramos nuestra relación?

— Adelante, inténtalo.

— ... — Sin Nombre estaba sin saber que decir.

— Que gran progreso.

— Esperaba que empezaras tú.

— Bien, por donde empezar. Ya se que te llamas Carlos pero todos te dicen Sin Nombre. Tu especie es Omnívoro, por lo que puedes comernos. Provienes de un lugar muy lejano... ¿de donde exactamente?

— Oh... de... Kanto...

— ¿Kanto?... ¿En que dirección queda? Jamás había escuchado de ese lugar.

— Al... este. — respondió Carlos — Muy al este.

Improvisar, buena idea.

— ¿Que tan lejos?

— Muy lejos.

Igual de lejos que la relación entre estos dos...

— ¿Y con que propósito vinieron?

— Pues... con... — no sabremos que iba a decir por que fue interrumpido por...

Una luz que apareció en el centro de la mesa — ...con propósitos confidenciales. Señorita Sparkle. — dijo Vaporeon completando lo que decía Carlos.

 **... ... ...**

 **Minutos mas tarde** Twilight, Spike, Leafeon, Sin Nombre y Pequeña Luz se encontraban **rumbo a la Casa de Fluttershy** después de un aviso por parte de Rainbow. Después de todo, buscar la casa puede esperar; sobre todo con Vaporeon de vuelta.

— ¿Como lo haces? — preguntó Sin Nombre a la Luz.

— ¿Que?

— ¿Como convenciste a Twilight?

— Fue sencillo, un par de palabras correctas y magia, ya no desconfía tanto. Pero yo que tú cuidaría mis acciones. Esta aún dudando, y mucho. Y las veces que le puedo volver a poner "neutral" son limitadas.

Beneficios limitados... Mmm...

— ¿Como cuantas veces?

— Oye, no soy una guía.

Lo parece.

...

Al llegar a la **Casa de Fluttershy** , se podía ver como a esta le faltaba su puerta principal. Aunque en realidad la puerta sí esta, solo que destrozada. El Resto de las chicas estaban frente a la casa hablando.

— Twilight, ¿no es terrible? — inició Rarity. — destrozaron la puerta de Fluttershy y entraron en su casa.

Eso se puede malinterpretar solo si alguien dice que se puede malinterpretar... un momento...

— Ehm... Creo que se quien fue... — dijo Sin Nombre.

— ¿Quien? ¿Quien pudo hacer tal fechoría? — dijo Rarity montando su propio drama.

— Yo — dijo Leafeon con simpleza. — Fue para buscar provisiones.

— Al final no tomamos nada.

— Sigue siendo allanamiento de morada — dice Vaporeon

Y vandalismo…

— Oh... ustedes... — el drama se fue... me gustaba el drama

— ¿Y como se supone que explotaron la puerta? — pregunta Rainbow curiosa.

— Eso es fácil — dijo Leafeon — Solo fue... — comienza a cargar energía enfrente de su hocico y una esfera verdosa se comienza a generar.

— ¿Que no fue una bola sombra? — preguntó Carlos.

— No me acuerdo... — dijo Leafeon con la esfera frente a el — ...quizás lo fue.

— ¿Que es eso? — preguntó Twilight algo preocupada.

Y no es la única que se preocupa...

— Eso es una Energibola — respondió Vaporeon — Mientras haga contacto con algo, no pasará nada.

— ¿A quién se la tiro? — preguntó Leafeon

— ¡A nadie! — respondió Carlos antes de que a Leafeon le diese por ver la efectividad del ataque contra ponys.

Twilight un tanto curiosa comenzó a acercarse a la esfera que flotaba frente a Leafeon.

— No intentes manipularla con tu magia, esa cosa es muy inestable. — informó Vaporeon antes de que ocurriese una explosión accidental — Aunque Leafeon lo hace parecer exageradamente sencillo.

— ¿De que esta hecha? — preguntó Twilight a la luz Vaporeon.

— Energía extraída de la naturaleza. — respondió Leafeon — No creas que es energía oscura o algo de eso, esa es la bola sombra.

— ¿Quieren una demostración? — preguntó Vaporeon — Será totalmente seguro, a no ser que Carlos meta la pata.

— ¿Yo? ¿Que planeas?

— En ese caso, solo él sera afectado.

— Si dices que es seguro... — dudaba un poco Twilight — ¿Que es lo que pasaría si falla?

— No te preocupes.

Eso es preocupante.

— Leafeon, ya sabes que hacer. — ordenó Vaporeon. — Carlos, tú también.

La verdad es que Sin Nombre no tenía idea de que planeaba Vaporeon. Por otra parte Leafeon (y la mayoría de ustedes) saben cual es el plan…

Leafeon lanza la esfera hacia arriba y da un salto a la misma altura (¿5 metros?) y con un giro vertical golpea con la cola a la esfera. Enviándola hacia Sin Nombre que sin moverse de su lugar y en un acto de puro instinto da un ligero golpe al suelo, generando una barrera semitransparente frente a él justo a tiempo para recibir el impacto de la Energibola con una hermosa explosión; Una explosión muy inferior a cuando destrozaron la puerta, pero eso fue por la protección que absorbió el daño.

— Wow — dijo Twilight tras la pequeña explosión.

Leafeon aterriza en el mismo lugar que estaba, la barrera desaparece y el humo se disipa.

— Eso fue… ¡asombroso! — exclamó Rainbow mientras volaba hacia Leafeon

— No fue gran cosa. — dijo Leafeon sin darle mucha importancia a lo que acababa de hacer.

La luz acompañante se movilizó junto a Fluttershy, quien fue tomada por sorpresa por la luz y se intento resguardar tras Applejack.

Poco le sirvió…

La luz rodeó a la granjera y volvió a ponerse cerca de la tímida pegaso.

— Lamento lo de tu puerta, fue poco ortodoxo por parte de mis compañeros. — Vaporeon se encargaba del problema con la puerta. — ¿hay algún modo para compensar los daños?

Lo intentaba, una simple charla no puede solucionar todo problema.

— Oh… En realidad, si fueron ustedes… No hay problema. — contestaba la pegaso — Solo buscaban algo para comer.

Bueno… eso si podía solucionarse hablando.

— Insisto, si hay algo que podamos hacer solo dínoslo. — siguió Vaporeon con la idea de ayudar — No necesita ser ahora, cuando tengas alguna idea dinos.

— Creo que pueden ayudar a conseguir la madera para hacer una nueva puerta — sugirió Applejack

— Me parece bien, pero debe haber algo mas… — Vaporeon quería mas… después de todo, ella no iba a hacer el trabajo.

— ¡Oh oh! Que tal si mientras uno busca madera, el otro me ayuda a hacer un pastel que diga "Lamentamos haber destruido tu puerta, lo sentimos desde el fondo de nuestros corazones" — dio como sugerencia Pinkie, que de algún modo estaba junto a Sin Nombre.

Se teleportó… o simplemente sabe moverse sin llamar la atención.

— Listo, Leafeon ayudará a Applejack y Carlos a Pinkie Pie. — dijo Vaporeon satisfecha.

 **… … …**

Muchos minutos mas tarde, **casi medio día** ; nos hallamos en los campos de **Sweet Apple Acres** con la presencia de Leafeon y la poni terrestre llamada Applejack, avanzando entre varios arboles.

— ¿Que tipo de árbol buscamos exactamente? — preguntó Leafeon.

— Necesitaremos la mejor madera del mejor árbol. — respondió la poni terrestre.

— ¿Solo eso?, será simple. — Leafeon afirma y comienza a olfatear el suelo y dirigirse hacia uno de los arboles. — No… este no es lo suficiente resistente. — Olfateó nuevamente el suelo en dirección a otro árbol más grande.

— ¿Cómo estas evaluándolos? — Applejack pregunto curiosa.

— Los árboles… — la voz de Leafeon sonaba diferente, mas suave de lo usual. Él se detuvo a mirar el gran árbol — ...ellos son mis amigos, puedo sentir sus emociones. — continuaba contando mientras se acercaba y posaba una pata en el tronco — Puedo conocer su estado con solo una mirada, ¿este en especifico?; es un buen árbol, perfecto; creció bien en esta tierra ligeramente mas nutrida, este es por décadas mas viejo que los demás. — Leafeon miraba la copa verdosa del árbol. Con muy pocas ramas desnudas — Te digo que este le espera una larga vida, dejémosle. Habrá otro que se acerque a lo que buscamos. No pienso ser quien acabe con su vida — mira a Applejack — Y mucho menos pienso dejar que alguien mas lo haga. — amenazó Leafeon volviendo a su tono usual.

Leafeon continuó olfateando en busca de otro árbol mientras Applejack se quedó mirando el gran árbol.

— ¡Oye! Aquí hay uno. — gritó el tipo planta llamando la atención de Applejack.

Applejack corrió hacia Leafeon el cual estaba señalando un árbol que tenia un tamaño similar a los demás pero que a diferencia de los demás, este notablemente tenía menos hojas. Pero lucía bien en general.

— Si eres capaz de escucharles, como puedes estar aquí ayudándome a elegir uno para… — Applejack fue interrumpida por la pata de Leafeon que repentinamente le tapaba el hocico.

— Por dos razones. — dijo Leafeon volviendo a su voz suave — Primero, es mejor a morir aquí sin ninguna compañía además de los otros árboles. A merced de la crueldad de la naturaleza — quitó su pata del hocico de Applejack y se acercó al árbol en cuestión. — Y segundo, lo haré de forma rápida e indolora. Por no decir que… — la cola de Leafeon comienza a brillar en un verde claro — …Renacerá con una mejor salud.

Antes de que Applejack pudiese responder, Leafeon dio un veloz giro causando que su cola hiciese un corte de forma horizontal como si de una filosa espada se tratase. Cortando limpiamente al árbol por la parte baja del tronco.

El Árbol comenzó a caerse hacia un lado mostrando el corte perfecto, Leafeon se acerco a la parte que aún seguía en tierra para soplar por un par de segundos en la parte central. El brillo de su cola se comenzaba a desvanecer volviendo a la normalidad.

Applejack por su parte, estaba intentando no mostrarse impresionada por como Leafeon acababa de derribar el árbol en solo un giro de su cuerpo.

— Ahora a partir del mismo tallo, crecerá un nuevo retoño. Con mejor salud que el anterior. Una mejor esperanza. Una nueva vida. — Leafeon se acerco a la parte caída — Una vida se va dando paso a otra. No serás desperdiciado. Serás reutilizado.

 **…**

Ahora centrémonos con el otro, en **Sugar Cube Corner,** ¿donde mas?; tenemos a Sin Nombre y Pinkie en la **cocina** haciendo nada.

Que productivos.

— Y… ¿como se hace un pastel? — preguntó Carlos

— Es muy sencillo, te enseñare luego. — dijo Pinkie mientras avanzaba a la nevera.

— ¿Que no íbamos a hacer un pastel?

— Nah, el pastel ya esta listo. — abre la nevera — Lo hice anoche. ¿Que te parece?

Carlos se acerca a a ver el pastel, era de fresa con nata…

— No es nata, se llama "Crema Chantillí". — corrigió Pinkie al narrador.

Ehm… ¿ok? …Crema Chantillí. ¿No es lo miso?

— No, la crema batida tiene menos azúcar y carece del distintivo sabor a vainilla que posee la crema chantillí

Ok… gracias por la info… (supongo)

— ¿Crema chantillí? — preguntó Carlos mientra ve a Pinkie hablar al aire.

— Es… — busca en la nevera y saca un bol con crema — Esto, prueba. — Pinkie se untó la punta del casco y se lo acerco a Sin Nombre.

Carlos dudando un poco optó por usar su propia pata para probar la na- crema chantillí. Pinkie simplemente lamió lo que tenia en su casco.

— Sabe bien… — saboreó Sin Nombre la crema — …espera ¿anoche? — se percató Carlos del detalle.

— Si, sabía que olvidaba algo y lo recordé cuando estaba durmiendo. "¡El pastel de bienvenida!"

— ¿Pastel de bienvenida?

— Recordé lo delicioso que estaba ese pastel que les hice a ti y Leafeon por su bienvenida. Sin mencionar el de Twilight…

— ¿Y el pastel de disculpa?

— Esta allí en el refrigerador ¿lo ves?.

— Me refiero a ¿cuándo…? No importa. — Mejor dejarlo pasar por ahora, otra vez será…

Pinkie pone el bol de nuevo en el refrigerador y lo cierra.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer mientras esperamos? — preguntó Pinkie mientras se terminaba de lamer el casco

Higiene… 10 de 10

— No mucho la verdad. No conozco el pueblo y por mas que me suene el nombre no puedo recordar el por que. — dijo Carlos — Y no solo eso, cuando cantaste en el Bosque Everfree, me sonaba mucho la canción.

" _El miedo me invadía al ver que el sol se iba a ocultar…"_ Diablos se me pegó la tonada.

— ¿En verdad? **—** Pinkie abrió nuevamente la nevera… pero ahora habían otras cosas. (?) — ¿Te gustó? Llevaba días practicando, la letra fue sencilla pero la tonada fue cupcake de otra harina. — Pinkie no encuentra lo que buscaba en la nevera y la cierra

" _Mi almohada era un refugio de lo que imaginé, la abuela me dijo debes saber tus miedos enfrentar..."_ Debo parar.

Por si se preguntan que le pasó a Vaporeon, ella se quedo en casa de Fluttershy

Pinkie y Sin Nombre salen de Sugar Cube Corner, con un pequeño objetivo.

— ¿Alguna idea de como pueda ser tu casa? — preguntó Pinkie

— Ni idea, apenas se que esta en Ponyville.

Peor es nada...

— Por suerte para ti, hay muy pocas casas sin ocupar. — Pinkie le da un pequeño un leve empujoncito a Sin Nombre — Vamos, por el este. Allí hay una. — Pinkie echó a correr a una velocidad impresionante hacia donde supongo que queda el este

A Carlos no le quedó de otra que seguirle, cosa no muy fácil.

 **… … …**

Ya al **este de Ponyville** , Pinkie fácilmente localiza la única casa disponible.

— Bien… ahora el problema es que tanto Leafeon como yo no tenemos las llaves, así que no puedo asegurarme que esa sea la casa. — explicó Carlos el pequeño problema.

— Oh... en ese caso se que hay que hacer.

Pinkie tenía una solución…

— Sígueme. — dijo Pinkie antes de salir disparada hacia el oeste.

— ¿Como le hace para ir tan rápido?

Te acostumbraras.

 **… … …**

De nuevo en **Sugar Cube Corner** , nuevamente en la **cocina**.

— Ehm… ¿cual es exactamente tu plan? — cuestionó Carlos.

— ¿Plan? No es bueno pensar en planes con el estomago vacío. — contesto la poni rosada — ¿Quieres un cupcake? — ofreció mientras abría la nevera (la cual tenia cosas distintas a la ves anterior)

— ¿Acaso son gratis? — preguntó Sin Nombre mientras tomaba el cupcake que Pinkie le ofreció — Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos has regalado.

— No lo son, me los vas a pagar. — eso será una deuda curiosa — Ya sabes como. — (?)

— … — Carlos dejó de masticar el cupcake, no tanto por la noticia. — ¡Au! — se quejó por el repentino dolor de dientes… ese cupcake se había congelado. ¿O no?

Sin Nombre escupió la piedra que había dentro del cupcake.

— ¿Que es eso? — Pinkie se acerco a la "piedra" y la tomó

Carlos aún seguía en su dolor dental — No lo sé pero creo que me rompió un diente.

¿Quien muerde tan fuerte un cupcake?

— ¿Hay dentistas en este mundo? — preguntó Carlos aún acariciándose la mejilla (derecha)

— Por supuesto que los hay, Colgate es la dentista local. — respondió Pinkie mientras le mostraba la "piedra" a Carlos.

— ¿Colgate? — toma la "piedra" y la mira. — Un momento… esto es…

¿Una llave? ¿Eh?

— ¡Oh! Dejame verla — Pinkie le arrebata la llave a Sin Nombre — Mmm… — la llave tiene impresa… algo… no entiendo esa letra. — Se donde es, ven sígueme al norte, — Pinkie salió corriendo nuevamente…

— ¿Otra vez? — se quejó Carlos antes de comenzar a seguirle.

 **… … …**

Bien, deberían estar por aquí. Este es el **Norte de Ponyville** después de todo… ¿o había que dar ese giro?… Eh, allí están Sin Nombre y Pinkie; No había que dar el giro..

— Aquí es. — Pinkie se detuvo frente a una casa cualquiera. — Esta es la casa, sin dudas.

— ¿Casa de quién?

— La tuya tontín — respondió Pinkie. — Toma. — Pinkie entrega la llave a Carlos.

— ¿Eh? Pero… ¿Ah? — confundido es poco.

— Entremos. — dijo Pinkie acercándose a la puerta. — Vamos abre, tienes la llave.

Sin Nombre se acerco a la puerta e introdujo la llave en la perilla y la giro con éxito. Abrió la puerta y… ¡Sorpresa!

…

La casa estaba vacía, duh. Nadie vive allí después de todo, aunque para estar deshabitada la casa estaba muy bien cuidada. Se nota que los vecinos se preocupan por la apariencia del vecindario.

— ¿En verdad esta es…? — Carlos preguntaba pero la poni hiperactiva le quito su turno.

— ¡Mira! — exclamó repentinamente — Una carta de la princesa — Pinkie tomo la carta que estaba en el suelo como si alguien la hubiese deslizado desde afuera.

Pinkie procedió a leer la carta...

 _ **Carta Real:**_

" _Para: Los Embajadores de Sinnoh"  
"De: Las Princesas Celestia y Luna"_

 _"Bienvenidos sean a nuestro reino, embajadores._  
 _La maravillosa nación de Equestria estará dispuesta a recibirles con los cascos abiertos_  
 _en una muestra de paz y amistad con sus tierras de origen._  
 _Esperamos que su estadía en Ponyville sea de su agrado, no hay lugar mas ejemplar que allí  
para demostrar la solidaridad de todos los ponis. Si necesitan algo, no duden en solicitarlo_  
 _por medio de mi fiel alumna Twilight Sparkle. De seguro ella estará encantada en ayudarlos_  
 _a conocer las tierras de Equestria."_

 _"Princesa Celestia"_

" _Hola, visitantes de Sinnoh.  
Soy Luna, un placer. Quería agradecerles por su ayuda en el día de celebración del verano.  
Su amiga Vaporeon nos contó lo que hicieron, y lo que sucedía de no ser por ustedes.  
Espero que me logren perdonar algún día, espero poder devolver el favor que hicieron las  
chicas y ustedes."_

 _"Princesa Luna"_

 _ **Final de la Carta.**_

— Pobre Princesa Luna… — dijo Pinkie tras leer — ¡Pero mira! ¡Esta si era su casa después de todo! — exclamó súbitamente cambiando el tema.

— Sí… esta es… por lo que veo… — dijo Carlos aún sin comprender como la llave estaba dentro de un cupcake de Pinkie — ¿Pusiste la llave en el cupcake apropósito?

— ¿Eh? ¡No!. Los cupcakes no llevan llaves, eso lastimaría los dientes.

— No me digas… — Sin Nombre se acariciaba la mejilla — ¿Cuando los hiciste?

— Esos cupcakes los hice para la celebración del verano, o eran parte de esos hasta que me di cuenta que hice demasiados. Así que guardé esos. ¿Por qué?, ¿quieres que traiga para celebrar que tienes nueva casa?

Esos Cupcakes… ¿eran de antes que llegaran?

— No… no tendría con que pagarlos. — Carlos seguía sin comprender como terminó la llave en su boca, obviamente mordiendo el cupcake… pero… ¿cómo llego al cupcake en primer lugar?

— Mira la hora, ya viene siendo tiempo de llevar el pastel a Fluttershy. ¡Vamos! — Pinkie salió corriendo llevándose a Sin Nombre consigo dejando la carta cayendo lentamente al suelo, la casa sola y cerrando la puerta con el viento…

Mmm… ¿cómo llego la llave al cupcake?… No podré dormir con esa duda…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **… … … … …**

 **Nota al Casco de Página:** Nivel + (1)  
 **Nuevo** _**Como en "Fallout: Equestria"**_ **:** Al final de cada capítulo habrá una nota mostrando mejoras y esas cosas. ¿O solo será pura estética para hacer la referencia?

* * *

 _Correcciones_ _:  
1- Corregidos puntos suspensivos (...) que deberían estar en **"** **negrita"** y no lo estaban.  
2- Corregido un problema de lineado y formato en la carta. (parte de celestia)  
3- Corregidos problemas menores con el formato.  
4- Corregidas ciertas palabras erróneas._


	4. Capítulo 4 - T1 E03

**Tanto MLP:FiM como Pokémon no me pertenecen, blah blah blah. Cosas del disclaimer.**

 **Crossover: MLP:FiM & Pokémon  
**(mas de lo primero)

...

Aquí yo, iniciando con otro capítulo. Esta vez, un episodio. Así que... intentaré no hacer tanto _Copiar y Pegar._ Tengo que hacerlo, no es tan difícil inventar escenas y relleno...

...

— Hola. — saludó Vaporeon — Hagamos esto rápido. Que no me pagan por hora, me pagan por cada capítulo. ¡Reviews!.

...

 **Nahuel836:  
** — Gracias.

— Y eso es todo. Afortunadamente, no quería pasar una eternidad respondiendo. ¡Que siga así! — concluyó la lectura de reviews

...

— Ahora lo primero. La...

 **Presentación de Personajes.**

 **1-Nombre: Leafeon.**  
Ah... ¿esto? ¿Hablo aquí?

— ¿Donde mas? — dijo Vaporeon desde el estudio a Leafeon que se hallaba en la sala de grabación. — Vamos... 1, 2...

 **1-Nombre: Leafeon.**  
Me llaman Leafeon, por que soy un Leafeon. Nunca tuve nombre, y no es que me agrade la idea de tener otro nombre; me cambiaría de nombre a Leafeon pero seguiría siendo lo mismo.

 **2-Especie/Raza:  
** Lo acabo de decir, soy un Leafeon. Ni mas ni menos. Siguiente...

 **3-Genero:**  
¿Que no es obvio?, soy macho. ¿Quieren ver?

— Hagamos como que no dijiste eso... — dijo Vaporeon desde el estudio — ...pero igual lo voy a dejar.

 **4-Ocupación:**  
¿Como que secundario?

— Vale, el segundo personaje principal. — aclaró Vaporeon.

 **4-Ocupación:**  
Segundo Protagonista. Y cuando no soy una estrella, soy el arma principal en el equipo de Carlos; primer puesto del equipo para ser precisos.

 **5-Relaciones: (Personajes ya aparecidos)  
 _Vaporeon:_** Mi hermana menor como deben de saber, odio admitirlo pero ella es la inteligente de la familia; La tramposa esa... En todo caso es mi hermanita y la quiero, ¿te metes con ella? Te las veras conmigo.  
 _ **Carlos:**_ Entrenador, pasamos muchos buenos y malos tiempos. Se que me consiente mas que a los demás, él sabe que yo lo sé. Aunque parezca que nos llevamos mal, la verdad es que le defendería con mi vida de ser necesario; no soy el único, pero yo tengo mis motivos...

— Te quedó bien la verdad. — aduló la tipo agua — esperaba un mayor desastre por tu parte.

— ¿Por quien me tomas? — preguntó el tipo planta mientras salia de la sala de grabación — El que hacia esas chorradas sabes que era _Jolteon_.

— Lo sé. Pero tú no te quedas lejos de lo que era.

…

— Ahora antes de comenzar, una última cosa. — Vaporeon hizo una pausa — _Los Dados del Destino._ _ **—**_ anunció la tipo agua.

¿Los que?

— Lo entenderán al final. — contestó sin quitar la duda.

Súbitamente aparece Pinkie y tira un par de dados.

— Los números son… — pausa innecesaria para hacer suspenso innecesario — ¡Doble 4! — dijo Pinkie emocionada por ninguna razón en particular.

— Que mal. _Eso_ no cuenta en estos momentos. ¡La próxima será! — dijo Vaporeon a modo de consuelo.

 **… … … … …**

 **Por la Mañana** , **Casa de la Embajada.**

Sin Nombre y Leafeon salían de la casa a tempranas horas del día. ¿Ellos levantándose temprano? Algo va mal aquí…

— ¿Y a quien le debes dinero? — preguntó Carlos

— A nadie. — respondió — Solo quería pasar por el pueblo, conocer los alrededores y ver si ya colocaron la nueva puerta.

— Y yo tengo que ir ¿por que…?

— Si no quieres venir, quedate en la casa.

Antes de siquiera terminar la frase, Sin Nombre ya había vuelto a la casa. Dejando a Leafeon por su cuenta.

No me parece una buena decisión…

Leafeon inhala profundamente el aire fresco (cosa extraña ya que es lo que siempre respira) y procede a alejarse del hogar asignado. — Veamos que tal va la puerta…

…

Leafeon trotaba por el pueblo mientras miraba el resto de casas y las tiendas. Los habitantes también eran algo para mirar en el trote, ponis de las tres razas se podían apreciar.

…

Mientras andaba, Leafeon logró avistar Sugar Cube Corner. Cambiando su objetivo obviamente hacia el local.

 **… … …**

En **Sugar Cube Corner** , había una fila para comprar y Leafeon por alguna razón decidió formar en la corta fila (unos 5 ponis).

— Hola — saludó Leafeon a la poni que se hallaba antes de él.

La poni color turquesa se giró, mostrando que era una unicornio. —Oh, hola. — respondió con un casi imperceptible nerviosismo.

Quizás no se esperaba que fuese un no poni el que le saludaba.

— Tú eres… Esa criatura que Pinkie presentó en su fiesta. Una de ellas — miraba alrededor buscando posiblemente al otro ejemplar de Leafeon que había en toda Equestria.

— Sí, soy un Leafeon y todos me llaman Leafeon. — dijo… ¿como se llamaba?

— Lyra. Mi nombre es Lyra — se presentó mientras estiraba un casco.

Casco al cual Leafeon respondió con su pata. Fue un poco raro, a decir verdad.

— Como sabrás soy nuevo en el pueblo, ¿no tendrás una sugerencia?

— ¿No has ido al Spa? Deberías de ir. — sugirió la unicornio — Claro, si tienes para los gastos.

— Eso será un problema. No tengo dinero.

— Oh. En ese caso… — Lyra pensaba mientras se rascaba el mentón — ¿...Que planeabas comprar?

— No se, le diré a Pinkie que me de algo. Espero que sea bueno lo que me termine dando.

Gratis… Como no…

 **… … …**

Más tarde, después de ese encuentro en Sugar Cube Corner.  
Leafeon seguía de camino a la casa Fluttershy pero ahora lleno de azúcar (cosa no muy saludable que digamos para un ser mitad planta)

 **Narradora:** Un momento amigo, dejame explicar un poco sobre el tema. Para los curiosos.

 **…** **¿Sabías que? …  
Con Vaporeon**

Las plantas al igual que muchos seres vivos, necesitan nutrientes.  
Uno de esos nutrientes es la _Glucosa._ ¿Les suena?.  
El Azúcar posee cantidades de _Glucosa_ muy útiles para las plantas.  
La _Glucosa_ en las plantas promueve la regeneración celular.  
Una planta moribunda puede ser fácilmente _salvada_ gracias a esto.  
Claro, no siempre funciona. Si es muy grave, no hay remedio.  
Excepto que tengan un Leafeon en casa, su aliento es infalible.  
Pero no todo es felicidad, la azúcar tiene su lado malo.  
Si la planta goza de buena salud, como Leafeon en este momento.  
Provocaría una sobrecarga de _Glucosa._ Lo cual no es bueno.  
Resultando posiblemente en un cambio de color en las hojas. Marrón.  
O peor aún, la descomposición de la planta misma. Nada bueno.  
Así que recuerden, planta muriendo, azúcar. Planta Sana, cero azúcar.  
Eso es todo lo que vine a contarles y recuerden…  
Pongan un poco de azúcar en esas flores que te regalaron, durarán más.

 **… …**

Continuando por donde yo iba.  
La planta andante seguía a su destino inicial pero se distrajo nuevamente al ver la Biblioteca. Algo pasaba por su cabeza llena de azúcar, pero por alguna razón no se que es exactamente lo que piensa. ¿No debería de saber todo?.

— Mmm… — era lo único que se escuchaba por parte de Leafeon mientras miraba fijamente la actual casa de Twilight.

Leafeon perdió la concentración en el momento que una poni rosada le saludó.

— Leafeon, ¿que tal?

— ¿Eh? ¿Que haces aquí?. ¿No se supone que estabas atendiendo en Sugar noseque?

— Solo estaba cubriendo a la Señora Cake, hoy tengo el día libre.

Parece que todos sus días son libres…

— ¿Vas a casa de Fluttershy?

— Sí, solo me distraje un poco.

Se distraía cada 5 metros, "poco".

— Te acompaño. Así de camino te muestro Ponyville.

— Bien, siempre y cuando no demoremos mucho.

 **… … …**

 _ **Narradora (Vaporeon)  
**_ Hora de darle un descanso a nuestro amigo narrador, me haré cargo por ahora.

Ya un poco mas tarde, Carlos se dio cuenta que no tenía entretenimiento en ese mundo; Por lo que decidió salir al exterior, sin tener idea de a donde ir… Afortunadamente yo estaba allí.

— ¿A dónde? — preguntó él apenas salimos de casa.

— A Sweet Apple Acres. Aún estamos a tiempo para la escena.

— ¿Escena?

— Ya lo verás, sígueme.

Partí en dirección a Sweet Apple Acres.

 **… … …**

Unos LARGOS instantes **mas tarde** , llegamos a **Sweet Apple Acres** y nos encontramos con Twilight, Applejack y Spike. Quienes parecía haber terminado de cosechar unas cuantas manzanas.

Spike se encontraba en el lomo de Twilight — No, no, no… — Repetía mientras tiraba manzanas en aparente perfecto estado. ¡Spike!, ¡Hay niños muriendo de hambre en Las Rarezas!

— Justo a tiempo. — le dije a Carlos mientras nos escondíamos tras un árbol

— Gracias por ayudarme Twilight. — dijo Applejack la cual cargaba una cantidad considerable de manzanas — Le aposté a Big Macintosh que tendría estas golden para el almuerzo. Si gano, el irá por la calle Stirrup con una falda de su abuela. — se ríe al pensar la escena.

Interesante apuesta, aún más interesante es que le dijera Golden a las manzanas; aparte de sureña también es gringa.

— Es todo un placer Applejack, me alegra que la meta sea el almuerzo, todo este trabajo me abrió el apetito. — dijo la unicornio.

Spike tiró una de las tantas manzanas en la cabeza de Twilight — Exacto, ¿Cierto? — sonríe nerviosamente.

— Por favor Spike, tú descansaste en mi lomo mientras trabajábamos.

— Exacto, ustedes dos tardaron tanto que me perdí el almuerzo.

¿Que no acababa de decir Twilight que la meta era el Almuerzo?

El estomago de Twilight gruñe exigiendo alimento — *Risa avergonzada* Mejor vamos por algo de comer. — Una de esas manzanas ¿tal vez?

Spike continuaba desechando manzanas una tras otra — No... Gusano... Ajá. — Spike encontró la manzana perfecta.

— Ah Spike, se ve deliciosa. — dijo Twilight al ver tal ejemplar… Hasta que Spike se encargó de desaparecer esa deliciosa manzana en un bocado. — ¡Spike!

— ¿Qué?

En ese mismo instante Spike recibe una carta, mejor dicho… eructa una carta.

— Es una carta de la Princesa Celestia. — dijo Twilight al ver la carta flotar frente a ellos.

Spike comenzó a leer dicha carta… — _"Atentos todos, Su gran alteza real, la Princesa Celestia de Equestria se complace en anunciar la Gran Gala del Galope. Concede la magnífica Ciudad capital de Canterlot, el vigésimo primer día de..."_ bla bla bla bla, _"_ — Spike se saltó gran parte de la carta — _...cordialmente extiende esta invitación a Twilight Sparkle más un invitado"_

— ¡La Gran Gala del Galope! — exclamaron ambas ponis.

 _ **Capítulo 4: El Maestro de los Boletos / Episodio 3: El Boleto Extra.**_

Carlos y Yo nos cambiamos de escondite mientras las chicas celebraban con alegría.

Spike eructa 2 boletos. — ¡Miren! ¡Dos boletos!

— ¡Guau, excelente! ¡Jamás he ido a la Gala! ¿Y tú Spike? — preguntó Twilight.

¿No se supone que Twilight crió a Spike desde que nació?

— No, y planeo que siga siendo así, no quiero nada de esas cosas para niñitas. — aclaró el bebé dragón.

— Y esa Gala es… — Carlos estuvo apunto preguntar pero le interrumpí

— Es una Gran Gala, te explicaré luego. — le dije sin complicarme mucho

— Ay por favor Spike, un baile sería lindo. — continuó Twilight

— ¿Lindo? Creo que sería más que lindo, me encantaría acudir. — Applejack comenzaba a tener una visión de si misma en la gala — Briosos corceles. Si tuviera un puesto de manzanas ahí, los ponis saborearían nuestro producto hasta que el sol se pusiera. ¿Tienes idea de las ganancias que recaudaría para Sweet Apple Acres? — El dinero es dinero, no pienso decir el resto — Wow... Con todo ese dinero podríamos hacer bastantes reparaciones aquí. Podríamos cambiar ese horrible techo. Y Big Macintosh podría reemplazar ese horrible arado. ¡Y la abuela Smith podría operarse de la cadera! — Applejack deja de fantasear — Wow... Daría mi pata trasera derecha por ir a esa Gala.

— Pues en ese caso. ¿Te gustaría? — Twilight ofrecía el boleto extra.

Súbitamente, Rainbow se estrella con las dos ponis, una gran entrada.

— ¿Estamos hablando de la Gran Gala de Galope? — preguntó Rainbow como si no hubiese pasado nada y sin quitarse de encima de sus amigas.

— ¡Rainbow Dash! Me dijiste que estabas ocupada para ayudar en la cosecha. ¿En que estabas tan ocupada? ¿Espiando? — dijo Applejack molesta mientras se levantaba

— No, estaba ocupada... durmiendo. — respondió con simpleza Rainbow Dash.

Me recuerda a alguien…

Rainbow vuela de cabeza hacia Twilight — Y casualmente escuché que tienes un boleto extra.

— Si, pero… — Twilight intentó decir pero Rainbow le interrumpió

— ¡Sí! ¡Esto es súper increíble! ¡Los Wonderbolts actúan en la Gala del Galope cada año! Ya lo puedo imaginar — Rainbow comenzaba a fantasear — Todos estarán mirando al cielo, sus ojos atentos a los Wonderbolts, pero entonces llegaría volando Rainbow Dash. — el publico suspira impresionado — Llamaría su atención con mi trote súper veloz. — Su ¿qué? — Luego los hipnotizaría con mi fantástica caída en picada. Y para mi gran final, la Súper Mega Ráfaga. ¡Los ponis enloquecerían! — Quizás — Los Wonderbolts Insistirían en que mis maniobras especiales fueran incorporadas en su rutina. Y entonces me darían la bienvenida como su miembro más reciente. — termina de fantasear — ¿No lo entiendes Twilight? Esta podría ser mi única oportunidad para mostrarles mi talento, ¡Tienes que llevarme a mí! — rogó Rainbow

— Espera un momentito de tamaño poni. — Applejack tiraba de la cola de Rainbow — ¡Yo pedí ese boleto primero! — reclamó Applejack.

Lo de ese tamaño… No son tan pequeños…

— ¿Y qué? No significa que sea tuyo.

— ¿Eso crees? Pues te desafío a una lucha de pesuñas, la ganadora tendrá el boleto.

Velozmente se prepararon para hacer la "Lucha de pesuñas"

— Chicas, los boletos son míos, yo decido con quien ir, muchas gracias. — interrumpió Twilight la "Lucha de pesuñas" — Quien tenga la mejor razón para ir tendrá el boleto, ¿Les parece?

— Levantar el negocio para la granja. — Applejack

A ver… la granja ya es exitosa, no necesita ningún negocio en una gala.

— La oportunidad de audicionar para los Wonderbolts. — Rainbow

Conseguir trabajo, ¿que esta no era floja?

— Para arreglar la cadera de la abuela.

Eso sí es una buena razón.

— Vivir el sueño.

¿En serio?

— Ay no, todas son muy buenas razones ¿Cierto? — Le ruge nuevamente el estomago — *Risa apenada* Escuchen eso. Estoy muy hambrienta, no se ustedes pero yo no puedo tomar decisiones con el estomago vacío. — decía Twilight mientras retrocedía lentamente — Así que lo voy a pensar en el almuerzo y les avisaré a las dos. ¿Hecho? — Twilight se retira eludiendo el problema.

— Está bien. — dijeron a la vez Rainbow y Applejack para luego volver a su "Lucha de Pesuñas"

Le dije a Carlos que ya podíamos dejar de escondernos y nos dirigimos hacia las dos luchadoras.

— Hola chicas — saludó Carlos mientras yo o la luz que me representa se escondía en el mechón de su cabeza. Algo similar a como Navi se ocultaba en el gorro de Link.

Las dos tenían por lo parecido un enfrentamiento muy parejo.

— Hola Carlos — saludó Rainbow sin perder concentración alguna.

— ¿Que te trae por aquí? — preguntó Applejack sin dejar de darlo todo.

— Solo andaba paseando, Vaporeon me dijo que viniese aquí.

Las dos seguían en su "Lucha de Pesuñas"  
Es fácil saber quien de las dos ganará… pero… hay que continuar…

 **… … …**

 _ **Narrador (El Narrador)**_  
Volví.

Ya en **Ponyville** , Twilight y Spike se encontraban charlando.

— ¿Y a quién vas a darle el boleto Twilight? — preguntaba el dragón que estaba sobre el lomo de Twilight.

— No lo sé Spike, pero realmente no puedo pensar si tengo hambre. — buena excusa — ¿En dónde comemos?

Pasando justo frente a Sugar Cube Corner se ven atropellados por una Pinkie que salía velozmente, seguida por Leafeon. ¿No se supone que iban a casa de Fluttershy?

Los tres quedaron derribados en el suelo y los boletos cayeron lentamente en los ojos Pinkie causando que esta gritara — Murciélagos están en mi cara. — corría en círculos mientras gritaba — Alto. ¿Son boletos para la Gran Gala del Galope? — Aquí vamos, a la visión de Pinkie en la gala — Es la fiesta más increíble, hermosa, enorme, divertida, y súper fabulosa en toda Equestria. Yo siempre, siempre, siempre quise ir.

Súbitamente, Canción.

 _ **Canción de la Fantasía de la Gala de Pinkie**_

Es la gran Gala del Galope lo mejor para mí,  
Es la gran Gala del Galope el lugar para mí,  
¡Hip, hip, hurra! lo mejor para mí,  
¡Para Pinkie! — Pinkie mismamente.

— Con adornos de serpentinas, luces, rehiletes, piñatas y cojinetes. Con postres de azúcar, bastoncillos, helados, bananas y zarzaparrilla. Y podré jugar mis favoritos y fantabulosos juegos como ponle la cola al poni. — agregó Pinkie antes de volver a cantar…

Es la gran Gala del Galope lo mejor para mí,  
Es la gran Gala del Galope el lugar para mí,  
¡Porque es la más súper-galopante y súper-terrífica gala que hay aquí!  
¡Sí!

 _ **Fin de la Canción de la Fantasía de la Gala de Pinkie**_

— Ay gracias Twilight, es el más maravilloso regalo del mundo. — agradecía Pinkie por adelantado.

— Ah, en realidad… — Twilight intentó explicar mientras Spike tomaba los boletos pero…

— ¡¿Eso es lo que creo que es?! — apareció Rarity impresionada.

— Eh… — Twilight pensaba en que decir

Ya valiste Twilight…

— ¿Gala del Galope? — preguntó Leafeon pero fue ignorado.

— Si, Si, ¡Sí! Twilight va a llevarme a la Gran Gala del Galope en Canterlot. — afirmó Pinkie con seguridad.

— ¡La Gala! Yo diseño conjuntos para la gala cada año, pero jamás he tenido la oportunidad de acudir. — ¿Eso es en serio? — Ah la sociedad, la cultura, el glamour, es a donde pertenezco en verdad, y donde estoy destinada a conocer a Él.

— A Él... ¿Quién? — preguntó Pinkie

— A él. — Otra visión más pero ahora de Rarity — Galoparía por la gala y todos se preguntarían "¿Quién es esa misteriosa yegua?". Jamás adivinarán que solo soy una simple poni del pequeño Ponyville. — Pausa por que sí — Pero causaría una sensación tal, que sería invitada a una audiencia ante la Princesa Celestia en persona. Y la princesa estaría tan impresionada con mi estilo y elegancia que decidiría presentarme a Él... Su sobrino. — ¿Sobrino? — El más guapo, codiciado y elegante unicornio de Canterlot. Nuestros ojos se encontrarían, nuestros corazones se derretirían, nuestro cortejo sería magnífico. Pediría mi pesuña en matrimonio y obviamente yo diría "¡Sí!". Tendríamos una boda real, propia de una princesa, en lo cual, me convertiría en casarme con él. — Oh… Quien se convierte en princesa es otra ejem… — Es el corcel de mis sueños. — Fin de la visión — Twilight, realmente no puedo creer que invitaras a Pinkie Pie para que "festeje", y me impidas conocer a mi verdadero amor. ¿Cómo pudiste? — Elemento de la Generosidad…

— Alguien me puede decir ¿qué es la gran gala del galope? — preguntó nuevamente Leafeon.

— La Gran Gala del Galope es una gran celebración, la mayor celebración de todas, que sucede una vez al año desde que se fundó Equestria. — explicó Twilight.

— Ah…

Entonces un conejito blanco llega corriendo (saltando?) y toma los boletos.  
El conejo regresa por donde llegó y corre (salta?) sobre Fluttershy para mostrarle los boletos.

Quién lo diría… criando conejos ladrones…

— ¡Ah! Ángel, esto es perfecto. — dijo Fluttershy al ver que su robo había salido bien.

— Escuchen chicas, todavía no he decidido a quien darle el boleto extra. — dijo Twilight antes de que llegasen mas ponis a querer recibir el boleto extra.

— ¿De verdad? — dijeron al unísono Pinkie y Rarity, de manera triste y feliz respectivamente.

— Am, disculpa, Twilight… — ¿Que haces Fluttershy? ¡Corre! ¡Ya tienes los boletos! — Solo quisiera preguntar, bueno, si no te molesta. ¿Ya le diste este boleto a alguien más? — Ahora tendrás que mudarte de pueblo y cambiar de nombre…

— ¿Tu? ¿Tú quieres ir a la gala? — preguntó Rarity intrigada.

— Oh, no... — ¿Eh? El conejo le dio golpecitos a Fluttershy — Mas bien, si. O... De hecho, algo así. — Otra imaginación… ¿que horrores nos depararan en la mente de Fluttershy? — Es que, no es tanto por la Gran Gala del Galope, sino por el fabuloso jardín privado enrejado que rodea el lugar. Dicen que las flores son las más hermosas y fragantes de toda Equestria. La noche de la Gala, y solo esa noche, florecerán todas juntas. Y eso solo es la flora, no me hagan hablar de la fauna. Hay patos, tucanes y gazas, que emoción. Colibríes batiendo sus alas y buitres realmente al acecho. Urracas azules, pelirrojos, y charas verdes. Aves y flamencos rosados. — Fin de la visión que creo debí haber descrito… pero si Vaporeon no lo hizo… pff…

— Guau Fluttershy, eso suena muy hermos… — Twilight decía hasta que Rainbow llegó.

— Esperen un momento. — Rainbow exclamó desde un tejado para luego bajar junto a Twilight.

— Rainbow Dash, ¿Estabas siguiéndome? — preguntó Twilight.

— No, digo si, digo, tal vez. Oye eso no importa. No podía arriesgarme que una poni borrochona como tú, regalara el boleto a cualquiera. — ¿borroque?

— Espera otro momentito. — Applejack apareció de la nada acompañada por Sin Nombre.

— Applejack. ¿También me estabas siguiendo? — Cuestionó la unicornio lavanda su seguridad personal.

— No, estaba siguiéndola a ella. — Al menos sabemos que no miente — Quería asegurarme que no iba a hacer nada extraño. Aún quiere mi boleto.

— ¿Tu boleto? — dijo Rainbow

— Pero Twilight va a llevarme a mí. — Pinkie se unió

Y así fue como todas comenzaron a discutir sobre el boleto…

— Ahora yo también quiero ir — le dijo Leafeon a Carlos

La luz acompañante sale del mechón de Carlos…

— Ustedes se quedan tranquilos, no necesitan boleto para ir a la Gala. — informó Vaporeon.

— ¿A no? — preguntó Carlos.

— Embajadores de Sinnoh. ¿Recuerdas? — dijo Vaporeon — Ventajas y Desventajas.

— Ah… Que bien.

— ¡Silencio! — gritó Twilight para detener la discuta.

— ...estás loca y dije "¿Qué es eso?"... Oh. — Pinkie se percataba que ya nadie hablaba…

— Oigan, no tiene caso discutir… — dijo Twilight

— Pero Twilight… — Rarity intento dialogar.

— Esta es mi decisión y la voy a tomar por mi cuenta, y no me dejan pensar bien con tanto ruido… — le ruge nuevamente el estomago — ...sin mencionar tanta hambre. Ahora váyanse. ¡Shu! — corrió a sus amigas como si fuesen animales… momento...

Obviamente las demás se quejaban pero se retiraron del lugar sin oponer resistencia.

— No se preocupen, lo voy a resolver...! — exclamó a sus amigas mientras se retiraban — De algún modo…

— Y ese modo ¿cual es? — preguntó Carlos.

— No lo sé, no puedo pensar con tanta hambre. — respondió Twilight con su excusa, que no era falsa.

— Entonces hay que ir a comer. — dijo Leafeon — Vamos a uno de esos restaurantes que Pinkie me mostró. Síganme.

— Mientras no terminemos en la biblioteca… — Sin Nombre rememoró aquella noche.

 **… … …**

Afortunadamente esta vez llegaron a destino, un Restaurante. Duh...

— Oh, ¿que tal si le doy el boleto a uno de ustedes? — se le ocurrió a Twilight.

— No necesitamos boletos para la gala… — respondió Sin Nombre. — …además, creo que seria mejor que escogieras a una de ellas.

— Agg... ¿Que voy a hacer? Mis cinco mejores amigas tienen muy buenas razones para ir a la Gala. — Twilight seguía con el dilema — Applejack, o Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, o Fluttershy, Rarity. — decía mientras le quitaba los pétalos a una pobre e inocente flor — Uy... ¿Quién debe ir conmigo? — se come los pétalos.

— La verdad es que la única buena razón es la de Applejack, pero la decisión es tuya. — comentó Vaporeon

— La de Pinkie también es buena — dijo Leafeon

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó Vaporeon.

— ¿Ya tomaron su decisión? — preguntó el mozo interrumpiendo la escena y listo para anotar la orden.

— ¡No puedo decidir! — gritó Twilight, aclarando que seguía sin saber a quien darle el boleto.

— Twilight, solo quiere tomar la orden. — dijo Spike señalando el menú.

— Oh me gustaría un sándwich de margaritas. — ordenó una Twilight mas calmada.

— Tienen algún rubí... — preguntaba Spike pero por la mirada del mozo… — ¿No? Está bien, una orden de heno frito extra crujiente. — ordenó Spike, orden cual por alguna razón sonaba delicioso.

— Ehm… Que sean dos ordenes de heno frito. — agregó Leafeon.

— ¿Comemos heno? — preguntó Sin Nombre.

— No tengo idea. Pero no pienso comer flores.

— Yo quiero… un… sándwich de… ehm… ¡eso! Queso. — ordenó Sin Nombre. — ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?

El Mozo se retira con las ordenes...

— ¿Tu qué opinas? — se dirigió Twilight a Spike.

— Creo que hay que buscar otro restaurante, digo la pastora no está mal. ¿Pero sería muy difícil que ofrecieran piedras preciosas? — el dragón se quejaba del restaurante.

— Me refiero a la Gala, el boleto y a quien llevar. — aclaró la pregunta.

— Ah, sigues con eso.

— ¡Spike escucha! Como elegiré, y cuando elija. ¿Las otras cuatro se van a enojar? Porque podría regalar mi boleto y ofrecer dos, pero aún quedarían tres ponis decepcionadas, que tal si…

— Su comida. — apareció el mozo con las ordenes, deteniendo a la unicornio que estaba poniéndose histérica.

— Ay gracias, esto se ve delicioso, sé que todo será más claro cuando coma. — agradeció la poni mientras el mozo se retiraba.

— Wow… ¿Como trajo todo esto a la vez? — se preguntaba Leafeon

— Tú solo come… — dijo Carlos antes de darle un mordisco al sándwich.

Los demás ponis comienzan por alguna razón a correr…

— Em madame... ¿Se comerá su sándwich en la lluvia? — preguntó el mozo desde el interior del restaurante, ignorando a la compañía de Twilight.

— No está lloviendo. — Twilight dijo antes de mirar alrededor y notar que sí estaba lloviendo pero no lo hacía en su mesa. — ¿Qué sucede?

Justo sobre la mesa; en las nubes, estaba Rainbow haciendo un claro.

— Hola mejor amiga que he tenido en la vida. ¿Disfrutas del clima soleado? — preguntó la pegaso desde la comodidad de las nubes.

— Rainbow Dash. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¿De qué hablas? Solo vi a la poni más lista y generosa a punto de empaparse, así que decidí hacer un hoyo en las nubes para que estuviera seca y comiera en paz. Es todo. — dio como explicación Rainbow.

— Rainbow, no estás tratando de ser extra atenta por el boleto extra haciéndome favores especiales. ¿O sí?

— ¿Yo? No no no, por supuesto que no.

— Aja.

— En serio lo haría por cualquier poni... — alrededor, aún habían ponis buscando refugiarse de la lluvia — He hehe…

— Rainbow, no me siento cómoda aceptando favores no pedidos, así que te agradecería que cerraras esa nube de inmediato.

— Espera un momento… — dijo Leafeon en voz baja. — ...nos vamos a...

— ...Bien. — Rainbow procedió a cerrar como si fuese un cierre la abertura que había hecho en las nubes.

— Así está mejor. — aclamó Twilight mientras se preparaba para deleitarse con su sándwich pero justo antes fue empapada por la lluvia

— …mojar — terminó de decir Leafeon mientras la lluvia le cubría.

Spike contenía sus ganas de reír tras ver a Twilight quejarse.

— Hubieses esperado un poco — Carlos dijo al ver a Twilight molesta por la lluvia.

— Pero entonces ella se hubiese salido con la suya, solo lo hacía por qué quiere el boleto. — contesto Twilight.

— Espero que las demás no hagan cosas similares. — comentó Leafeon — Se volvería molesto.

Es entonces cuando...

— Twilight. ¡Está lloviendo! — Rarity informó de lo obvio apenas llegaba al lugar.

— No... ¿En serio? — dijo Twilight con un tono de sarcasmo.

— Ven conmigo antes que te resfríes. — Rarity tomó a la otra unicornio en contra de su voluntad y se la llevó de la mesa.

…

— Creo que deberíamos ir con ellas. — sugirió Spike

— Suena mejor que quedarnos aquí bajo la lluvia. — apoyó Sin Nombre la idea.

Los tres rápidamente comenzaron a seguir a las dos unicornios que se dirigían a…

 **… … …**

…la **Boutique Carrusel.** Hogar de Rarity.

Tras llegar al lugar lo primero que hizo Twilight fue sacudirse cual perro mojado para secarse después de esa ducha improvisada. Mojando a los presentes en el proceso, incluida Rarity.

— Oh, hehe. Ups. Lo siento. — se disculpó tras haber "compartido" un poco de agua con los demás.

— Uy no, no tienes que disculparte, después de todo somos las mejores amigas. ¿No es verdad? Y tú sabes lo que hacen las mejores amigas. — lo que acababa de decir Rarity sonaba un poco familiar…

— Aaahh…

— ¡Maquillarse!

Súbitamente Rarity trajo una especie de biombo para tener privacidad, mandando a volar a Spike y Sin Nombre en el proceso. A Leafeon no por que él pudo evadir el empujón.

Mientras cosas dudosas sucedían tras el biombo, Sin Nombre y Spike yacían al otro lado de la habitación levantándose del suelo.

— No entiendo como me las arreglo para salir despedido con tanta facilidad. — se quejaba Carlos.

— Te faltan reflejos. — dijo Leafeon.

—Oh, ¡Te ves encantadora! — afirmó Rarity tras finalizar su trabajo con el maniquí… digo con Twilight.

— Eeeehh, ¡Sí! ¡Esto es muy hermoso! — Twilight seguía un tanto la corriente y a la vez decía la verdad.

Aunque era una simple silla de montar… (no le digan a Rarity que dije eso)

— Y tú... Oh Spike, tengo un pequeño traje elegante para ti.

Ahora la victima de Rarity tras el biombo era Spike… pobre, era solo un bebé.

— Spike, necesitas un sombrero. — decía Rarity mientras le colocaba el sombrero.

— Uah, les dije que no quiero formar parte de esa gala. — protesto el dragón — Nos vemos en la biblioteca. — dijo antes de huir de la boutique a una velocidad comparable con la de Pinkie.

— Vámonos… ya dejó de llover… Eso y no quiero terminar vistiendo algo como Spike… — susurró Carlos a Leafeon y ambos se marcharon sin que alguna de las dos ponis lo notase.

 **… … …**

Unos instantes mas tarde, Carlos y Leafeon estaban por la cercanías a la biblioteca. Lo suficiente cerca como para ver una Twilight gritando "Pinkie" solo para caer de espaldas contra el suelo. Pobre Twilight… como sea, al parecer alguien habló de más y ahora estaban persiguiendo a Twilight por todo Ponyville. Interesante tarde.

 **… … …**

Ya era de noche y los dos Leafeon iban camino a casa pasando **cerca de la Biblioteca** …

— Que día más raro ¿cierto? — iniciaba Carlos.

— Un poco… Quien diría que la gala fuese algo tan importante.

— Y nosotros sin conocer dicha gala y ya tenemos acceso asegurado.

— ¿Podemos llevar invitados?

La luz acompañante salio del ya usual escondite en la cabeza de Sin Nombre.

— Sí pueden. Dos invitados cada uno. Incluyéndome, dando un total de seis. ¿Pero a quien llevarían?

Carlos y Sin Nombre se miran por unos instantes antes de correr hacia la biblioteca, dejando a Vaporeon atrás.

Cuando estaban llegando a la Biblioteca, la puerta se abrió dando paso a las seis ponis principales.

— Vengan todas, yo invito los pastelillos. — dijo Pinkie en un tono alegre, más de lo usual.

— ¡Hey Twilight! Sé como… — Carlos se percató de que todas tenían un boleto. — …¿que pasó?

— Le escribí a la princesa diciéndole que no iba a asistir a la gala sin mis amigas. ¡Y entonces ella envió seis boletos!

— Espera… — Leafeon se metió en la conversa — …¿significa que pudiste ahorrarte todos los problemas si se lo decías antes?

— Eso que importa Leafeon, ¿escuchaste a Pinkie?. ¡Ella invita! — le recordó Sin Nombre a Leafeon, el cual salió corriendo tras las demás chicas (y Spike) que siguieron avanzando.

— Bueno… me alegra saber que todas irán. — dijo Carlos antes de comenzar a andar en dirección a la casa.

— ¿No vas a venir? — preguntó la unicornio — Esos pastelillos de seguro son deliciosos.

— ¿Debería? — Sin Nombre volteó a ver a Twilight sobre su hombro.

— ¡Claro!, Tú también eres un amigo. — dijo Twilight.

 **… … … … …**

 **Nota al Casco de Página:** Nivel + (2)

 **¿Nuevo?** _ **Gema Mágica**_ **:** Esta misteriosa gema (obtenida en el capítulo anterior) posee poderes aún más misteriosos.  
 **Beneficio** _ **Campo Anti-Magia**_ **:** La magia de unicornio se verá anulada al tacto con el campo.

 **N** **uevo** _ **Karma**_ **:** De ahora en adelante al final del todo se mostrará el Karma que ganaste, perdiste y tienes.  
 **Beneficio** _ **Dados del Destino**_ **:** Al principio de los capítulos Pinkie Pie arrojará un par de dados, según los números podría ocurrir algo que afecte al _Karma_. Los Números saldrán de nuevo a modo recordatorio junto al _Karma._

 **K** **arma Actual: +10 (Neutral Positivo)  
** **Dados del Destino** **:** 4 y 4 (Doble 4) = _Sin Afectos_. **  
** **Amistad Elemental** **:** Muy Amigo de uno o más de los elementos, tendrás disponibles sus bonificaciones correspondientes en los _**Dados del Destino.**_ ( _Karma +10)_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Aquí va un Disclaimer. Has como que sí está.**

 **Crossover: MLP:FiM & Pokémon.  
**(más de los ponis)

…

Probando, probando… Parece que funciona… las teclas no se traban… todo correcto. Empecemos con los preámbulos.

…

— Review… Sí, uno como la vez pasada. — Vaporeon sonaba alegre — Del mismo usuario y dice prácticamente lo mismo. Así que…

 **Nahuel836  
** — Se aprecia el apoyo, igual no me pagan por hacer esto de los reviews… — dijo Vaporeon — Actualiza mas seguido, no seas como el holgazán de Pokeleaf, sin ofender a Nahuel.

— Listo. Siguiente sección.

…

Vaporeon se encontraba nuevamente en el estudio de grabación — Hoy tendremos a Carlos… Adelante con la…

 **Presentación de Personajes.**

 **1-Nombre: Sin "Carlos" Nombre.**  
Me debes estar jodiendo…

— ¿Qué? Así es como te conocen. — aclaró rápidamente.

 **2-Especie/Raza:**  
Ehm… ¿Que digo aquí?

— Ambas.

¿Ambas?

— Sep… preparate, toma dos...

 **2-Especie/Raza:**  
Ambas.

— … — no lo podemos saber con certeza pero Vaporeon debe de tener una mirada asesina en estos instantes — Toma tres...

 **2-Especie/Raza:  
** Leafeon, como pueden apreciar actualmente. Pero la verdad es que esta no es mi verdadera forma, mi forma real es humana.

— Mejor.

 **3-Genero:  
** ¿Eh?

— Responde y ya, luego me encargaré de remover esta parte de las futuras presentaciones, o quizás no.

 **3-Genero:  
** Masculino…

 **4-Ocupación:**

¿Protagonista? Que graciosa, ¿yo protagonista?…  
Entrenador Pokémon.

 **5-Relaciones: (Personajes ya aparecidos)**

 ** _Vaporeon:_** Diga lo que diga me vas a golpear…

— Eso es… muy cierto.

 ** _Leafeon:_** Nos llevamos bien. Mejor de lo que parece, peor de lo que creen.

— Horrible presentación, pero es lo mejor que obtendremos de ti. Se queda.

…

— Bien, y por último antes de empezar con el capítulo de verdad. Veamos los dados del destino…

Pinkie colgaba del techo y soltó el par de dados… Ambos golpearon en la cabeza a Vaporeon para luego caer al suelo mostrando los números…

— Cuatro y Uno. — dijo Pinkie dejándose caer del techo y sin mirar los dados.

— Que mal… No aplica para nada esa combinación — informó Vaporeon — Ahora… Demos comienzo a lo que importa…

 **… … … … …**

Es un gran día como cualquier otro en **Ponyville** , el clima… es perfecto si me lo preguntan.

Podemos observar a una Twilight Sparkle fuera de una casa espiando por una de sus ventanas frontales, la casa es ni más ni menos que la de la Embajada de Sinnoh. ¿Que buscaba Twilight? ¿Por qué no entraba ella misma?

Ella simplemente estaba mirando en busca de actividades sospechosas por parte de los dos (tres) embajadores. Como es de esperarse, no veía nada raro en el comportamiento de ellos; De hecho no veía actividad alguna.

— ¿No están en casa? — se preguntaba Twilight en voz alta mientras se esforzaba por ver mejor los interiores del hogar.

Siendo sorprendida en el momento que un bebé dragón se asoma por la misma ventana pero desde dentro — Eso parece. — dijo Spike al abrir la ventana.

Twilight se repone del susto y mira a su sirviente/esclavo/hijo/mascota/compañero. — ¿Cómo entraste? — preguntó la incrédula de Twilight.

— Por la puerta.

— ¿La puerta estaba abierta? ¿Y tú entras? ¡Eso está mal Spike! — regaño Twilight y usando su magia levitó a Spike a través de la ventana.

— No cuando ellos dijeron que eramos libres de entrar ¿Recuerdas?

Twilight cerró la ventana mientras intentaba recordar…

 **…**

Aquí va un Flash Back, pero no alcanza el presupuesto. Quizás la próxima.

 **…**

— Puede que si lo dijeran, pero no creo que cuente cuando ellos no están. — dijo Twilight

— ¿Y espiar por la ventana sí esta bien? — preguntó Spike.

— Es… diferente.

— Claro.

— Spike, ¿sabes que?. Entremos. — Twilight dijo mientras camina a la puerta. — Puede que sea nuestra oportunidad.

— Pero acabas de decir que… agh… — Spike se da por vencido y sigue a Twilight.

 **/… / … \ …\**

En una **Ubicación Desconocida** a una **Hora Desconocida.**

El lugar es una llanura impresionantemente amplia y desolada con un cielo nublado que hacia juego con el paisaje libre de hierba. El viento fluía libremente dado a los pocos obstáculos, el aire la verdad no era muy limpio por la tierra levantada por el viento.

En esa llanura estaba un Leafeon, cuyo nombre no es Leafeon. Es Sin Nombre. ¿Que hacía?, pues dormir. Me pregunto como terminó allí.

Sin Nombre se comenzaba a despertar de su sueño con caballos de colores parlanchines, ¿lo imaginan? Que ridículo… ¡los caballos no hablan!

Al levantarse, lo primero en hacer fue dar un bostezo tan largo que logro saborear la tierra que había en el aire, disgustándole y haciéndole escupir.

— ¡Puaj! ¡Que asco! — en caso de que no les quedase claro, obviamente esta asqueado. — ¿Quien está barriendo? — barre barre barre… perdón… ejem… preguntó Sin Nombre a la nada, percatándose de su ubicación y carencia de compañía visible.

— Que demo… ¿Dónde estoy?

Es una muy buena pregunta, que mal que nadie le pueda responder. Excepto el aullido del viento.

— Genial, si con los ponis ya estaba perdido esto no sé que es.

Sin Leafeon, sin Vaporeon y sin nada mas que la gema anti-magia; En mitad de quien sabe donde, lejos de lo que parece civilización y vegetación. Perdido es poco…

— Vaporeon habrá intentado hacer algo con el portal y falló. — dedujo rápidamente. Tendría sentido… excepto por… — "Vaporeon" y "falló" en la misma oración, eso no tiene sentido. Tuvo que ser otra cosa.

Al darse cuenta que su deducción apresurada era totalmente improbable, comenzó a andar en una dirección aleatoria. Quedarse parado no lo llevará a ningún lado, literalmente.

Sin Nombre había dado unos pocos pasos antes de tropezar con un obstáculo muy camuflado en el suelo. Ah, y nuevamente probo la repugnante tierra; créanme que sabía especialmente mal, incluso para ser tierra, incluso para un tipo planta.

— ¡Agg! ¡Sabe peor!

 ** _Capítulo 5: Cambios Extraños._**

El objeto con el que tropezó era en realidad una criatura ya conocida pero con una notable diferencia…

— ¿L-Leafeon? — Sin Nombre reconoció fácilmente a su compañero a pesar del cambio. Claro sin dejar de escupir la tierra que quedo en su lengua.

Leafeon en lugar de tener ese verde característico en las orejas, cola, frente, pecho y demás hojas en sus piernas; eran notablemente del color marrón similar al de una hoja seca.

Leafeon estaba durmiendo de manera similar a Carlos, o eso hacía hasta que se despertó por el ruido de alguien asqueado.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Sin Nombre a Leafeon mientras este se levantaba.

— ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

— Ehm… Es que estas un poco… marrón.

— Oh, eso. Vaporeon dijo que pasaría. Tiene algo que ver con mucho dulce. Estaré bien mientras no visite Sugar Corner Club. Lo cual será fácil estando aquí.

Vaporeon había dicho algo sobre el tema…

— ¿Estando aquí? Y dime, ¿donde estamos? — Carlos ahora estaba curioso.

— Estamos en Failloud… Creo… ¿O era Fiat Lewd?… No… era Fall… ¿Far? ¿Fartout?… Algo así. — La memoria de Leafeon era muy selectiva en ocasiones… ocasiones oportunas.

— Adivino… Vaporeon te lo dijo.

— Sí algo así. Pero después de lo del azúcar creo bebí algo llamado como la baya Zidra…

Me pregunto por que Vaporeon le dijo las cosas a Leafeon y no a Sin Nombre.

— Espera, ¡creo que era Feartouth! O… ¿¡Forzaut!? ¿Fellat- — Leafeon divagaba mas de la cuenta hasta ser interrumpido con un "Detente por favor" por parte de sin Nombre.

— Dime que te dijo algo mas sobre el tal "Fallout" o como se llame y que lo recuerdas. — pidió con esperanzas Sin Nombres.

— Algo de un "Postal de Epocaleclipsis". Pero no tengo idea quien es ese.

Es tonto… déjenlo ser…

— ¿Por qué Vaporeon te diría esas cosas a ti?

— Eh…

…

 ** _La noche anterior… En SCC._**

Todos estaban felices después de que todas tuviesen boletos para la gala. Leafeon estaba en un rincón con una pila de Cupcakes para el solo, junto a él se hallaba la luz acompañante conocida como Vaporeon.

— …y por eso deberías dejar por unos días el dulce. ¿Podrás hacerlo? — decía Vaporeon.

— Ehm… ¿Tengo opción? ¿Alguna poción? ¿Restaurar todo? ¿Una baya? — Por mas calmado que parecía, era obvio que no le gustaba la idea de dejar el azúcar.

— El portal aún no quiere funcionar como para mandar una baya. O cualquier cosa que no sea una onda sonora. — negó la posibilidad de una cura o anulador — ¡Sigo sin entender como funciona está cosa! — agregó con un tono histérico y preocupado.

— Ehm… ¿Estas bien? — Leafeon dejo los Cupcakes y le presto mas atención a la luz.

— ¡No!, ¡No lo estoy!. ¡El portal sigue igual!, ¡Cero progreso!, ¡Sigo sin saber como opera su energía!, ¡O como obtiene su poder! ¡Sé nada! ¡Ni sé como llegaron allí o el por qué!. — Wow amiga… — ¡Es como si el estornudo de Glaceon hubiese sido una acción determinante en el proceso!… Hablé con Mew y el tampoco sabe como funciona — se tranquilizó un poco — ¡Arceus mismo negó saber algo! — olvídenlo… volvió a perder la calma — Y es verdad ¡No lo saben! ¡Eso si lo sé!. ¡Lo único que puedo hacer es ayudarles por esta "luz"! ¡Y no sé como es siquiera posible que solo pase el sonido de ida y vuelta pero la imagen solo en una dirección! ¡O como solo esas dos cosas sean las que pasen! — de fondo se puede escuchar una puerta abrirse y por la pausa de Vaporeon, alguien había entrado.

— Hermana, ¿por qué tanto alboroto? Parece que hubiese un Loudred discutiendo mientras un Spinda baila un DubStep de la macarena versión Reggaeton con Heavy Metal. — dijo la voz tranquila y femenina. Exagerando un poco.

— ¿Espeon? — dijo Leafeon el posible nombre de la nueva voz.

— Les dije que no subieran. — dijo Vaporeon intentando recomponer la calma.

Lo dijo en plural, aunque solo estuviese hablándole a una.

— Oye, _sabes_ que no voy a meter la pata como alguno de los demás. — dijo Espeon en defensa

— ¡Lo sé! — Vaporeon volvía a perder la calma — ¡Eso sí lo sé!

— Ah… Por eso era el alboroto. — Espeon ya entendía lo que pasaba. — Hermana… tienes que dejar de torturarte tú misma con eso del conocimiento. Antes te molestaba saber tanto y no poder volver a experimentar esa falta de información. No entiendo por que ahora te mortifica tanto no saber.

— Claro que no lo entiendes. Lo sé perfectamente. Tú no has vivido lo que yo.

— Pero pude haberlo hecho, si yo hubiese ganado aquel día. Si hubiese ganado, yo estaría en tú lugar y tú en el mío. Tú lo sabes y Yo lo sé sin tener tu habilidad. Yo lo aprendí con el tiempo y experiencias. Sin necesidad de una bendición divina, y lo sabes. Sabes tanto como yo, que si yo hubiese ganado tú estarías en mi lugar diciendo lo que te estoy diciendo. Lo sabes.

— …

— Sabías los problemas que te traería saber tanto. Pero lo recuerdo perfectamente, recuerdo a una joven tú aceptando ese hecho con orgullo. Que no dejarías de aprender de ello. Ahora, es el momento. ¡Es el momento de demostrar lo que has aprendido! El momento de que vuelvas a ser la tú que no sabía lo que el futuro le deparaba y lo enfrentaba, solo que ahora, has aprendido al igual que yo. Y lo sabes.

— Lo… sé.

Se presentó un largo silencio, para Leafeon un incomodo Silencio… ya que las mane6 (y Spike) estaban junto a él escuchando. ¿Dónde estaba Carlos? Se acaba de perder el momento.

La luz acompañante permanecía en silencio.

— ¿Siguen allí? — Leafeon rompió el silencio y de la luz se escuchó una puerta cerrarse.

— Sí — respondió la voz que no era Vaporeon — Yo sigo aquí.

— ¿Que sucedió? — preguntó una curiosa Twilight.

— Una corta charla. — respondió Espeon. — Luego le dije que fuera a descansar, lleva toda la noche aquí.

— Pero no se escuchaba nada. — resaltó Twilight

— Eso es por qué fue una charla telepática. No quiero sonar grosera pero sabía que estaban allí escuchando y decidí seguir con el resto de forma privada. — explicó el silencio previo.

Sí, Espeon al ser un Pokémon del tipo "psíquico" es capaz de hacer muchos trucos incluida la telepatía mencionada. ¡Y también puede levitar objetos como si fuese una unicornio!

— ¡Leafeon! ¡Prueba esto! — Rainbow interrumpió mientras traía un vaso con una bebida de dudosa procedencia.

— Por cierto, antes de irse me pidió que te contara algo.

Espeon hablaba mientras Leafeon estaba ocupado con la bebida y Pinkie le incitaba.

…

Volvemos al **Lugar Desconocido** con el par de perdidos.

— Fue Espeon… eso tiene más sentido. Ella no sabía que era lo que bebías, a pesar de poder verte. — Carlos ya entendía que paso con la información.

El cambio de informante fue el problema.

— Luego Twilight comenzó a preguntar y mi hermana se puso a contar la historia de como Vaporeon consiguió su habilidad.

— …

El viento resoplaba con mayor intensidad, recordándoles su situación.

— Recuerdo algo de buscar refugio. Seguramente me dijo la ubicación de uno… pero adivina que. — dijo Leafeon mientras el viento le azotaba. — Deberíamos comenzar a buscar uno por nuestra cuenta.

— Me parece lo mejor.

Ambos decidieron ir en dirección ¿oeste? no estoy seguro. En dicha dirección se visualizaba un árbol o lo que quedaba, era de un tamaño medio y carecía de hojas en sus ramas desnudas. Seco.

Llegaron al árbol, un punto de referencia muy conveniente en el lugar.

— Mmph… pobre árbol. El clima no le es favorable, tiene suerte de estar aún allí. No puedo decir lo mismo sobre que siga vivo. — añadió Leafeon al silbar del viento.

— ¿Esa cosa está viva? — preguntó Carlos, por obvias razones.

— No puedo decirle a eso vida. Pero sí, aún lo tiene.

— Wow.

Tras un corto descanso junto al árbol. Siguieron avanzando, graciosamente, hacia la dirección de la que venían. Sí, ninguno era bueno en orientaciones; mucho menos en este ambiente.

— Recordé una cosa.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Sin Nombre con ilusionado.

— Si nos encontramos a una tal Pip… hay que tener cautela… — informó con algo de duda — ¿o era encender una vela?

¿Encender una vela? Seguro eso era. No cabe duda. Yo lo haría.

— Tú dime de donde piensas sacar una vela. Y luego lo tenemos en cuenta como una posibilidad. — Carlos dijo en respuesta.

— Ya lo recordaré, en un rato. — aseguró — O quizás dos…

 **… … …**

Pasaron los ratos digo minutos y seguían sin tener idea de que hacer. La luz acompañante no aparecía. Por otra parte, lograron avistar una especie de pueblo a la distancia; el cual era su destino ¿que puede salir mal?

 **\ … \ … / … /**

En **Ponyville** , Twilight y Spike salían de la casa a la que se habían colado. La **Casa de la Embajada.**

— Nada… ¡ahora son aún más sospechosos! — Twilight le decía a Spike.

— Yo creo que te preocupas demasiado, ¿no recuerdas lo que Vaporeon dijo?. — obviamente Spike no le encontraba amenaza a los visitantes.

— Pero puede ser todo un invento. Un plan muy bien elaborado.

— ¿Y lo de ayer? Esa historia sonaba real.

— ¡Eso es lo que más me preocupa! ¿No ves lo que significa? ¡Nos enfrentamos a un oponente inteligente y calculador!

— Ajá, inteligente y calculador, Claro. — Spike pensaba en ambos individuos y la sentencia de Twilight. — ¿Hablamos de los mismos Sin Nombre y Leafeon?

— Tienes razón Spike… ¡Pueden haber más!

— Ay no puede ser.

 **/ … / … \ … \**

Volviendo con el dúo dinámico, ambos seguían andando, pero no hacia el pequeño pueblo.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que eran hostiles? — Sin Nombre discutía un poco nervioso.

— ¿Armas? — dijo simplemente.

— Son ponis ¿como iban a usar un arma con la boca?

— No pensaba averiguarlo. Pero te digo que los que tenían cuerno parecían saber lo que hacían cuando las flotaron para apuntar.

— Igual creo que te pasaste.

— Perdona por no querer recibir un disparo. — dijo Leafeon Sarcásticamente. — La próxima dejaré que te den un tiro. De todos modos solo volveríamos a algún punto anterior.

Eso es cierto…

— La próxima deja que hablen.

— Dudo que puedan hablar con la boca ocupada por armas.

Independientemente de quien tuviese la razón, (ambos), ellos seguían sin saber a donde iban o que encontrarían. Pero después de ese encuentro Leafeon no iría tan calmado, si algo le importaba más que protegerse a sí mismo, era proteger a Carlos. Aunque a este le molestase.

Es cierto que sus métodos no eran muy ligeros, y lo que le paso a esos ponis no era algo para reírse, suerte que siguiesen vivos… ambos bandos.

Dos contra lo desconocido, afortunadamente no estaban indefensos a pesar de parecerlo. No tienen mucho para hacer en un tiroteo sin cobertura, pero son capaces de aguantar las balas si esta ha perdido suficiente fuerza al momento del impacto. La piel de ambos es resistente en cuanto a golpes físicos.

En cualquier caso igual dolería…

— ¿Que opinas de ese lugar? — Leafeon apuntaba a la distancia. Una especie de construcción… a tal distancia es difícil de describir.

— No sé. Pero si vas a hacer lo mismo de antes mejor no vayamos. — respondió Carlos aumentando el paso.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa? — Leafeon seguía el paso con facilidad. — Si quieres ir allí solo tenías que decirlo.

— Si llegamos antes mejor.

— Si te cansas no voy a cargarte.

…

Minutos de trote apresurado pasaron y su destino aún estaba a un buen trecho.

— Lo bueno es que es una linea recta sin montañas de por medio.

Sin Nombre tenía razón, solo era andar. Demasiado fácil ¿verdad?

Ambos se detienen al encontrarse un pequeño obstáculo…

— Tenias que abrir la boca. — dijo Sin Nombre.

— ¿Ah? Pero si fuiste tú quien habló.

El "pequeño" obstáculo era una grieta gigantesca en el suelo, unos 10 metros de ancho… quien sabe cuantos de profundidad y probablemente de mas de un kilómetro de largo. Leafeon estaba parado cerca del borde, Sin Nombre guardaba su distancia.

Para su gran suerte la grieta estaba perfectamente alineada de forma paralela a la dirección de la construcción.

— Saltemos. — dijo Leafeon

— ¿Qué?

— He saltado distancias mas altas que el ancho de ese cañón.

— Tú. Yo apenas y me despego del suelo.

La gravedad, uno de los mayores enemigos de Sin Nombre. Para Leafeon, una limitación.

— Es sencillo. Mira y aprende.

Leafeon se alejó del borde para tomar impulso, corrió sin decir nada y saltó sobre lo que era claramente una larga caída. El salto fue muy sencillo (para él) cruzó con algo mas de un metro de sobra.

— Ahora tú. — alzó un poco la voz para que Carlos le escuchara. — Solo no hagas el cliché.

— ¿Cual cliché?

— Si lo digo lo harás.

— Si no lo dices puede que lo haga de todas formas.

Que cliché será… Carlos desde la distancia a la que estaba retrocedió para tener aún más para el impulso.

— No creo que pueda. — dijo justo cuando parecía que iba a hacerlo. — No quiero caer, mejor rodeemos la zanja.

— Yo ya crucé. Te toca.

— …

— No me hagas volver y hacerte pasar con una Cola Férrea.

Caer por la grieta ya no sonaba tan mal…

— Bien, pero si me caigo… te empujaré la próxima vez que lleguemos aquí. — cedió Sin Nombre ante la amenaza.

Son solo 10 metros, Leafeon había cruzado con solo 1 de sobra pero sin duda alguna lo hubiese logrado incluso si fueran 20. Y ya esforzándose un poco, unos 30 metros. O quizás ya me estoy pasando…

Carlos estaba listo para lo peor, "¿que tan larga sería la caída?" era uno de los pensamientos que tenía en ese momento. Nada motivador, estaba seguro de que no cruzaría.

Sin Nombre emprendió la carrera con buena velocidad, un poco menos que Leafeon al comienzo pero luego igualó su velocidad e incluso logró superarla. Al llegar al borde tuvo un ligero problema dado a que casualmente la pata delantera que había quedado con la labor de dar el impulso inicial fue la misma pata que se hirió en el Bosque Everfree, sin embargo, el impulso importante correspondiente a la patas traseras fue casi perfecto pero mas que suficiente para hacerlo saltar sobre el abismo… o la mayoría, por que cuando parecía que iba a lograrlo, una pequeña maquina voladora con forma de una especie de mosquito se interpuso perfectamente en la trayectoria de Sin Nombre el cual después del impacto cayó por el abismo mientras la maquina voladora termino cayendo junto a Leafeon.

— … — Leafeon miraba el robot en el suelo — Que cosa mas rara… e inoportunamente oportuna.

Del robot comenzaba a sonar estática, pero solo estática, solo para volver a quedar en silencio.

— ¿Tiene radio?

Mientras Leafeon aprovechaba que aún el tiempo no se detenía, miraba a lo que se le conoce como "Sprite-Bot" claro que tanto Leafeon como Sin Nombre carecían de ese conocimiento.

Del abismo comenzó a salir flotando un Sin Nombre inmovilizado quien sabe si por la fuerza que lo levitaba o por el hecho de estar hace unos instantes cayendo. Sin Nombre estaba cubierto por un aura purpura muy confundible con el rosa y junto a él estaba nada más y nada menos que la luz acompañante.

— Una no puede dormir tranquila por que ustedes se meten en problemas — la voz que salía de la luz no era nuestra querida Vaporeon, era Espeon la tipo psíquico.

Parece que llegó en el momento justo para salvar a Carlos.

— Oh… Con que esto es Fallout: Equestria. — comentó mientras colocaba a Sin Nombre junto a Leafeon. — Parece muy desértico.

Carlos seguía inmóvil pero ya en tierra firme, o eso es lo que parece ser.

— ¡Fallout! ¡Eso es! — exclamó Leafeon como si se hubiese acordado por si mismo. — Ves, casi acierto hace rato. — Leafeon miraba a Carlos, quien le devolvió la mirada un poco después.

— Espeon — dijo Carlos sin moverse.

— ¿Si?

— La próxima vez, cuéntame a mi lo que tengas que contar. Por favor.

— Lo intentaré.

Dejando a un lado lo que acababa de suceder, ya estaban del otro lado del abismo. ¡Yay!

— Y tú — Carlos ahora miraba a Leafeon — … — tenia la boca abierta listo para decir algo, pero había olvidado lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó al ver que no decía lo que sea que quería decir.

— Te salvas. Se me olvidó lo que te iba a gritar.

La luz acompañante aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de ambos.

— Hoy mi hermana tendrá el día libre. Pero tranquilos, yo les vigilaré. No tendré idea de que deben de hacer mas allá de lo que me dijo mi hermana, pero como acaban de ver puedo hacer algo así como "dar una mano".

— Sí… emm, gracias por esa. — dijo Carlos.

— No fue nada.

En ese momento, el robot volador se levanto nuevamente en el aire y con lo que podría ser identificada como su parte frontal, miró al grupo de ahora "tres" integrantes. Manteniendo silencio.

Carlos se acercó al Sprite-Bot y le dio un leve golpe. — ¿Esta cosa fue lo que casi me mata?

— Sí, parece un dron o algo así. Tiene una radio o puede que sea un reproductor averiado.

El Sprite-Bot estaba visiblemente centrado mas en los dos Leafeon que en la luz voladora. Cuando…

— _¿Ministerios?_ — una voz salió del Sprite-Bot. Una voz claramente grabada previamente, una voz muy reconocible para el trío.

— Ese… ¿eras tú? — dijo Leafeon mirando extrañado a Sin Nombre.

— Emm… Esa era mi voz… pero yo no he dicho esa palabra.

— _*Risa* ¿Ministerio de lo Asombroso? ¿es broma verdad?_ — salió del Sprite-Bot, pero ahora la voz era de Leafeon.

— ¿Que demonios? — dijo Leafeon acercándose al robot.

— Espeon, ¿sabes por que nuestras voces salen de esa cosa?. — preguntó Carlos.

— No, solo sé que tienen que encontrar una tal Littlepip para que puedan pasar con facilidad los futuros días.

— ¿Futuros días?

Se estaban adaptando a Ponyville, ¿y ahora este súbito cambio?

— No… es algo que… no lo sé. No me enfoqué en esos detalles. — dijo Espeon — Solo sé que hallar a Littlepip es prioridad y lo único que importa.

Del robot comenzó a salir nuevamente estática, solo para quedar otra vez en silencio.

— ¿Y como la hallamos? — preguntó Leafeon sin dejar de mirar al bot.

— Según mi hermana, la encontrarán sin que les diga como.

— Genial… Entonces tenemos que seguir andando aleatoriamente y en un momento nos encontraremos con Littlepip. — Leafeon bromeaba un poco y miraba ahora a la luz acompañante— Quién al parecer es alguien muy importante.

— Efectivamente. Me alegra que entendieras.

— …

— Bien, entonces hay que seguir avanzando. Dudo que ese Littlepip vaya a dar un paseo por el borde de una grieta gigantesca. — Carlos dijo ya recuperado del susto de hace poco.

— ¿Que hacemos con la cosa esa?

Al mirar, el Sprite-Bot había desaparecido.

— Olvídenlo…

— Andando, esa cosa me daba mala espina de todas maneras. — Sin Nombre comenzó a andar hacia el destino previamente asignado.

Así fue como el grupo continuó su travesía hacia la construcción que se mantenía lejana. Ahora con la ayuda de Espeon podían manejar mejor los obstáculos que se encontrasen, después de todo era como si una unicornio fuese con ellos.

 **\ … \ … / … /**

En la **Biblioteca de Twilight.**

Tenemos a ¡duh! Twilight (y Spike) solo uno de ellos estaba buscando frenéticamente un libro mientras el otro atrapaba los libros y los apilaba. No es necesario decir quién hace qué.

— Debe de haber algo sobre su especie, en alguna parte. — Twilight arrojaba ciertos libros hacia Spike el cual atrapaba con dificultad los libros.

— Pero Vaporeon ya nos contó sobre ellos — dijo Spike — Y no entiendo por que te interesas tanto.

— Es fundamental saber todo lo posible de ellos, con esos collares son inmunes a la magia y no podremos detenerlos si deciden atacar. ¿No viste lo que son capaces? — dejó de arrojar libros por unos instantes mientras miraba a Spike — ¿Y cómo podemos saber si lo que dijo Vaporeon es cierto?

Vaporeon le había dicho muchas cosas, unas ciertas y otras falsas.

— Mmh… Quizás pueda encontrar información de "Sinnoh" — reanudó su búsqueda, ahora con nuevos términos.

— ¡Pero Twilight!

— Nada de peros Spike, hay que estar preparados. — insistía Twilight temiendo a un riesgo poco probable. — Envíale una solicitud a la princesa, necesitaré los libros de Canterlot.

— Bien…

 **… … …**

 **Minutos más tarde** , había una gran cantidad de libros apilados en el centro de la sala principal. Twilight estaba repasando cada uno de ellos en busca de alguna información que le fuese útil. Sin éxito.

— Nada. ¡No puedo encontrar algo sobre su especie u origen! ¿Cómo es posible? — Twilight estaba confusa ante la falta de información escrita, ella siempre encontraba lo que buscaba en los libros pero en esta ocasión le era imposible encontrar incluso algo remotamente relacionado.

Leía y leía, una y otra vez en caso de haber pasado por alto. Pero ya el día se acercaba a la noche y ni la Biblioteca de Ponyville o la de Canterlot tenían libros del tema. Era como si fuesen de otro mundo, lo cual era el caso.

Twilight ya casi memorizaba el contenido de algunos de los libros, las especies de criaturas que veía en ellos jamás los había visto pero no se parecían en nada a lo que ella estaba buscando. Incluso los libros de mitología antigua eran inútiles.

— Es como si no existiesen. ¿Serán los únicos de su especie? O… ¿Se estarán ocultando?

— Seguramente son de otro mundo. — dijo Spike sarcásticamente para burlarse de la paranoia de Twilight.

— ¡Eso es Spike! No son de Equestria… ni de las afueras. ¡Tiene que ser eso!

— Tengo que dejar de abrir la boca. — se lamentó Spike, había empeorado la situación.

— Es peor de lo que pensaba, si son extraterrestres y vienen de otro planeta… Significa que son mucho más avanzados que nosotros.

Bien hecho Spike.

— Puede que estén evaluando si merecemos seguir viviendo en este planeta, ¿y si les parece que no? — Twilight comenzaba a entrar en pánico en su realización de una amenaza alienígena derribo las pilas de libros.

— Creo que ya estas exagerando un poco, ¿extraterrestres?, Estaba bromeando con eso de que son de otro mundo. — Spike intentaba reparar su error

— Tenemos que caerles bien, ¡hay que convencerles de que queremos a nuestra Equestria y mas allá!

— Agg…

Pobre Spike…

 **/ … / … \ … \**

Volviendo a lo que importa, nuestro grupo (que apenas califica como grupo) se hallaba llegando a la misteriosa construcción lejana. De cerca se podía distinguir con mas facilidad que no era una sola construcción sino en realidad varias, "construcciones" por decirles de alguna manera ya que eran vagones apilados (muy bien apilados la verdad). Esta especie de pueblo improvisado estaba rodeado por restos de carrozas muy muy MUY deterioradas…

Ah, y unos cuatro guardias miraban a las dos criaturas poco usuales. ¿La luz acompañante? No era visible, pero sí estaba presente.

— ¡Al fin llegamos! — Carlos estaba claramente agotado después de tan larga caminata.

Fue una larga caminata…

— No creo que debamos celebrar — Leafeon miraba fijamente a los guardias.

No habían armas visibles pero tres de ellos eran unicornios y Leafeon se había fijado en que sus cuernos brillaban al usar magia; tal como a Espeon le brillan los ojos al usar alguna habilidad.

— Mantente atento — advirtió Leafeon en voz baja.

Dos de los tres cuernos brillaban… el cuarto poni directamente carecía de cuerno o alas.

— Hola — Sin Nombre saludó con toda la calma del mundo.

El poni terrestre devolvió el saludo… — ¿Que les trae a este lugar? — preguntó. Era claro que nunca había visto una criatura similar.

— Refugio — Leafeon robó la respuesta de Carlos. — Un lugar para pasar unos días.

— ¿Refugio? ¿De que lugar vienen? — El guardia quería saber más.

— Muy buena pregunta. Si solo pudiese responderla. — Sin Nombre se las arregló para responder antes que Leafeon.

— ¿No pueden responder?

— Venimos de Ponyville. — Leafeon cambió la respuesta proporcionada por Carlos.

— ¿Ponyville?

Ahora los cuatro ponis intercambiaban miradas…

— Ponyville queda en otra dirección. — dijo el poni terrestre.

Bueno… no podían saberlo… La verdad es que sí, pero Vaporeon estaba descansando.

— Y de todas maneras, Ponyville no es un lugar muy amistoso que digamos. — agregó el guardia.

¿Ponyville no es un lugar amistoso?

El unicornio cuyo cuerno no brillaba ahora estaba cubierto por su brillo al igual que el resto. Sin embargo, era mucho mas llamativo que el del resto. ¿Está preparando un hechizo?

De ser el caso… Leafeon y Sin Nombre serían inmunes… ¿cierto?

Había tensión en el aire, y podía ser cortada con una Hoja Aguda o un disparo. Cualquiera de las dos podía suceder en esta delicada situación. Al parecer, los habitantes de Ponyville no eran muy bienvenidos.

— Psst Carlos — la voz acompañante susurraba desde su escondite en el mechón de Sin Nombre. — Olvidé un detalles sobre esto de Fallout: Equestria.

— ¿Y eso es? — Sin Nombre aprovechaba que Leafeon estaba intentando apagar las llamas que estaban por expandirse, metafóricamente hablando claro…

— Si no mal recuerdo están en el futuro. Unas cuantas décadas… ¿o eran siglos?

Eso explica muchas cosas, que bien que lo dice ahora y no cuando… oh…

— Emm… Carlos — Leafeon interrumpe. — Espero que estés listo.

— ¿Para que? — Sin Nombre mira hacia los guardias y ve las armas flotantes; unicornios… tenían que ser unicornios…

¿Recuerdan eso de la piel resistente a armas poco potentes?, Que bien, pero los rifles no son precisamente esas armas poco potentes…

— Siempre y cuando no- — Sin Nombre decía antes de que el ruido de un disparo le opacara…

Hubo un solo disparo, probablemente accidental, quizás para molestar, o simple y llanamente por diversión. Solo algo esta claro, el disparo fue hecho.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 **… … … … …**

 **Nota al Casco de Página:** Nivel + (3)

 **Nuevo** ** _Compañía Adaptable:_** Ahora puedes cambiar quién está tras la _Luz Acompañante_ para aprovechar sus respectivas ventajas.  
 **Beneficio** _ **Vaporeon, la sabelotodo**_ **:** Si lo que necesitas es información, Vaporeon es la indicada.  
 **Beneficio** _ **Espeon, la Psíquica**_ **:** ¿Algo es demasiado pesado o quieres un viaje rápido?, Espeon puede levitar objetos o Teleportarte a una ubicación ya descubierta (con limitaciones).

 **Nuevo** **_Morador del Yermo Equestre_ : **¿Acaso no sabes dónde estas parado? ¡Esto es Fallout: Equestria, amigo!  
 **Beneficio** ** _Los Tontos, Los Tontos Nunca Cambian_ :** Eres mayormente inmune a la crueldad de las tierras desoladas. Bien por ti, ten un Muffin.

 **Karma Actual: 0 (Neutral Definitivo) –** _El Karma visible varía según donde estés y lo que conozcas, no siempre es el valor verdadero_ _pero suele serlo_ _._ _Jamás mostrara un valor opuesto al real._ _  
_ **Dados del Destino** **:** 4 y 1 = _No Empareja._  
 **Neutro** **:** Eres neutral, juega bien tus cartas o tira el tablero.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Fallout: Equestria

**Disclaimer. Listo.**

 **Crossover: Pokémon & MLP:FiM  
**(los ponis son el lado dominante)

…

Un nuevo capítulo, un nuevo archivo y un nuevo lapso de espera. A tratar de que no sea un lapso largo, ¡a escribir!

EDIT Tras finalizar el cap (09/09/17): Ejem… Pos… ¿Lapso largo? Que va… No es mi culpa que tuviese que salir de vacaciones a un lugar increíblemente divertido dónde no había Internet ni señal para celular. Ejem… continuemos…

…

 **Advertencia:  
** _A continuación pueden haber Spoilers menores,_ _intermedios_ _y/o mayores de "_ ** _Fallout: Equestria_ _by Kkat_** _" así que si no_ _lo_ _has leído y tienes intenciones de_ _l_ _eer dicha historia, será mejor que lo hagas ahora que puedes. En caso de que ni lo conozcas, lo recomiendo encarecidamente. Si ya lo has leído ignora este mensaje y continúa. Y si no lo has leído pero quieres seguir con esto, pues en ese caso…  
¡Provecho! ¡Ricos Spoilers __te esperan_ _!_ _Pero luego no te quejes ¡Avisado estabas!_

…

— ¡Hola! Aquí su "aliada" (o enemiga), Vaporeon — saludó propiamente la tipo agua. — Ahora se continuará lo anterior. Pero primero los preámbulos, y lo primero de todo… El review.

 **Nahuel836:  
** Que bueno que no hay preguntas para responder.  
En está ocasión será un capítulo hasta el limite que nuestro presupuesto nos permite.  
La tardanza fue a vacaciones (pagadas) así que… Hay un par de capítulos listos, pero se dejarán en espera. Para no subir todo del tirón.

…

 **Estudio de Grabación.**

— ¿Ya estás lista? — Vaporeon preguntó a la víctima de la presentación.

Del otro lado del estudio estaba una criatura cuadrúpeda de la misma estatura, con un color morado MUY claro (al punto de ser en realidad rosa), sea quien sea está lista para grabar.

 **Presentación de Personajes.**

 **1-Nombre: Espeon.**  
Mi nombre es lo de menos, ¡si tan solo tuviese alguno, claro!. Pueden llamarme Espeon, tranquilos que no muerdo. — hace una pausa — ¿O sí? — agrega en tono pícaro.

 **2-Especie/Raza:**  
Eso sería como me llaman, "Espeon". Sí, sorpresa.

 **3-Genero:**  
Femenina.

 **4-Ocupación:**  
Cuarta posición en el equipo de Carlos.

 **5-Relaciones: (Personajes ya aparecidos)**  
 ** _Vaporeon_ : **Hermana, sin duda que somos cercanas. Solemos estar juntas, trabajando en equipo. Haciendo travesuras.

 ** _Leafeon_ :** Hermano mayor, Leafeon siempre a sido y sera mi segundo favorito. De todas maneras es el favorito de otro…

 _ **Carlos**_ **:** Entrenador, ¿Padre adoptivo?. Suena raro pero para mi es como un segundo padre, solo hay alguien que me importe tanto como Vaporeon y es él.

— ¡Bien!, sabía que lo harías. — Vaporeon elogió a su hermana. — Vamos por unos Pokélitos.

…

Ejem, por último pero no menos importante. ¡Los dados del destino!

— Desafortunadamente Pinkie no está así que me toca a mi. — dijo Vaporeon.

No se como o cuando pero los dados ya estaban rodando en el suelo para cuando me di cuenta.

— Y los números son… 2 y 3. — anunció los números de ambos dados — Estoy empezando a creer que nunca va a salir una combinación acertada. Pero eso es imposible, ya ha salido pero no era válido en el momento. ¡Suerte para la próxima!

 **… … … … …**

Un disparo, un destino. Cuatro ponis, dos pokémon y una entidad lumínica.

Al parecer el ganador en cortar la tensión del aire había sido un disparo, disparo que había sido efectuado por ninguno de los cuatro guardias, disparo cuyo objetivo era Leafeon… Disparo que evitó a duras penas recibiendo un corte en su costado derecho como recompensa por su velocidad de reacción.

Increíblemente el primer disparo no desencadeno un tiroteo unidireccional y Leafeon tuvo tiempo para cubrirse tras el escudo que Sin Nombre había desplegado tras el disparo.

Los guardias veían la barrera semitransparente. Para ellos era un simple escudo mágico.

— Buena _Protección_ — dijo Leafeon agitadamente.

— Buen esquive — devolvió el cumplido sin dejar desvanecer la barrera — Pero estas herido.

El corte era largo pero no tan profundo, dolía y debería estar sangrando… pero no lo está.

— No es nada. Solo mantén la protección, ellos aún no disparan. — Leafeon sabía que el disparo no provino de ellos…

Dando un giro a la derecha, Leafeon generó su propia barrera justo a tiempo para que otra bala se incrustase en ella… a la altura del pecho. La bala deformada cayó al suelo.

— Wow. Demasiado cerca. — Leafeon veía la bala en el suelo.

Al levantar la mirada, Leafeon observó en el cielo nublado a un pegaso color oxido con ¿rifles a los costados?

— Eso no es bueno. — un objetivo volador, demasiada movilidad para el gusto de Leafeon.

El pegaso dispara nuevamente, fallando en traspasar la barrera.

— ¡Hey!, ¿Por que la hostilidad? ¡Estábamos teniendo una conversación! — Sin Nombre gritó al pegaso

Las barreras no durarían mucho tiempo, tenían que decidir si mantenerse pasivos, responder al ataque o huir de la escena. Siendo esta última la opción mas fácil. ¿Pero que gracia tendría huir?

— ¡Si!, ¡No veo motivo de armar un tiroteo si solo buscamos refugio! — Leafeon agregó

El pegaso se acercó al par.

Leafeon estaba listo para atacar o esquivar, pero no ambas a la vez. ¿O sí?

— Tienen razón. —el guardia terrestre dijo al pegaso — Solo teníamos una charla, no tenias que disparar.

La _Protección_ de Sin Nombre se desvanece, quedando expuesto a los guardias.

— Solo una charla, pero están apuntándoles. — el pegaso replicó.

— Es que adoro la cara que ponen cuando son apuntados y no pueden moverse.

El problema es que pueden moverse.

— Si no pueden moverse, ¿cómo él evitó el tiro? — apuntó con un ala a Leafeon.

El poni terrestre (no, no daré mas descripción) y los dos unicornios que levitaban armas miraron al faltante, cuyo cuerno brilla y parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo en algo.

La _Protección_ de Leafeon acaba.

— ¿Y tu hechizo inmovilizador? — pregunto uno de los unicornios con arma.

— No funciona… ¡No funciona! — dejó de canalizar energía, algo agotado por tanto esfuerzo.

Los unicornios bajan las armas, después de todo no iba a ocurrir la balacera.

— Solo tenias que paralizarlos, ¡solo eso! — dijo el tercer unicornio — Eres inútil hasta para hacer un simple hechizo.

— Y por eso solo yo puedo hacerlo ¿cierto?

Ya se iban a poner a discutir.

— Bueno ya que estamos mas tranquilos todos… — Leafeon miro al guardia terrestre para decir algo pero este mismo lo interrumpió.

— Claro que pueden quedarse aquí…

¿Así de fácil?

— …pero tendríamos que consultarlo con Railright. — terminó la frase, eso ya tenía mas sentido.

De un momento tenso a uno casual, quien lo diría.

— Calamity, supongo que no estarás ocupado. — el líder guardia parecía quererle pedir un favor al pegaso que ahora conocemos como Calamity.

— Realmente estaba escoltando a una carreta que tiene una herida cuando vi que ustedes estaban "charlando"

— ¿Lo hiciste de nuevo?

— Es mi política.

No quiero saber que política es esa.

 **… … …**

 _ **Capítulo 6: Cambios Extraños, parte 2.**_

Habían logrado acceder a lo que parece ser una pequeña comunidad, nada mal para estar hecha con restos de carrozas y vagones. Claramente una construcción futurista.

El pegaso Calamity estaba guiando al par, claro, después de terminar su escolta.

— No es la evolución arquitectónica que esperaba… si les soy sincera. — Espeon hablaba telepáticamente.

— Yo sigo dudando que sea el futuro. Si no fuese por las armas… — Sin Nombre susurraba mientras miraba alrededor, los ponis locales miraban con curiosidad. — …y el estado general del poblado.

— Me da igual. — a Leafeon le importaba poco el aspecto del lugar — Es mejor que el último lugar al que llegamos.

Al lugar anterior ni entraron. Tampoco se perdieron de nada, lo que alcanzaron a ver era todo, literalmente.

— Buen esquive. — Calamity volaba de espaldas mirando al par.

— Fui muy lento al reaccionar. — dijo Leafeon. — Si hubiese retrocedido o saltado. No tendría la cicatriz, igual desaparecerá.

— Quizá, pero un disparo no lo esquiva cualquiera.

Era la primera vez que Leafeon eludía una bala (en sentido literal)… pero no la primera vez que esquiva mal.

— Bueno, es que no soy cualquiera. — Leafeon comenzaba a demostrar su ego.

— Eso veo, ustedes dos… — los mira detenidamente a ambos mientras seguía volando de espaldas — …no son algo que haya visto antes, y he visto mucho. ¿Qué son?

— Ambos somos "Leafeon", una especie de… Pokémon. — respondió Sin Nombre

Claro, y Calamity seguro sabe que es un pokémon…

Por razones obvias Calamity seguía sin tener idea de que eran — ¿Y eso es…?

— La historia corta es que venimos de otro mundo. — dijo el Leafeon otoñal.

— ¿Y anda la nave espacial? — Calamity preguntó sarcásticamente, obvio no creía eso de "otro mundo"

La luz acompañante abandonó su escondite y levitó a la altura de Calamity — Para ser mas exactos, es de otra dimensión. Pero actualmente, es de otra linea temporal. Así que puede decirse que si somos de otro mundo.

¡Eh!, Parece que Vaporeon volvió de su siesta.

— ¿Que clase de parasprite eres tú? — esa aparición de Vaporeon no fue muy bien recibida.

— Digamos que soy una "Guía Espiritual" — ¿guía espiritual?, eso si que es una manera de saltarse explicaciones — Y tengo que guiar por buen camino a esos dos tontos que hallaste en medio de una "Charla" — la luz parlante se coloco ahora en medio de sus compañeros.

— Volviste Vaporeon — dijo Carlos apenas tuvo oportunidad de hablar.

— En un buen momento, como será de costumbre — dijo con un tono de aburrimiento Vaporeon.

Calamity veía al trío y por alguna razón ahora estando ellos tres, le parecían conocidos. ¿De dónde?

— Otro mundo, ¿eh?. — continuó con el tema dejado a medias — ¿Y en ese mundo todo esta jodido como aquí?

— No, de hecho venimos del pasado. Mucho antes de que Equestria estuviese así. — Vaporeon había interrumpido a Carlos… quien sabe que tontería iba a decir.

— Del pasado… — puede ser por eso que les parece tan conocidos. Pero puede que le estén tomando la pluma.

— Te somos familiares, y es por una buena razón. Estuvimos antes, en y actualmente después de la guerra. Conocimos a las yeguas del ministerio incluida la que poseía una Cutie Mark similar a esa marca que tienes sobre la tuya, Rainbow Dash.

Calamity se quedó mirando a los tres, ahora dudaba de si era verdad lo que le decían…

— Vaporeon… ¿Y si nos cuentas a nosotros también?, de verdad quiero saber de que guerra estas hablando. Y que es eso de Yeguas del ministerio — Sin Nombre no entendía ni pío de lo que hablaba Vaporeon, ni hablar de Leafeon.

— Amigo _dashite_ , sé que es mucho que procesar pero le explicaré y responderé sus dudas tan pronto nos lleve con la yegua que usted hirió hace un rato. — la yegua que Calamity hirió… que especifica. — Me encantaría no tener que explicar todo varias veces. — Aunque fuese mejor que repitiera las cosas unas cuantas veces para que todo quedará claro, Vaporeon no era fan de repetirse mas de lo debido.

…

Más tarde, ya todo el pequeño poblado era mas que consciente de los visitantes que estaban actualmente en lo que se podría llamar como una clínica. Ninguno de nuestro grupo estaba herido, bueno… Leafeon era un caso a parte su herida de bala cicatrizaría antes de que nos demos cuenta y su color otoñal se pasará con el tiempo, eso creo…

Estaban sentados esperando a que la yegua despertara…

— Ya dije que estaré bien, he regenerado partes mas grandes. — repetía Leafeon a la enfermera — Una vez tuve que regenerar la pata, no fue gracioso.

Quizás Leafeon esta exagerando un poco sobre como se puede regenerar.

— Lo mas reciente que tuvo que regenerar fue parte de la cola. — Carlos agregó. — Ya no recuerdo como perdió ese trozo de cola.

— Yo si lo recuerdo. Eevee, Junior, Tú y un río de lava. — Leafeon recordaba perfectamente aquella ocasión.

— ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Ya me acuerdo.

— Y te equivocas, lo mas reciente que regeneré fue esta hoja en mi cabeza. — Leafeon acariciaba dicha hoja que debería ser verde pero ahora es un café anaranjado.

— Vaya que ustedes han pasado por cosas raras, pero nada de eso tiene que ver con su presencia en Equestria. "Señores de Otro Mundo" — intervino Calamity — Cuando piensa despertar esta chica.

Todos miraban ahora hacia un catre en el cual descansaba una poni gris de crin café. Ella estaba cubierta con mantas, parecía como si la hubiesen envuelto para enviar por correo. Apenas su cabeza era lo único al descubierto, dejando ver su cuerno.

— No tardará. — Vaporeon dijo. — ¿Que tal si les contamos sobre como vivieron en el apocalipsis zombi? — sugirió Vaporeon.

Claro esa historia, Vaporeon aún no tenia intenciones de ser siquiera un huevo en ese entonces. Pero Leafeon y Carlos si estuvieron. ¡Y así fue como se conocieron!

Leafeon no era de Carlos, pero tampoco era un pokémon salvaje…

 **()(=)()**

Hace 7 Años…

Nos encontrábamos en mitad de un bosque frondoso y normal. Sin criaturas asesinas Equestrianas, solo criaturas asesinas normales, humanos; Aunque solo hay dos y uno es un joven de 10 años piel algo oscura, pelo negro ojos marrones de una estatura promedio para su edad, quizás menor que el promedio, no parecía ser alguien con sobrepeso, pero tampoco era especialmente flaco, su ropa estaba notablemente gastada y algo sucia, típica camiseta de color gris que en algún tiempo tendría algo impreso pero ahora solo se alcanzaba a ver una pequeña "E" en el medio, pantalones cortos pero sin ser shorts o bermudas. Era Sin Nombre.

Este niño no andaba solo, está con un adulto el cual era de piel similar pero mas claro, buena altura, ojos igual de marrones, mas delgado en comparativa con el niño, la ropa estaba hasta mas malograda que la del joven, camisa cuyas mangas que ya de por si eran cortas estaban rasgadas, el color verde resaltaba en contraste con su pantalón anaranjado con rayas en un principio blancas. Era el padre de Sin Nombre. Y no… no olvidé color de pelo… si me entienden. Lo que sí olvidé fue que tenía un cinturón con 6 pokéballs.

Ambos padre e hijo se hallaban en su día a día desde hace ya un año que todo empezó.

— Si encontráramos otros sobrevivientes podríamos formar un grupo. — dijo el padre de Carlos.

Claro suena bien, pero encontrar a alguien es extrañamente difícil. Y sobretodo que ese alguien sea amistoso.

Tras adentrarse en mas y mas en el bosque, llegaron a un claro en el que estaban tres personas y dos pokémon descansando alrededor de una fogata.

— ¿Hola? — dijo Sin Nombre y de inmediato los desconocidos se levantaron a ver quien era.

— ¡Por Arceus! — exclamó una de las dos chicas — ¡Zombis que hablan!

— ¡Espera! — el padre de Carlos intentaba calmar a la chica pero de nada servía.

— _¡Hoja Mágica!_ — ordenó la chica al pokémon que estaba junto a ella, un Leafeon.

Dicho Leafeon… ni se había inmutado, seguía acostado como si nada estuviese pasando. Un gandul de primera.

— Si fuese por tu Leafeon… ya estaríamos muertos — dijo la otra chica, levantándose. — Pero parece que no hay a que temer.

El otro miembro de ese grupo se había levantado tras los gritos de su amiga, pero ahora se volvía a sentar en su lugar.

Y allí estaban ambos, ese Leafeon era en efecto el Leafeon color otoño de la actualidad, Carlos lo miraba mientras este se quedaba acostado ignorando todo su alrededor.

Ah… que tiempos…

Mientras los adultos se presentaban y esas cosas aburridas. Sin Nombre estaba feliz, hacía tiempo que no sonreía. Y es que esa era la primera vez que veía a un Leafeon.

— Woah… Un Leafeon… — se acercaba hacia la criatura — No había visto uno en persona… es tan… — estiraba su mano para acariciarle…

Sin Nombre estaba atrapado en su momento, ahora el que ignoraba los alrededores era él. Y de no haber sido ese el caso, hubiese escuchado la advertencia por parte de la chica que le había dado una orden antes…

— ¡Auch! — se quejó Carlos por el dolor al recibir un mordisco.

— ¡Leaf! — fue lo único que dijo la criatura de forma poco amistosa antes de alejarse y volver junto a su entrenadora.

Era una fuerte mordida, la sangre comenzaba a ser visible. Pero al joven Carlos no le importaba, el dolor era muy inferior a lo que debería haber sido… Este era el comienzo de una amistad.

 **()(=)()**

— Los Leafeon son una especie muy apartada de los humanos, requiere gran entrenamiento volverlos dóciles. — explicaba Carlos — En esos tiempos, Leafeon no estaba del todo ambientado y como es natural, solo se dejaría tocar por su entrenador. Si lo hubiese sabido en ese entonces…

— Me sorprende el poco daño que te hice, mis dientes son increíblemente filosos. — dijo Leafeon mostrando una sonrisa.

— Entonces todo empezó con una mordida, y son de otro "mundo". ¿Pero que es un humano?. — preguntó un poni aleatorio de los presentes.

— Los humanos, somos… como decirlo… ¿monos evolucionados? — Carlos dijo lo mas fácil.

— ¿Evolucionados? ¿Como lo hacen los pokémon? — pregunto una joven potrilla.

— Algo así.

— Entonces si eres un humano, ¿por que ahora luces como un Leafeon? — preguntó Calamity.

Eso era fácil de explicar, pero ya habían contado varias cosas y la lengua también se agota.

— La versión corta es que puedo cambiar de forma. Una especie de transformación. — Carlos resumió respondió con simpleza para no hablar tanto.

— Wow, ¿puedes hacerlo ahora? Nunca he visto un humano, solo escuchado historias de ese que participó en la guerra. ¿No serás tú?.

— No recuerdo haber estado en alguna guerra… pero quien más puede ser.

Carlos en la guerra… me cuesta imaginarlo.

— En cuanto a transformarme en humano, puedo hacerlo. Claro si no se asustan cuando lo haga. — dijo Carlos.

— ¿Asustarnos? — dijo un poni terrestre de color gris y crin negra. — ¿Quien nos crees?

— No es por ofender, es que del "pasado" del que vengo, Ponyville era muy asustadiza al principio. Y eso que no me han visto en mi forma humana todavía.

— ¿Te vas a transformar si o no? — Leafeon ya estaba desesperándose.

Raro…

— Bien, solo necesito… un segundo y… — Sin Nombre se había puesto de pie. — y…

Su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar. Al punto en que solo se reconocía su silueta, esta comenzaba a deformarse y cambiar de forma cuadrúpeda a una bípeda de mayor altura. No me pregunten cómo pero la ropa se materializó de la nada, conveniente.

Lo bueno es que no tendremos un Sin Nombre desnudo…

La apariencia sigue siendo fiel a la de hace años, claro que que ahora con 17 años se puede notar uno que otro cambio, la piel quizás sea mas clara, el pelo negro un poco largo, mismos ojos duh. La ropa que se generó de la nada, una camiseta de color azul sin ninguna clase de decoración, un short gris y sandalias negras. El collar con la gema anti-magia se adaptó perfectamente en el nuevo cuello. Y antes de que lo olvide, no tiene cinturón de pokéballs.

Los ponis presentes estaban impresionados que el cambio que presenciaron, de ser una criatura de su tamaño, paso a ser una mas alta.

— Que bien es ser yo de nuevo — Carlos se estiraba como si acabase de despertar. — Se siente algo raro y todo, es la primera vez que duré tanto en forma de Leafeon.

No es como que tuviese otras oportunidades.

— Creo que tengo la altura de Celestia… — dijo Carlos mientras veía sus preciadas manos y sus queridos pulgares. ¡Ja! Ya no mas agarrar cosas con la boca.

— ¿Celestia? — dijo alguien del publico — ¿Existe?

Bien hecho, esperemos que eso no cause la desintegración total del universo en el que están ahora.

— Miren, está despertando. — Leafeon interrumpió al ver que la yegua en el catre comenzaba a moverse…

A moverse para ponerse mas cómoda aparentemente…

— … — el silenció tomó el lugar por unos instantes.

— Entonces… — la enfermera se acercaba a Leafeon insistiendo en ayudar con la herida en su costado.

— ¡Que no! — Leafeon se mantenía negando la ayuda.

De hecho esa herida debía de haberse curado hace bastante rato, quizás tarda por su condición actual o por el clima nublado.

Sin Nombre estaba apunto de decir algo cuando una poni pegaso, entró al lugar cargando una especie de póster con el hocico. Si nos fijamos en la apariencia de esta pegaso… ehm… no es por sonar grosero pero se ve horrible y el olor no ayuda, es peor que los zombis… ¡los ojos!

— Eh… Y… — Sin Nombre intentaba ignorar la grotesca apariencia y el putrefacto olor que le acompañaba, pero al ver el póster que la pegaso tenía…

— Mira, esos… ¿somos nosotros? — Leafeon miraba el cartel desde cerca, aparentemente inmune al olor… suertudo.

El póster parecía antiguo con colores desgastados, rasgones y manchas de no quiero saber que. Pero se puede apreciar bien la imagen divida por el medio en la cual de un lado estaba Leafeon y del otro lado Sin Nombre. Aunque hay algo raro en la imagen… En la parte baja del póster apenas se podía leer "Es hora de un cambió".

— En verdad somos nosotros — dijo Carlos impresionado — ¿Pero cuándo...?

En ese momento la pegaso giro el póster para revelar algo escrito…

— Es… ¿mi letra? — dijo Sin Nombre al ver la escritura. — _"_ _No veas_ _detenidamente_ _los detalles de la parte frontal, ¡Spoilers!"_ — leyó Sin Nombre con facilidad, ese lado estaba muy bien preservado.

Pero no lo suficiente, ya que había otro mensaje pero mas pequeño y por la parte inferior.

— " _Postdata: Te odio por no reconocer a D…"_ — leyó el pequeño mensaje. — ¿Reconocer a "D"?

La poni suelta el póster y sacando un lápiz de la nada misma, comenzó a escribir en el póster…

— " _¿Sabes quien soy?"_ — leyó en voz alta por alguna razón Sin Nombre. — Pues… lo siento… pero no.

La poni se entristece un poco, pero por un muy corto instante para luego volver a escribir _"Yo si te recuerdo"_ , luego de eso borró y escribió nuevamente…

— " _¿Muffin?"_ — leyó Carlos el mensaje, teniendo una extraña sensación de familiaridad en eso. — Creo que me odiaré por no recordarte… pero en verdad no puedo hacerlo.

Una vaga sensación, mas nada. De seguro es algo importante, y no puede recordar.

Al levantar la mirada, la pegaso ya no estaba, solamente el póster con la simple palabra "Muffin".

— Agg… Definitivamente debería de recordar algo, pero no logro hacerlo. — Carlos seguía haciendo memoria. — ¿Quien era ella?

— Ditzy Doo. — respondió Calamity.

Una leve chispa se encendía en lo mas profundo de los recuerdos de Carlos pero solo era eso, una chispa.

— Está despertando. — dijo Leafeon en un tono menos emocionado que la vez anterior, no fuera a ser una falsa alarma… y lo fue…

Falsa alarma.

… … …

Pasaron dos increíblemente largos días, después de todo estaban esperando a que la unicornio despertase ya que según Vaporeon era importante.

Ya nuestro grupo estaba mas que aceptado por los habitantes del pueblo. Calamity era casi un amigo para el grupo.

— Miren… se mueve, otra vez. — Leafeon decía sin esperanza de que fuese a despertar aún.

En realidad si estaba despertando, ya que lo primero que hizo fue levantar una pata, tirando la sabana que parecía estar bien sujeta.

— ¡Oh! ¡Miren quien despertó! — la enfermera anunció en voz alta para que todos los interesados estuviesen al tanto.

La yegua aún en la cama, comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones como la poca movilidad le permitía.

Antes de poder hacer nada, la paciente ya se estaba levantando de la "camilla"…

— Tomalo de a poco, compañera. — Calamity se colocó frente a la yegua. Haciendo que se volviera a subir al colchón.

La yegua miraba a Calamity, a Leafeon, a Carlos y… a todo en realidad, como si estuviese analizando su situación.

— ¿Candi? — preguntó el poni gris con crin negra, probablemente a la enfermera.

— Ella estará totalmente sana. Mezclé la última poción curativa, lo necesitaba. Se la di hace menos de una hora. — dijo la enfermera Candi en respuesta.

— ¿Mezclar? — preguntó otra vez el mismo poni mientras dudaba.

— ¡Con agua ardiente de manzana, claro está! — respondió con una sonrisa Candi — Descubrí que el medicamento afecta mucho mejor con eso.

El poni simplemente puso su casco en su cara, una especie de facepalm… ¿facehoove?. Luego comenzo a sacar a los demás del lugar, incluyendo a Sin Nombre y Leafeon.

Ya fuera…

— Solo toca esperar un poco más — dijo Vaporeon.

— ¿Cuanto? —preguntó Leafeon

— Un par de minutos.

 **… … …**

Tras que la yegua saliese de la clínica, fue prácticamente escoltada mientras Vaporeon contaba lo que tenía que contar, lo cual no era mucho pero ahora que estaban juntos, podía hablar sin que alguien se perdiese de esa información.

En esa información se incluía pero no limitaba a: Cómo llegaron (a Equestria y a la actual Equestria desolada), Sus Intenciones (mantenerse con la yegua, quien acepto al cabo de MUCHA insistencia), Su presencia antes, en y después de la guerra (simple afirmación) y otras cosas que Sin Nombre y Leafeon se encargaron de aclarar antes…

Resultaba que la yegua era la buscada Littlepip, que fácil fue hallarla. ¿Ahora qué?

— ¿Dormir? — Carlos preguntaba. — Es de día.

El trío estaba en lo que puede ser una pequeña "casa" que era elaborada por un vagón antiguo

— Debería ser de noche, pero el sol y la luna hacen lo que quieren. — Vaporeon aclaró.

— ¿Pero que tiene de importante dormir?

— Solo duérmanse, y tú cambia de forma antes de hacerlo.

Quien sabe que pasará con dormir, o por qué Vaporeon quiere que lo hagan tan temprano. Aunque quizás sea de noche en verdad. Pero el sol sigue arriba… o eso creo.

— Estas segura de que… — Leafeon ahora era el que se quejaba.

— Solo háganlo y entenderán.

Carlos toma por unos cortos instantes una oreja de Leafeon, y al igual que antes comenzó a brillar hasta que solo se distinguía su silueta para deformarse y terminar con forma de Leafeon.

Al finalizar las luces, vemos como Sin Nombre había vuelto a su forma anterior. Adiós pulgares…

— Solo una cosa antes de dormir… ¿Cómo todos los ponis entienden el lenguaje pokémon?… Comprendo que te entiendan a ti, ya que hablas muchos idiomas y eso. Pero Leafeon…

La luz cambiante desaparece tan rápido que de haber parpadeado, te lo perdías. ¿Vaporeon acababa de evitar la pregunta?

— ¿Será que ocurrió un apagón? — dijo Leafeon por decir algo.

— Te recuerdo que tiene un generador al lado, y no uno pequeño. — Carlos descartó con facilidad.

Era verdad, ese generador era un poco muy grande para estar simplemente funcionando en una casa pequeña. ¿Fallar?, esa cosa era aprueba de fallos, literalmente, su garantía de por vida lo respalda.

— Que bien, quedé con la duda. — Sin Nombre claramente no tenía sueño, que se acostase a dormir ahora iba a ser complicado. — ¿Tienes sueño?

— Un poco. Como de costumbre.

— Si quieres quedarte a descansar, hazlo. Yo iré a ver si puedo "recordar" a la poni zombi… ¿Ditzy?

— Ve. No metas la pata. Oh, eres tú, olvidalo.

— Tú intenta no soñar que duermes mientras duermes al dormir.

Sin Nombre prosiguió a salir del vagón-casa para respirar el aire fresco… que él mismo emanaba siendo un Leafeon, mientras fue humano el aire era… no muy salubre.

...

 _ **POV - Sin "Carlos" Nombre.**_

¡Diablos!, Olvidé el pequeño detalle de que no conozco el lugar y ya me perdí, y apenas acabo de salir de la… ¿casa?. No importa, el lugar es pequeño y seguro que encontraré a alguno de los que recién conocí… ¿Como eran? Uno con sombrero… y… la otra con un aparato en su pata… Sep, sera fácil ya que nadie mas usa sombre-

— No me lo creo.

Al parecer los sombreros se hicieron la moda mientras no miraba, ¡ahora todos tienen sombreros! Por suerte recuerdo que tenia alas y una especie de bolso portador de armas bajo estas.

 _Minutos mas tarde…_

Ni un pegaso… genial, lo bueno es que la moda de los sombreros desapareció tan rápido como apareció, estas modas cambian de un momento a otro ¡literalmente!, espero que al que busco lo siga usando…

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿esa no es la _Littlepip_ que Vaporeon quiere que acompañemos? Según es protagonista de una historia, ¿acaso yo también estaré en esa historia?. Debería ir y tratar de hablar con ella… ¿eh? ¿donde está?

Que rápido desapareció, uno no puede perderse en sus pensamientos (y en un pueblo) por que los demás se van sin dejar rastro.

…

— ¡Calamity! — al fin localicé al pegaso — ¿Era Calamity? — espero no haberme equivocado de poni… o nombre.

— El único — respondió tras percatarse de mi existencia. — Parece que volviste a ser un… _Lífon_ …

Así no era pero se la doy por buena.

— Oye ¿ya tienes mas información de nosotros? — pregunté, pues ante de separarnos él había dicho que buscaría algo de información de nosotros. Ya que la poni Zombi o supuestamente "Ghoul" se negó a dejarnos mirar el póster o a hablar… metafóricamente ya que literalmente no puede hablar… La pobre no tiene lengua desde hace un tiempo, unos _bandidos_ se la cortaron…

Bien, ahora me duele la lengua.

— No hallé mucho, nada correctamente. — respondió a mi pregunta tras misteriosamente esperar a que yo dejase de pensar. Raro.

— Que mal, ¿donde está Di… der… ¿doo? — olvidé el nombre de la Ghoul zombi.

— ¿Ditzy? Está en _Absolutamente Todo_ , como siempre.

Cierto, Ditzy era dueña de ese local. Debería ir allí para intentar que me deje ver el póster en el que yo aparentemente había escrito… era mi letra así que tenía que ser yo del futuro… pero el mensaje era del pasado… ¿mi yo del pasado?. Lo dejaré en yo de otro tiempo.

— Gracias, ¿dónde quedaba eso exactamente?

— Allí, justo detrás de ti. — Calamity señalo a mis espaldas y… tenía razón, _Absolutamente Todo_ estaba atrás de mi.

— Gracias. Otra vez.

Me despedí de él para darme media vuelta y correr a _Absolutamente Todo_.

…

En _**Absolutamente Todo**_ estaba en efecto la poni de apariencia zombi atendiendo a… a mi. ¿Como llegué al mostrador si acabo de entrar?

— Hola — dije soltando la respiración que estaba conteniendo por reflejo, mientras era humano podía oler los alrededores pero ahora como un Leafeon solo puedo oler el aire puro que proviene de mi.

La poni Ghoul zombi parecía alegre de verme y se agachó para sacar una hoja de papel y un lápiz de abajo del mostrador. Comenzó a escribir…

"?Ahora sí¿", los signos estaban mal pero quien soy yo para corregirle.

— Aún no, pero si tú dices que te conozco es por que debe ser verdad y haré lo que pueda para recordarte. — dije para sacarle una sonrisa… … … No la volveré a hacer sonreír… o mejor no mirare su sonrisa para la próxima.

La pegaso o eso creo ya que veo alas (espero y sean alas) volvió a agacharse para esta vez sacar el póster que quería ver, como si supiese lo que quería. Raro.

— Sigo sin ver ese detalle que no debería ver — ese Spoiler estaba muy bien oculto y no lograba encontrarlo. — Un momento — vi un detalle al prestar mas atención.

La Ghoul zombi aparentó emocionarse al ver que había descubierto algo en el póster.

Me fije mas de lo que acostumbro, y pude ver que la gema anti-magia mía y de Leafeon eran de otro color a la que yo tenía actualmente. En mi cuello ahora mismo la gema era de un gris oscuro que parecía negro; en el póster nuestras gemas eran azules y no un azul claro, un azul algo oscuro.

— ¿Por qué las gemas son de ese color? — pensé en voz alta para que la Ghoul supiese que había visto.

Al parecer se desilusionó como si eso no fuese lo que tenía que ver. ¿Que más podía ser? No veo mas diferencias, solo estaba yo (humano) y Leafeon. El texto de "Es hora de un Cambio" no ayudaba en nada. Y unos logos que no había visto… en la esquina superior izquierda una pequeña cruz blanca con una mariposa rosa en el centro, lo cual si no me equivoco era como las de Fluttershy… superior a la derecha unas siluetas azules sobre amarillo, una era del perfil de una cara poni terrestre que sin duda alguna me recordaba a Pinkie por su pelo y sonrisa, la cual estaba mirando a un globo que tenía una cara alegre… inferior a la izquierda, claramente una nube con un rayo idéntico a la marca de Rainbow pero con unas ¿alas? Que salían de la nube… inferior derecha, una estrella rodeada por unas mas pequeñas con algo más que no se como explicar… me suena de algún lado esa estrella… centro superior, un ojo con una pupila en forma de una ¿gema?, bajo el ojo hay un pequeño libro… centro inferior, unos engranajes con una espada verticalmente en el medio, todo bordeado por un circulo que me recuerda a una manzana… por ultimo en el centro del póster, dos hojas verdes imitando el símbolo del yin y el yang… esperen… olvídenlo… no es nada.

¿Y por que Leafeon está a la izquierda? No es por criticar pero me parecía mejor que yo estuviese a la izquierda… así como está ahora se ve algo raro.

— ¿No sabes que son estos símbolos? —pregunté a mi compañera sin voz

Ella simplemente asintió para luego escribir…

"Ministerios", ¿ministerios?. — ¿Que son los mini…?

Fui interrumpido por nada más y nada menos que la yegua que según salvó a la zombi con la que hablaba, Littlepip.

— Oh, ¿los interrumpo? — preguntó ella irónicamente para interrumpir.

Era obvio que ella podía oler a la Ghoul zombi, pobre de ella.

— Un poco, pero no es nada importante.

Ditzy se limitaba a mirar.

Littlepip miró el póster que estaba extendido sobre el mostrador. — Esos son tú y tu amigo. Es increíble que sean del pasado. ¿Como era antes?

— Este… ¿mejor?. Supongo. — dije sin pensar en una mejor respuesta.

Sigo sin saber mucho de la "guerra", Vaporeon aún no me cuenta que fue lo que pasó… de hecho solo dijo que había que permanecer con Littlepip. Pero los demás del pueblo ya sabían mucho de nosotros, Vaporeon se las arreglo para según ella contar lo mismo que le dijo a Celestia. Eso significa que…

— ¿Mejor como un establo? ¿o mejor que un establo? — preguntó nuevamente la unicornio.

— Ehm… — ¿establo? ¿a que se refiere con establo? — …mejor que un establo. Creo, ¿que es un establo?

— ¿No sabes que es un establo? — parecía impresionada pero su voz no lo demostraba — En ese caso te viene de maravilla el viaje que voy a hacer…

¿viaje?

 **… … …**

Había salido del pueblo que según tengo entendido se llamaba Nueva Appleloosa.

Estaba con Littlepip y Calamity. Leafeon estaba dormido y preferí no despertarle, era lo mejor.

— Entonces, ¿por que estas con nosotros? — Littlepip preguntó al pegaso Calamity.

Llevábamos un buen rato avanzando y el cielo ya nublado de por si se estaba oscureciendo mucho mas.

— Date cuenta que te debo una — Calamity le respondió con tono serio. — Tal vez una grande, considerando todo lo que hiciste por los buenos ponis de New Appleloosa.

New Appleloosa… no Nueva Appleloosa… Anotado.

Los dos comenzaron a tener una charla sobre como Littlepip salvó a unos ponis incluida Ditzy. Sonaba interesante, debí prestar atención en lugar de…

— ¡Es una tormenta eléctrica! — exclamó Calamity sacándome de mis pensamientos… espera ¿tormenta eléctrica?

Era verdad, estaba lloviendo y estábamos empapados. ¿Como no me di cuenta?, debo dejar de perderme en mi mente…

— ¿Una tormenta eléctrica? — grito Littlepip mientras el cielo destellaba. — ¿Como es eso?

 _KA-BOOOOOOOOOM! (efecto de sonido barato)_

Un gran estruendo provino de las nubes, dejando en claro que no era una simple llovizna. Al parecer Littlepip se asustó y estaba intentando refugiarse bajo Calamity.

Otro destello ocurrió tan pronto como ella estaba ya intentando tranquilizarse.

— Deberías… — intenté advertirle pero el trueno resonó asustándole, esta vez Calamity la detuvo y no pudo intentar esconderse.

— Si te asustan los truenos, ¡espera a ver los relámpagos! — Calamity le dijo con una sonrisa.

— Mejor encontremos un refugio, antes de que nos caiga un rayo. — seré un tipo planta y según tengo entendido resistente a la electricidad, pero eso no quita el miedo.

Seguimos avanzando ahora corriendo por una cobertura, el cielo destellaba y retumbaba cada pocos segundos. Incluso hubo un relámpago que fue perfectamente visible a la distancia, me pregunto si Littlepip lo había visto.

Después de correr por el lodo y saltar un pequeño río que se había formado a duras penas ya que me resbalé al saltar. Habíamos llegado a la entrada de una cueva y nos adentramos en su oscuridad gracias a la cosa que tenía la unicornio en su pata, una buena fuente de luz artificial. Unos metros de avance y nos topamos con una gran entrada con una puerta metálica la cual estaba abierta y se notaba que lo había estado hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Que hacen? ¡No se queden parados y cerremos esta cosa pa' que no se llene de agua cuando el maldito río se salga de su cause! — Calamity nos grito a mi y a Littlepip mientras el empujaba la puerta para cerrarla.

Ambos nos pusimos en marcha e intentamos averiguar como cerrar esa vieja y oxidada puerta. ¿El mecanismo servirá?

Nuestra unicornio comenzó a usar su magia para tener mas fuerza al tratar de mover una palanca y ya que parecía tener dificultades fui y empujé junto a ella para ayudarle. La palanca cedió y el mecanismo que parecía muerto, comenzó a funcionar para cerrar la puerta mientras hacía un gran y molesto escándalo.

 **… … …**

— Se dan cuenta que nos encerramos nosotros mismos en un malévolo establo por el susto, ¿verdad? — dijo Littlepip

Calamity miraba el lugar tan asombrado como yo, ¿como diantres hicieron esto?

— Confío en lo que mencionaste antes. Además de cualquiera de nosotros conoce mejor este lugar, serías tú. — Calamity le dijo a Littlepip mientras yo andaba adentrándome mas al "establo".

Proseguí inspeccionando el lugar, olvidándome de mis nuevos compañeros. Con miedo a tocar algo y desatar algún sistema de seguridad, el lugar tenía electricidad de quien sabe donde, me quedé esperando al par que por lo que escuche estaban hablando de lanzacohetes. Recuerdo uno de esos en el primer campamento que encontramos y que luego Leafeon… bueno…

Cuando me alcanzaron Littlepip se detuvo a pensar un poco y mirar los caminos. Espero que de verdad conozca este lugar.

…

Por alguna razón Calamity había encontrado grandes cantidades de dinamita en el almacén.

— Entonces… ¿un mal paso en el almacén y volamos en pedazos? — dije por decir algo.

— No era tanta, pero mejor cuidarnos. — respondió Calamity.

En el almacén, Littlepip intentaba abrir con una ganzúa un candado para ver si el contenido de una caja era en verdad dinamita. Sin éxito, regresamos por donde llegamos y nos dirigimos por un pasillo y tras cruzar una puerta automática y ver como las luces de allí funcionaban solo para ver mejor el óxido y la basura que cubría el suelo. Habían puertas que no funcionaban, intenté derribarla pero no soy precisamente fuerte, así que de nada sirvió.

Tras minutos de calma (ignorando el molesto ruido que provenía de algún aparato) un trueno se logro escuchar unicamente para asustarme a mi y aparentemente a Littlepip.

— ¿Que diablos…? — dijo ella aparentemente maldiciendo al clima o algo.

— Te lo dije, tormenta eléctrica. — Calamity mencionó

— Eso no es como ninguna de las tormentas que leí en mis libros — le contestó.

— El clima no es como solía ser, el sol y la luna no son guiados a través del cielo por ponis no mas. Nosotros los pegasos… — Calamity estaba a medias cuando le interrumpieron.

— ¡Las diosas Celestia y Luna mueven el sol y la luna a través del cielo día tras día! — Littlepip parecía molesta por lo que Calamity estaba diciendo.

— Oh si. — giro sus ojos — Desde su lugar en el cielo, claro.

— Espera… ¿ellas están…? — me entrometí estando algo confundido, solo recibí dos miradas fijas a lo cual preferí no continuar.

— Como decía, los pegasos ya no estamos para programar clima, tampoco. El clima de Equestria se ha vuelto loco.

Celestia estaba… no… no puede ser verdad… ¿verdad?

 **… … …**

— Solo hay una sección para baños — dijo la unicornio en mitad del ruido que había, esas tuberías estaban endemoniadas o algo.

Tras avanzar un poco, un destello rojo apareció en la cosa que tenía Littlepip en su pata. ¿Un sensor de que?

— ¿Tienen idea de que tipo de monstruo se supone que estamos buscando aquí? — dijo en voz baja para no llamar la atención. Por alguna razón ellos estaban en modo sigilo así que les seguí el juego.

Espera un segundo… — ¿Estamos buscando monstruos? — grite susurrando. — ¡Nadie me dijo que buscábamos monstruos!

Nunca me tome la molestia de preguntar que íbamos a hacer, estaba con ganas de ver un establo para saber a que se refería la loca esta.

— De hecho no — Calamity susurró — Que recuerde, nosotros no se supone que los busquemos. Se suponía que solo cerraríamos la puerta.

— Que yo recuerde — respondió aumentando un poco el tono de voz — Se suponía que yo cerrara la puerta. Se supone que ustedes deberían estar en otro lugar.

— Yo recuerdo. — me uní yo también — Que tú me invitaste. Se supone que deberías saberlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos instantes, para luego continuar avanzando hasta que el punto rojo que estaba en la cosa esa de Littlepip desapareció.

 **… … …**

Pasamos por lo que según era la escuela lo cual me trajo recuerdos de cuando hacía trampas en los exámenes y cuando casi me expulsan… buenos tiempos.

Littlepip se veía algo extraña, como si estuviese preocupada por algo…

— ¿Han oído algo de un poni llamado Príncipe Celeste? — Calamity preguntó mientras veía un libro que estaba puesto en la mesa.

— ¿Que? — la unicornio y yo dijimos al unísono mientras ella se acerca al libro. — Dejame ver eso — dijo tomando el libro con su magia.

Littlepip le echó una rápida ojeada al libro para luego cerrarlo de golpe y ver la portada — ¡¿"El Semental en la Luna"?!

Por alguna razón se veía alterada…

— Sabes, creo recordar a mi amá leyéndome una historia como esta… solo, que era la yegua en la luna, si es que me acuerdo.

— ¡Eso es por que se supone que sea la yegua en la luna! — Littlepip comenzó a mirar los otros libros en las mesas y repisas

Tengo la sensación de que yo aquí no pinto nada…

— Uno: Cada poni importante en cada libro había sido cambiado a un semental… — dijo ella tras la revisión de libros.

— Bien, tenía las sospechas de que algunos de ellos eran sementales para empezar con…

— ¡Dos! — esta vez lo dijo fuerte como para que le prestemos atención — Ninguna de las historias o libros tiene nada mas que vagas referencias a la historia o gobierno de Equestria.

— Sabes, vas a quemar algo si no te calmas un poco.

Apoyaría a Calamity, pero recordando lo que dijo Vaporeon de que Littlepip era protagonista de una historia, pues prefiero no entrometerme mucho… No quiero alterar las cosas.

El libro seguía levitando hasta que fue arrojado a un rincón de manera agresiva. Littlepip se acercó a lo que parecía una… ¿Terminal? No veía uno desde… ese día… …

Como sea, Littlepip accedió al terminal y estuvo en el un largo rato. Ese rato pasó mientras yo veía los libros pero no entendía la letra muy bien que digamos. Solo veía garabatos, apenás entendía los pocos dibujos que habían. Una luna con la cara de un poni, ¿que clase de cuento será este?

— ¿Estas diciendo que un semental no puede hacer lo que una yegua hace? — Calamity reclamaba… yo no entendía que pasaba ahora con estos dos… ahora discutían por algo… pero no se el qué… ¿y si presto atención para poder saber que esta pasando sería lo mejor…

 **… … …**

Estábamos en un auditorio y lo mejor es que no tengo idea de como llegamos aquí, ya en serio este déficit de atención repentino es muy molesto.

Había un póster un tanto machista que no pienso describir.

— Sip. Manipulación. Todos esos posters han estado aquí antes que los ponis galoparan hacia este establo para evitar el apocalipsis. — Calamity dio media vuelta para mirar a Littlepip — Es como decir que ese trabajo era solo para yeguas o sementales.

No hace mucho yo había entendido el por que discutían antes.

— Y eso es verdad, para las cocineras. — agregó.

No pude evitar en pensar en _Yully_. O reírme por la reacción de la única yegua…

— ¡Calamity vuelve, están en la ventilación!

¿Que carajos? ¿De que me perdí?

Una criatura salto de la ventilación que había justo encima y cayó sobre unos estantes tirando algo que no fui capaz de identificar. La criatura alguna vez fue un gato, pero ahora era una cosa rara con escamas y grandes colmillos.

La cosa esa saltó sobre Littlepip, quizás si sea la protagonista después de todo… por suerte ella reaccionó a tiempo para atraparla con su magia y arrojarla contra un muro, una segunda cosa de esas salió del mismo ducto pero este se estrelló contra una terminal solo para ser pisoteada por la unicornio. Un tercero que ese si no vi de donde salió, salto sobre ella y se agarró de su cabello mientras la pobre entraba en pánico.

— ¡Quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo! — gritaba mientras en medio del pánico lanzaba patadas por doquier haciéndome imposible acercarme. En ese momento le dio una patada a la terminal destrozándola.

De pronto miré a Calamity apuntando su arma a Littlepip, ¿le dará a la criatura o a la yegua?

 **BAM!**

Littlepip cayó al suelo, la criatura se partió por la mitad y yo quedé salpicado con la sangre de esa cosa, que bien…

 **… … …**

Poco después la cosa no estaba mas tranquila, habían un montón de criaturitas por doquier y estábamos luchando contra ellas, si, estábamos. Incluyéndome. Aunque yo era mas un señuelo, las cosas esas saltaban sobre mi y yo les ponía una _Protección_ en su cara para detenerles, pero claro, usar tan seguido la _Protección_ significaba que fallaría muy seguido. Mientras los otros estaban luchando respectivamente con esas cosas, a mi me saltaron diez de ellos a la vez y adivinen que… La _Protección_ falló y ¡todos ellos terminaron sobre mí! Por fortuna sus mordidas no eran lo suficiente fuerte como para perforar la resistente piel de un Leafeon, ¡Arceus bendiga mi alta defensa física!

— ¿Estás bien? — Littlepip preguntó preocupada al verme cubierto por esas cosas, quitando un par de ellas con su versión poni de un _Psíquico_ como haría Espeon. Puede que no perforaban la piel, pero eso no quita el dolor de las mordidas.

— ¡Ah! — grité al sentir un mordisco en mi cola, la cual al igual que las orejas, no cuenta con la misma resistencia que el resto de mi cuerpo. Por suerte ninguna estaba cerca de mis orejas, eso seguro dolería mucho más.

 **BAM! BAM!**

Disparó Littlepip con un revólver a las cosas que tenía encima, fallando ya que no me quedé quieto… un momento… ¿esa sangre en mi pata trasera es mía o de las cosas?. Mala señal fue que no tenía ni una de las criaturas encima, al parecer huyeron por los disparos que habían fallado… en darles a ellas.

Bien, si fuese yo el que esta sangrando estaría gritando como niña de dolor… Y no lo estoy así que supongo que… — Dime que esa sangre no… — intente decirle a Littlepip lo obvio pero al ver su mirada fue mas que obvia la respuesta.

¿Corazón que no ve, ojos que no sienten? ¿Verdad?… Espera así no iba… Mier…

 **… … …**

Después de que Calamity se desmayara por una mordida que recibió (al parecer esas cosas eran venenosas), nos hallamos ahora en lo que viene siendo el centro médico del establo para buscar algo con que ayudar a Calamity. Yo por mi parte estuve protegido de las mordidas y la única que si había logrado perforar, lo hizo literalmente pasando por completo al otro lado sin poder dejar el veneno que dejaran. Pero nada de eso importaba, tenía una herida en bala en la pierna derecha. Al parecer esa "pistolita" que portaba Littlepip fue lo suficiente potente como para hacer que la bala atravesase mi pierna, evitando milagrosamente el hueso y alguna otra cosa importante.

Ignoraré el hecho de que habían varios esqueletos de ponis en la habitación, así como lo he hecho con los que hay por todo el establo.

Lo realmente malo vino cuando yo de chismoso leía un texto que Littlepip también estaba leyendo en una terminal, Calamity no estaba simplemente envenenado, las cosas llamadas Quimeras en realidad inyectaba huevos con su mordida para que en el mismo día las criás nazcan dentro y busquen salir del cuerpo. Una muerte de dentro hacia afuera…

— A la mier… — Littlepip puso su pata (¿casco?) en mi boca para callarme.

Poco pasó hasta que Littlepip nos contó su plan de hacer un "yolo" a través del auditorio infestado de quimeras para llegar a la oficina que tenía antídotos.

Si tan solo tuviese un _Restaurar Todo_ conmigo, no estoy seguro de si funcionará con los ponis pero estoy seguro de que me ayudaría a mi en caso de no hacerlo.

— ¡Es un suicidio! — Calamity puede que tuviese razón en eso, pero si Littlepip en realidad es la "protagonista" no le pasará nada… ¿cierto? — ¡Nos matarás a los tres!

Creo que me acaban de decir inútil, estoy de acuerdo con ello. Soy inútil, no lo negaré.

— Dejame adivinar. Estas pensando que deberías hacerlo tú mismo, viendo que ya estas… envenenado. Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte de pie sin ayuda, y apenas lo estas con ayuda.

— En ese caso, salgan de aquí. Sobrevivan a este maldito establo.

— No dejaré a un amigo morir — Littlepip recargaba su arma con determinación.

— ¿Amigo?, pero… yo te disparé.

— Sí, lo hiciste. Y pienso recordártelo el resto de tu vida.

Estos dos… y para colmo mi pierna vuelve a sangrar empapando la venda mas de lo que estaba.

— Serás terca Littlepip. No hay ninguna manera de que tu pudieras pasar…

Entonces la yegua levitó una cosa que aún no se que es, pero lo hacía con una sonrisa digo yo de confianza.

 **… … …**

Littlepip había partido en su misión, al parecer la cosa esa era para hacerse invisible. Conveniente.

— Entonces… — Calamity seguía recostado en la cama, mas débil que antes. — …a esperar. Que esa loca vuelva.

— Espero que lo haga — dije con algo de duda — No, va a hacerlo. — me corregí, ella tenía que volver.

Lo bueno de estar en esta habitación es que habían suficientes vendas para hacer un disfraz de momia, lo malo es que al ritmo que sangro me las voy a acabar todas. Claro, si no me desmayo antes.

…

Estoy dudando en si la bala paso sin dar en algo importante… Lo bueno de perderme en mis pensamientos es que Littlepip llego rápidamente y le administró la poción. Traía consigo la caja de dinamita que estaba con candado, metiendo a Calamity en ella (Lindo Ataúd). Ella me encargó vigilarle mientras seguía explorando el establo. Dejo dinamita en la ventana lo cual no me inspiraba confianza para nada.

Ya tenía sueño, no estoy seguro si por cansancio o por la perdida de sangre. No se en que momento, pero a final de cuentas me quedé dormido como un tronco en el suelo y probablemente sobre un hermoso charco rojo de mi propia sangre…

…

…

…

 **\ … \ … / … /**

 ** _POV - El Narrador_**

En la **Casa de la Embajada** no pasaba nada interesante ya que los dos habitantes no estaban presentes. Al menos hasta ahora…

— ¡Carlos mira! — se escuchaba como una puerta se abría bruscamente y Leafeon gritaba para despertar a Sin Nombre — ¿Carlos?

Claro, se dio cuenta casi de inmediato de la venda ensangrentada que tenía en la pata trasera derecha.

 **… … …**

Pasaron unas cuantas horas para que el anochecer se acercase, ahora estaban en el hospital local de Ponyville.

En la habitación numero 13 se hallaba Sin Nombre acostado y ahora vendado correctamente tras las medidas necesarias. Conectado a un marca pasos para volver mas dramática la situación.

Él no era el único en la habitación, estaba obviamente su extrañamente fiel compañero (Leafeon), Twilight y Rainbow.

— ¿El Futuro? — Twilight estaba sorprendida con lo que había dicho Leafeon. — Eso no… ¿cómo?

— Yo me pregunto lo mismo, lo extraño es que Vaporeon habló de una supuesta guerra.

— ¿Una guerra?, ¿Yo estuve allí cierto? — Rainbow estaba emocionada con la idea de una guerra.

— No lo sé, Vaporeon dijo que hablaría sobre eso en otro momento. Y aún esperamos.

Es curioso como por razones del destino, la sangre de Carlos era compatible con la de ponis. Si no… la perdida de sangre hubiese sido un problema.

— ¡Quimeras! — gritó un Sin Nombre que despertó bruscamente, mandando por los aires unas cuantas cosas que tenía pegadas por razones médicas.

¿Que era una quimera? Se preguntaban los testigos de tal despertar.

— ¿Eh? — Sin Nombre vio que estaba en una habitación de hospital, y el era el paciente. — ¿Que me pasó? ¿Como llegue aquí? ¿Twilight? ¿Dónde están Littlepip y Calamity?

Muchas pregunta.

— Tranquilo, ya estas bien. Perdiste mucha sangre, tienes suerte de que Leafeon te viera. — Twilight intentaba calmar a Sin Nombre

— ¿Que te pasó? — preguntó Leafeon

— ¿Me lo dices a mi? ¡Acabo de preguntar lo mismo!

— Creo que se refiere a tu pata. — Rainbow voló frente a Carlos.

Carlos se quitó la manta que tenía encima y pudo ver su pata vendada de manera mas profesional que como él lo hacía.

— Wow… no siento mi pierna. — fue lo único que dijo. Leafeon se le quedo mirando… — Ehm… Littlepip me disparó.

— ¡¿Que Littlepip hizo qué?! — Leafeon se sorprendió

— ¿Quien es Littlepip? — Twilight preguntó preocupada.

— Una… amiga.

— Oh… Con amigos como esos… — Rainbow iba a decir una frase obvia pero le interrumpieron

— Fue mi culpa, estaba sacudiéndome a las quimeras que me cayeron encima.

— ¿Quimeras? ¿De que hablas?

— Unas cosas del tamaño de un gato pero con escamas como una serpiente pero con colmillos como… algo con colmillos muy grandes.

Esa descripción fue muy vaga.

— ¿Donde te metiste mientras yo dormía?

— En un "establo".

— ¿Establo? — Twilight no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba.

— Esas cosas suenan horribles, pero estoy segura que no eran nada contra mis veloces golpes. — Rainbow estaba confiada. — ¡Derechazo! — Rainbow hizo un brusco golpe y derribó una estantería en el proceso.

— Oh claro, dilo cuando tengas a diez de ellas sobre ti. Su mordida era mucho mas peligrosa de lo que crees.

Antes de decir algo más, la luz acompañante apareció entre Twilight y Leafeon.

— Hola, veo que no durmieron como les dije — dijo Vaporeon decepcionada.

— No voy a dormir sin sueño.

— Y mirate ahora.

— Eh… Disculpe. ¿Puedes explicarnos que sucedió? ¿A dónde fueron? — Twilight se dirigió a la luz acompañante.

— Con gusto lo haré, cuando las seis de ustedes estén aquí. Faltan tres. — Al parecer Vaporeon iba a contar algo interesante… espera… ¿tres?

Por la ventana entro una poni rosada que había sido aparentemente disparada con algo, esta se estrelló contra Rainbow. — ¡Auch! ¡Pinkie! — se quejó la pegaso que ahora estaba en el suelo con una poni encima.

— Vine tan pronto avisé a las demás, Twi. — fue lo único que dijo Pinkie tras ponerse de pie junto a Rainbow.

— Gracias, Pinkie. — Twilight le dijo — ¿Sabes cuanto tardarán?

— Están entrando por la puerta en… 3… 2… 1… 0,5… y… — se pudo escuchar como abrían la puerta de la habitación de al lado — …Ya!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente dejando ver a las tres portadoras restantes.

— ¿Es aquí? — dijo Applejack mirándose dudosa. — Síp, es aquí.

 **… … …**

Vaporeon comenzó a contarles a las chicas, empezando por la verdadera razón de como terminaron allí…

— Todo fue un accidente, la idea en un principió era viajar por el espacio-tiempo a un futuro alternativo de nuestro mundo.

— ¿Su… mundo? — preguntó Applejack

— Sí, venimos de otro mundo. Para ser mas exactos de otra dimensión. — resumió Vaporeon.

— ¿Planeaban viajar en el tiempo? Eso es… — Twilight fue interrumpida.

— Peligroso, lo sé. Todo estaba bajo control hasta que… un estornudo nos arruinó el momento.

¿Un estornudo? Oh…

— En nuestro mundo, la especie dominante es la humana. Los pokémon como Yo y Leafeon, somos mascotas, amigos e incluso familia. Depende de como lo vea el humano.

— ¿Y ustedes son…? — Rarity preguntó…

— Familia. Leafeon y Yo somos literalmente hermanos; Carlos es como nuestro padre.

— Espera… Si no planeaban venir aquí, ¿por qué se quedaron? — preguntó Rainbow.

— Por dos razones, la primera y más importante: si regresan, no hay fanfic. La segunda: Se averió la maquina.

— ¿Por qué… no dijeron la verdad? — Fluttershy logro preguntar.

— No quería un mal entendido, piensen. Dos criaturas totalmente extrañas que llegaron de otro universo con una lucecita que habla siguiéndoles. Que por cierto, salieron del Everfree y allanaron la casa de una local para robarle comida.

— Que sean de otro mundo explica por que no pude hallar nada sobre su especie. — dijo Twilight.

— Bien, recuerdan el intento fallido de viaje espacio-tiempo. Habrá fallado, pero a medias. Como es ya obvio la parte de "espacio" ocurrió, pero ¿que hay con la de "tiempo"?

Buena pregunta…

— Lo que les pasó hoy a ellos es parte de esa parte del "tiempo" y a la vez también de la parte "espacio". Ellos en efecto, viajaron al futuro doscientos años. Pero también viajaron a otra linea temporal de este mundo. ¿Como sucedió esto? No estoy segura del todo, solo sé que es cuando ambos duermen.

— ¿Por eso querías que durmiéramos? — preguntó Sin Nombre.

— Sí, quería comprobar esa teoría. De hecho, igual lo hice. Leafeon estaba durmiendo, tú te desmayaste y volvieron aquí.

— Pero… ¿Que hay de Littlepip y Calamity? — Sin Nombre sonaba preocupado.

— Descuida, cuando estuve ausente me encargué de hablar con _Dialga y Palkia_. Ya que esa linea temporal esta alterada por nuestra presencia les pedí que pausarán el tiempo mientras ustedes no estén. Me siento mal por dejar a todo un universo congelado pero hay una razón por la que les pedí que lo hicieran mientras consigo una alternativa.

— ¿Equestria también fue pausada? — pregunto Rainbow

— No, bueno sí… Pero no de inmediato, de haberlo hecho de inmediato. Twilight y Spike hubiesen conseguido a Sin Nombre y Leafeon en casa cuando estuvieron ojeando.

— Espera… ¿como sabes que…? — Twilight al parecer había sido atrapada.

— Disculpen por dejarles detenidos, aunque no lo hayan notado. Trataré de que no vuelva a ocurrir.

— Entonces… ¿volveré con Littlepip y Calamity?

— No sé cuando, pero puede que suceda. Aún no se como funcionan esos saltos, así que no puedo prometerte que lo harás.

 **… … …**

No pasó mucho tiempo, Vaporeon puso al día a las Chicas y les respondía algunas dudas. Al cabo de una larga dosis de información, Vaporeon les dijo que todo lo que sabían ahora también lo sabía Celestia desde un principio. Les contó como Celestia tuvo incluso una charla con Arceus, el dios del mundo de Vaporeon.

— Bien, solo hay un detalle que aún ustedes no conocen…

— ¿Y ese detalle es? — Rainbow quería saber ya ese detalle.

— Carlos, de pie.

— ¿Que? — Sin Nombre no esperaba eso.

— Vamos, quizás te duela. Pero verás un truco. — Vaporeon alentaba

— ¿Estas segura? — preguntó Rarity — No luce bien esa venda… o su pata.

— Vamos, solo levantate. Y transformate.

Las chicas quedaron confusas — ¿Que se transforme? — Twilight fue la que preguntó por las demás.

— Sí, verán. Carlos no es un Leafeon, en realidad es un humano.

Que directa…

— ¿Un humano? ¿Eso que es? — Rainbow no tenía idea.

— Un humano es un ser pariente de los simios que ha evolucionado hasta ser inteligente, tontita — Pinkie… ¿eh?

Al igual que Pinkie, Twilight conocía sobre los humanos, pero por otras razones. De hecho, había visto sobre ellos en los libros que estuvo leyendo en busca de información sobre los Leafeon.

— ¿Pariente de los simios? — dijeron Rarity y Fluttershy. Una disgustada y la otra con ligera emoción.

— ¿A que esperas? No quedan muchas palabras, date prisa. — Vaporeon… otra más…

Se les agradece mantener la cuarta pared en buen estado, gracias… Como si me fueran a hacer caso.

— Intentaré… ponerme de pie. — Sin Nombre intentó bajar, pero apenas movió la pata vendada… hubo un fuerte dolor que superaba al que sentía antes en el establo. — ¡AAH!

Eso se escucho hasta en el pasillo.

— Mira, si no puedes ponerte de pie. Hazlo acostado, será igual. Quizás la cama sea de tu tamaño. — Vaporeon sugería como alternativa.

— ¿Por qué duele tanto ahora? — se quejó.

— Transformate de una vez ¿quieres? — Leafeon ya estaba cansado de esperar.

— Ya ya…

Sin Nombre comenzó a brillar como la vez pasada, para finalmente volver a su forma humana. ¡Pulgares! Yay!

Afortunadamente, la cama era aún del tamaño para él.

— Y esa es su verdadera forma.

Las chicas estaban impresionadas con el cambio en la forma de Sin Nombre. Algo dudosas, pero sin temerle.

— ¡Esto es genial! — Twilight ahora estaba emocionada — ¡Un humano! ¡Un humano! — la emoción se le notaba y no pudo contenerse a saltar sobre Sin Nombre.

— ¡Twilight! ¡Su pata! — Rarity le recordó a la otra unicornio sobre la herida

— ¡Ay! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! — Twilight se bajó de encima y se disculpaba.

Pobre Carlos, no quiero saber cuanto dolor sintió, si se esta retorciendo y todo.

— Descuida, ya está curado. — dijo Vaporeon con mucha calma.

— ¿Eh? — Sin Nombre dejo de sacudirse y se miró las piernas. — ¿Dónde esta la venda?

— La venda es lo de menos, ¡estas curado! — dijo Applejack.

Al parecer, al cambiar de forma…

 **Narradora:** Estoy por explicarlo.

— Sí, como verán esta totalmente sano. Al menos en su cuerpo humano. Como la herida fue en su cuerpo de Leafeon, al cambiarse ya no tendrá que sufrir de la lesión. Es más, en veinticuatro horas estará totalmente sano en su forma Leafeon, sin importar la herida. Pero sí se transforma antes de esas veinticuatro horas… seguirá con lesión. — explicó Vaporeon.

Me lleva el…

— ¡Oh! La que le debo a _Flareon_ — dijo Carlos.

— Y bien, ya que ustedes saben todo lo importante toca contarle una cosa a Carlos. Quizás les interese.

Sin Nombre no sabía que podía ser eso que Vaporeon está por decirle. Obviamente.

— Desde que estas aquí todo te suena conocido. ¿verdad? — la luz acompañante se acerco a Carlos. — Eso es por una sencilla razón. ¿Recuerdas aquella serie de T.V que veías junto a Wileska hace ya un tiempo?

— Serie de T.V… Wileska… Ver… — Sin Nombre intentaba recordar.

— Claro que no lo recuerdas. Fue por algo que ocurrió un día, se suprimió parte de tu memoria incluyendo la serie. Tú y Wileska eran unos fans… De hecho Wileska lo esta viendo en estos instantes en la sala… Temporada 7…

Sin Nombre parecía estar recordando, pero en realidad solo se lastimaba el cerebro al intentar usarlo.

— Por suerte mi hermana puede reavivar esos recuerdos. ¿Listo?

— ¿Listo para qué? — fue lo último que dijo antes de que sus ojos comenzarán a brillar en un familiar rosa y quedase con la mirada perdida.

— Bien, cuando el vuelva. Recordará dicha serie. Ahora aquí va algo que ni Celestia sabe aún…

" _En nuestro mundo, ustedes son parte de una serie de televisión llamada_ _ **My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amista**_ _ **d**_ _."_

 ** _Continuará…_**

 **… … … … …**

 **Nota al Casco de Página:** Nivel (4)

 **Nuevo** – **_Multiversos_ : **De vez en cuando cambiarás de Linea Temporal, logrando así estar desde en la serie hasta en otros fanfics.  
 **Beneficio** – **_Adaptable_ : **Ahora te amoldas con rara facilidad a las Lineas Temporales que visitas.

 **Nuevo** **–** ** _My Little Pony_ :** Recuerdos olvidados han sido reanimados.  
 **Beneficio** **–** ** _Predicción_ :** Ahora recuerdas la serie animada. Conoces la historia hasta la T5.

 **Karma Actual: 5 (Neutral Definitivo+)** – _Los_ _Títulos_ _de Karma Cambian_ _levemente_ _cada_ _5 puntos siendo cada 10 un cambio mayor. Dichos Títulos pueden variar según el lugar y_ _a diferencia del número, los títulos_ _no tienen importancia alguna.  
_ **+5:** Solución pasiva a la "bienvenida" en Nueva Appleloosa.  
 **+5:** Las Mane Six saben la verdad.  
 **-5:** No recordaste a _Ditzy_  
 **Dados del Destino:** 2 y 3 = _Nope, intenta de nuevo_.

 **Neutro (-9 a 9):** Eres neutral, juega bien tus cartas o tira el tablero al suelo.


	7. Capítulo 7 - T1 E04

**...**

 **DISCLAIMER:  
 _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ y _Pokémon_ son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. (Duh).  
Lo único que me pertenece son los personajes que hice y la historia.  
(Y mis cosas pero eso no viene a cuento)**

 **Crossover: Ponis de Colores & Pocket Monsters.  
**(más de MLP)

…

Nuevo capítulo, nueva presentación. ¿Que tal?, no me esperaba empezar tan pronto con este capítulo y como siempre no se me ocurre nada… pero que importa. ¡A escribir!

Edit: Ja! Que iluso soy, ni siquiera lo publiqué a tiempo a pesar de que está finalizado.

…

— Hola a todos, aquí su compañera acuática. — saludó Vaporeon — Esta vez no hay reviews así que esto será rápido.

…

— Hoy en la…

 **Presentación de Personajes:**

— En esta ocasión… … esperen un segundo. ¡No hay nadie! — Vaporeon estaba raramente sorprendida. — A ver… Primero fui yo… después Leafeon… luego Carlos… y por último Espeon.

Efectivamente, no había nadie nuevo que requiriese la presentación rara esta.

— En ese caso… necesitaremos una nueva dinámica para estas situaciones. — Vaporeon pensaba en algo…

— ¡Tengo una idea! — Pinkie se apresuró a su entrada para sugerir algo — ¿Y si…?

— Pinkie aún no es tu turno — interrumpió Vaporeon — Regresa a tu escondite secreto en la lampara del techo.

— ¡Pero si mi idea es interesante! Dejame contarla. — Pinkie no quería esconderse. — Ahora que lo pienso, no suena buena idea, olvídalo.

— Ahora me quedé con las ganas de oír tu idea.

— ¡Ya se! ¿Que tal…? No… eso tampoco…

— Mejor continuemos, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. ¡Hasta la próxima presentación! — se despedía por alguna razón nuestra amiga, siendo que ella igual estaba en la siguiente parte.

— Antes de irme. No, no cuentan los personajes nombrados; Tienen que hablar, y no, no cuentan flash backs, grabaciones o imitaciones.

…

 _Ahora… Los Preciosos Dados… ¡Dados del Destino!_

— Ehm… No… Eso tampoco suena divertido. — Pinkie seguía pensando en una dinámica — ¡Oh! ¡Lo tengo!

 _Pinkie… Por favor, los dados._

— ¿Dados? ¿Que dados?… ¿ _Y por qué tu voz está así?_

 _Los Dados del Destino cuyos números determinarán alguna variable ya sea en favor o en contra del Karma de Carlos. Ignora mi cambio en la voz._

— 1 y 2 — dijo la poni rosada.

 _Ni siquiera los tiraste…_

— Se me cayeron hace rato cuando salí a decirte mi idea, esos fueron los números.

 _Pero se supone que el número se determina en este segmento, no antes o después._

— ¡Oh! Bien — no me pregunten de donde acaba de sacar ambos dados ahora en sus cascos — ¡Destino! — grito Pinkie arrojando los dados al techo… rebotando en este como si fuese el suelo y quedándose allí

 _Uno y Dos…_

— Te lo dije.

 _Mmm… No activa nada, así que esto fue una perdida de tiempo._

— Claro que no, mira. — Pinkie apuntaba al techo.

 _¿Uno y Uno? ¿Que hiciste?_

— _Nada._

 _No me copies la voz… ¿Que le hiciste a los dados?_

— Nada.

— Oye Pinkie, ¿sabes que eso va contra las reglas? — Vaporeon dejo de hacer esa cosa rara con su voz.

— ¿Reglas?

— *Suspiro* No importa… Espero que estés contenta con los resultados.

 _Doble 1… ¡Si hay efecto!… ¡Y también está desbloqueado!_

 **… … … … …**

Era un nuevo día normal en Ponyville, era… principalmente porque había un humano paseando por el pueblo como si nada. Eso no era todo, iba acompañado por una lucecita que flotaba junto a el.

Ayer había sido un día extraño como poco, el humano y su amigo Leafeon habían sido transportados a una _Linea Temporal Alterna_ según explicación de Vaporeon, la lucecita.

— No puedo creer que halla estado aquí por varios días y no lo reconociera — dijo el humano emocionado.

Los habitantes ponis, actuaban dudosos ante la presencia de tal criatura nueva. Pinkie había esparcido la voz sobre la nueva apariencia de Sin Nombre pero aún así no estaban seguros.

— Si lo reconocías, pero no te acordabas de dónde. — la lucecita le contestó.

— Eso es peor.

Tras ese viaje entre _Lineas Temporales_ , Sin Nombre; el humano, había recuperado los recuerdos de tan hermoso lugar como lo es Equestria gracias a la hermana de Vaporeon, Espeon. Quien telepáticamente le mostró las imágenes correctas en su memoria para así estimular sus recuerdos.

— Me hes curioso… recuerdas parte de la serie y tres películas. Pero no los cómics o fanfics. — Vaporeon no comprendía muy bien eso. — Tus recuerdos en verdad están bien bloqueados, quizás un _Alakazam_ pueda encargarse de esos rincones.

— Recuerdo la cinco temporadas que vi… no habían más.

— En ese entonces, actualmente hay siete. Y la octava está mas que confirmada. Sin mencionar la cuarta película… unos especiales y próximamente la gran película.

Espero que Vaporeon no nos Spoilee la octava temporada… o la película…

— No quiero Spoilers. — dijo de casualidad Carlos.

— No necesito hacerlo, los vivirás.

— Esto es primera temporada, ya me la vi… varias veces.

— Cuando llegues a la sexta, me refiero.

— Para eso falta mucho.

Mucho… Sipe… Mucho.

— ¿Son importantes los fanfics? ¿Leí alguno?

— Muchos, de todo tipo.

— ¿De _todo_ tipo?

— Sí, desde simples one-shots, comedias y aventuras. Hasta creepypastas, clop y… otra cosa que ya ni se que era.

— … ¿dijiste clop?

— Sí.

Ok… no diré nada.

 **… … …**

 _ **POV – Leafeon.**_

Parece que Carlos recordó la serie, ¿como no lo recordaba?… Bueno yo tampoco lo hacía.

— Twilight, ¿para que son estas cosas? — le pregunte a la cerebrito que me había conectado muchos cables para que se yo ¿electrocutarme?. Poco me importaba estar en lo que parecía un laboratorio subterráneo.

— Vaporeon me dijo que te hiciera un examen de cuerpo completo para que estudiase tu biología y a la vez comprobar si tu salud esta mejorando o empeorando. — me dijo, o eso escuché por que me canse de tanta palabrería que salía de su boca. ¿Por qué Vaporeon me metería en esta situación mientras Carlos andaba libre por el poblado? — Sentirás una ligera descarga eléctrica en… todo tu cuerpo. — ¿qué?

…

Nada… escuché un ruido como de algo encendiéndose pero no sentí la descarga de la que se me había advertido. — Y… ¿cuando es que debo de sentir la descarga?

— Hace como… cinco segundo.

No sentí nada, que engaño… y yo pensaba que me iba a dar un calambrazo de esos que te mandan a volar de manera exagerada.

— ¿No sentiste nada?

— No. ¿Eso es malo?

— Que raro, aumentaré la potencia. — entonces ella movió una palanca y… — ¿Ahora?

— ¿Ahora qué? — le respondí y ella movió mas la palanca.

— ¿Que tal ahora? — preguntó y negué con la cabeza. — ¿No son tus pies aislantes?

— No que yo sepa. — ¿mis pies aislantes? Ojalá.

Twilight movió la palanca al máximo, causando que los demás aparatos se apagaran incluyendo las pocas luces que iluminaban el sótano. Increíblemente comencé a sentir un leve cosquilleo, el cual aumentaba de a poco. — ¡Ahora sí! ¿Eso es el máximo?

— ¿Que eres? — preguntaba ella impresionada por alguna razón.

En ese momento le iba a responder y para agregar algo de drama a mi respuesta, fui a colocar mi pata sobre su hombro, mala idea ya que ni la había tocado y un chispazo salió de mi para que ella recibiese lo que parece ser una tremenda descarga eléctrica que la arrojó de manera exagerada hacia atrás. Tras eso deje de sentir el cosquilleo y juraría haber escuchado algo como una pequeña explosión.

— Ups — fue lo único que dije al ver la unicornio con el pelo erizado y algo carbonizado.

 **… … …**

 ** _Capítulo 7: Conviviendo / Episodio 4: Temporada de Cosecha_**

 ** _POV – El Narrador_**

Tras pasear por el pueblo intentando socializar con algún poni, únicamente una yegua se había acercado por su cuenta a Sin Nombre, su color verde claro y crin blanca con verde aún mas claro, cuerno y cutie mark de arpa la hacía tremendamente reconocible.

— No puedo creer que seas tú. — Sin Nombre estaba emocionado al ver a la poni.

— ¡Yo tampoco! — le respondió.

— ¿Donde está Bon Bon? — preguntó Sin Nombre mientras miraba al rededor en busca de dicha poni.

— Ella está tras esos arbustos de por allá — señalo la unicornio imitando una mano con su magia.

Efectivamente, en el arbusto señalado se podía ver a Bon Bon escondida y espiando al mismo tiempo.

— Los ponis si que me tienen miedo, a que sí Lyra. — dijo Sin Nombre mientras miraba el arbusto.

— Nunca han visto un humano, ¡yo estoy emocionada! — y claro que se le veía emocionada. Si daba hasta miedo su sonrisa.

— Necesitaré poner un _ward_ antes de entrar a ese a _bush_ … No quiero que me salte un _agente secreto_.

El que entendió, entendió.

La poni terrestre que se ocultaba en el arbusto decidió abandonar su escondite al notar que la habían descubierto.

El suelo comenzó a temblar justo cuando parecía que Bon Bon se iba a unir a la rara presentación.

— ¡Estampida! — gritó una pegaso celeste fácilmente reconocible como Rainbow.

Los ponis que ya estaban de por si asustados por el humano, comenzarón a correr en pánico al escuchar sobre la estampida. Incluida Bon Bon, pero Lyra se mantuvo concentrada mirando a Sin Nombre.

— ¿Estampida? — se preguntaba Carlos mirando en la dirección de supuesto suceso solo para ver a Pinkie vibrando con el suelo…

— Oigan, esto hace que mi voz suene graciosa — era lo que ella decía para demostrar su voz afectada por las vibraciones del suelo.

— Momento… ¿Aquí no debería estar Twilight? — dijo Sin Nombre al reconocer el capítulo.

— Debería, pero no es algo que afecte. Más me preocupa lo que hizo Leafeon. — dijo Vaporeon en medio del caos que había por los ponis asustados.

— ¿Que hizo Le…?

— ¡Miren allá! — gritó Rainbow apuntando a la estampida.

En mitad del montón de vacas que se dirigían por alguna razón corriendo hacia Ponyville estaba Applejack junto a su mascota canina Winona. Y como era de suceder, ambas se encargaron de desviar la estampida y luego tranquilizarla… nada del otro mundo.

— Será una larga espera hasta que sucedan las cosas buenas. — dijo Carlos ignorando lo sucedido y continuando su paseo por Ponyville… claro, ahora con Lyra siguiéndole.

Tras andar un poco, Sin Nombre decidió descansar en un banco mientras respondía preguntas de Lyra.

— ¿A que sabe la carne? — preguntaba la unicornio.

— Ya te dije… a carne.

— ¿Me comerías? — preguntaba de lo mas tranquila.

— Eh… ¿Sí? — creo que intenta hacer que se calle.

— ¿Asada, a la parrilla o ahumada? — fallando en el intento.

— A la parrilla.

— ¿Con que me sazonarías?

— …

— ¡Responde!

— ¡Al natural!

— ¿Que parte de mi disfrutarías más?

— ¡Y yo que sé! ¡Jamás he comido un poni!

— ¿Lo harías?

— ¡No!

— ¿Por qué dijiste entonces que me comerías?

— *Suspiro* Lyra, me estas haciendo enojar.

— Lo siento…

… _Silencio_ _incómodo_ …

— ¿No van a seguir? — preguntó la luz acompañante. — Me estaban divirtiendo.

Sin Nombre sin saber que hacer procedió a acariciar la crin de la unicornio adora humanos.

— Oye me despeinas — dijo Lyra mientras le daba un "codazo" juguetón a Sin Nombre. — Desearía tener una mano real y no una mágica.

— ¿Que tiene de malo tu mano mágica? Me parece muy bien hecha.

— Tiene la forma y tamaño… pero no se siente igual como las tuyas.

— Eso no lo puedo negar. Pero peor es nada. Y con magia no es que necesites manos.

La unicornio miró al humano y lo haló de su ropa hacia ella… — ¡Las manos son invaluables! ¡Lo sabes! ¡Sus dedos son muy útiles! ¡La cantidad de cosas que se pueden hacer con ellos!

— Ok ok… Si, tienes un punto. — Lyra suelta a Sin Nombre para que este vuelva a acomodarse — Pero me refiero a que… las manos… es decir la magia, es algo que muchos humanos desearíamos tener. ¿Quién necesita manos si puedes levitar el objeto? ¿Entiendes?

— ¿En verdad quieren tener magia?

— Sí… pero no tanto, tenemos a los pokémon para ayudarnos mutuamente. Por ejemplo, Espeon como cualquier tipo Psíquico puede levitar cosas igual que un unicornio.

— Cabe destacar que la levitación mágica y la levitación psíquica son cosas distintas. — agregó Vaporeon.

Distintas pero parecidas, casi lo mismo.

 **… … …**

De vuelta al sótano…

 _ **POV – Leafeon**_

Después de casi matar a Twilight y causar que mas de un aparato hiciese "Boom" por mi intento de agregar drama, me encontraba mirando a la pobre unicornio que estaba sobre una mesa con el pelaje carbonizado por la descarga eléctrica de hace un largo rato. Lo oscuro del lugar daba algo de suspenso.

— ¿Seguro que no sentías nada? — preguntó ella aún aturdida. — ¿Ni al tocarme?

— Un cosquilleo. Nada más.

— ¿Un cosquilleo? Del uno al diez…

— Cuatro — dije antes de que terminara. — Cuatro y medio… Tal vez cinco. — Nah… definitivamente es un tres…

La unicornio procedió a levantarse con cuidado ya que parecía algo débil — ¿Seguro que tus patas no son aislantes?

— Segurísimo, pero creo que el hecho de ser un tipo planta tubo que ver.

— ¿Tipo planta? — preguntó ella.

— Mira, los pokémon estamos clasificados por varios tipos. Cada tipo tiene debilidades y resistencias, y los tipo planta somos resistentes al tipo eléctrico.

— ¿Hay cosas como tú pero eléctricas? — sonaba impresionada por la información

— Exactamente como yo, no. Quizás lo mas cercano sea _Jolteon_ pero no es que nos parezcamos mucho. — _Jolteon_ ni siquiera tiene cola.

— Me podrías decir que tipos hay exactamente. — ya lucía mejor, era como si casi morir electrocutada no le fuese afectado. Salvo a su pelo…

— Hay… a ver… 18 tipos… — ¿los recordaré todos? — Normal, Agua…

— ¿Agua? — sonaba interesada, si pudiera presentarle a Vaporeon…

— …Planta, Fuego…

— ¡¿Fuego?! — ahora alarmada, ¿dónde está _Flareon_ cuando se le necesita?

— …Volador…

— ¿Volador? — curiosa. Ahora tengo curiosidad de saber si los ponis voladores son de ese tipo…

— …Bicho, Tierra…

— ¿Tierra? — confusa.

— …Roca, Hielo…

— Hielo… — pensativa. tonto _Glaceon_ … le daré una buena por meternos en esto.

— …Siniestro, Fantasma…

— ¿Siniestro?, ¿Fantasma? — asustada. Ja, _Umbreon_ le daría un buen susto…

— …Veneno, Psíquico…

— ¿Psíquico? — pensativa y curiosa. Gracias Espeon…

— ...Dragón, Hada…

— ¿Dragón? — interesada y confusa. ¿Spike será tipo dragón?

— …Lucha, Acero… — Mmm… me falta uno…

— Acero — neutral.

— ¿Te puedes creer que me falta uno y no se cual es?

Entonces fue cuando las luces volvieron a la normalidad y uno de los aparatos echara chispas — Eléctrico, eso es.

— Y tu eres tipo planta, ¿correcto? — me preguntó.

— Sí, y hay pokémon que son de hasta dos tipos a la vez.

— Pero tú solo eres planta.

— Sí.

— ¿Eres resistente contra?

— Agua, Tierra, Planta y Electrico.

— ¿Y débil contra?

— Fuego, Bicho, Hielo, Veneno y Volador. — esperen… ¿le acabo de decir lo que creo?

Sep, lo hice. Lo bueno es que no esta anotando…

— ¿De donde sacaste ese bloc de notas? — le pregunté al verla escribiendo en uno.

— Es curioso, creo que caí sobre el y se engancho a mi crin cuando volé por la electricidad. Me recuerda a cuando Pinkie halló el libro sobre los Elementos. — que casualidad…

— ¿Me lo prestas? — solicité para deshacerme de la información que di de más.

— Claro. — eso fue fácil, ahora tomare el bloc que ella está levitando frente a mi y… — ¡Oh! Mira la hora, ¿tanto tiempo estuve inconsciente? — quitó el bloc de mi alcance y me quito todos lo cables que aún siguiesen conectados a mi. — Ya es hora de ir a darle un baño al apestoso de Spike. — caminaba con el bloc hacia la salida del sótano y a mitad de camino su estomago gruñó — Pero primero buscaré algo de comer — se apenó — Ejem, Intentaré ver que puedo sacar con los datos que ya tenemos, ven, de seguro Pinkie tiene Cupcakes. — abandonó el lugar dejándome solo

No suena mal lo de los Cupcakes, pero ya estoy experimentando una sobredosis y no debería comer más — ¡Esperame! — pff a quien engaño, esos Cupcakes son maravillosos.

 **… … …**

Estabamos Twilight y Yo andando por Ponyville camino a la dulcería dónde vive Pinkie, claro que antes de venir la unicornio que me acompañaba se había dado una rápida ducha para limpiarse los restos tostados. Y no, no espíe a Twilight mientras se duchaba.

Me pregunto si terminaré del color de Calamity si sigo comiendo dulce. — Loco, ¿no?

— ¿El que?

— Que este mundo sea de un programa en la televisión del nuestro.

— Ah, sí. Es algo difícil de creer. — seguramente pasó la noche pensando de ello. Solo Vaporeon va y dice eso como si nada. — Que sepan nuestro futuro es lo que mas me aterra.

— ¿Por qué? — Conoces de su futuro me parece bueno, así no causaremos problemas alterando la historia. Historia que conoce Carlos, no yo.

— El solo pensar que alguien sabe con precisión que vas a hacer, cuando, dónde, cómo y por que… es… es… — vaya de esa manera si suena un poco tétrico. — … No solo es eso, sino que cientos, miles o millones de humanos nos están viendo diariamente. ¿Dónde está la privacidad? ¿Que tanto saben de nosotros? — ahora entiendo lo que quiere decir Twilight…

— Viéndolo de esa manera ya me hizo tener escalofríos — y de los buenos — ¿Que tal si nos están viendo ahora?

 _Ambos comenzaron a mirar en todas direcciones…_

— Y no podemos verlos. — agregué para nuestra desdicha.

Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta estábamos abrazados del miedo mientras varios ponis nos miraban confusos. — Je… ¿Si le preguntamos a Carlos? — sugerí para averiguar si eramos espiados en estos instantes.

— Me parece una grandiosa idea — su estomago protesto nuestro cambio de planes y pude oírlo claramente, aún seguíamos abrazados. — Después de comer.

— Vale…

Nos separamos de manera veloz ya que habían muchos ojos viendo, quizás muchos más de los que creíamos.

— Apresurémonos. — le dije antes de seguir andando a la dulcería.

 **… … …**

 _ **POV – Sin "Carlos" Nombre**_

Hablaba con Lyra sobre… cosas que prefiero olvidar pronto mientras me atraganto con un Muffin que la mismísima Derpy en poni había preparado. ¡¿Que me estoy atragantando?!

 _ **PAM!**_

Dolor, un dolor en mi espalda era recompensado con el poder respirar nuevamente.

— No me arrepiento de nada — dije mirando al trozo de muffin que había causado el problema, debo aprender a masticar y no tragar a la fuerza.

— ¿Cómo te atoras con un suave muffin? — me preguntó Bon Bon quien fue la que me había dado el golpe.

— Tragando el muffin entero. — respondí.

Pero no solo eso… tomé el trozo de muffin y dentro de el estaban unas llaves…

— Pinkie Pie — dije mirando las llaves. Un día esa poni me matará. — ¿De que son estas llaves?

Ya tenía las llaves de la casa, ¿así que estas de que son?

— Creo que son… de… ni idea. — dijo Lyra.

— Quizás sean de Pinkie. — sugirió la última poni presente, Derpy.

Curioso, una unicornio, una pegaso y una terrestre…

— Puede ser… ¿pero para qué me daría llaves de su casa? — no tendría sentido, ¿acaso quiere que entre a robar?

— ¿Como supo que ibas a comer ese Muffin? — se preguntaba Lyra.

— Aquí lo raro es que los muffins eran de Derpy, no de Pinkie. — Bon Bon tenía un buen punto…

— Los hice hoy, estoy segura que no habían llaves en la masa. — Derpy… adoro su voz…

— Pinkie siendo Pinkie, no hay que pensarlo y ya.

Bueno, como les decía. Antes de ahogarme con unas llaves en un muffin, les decía algo que ya olvidé y que nos encontramos sentados frente al ayuntamiento. Estaba pasando el atardecer con mis nuevas amigas equinas que ya conocía de hace mucho pero no en persona.

Era maravilloso estar en este mundo, un sueño que no recordaba se había hecho realidad y no me di cuenta en su momento. Y estoy seguro que el lugar en el que estuve ayer también era importante, pero según Vaporeon esos recuerdos están "bloqueados" o algo así me dijo tras un rato de andar con Lyra. Le quería preguntar como se podía "desbloquear" pero no me quiso responder, para colmo le pareció buen momento para marcharse y dejarme aún mas incomodo con esa unicornio algo loca pero adorable.

— _Forma Leafeon totalmente recuperada._ — escuche una voz familiar en mi mente. — _Yo igual no andaría cerca de armas para la próxima._

Espeon… La luz acompañante se encontraba escondida en… — (¿Donde estás?)

— _En… casa_ — aja, no me digas… — _Estoy en tu bolsillo derecho._

— ¿Y por qué ahora hablas así? — dije sin querer en voz alta haciendo que las ponis me vieran confundidas.

— Mi hermana me dijo que lo hiciese — salió de mi bolsillo la dichosa luz para hablar frente a mi y no por la mente. — Hay veces que de verdad no la entiendo ni leyendo sus pensamientos.

— ¿Que es eso? — Derpy aún no conocía lo que era esa pequeña luz.

— Solo es la hada mágica de Sin Nombre. — le respondió Lyra. Anda que lo de Sin Nombre ya es casi oficial.

— Lo siento chicas, me quedaría a hablar pero estoy algo ocupada. — Espeon ocupada, ¿con que?

Antes de poder preguntarle en que estaba ocupada, la pequeña luz desapareció sin esperar nada.

— ¿Hada mágica? — Derpy no comprendía lo que la unicornio le explicó.

Procedería a explicarle de manera mas correcta lo que era en realidad pero detrás de ella vi como Leafeon y Twilight entraban a Sugar Cube Corner… ¿Acaso Leafeon no entendió que debe dejar el dulce?

— Fue un placer pasar un rato con ustedes, pero ya viene siendo hora de que me retire. Las veré mañana si es posible. — me despedí apresuradamente para levantarme y correr hacia el local dejando a las ponis en el lugar, creo haber escuchado que se despedían.

…

Entré a **Sugar Cube Corner** no sin antes darme un lindo golpe con la pared junto a la puerta por haber tropezado en la entrada. Que buen golpe, ahora me duele la cara.

— Buenas — dije para llamar la atención a la vez que me acariciaba media cara por el dolor.

Allí estaba Leafeon con su color marrón en lugar de verde, junto a él estaba la futura Princesa Twilight; ambos estaban hablando con Pinkie en el mostrador. Habían otros ponis en el lugar pero no reconocía a ninguno excepto por Colgate, es decir, Minuette… Que bien se siente recordar todo esto.

— Leafeon, creí que tenías prohibido el azúcar. — dije acercándome a ese tonto… ¿que acaso cree que puede seguir así como si nada?

— ¡Sin Nombre! — Twilight se interpuso — Quería hablar contigo.

— Hola Princesa. — buena esa, al parecer el golpe que me di también me dejo tarado.

— ¿Princesa? — obviamente la actual unicornio no comprendía muy bien así que será fácil… — ¡Oh!, ¿Seré una princesa en el futuro? ¿Cómo? — ta' madre…

Pude ver como desde el mostrador hacía señas raras a lo que yo entendía "Cortale el cuello y no digas nada", estoy seguro que eso no era lo que me quería decir.

— ¿Soy buena princesa?

— Aja sí… no se… ¿de que hablas? — intenté algo simple para ver si funciona.

— Me dijiste Princesa, obviamente por qué donde me conoces lo soy. ¡En el futuro!

— No se de que estas hablando. — hacerme el tonto, siempre funciona.

— Le dijiste princesa. — ahora Leafeon me dijo lo obvio.

Podía ver a Pinkie aún haciendo señas, "Golpeale la cara con…" ¿que? No entiendo, es realmente difícil entender que quieren decir cuando solo tienen cascos. De todas maneras ya no importa por que Pinkie se agachó tras el mostrador para levantarse y… — ¡Ya llegaron las pizzas de _Eclipse's Pizzas_! — gritó la poni repostera para sacar de su crin una caja de pizza.

— ¿Pizza? Pero Pinkie, te había pedido un pastel de los que sobraron de tu ultima fiesta — gracias a Arceus que Twilight cambió el tema. En cuanto a Leafeon…

— ¿Que pensabas? — le dije acercándome a él.

— Comer un Cupcake de Avellanas con Fresa. — recibí de respuesta.

— ¿Que te había dicho Vaporeon?

— Fue Espeon, dijo que no comiera en Sugar Cube Corner.

— Lo dijo Vaporeon. Debes dejar el dulce.

— Es casi lo mismo pero diferente. — ¿que?

 _ **POV – El Narrador.**_

Así mientras Twilight probaba la pizza de dudosa procedencia y Carlos discutía con Leafeon, la luna se elevó en el cielo para dar paso a la noche. Pero no es que haya transcurrido una gran cantidad de tiempo, simplemente resaltaba el suceso exterior.

— Wow Pinkie, ¡está pizza está deliciosa! — se notaba con la expresión de Twilight. — ¿Dónde dices que la conseguiste?

— Eclipse's Pizza. Cortesía de Andrés. — respondió la poni rosa para luego comer un trozo de un único bocado. — Sin duda la mejor pizza.

Carlos le dijo algo a Leafeon quien giro los ojos enfadado y se propuso a tomar un trozo de pizza. En realidad dos…

Twilight se giro hacia Carlos para entregarle un trozo de pizza. — ¡Prueba!

— Ya he comido Pizza antes, no es la gran cosa. — dijo Carlos tomando el trozo — ¿Esto es heno?

— ¡Oh! Twilight, esta Pizza se supone que es para ponis. — Pinkie abrió el cajero y saco otra caja de pizza en donde debería haber dinero — Esta es para él.

¿Para ponis?, Leafeon esta comiendo dos trozos sin decir nada.

Twilight con su magia tomo el trozo que le había dado a Carlos y le dio uno de la pizza que acababa de sacar Pinkie. — ¿Que es eso? — la unicornio se fijo en la diferencia de ingredientes al tomar un trozo de esa pizza para ella.

Twilight y Sin Nombre dieron un mordisco al mismo tiempo…

— ¿Pepperoni? — Sin Nombre se extrañó.

— ¿Pepperoni? — preguntó mientras masticaba ya que no conocía el termino.

— ¡Pepperoni! — exclamó Sin Nombre preocupado para arrebatarle el trozo a Twilight.

— ¡Oye! — protestó tras tragar el bocado. — ¡Eso es mío! ¡Estaba delicioso!

— ¡Pinkie! ¡¿Dónde conseguiste esta pizza?!

— Ya lo dije, Eclipse's Pizza. ¿Que no me oyen? — respondió tras tragar otra pieza de la Pizza para ponis.

— ¿Dónde queda eso?

— Es un secreto.

Sin Nombre se quedo mirando fijamente a la poni rosa la cual esbozaba una sonrisa como de costumbre. Tras un par de segundos de miradas, el humano tomó la pizza que le correspondía y sujeto a Leafeon de la cola para arrastrarlo fuera del local sin decir mas que un simple "Adiós."

— No es justo — Twilight se quejaba de que le quitaran esa pizza tan peculiar — ¿Tienes más de esa pizza? ¿Que es eso de Pepperoni?

— ¿No lo sabías? El Pepperoni es…

…

Afuera bajo la luz de las estrella, los embajadores se encaminaban a su casa.

Sin Nombre se encontraba mirando la pizza con detenimiento mientras se aseguraba no tropezar con algo en el suelo. — Esta Pizza… ¡es de Pepperoni con Anchoas! — no suena mal — ¡Hay jamón por todos lados!

— ¿Y el problema es? — para Leafeon era una pizza cualquiera.

— El problema es que es carne y los ponis que yo sepa son herbívoros.

— A Twilight le gustó el sabor.

— Ya la verás mañana. — se aclaró la garganta — "¡Oh por Arceus, comí carne!" — simuló de manera pésima la voz de Twilight. — En mi cabeza sonaba mejor.

— Todo suena mejor en tu cabeza.

 _ **Zaz!**_

— ¡Ouch! ¿Y eso? — Leafeon se quejó del golpe que recibió en la cabeza.

— Entendí la indirecta. — dijo mientras tomaba un trozo de la pizza. — La próxima dime que me calle y ya.

 **… … …**

Pasaron unos días tranquilos, Sin Nombre volvió a su forma Leafeon para mayor comodidad y mantuvo su paseo diario por Ponyville para lograr conocer el lugar y sus habitantes. Cada día los ponis parecían adaptarse mas a su presencia pero claro que habían excepciones.

Los colores de Leafeon estaban volviendo a la normalidad, pero seguía siendo notable ese beige.

En el transcurso de esos días habían hecho una especie de celebración para Applejack, en la cual Twilight fue interrumpida repetidas veces al intentar su discurso, Applejack llegó agotada para llevarse un trofeo, Leafeon destrozaba la puerta de la Boutique Carrousel y Sin Nombre miraba el evento dentro del publico.

Pero nada de eso es remotamente importante, ahora nos centraremos en ambos embajadores y Twilight que se encontraban a los bordes de Ponyville.

— ¿Están seguros que esto es seguro? — Twilight preguntaba por dieciseisava vez al par que estaban a unos metros frente a ella y estos separados una distancia entre si.

— Que sí, no es como que Leafeon me vaya a herir de verdad. — repitió Sin Nombre la respuesta que ya había dado anteriormente.

— De todas formas si le pasa algo, solo se tiene que transformar en humano nuevamente y esperar. — dijo Leafeon de manera relajada.

— Si ustedes lo dicen — sonaba dudosa mientras levantaba un bloc de notas y miraba al par.

Ambos Leafeon estaban a unos 6 metros de distancia entre sí mirándose el uno al otro. Parece ser que estaban por tener un combate de entrenamiento. Un combate muy desequilibrado.

— Solo recuerda, no soy Glaceon. — dijo Sin Nombre en voz alta para asegurarse que su compañero le escuchara.

— Tú recuerda, soy malo midiendo mi fuerza. — fue la respuesta por parte de Leafeon.

— ¿Listos? — Twilight gritó mientras levitaba un pequeño banderín. — ¡Ya! — bajó el banderín en señal de que comenzaran.

Tan pronto como se dio la señal, Leafeon ya estaba frente a Carlos para darle un golpe con todo el cuerpo, derribando a Sin Nombre pero cayendo él mismo para rodar en el suelo y levantarse velozmente.

Sin Nombre quedó viendo estrellas en el suelo.

— Ups — dijo Leafeon al ver el resultado de su ataque. — Me pase.

Twilight estaba tomando notas pero pero al ver que Sin Nombre no se levantaba del suelo corrió hacia él.

— ¿Sin? ¿Estás bien? — típica pregunta tonta y obligatoria.

Sin Nombre se recupero del golpe inicial para comenzar a levantarse frente a Twilight — ¿¡ _Derribo_!? — le grito a Leafeon.

— De hecho, intentaba hacer un _Doble Filo_. Pero no tuve suficiente impulso. — respondió en tono sarcástico.

— ¿¡ _Doble Filo_!? ¿¡Me querías matar o qué!? — claramente no entendió el sarcasmo en la voz.

— Era un simple _Ataque Rápido_ , y aunque no lo creas yo no contaba con que me movería tan rápido. Me estrellé contra ti sin estar preparado.

— No me vengas con esas excusas.

Twilight no decía nada mientras tomaba nota de lo que hablaban. — ¿De que tipo son esos movimientos? — preguntó tras escribir.

— Normal. — dijo Leafeon en respuesta.

— ¿Normal?, Interesante… — continuó anotando — ¿No eran planta?

— Sí, pero cuando se usa un movimiento del mismo tipo que uno mismo pues es mas potente. — explicó Leafeon — Y como no quiero hacerle gran daño a "Sin Nombre" me limitaré a movimientos de otro tipo.

Twilight toma nota del dato…

— Continuemos, pero se mas suave. — Sin Nombre seguía enfadado pero se sentía mejor.

— Si hago un _Placare_ igual te va a doler.

— Entonces has un movimiento especial y no físico. Así intentaré esquivarlo ¿Te parece?

— Yo creo que es mejor dejarlo por hoy. — sugirió Twilight.

— Ni hablar, hay que entrenar. Ya pasaron muchos días sin que este flojo se ejercitara.

…

Poco después volvieron a sus posiciones y Twilight volvía a tener el banderín para dar la señal — ¿Listos?

— Por supuesto. — Leafeon fue quien respondió.

— ¡Ya! — Twilight bajo la bandera para dar la señal

Esta vez Leafeon comenzó a caminar lentamente alrededor de Sin Nombre mientras lo miraba fijamente.

— Empecemos con algo lento… _¡Rayo Solar!_ — Sin Nombre ordenó en vista de que no decidía atacar.

Leafeon se detuvo por unos instantes para mirar hacia el cielo, habían pocas nubes en el área. Mientras miraba hacia el cielo comenzó a cargar energía, sin embargo, esta energía era de color naranja. Tras poca carga el tipo planta arrojó la esfera naranja hacia el cielo causando que a una altura considerable esta esfera estallase de manera luminosa, empujando ligeramente algunas nubes cercanas y dejando una luz resplandeciente en el lugar.

— Wow — Twilight estaba maravillada, cubriéndose del resplandor con el bloc de notas para poder apreciar al par.

— _Día Soleado_ — Carlos se sorprendió por tal movimiento — Espera… _¡_ _Día_ _Soleado!_

Leafeon ahora comenzó a cargar una energía muy diferente a cualquiera de las ocasiones anteriores, está provenía del cielo en gran cantidad formando un bola de energía blanca. Tras acumularse, está se volvió un Rayo que iba directo hacia Carlos.

El rayo impactó causando una leve explosión de humo… Mientras Leafeon comenzaba a cargar nuevamente otro _Rayo Solar._ La nube de humo se esfumó mostrando que Sin Nombre había bloqueado el rayo con una _Protección_ la cual se desvaneció poco después del humo. Tosiendo por el poco humo que quedaba Carlos abrió los ojos para ver como otro _Rayo Solar_ venía hacia él. Un salto hacia la derecha bastó para evitar el segundo ataque, solo para ser alcanzado por un tercer _Rayo Solar_.

El impacto causó una nueva nube de humo la cual fue mas grande y duró más en quitarse.

— ¡Leafeon! — exclamó Twilight molesta.

— ¿Que? — fue lo único que dijo el tipo planta.

La nube de humo una vez esparcida dejó a la vista a Carlos aún de pie pero tembloroso, claramente herido por el ataque.

— ¡S… S… Serás! — dijo Sin Nombre con dificultad. — ¡¿Por qué _Día Soleado_?! — grito más enfadado que antes.

— Sabes que no me gusta el _Rayo Solar_ sin antes un _Día Soleado_. — se excusó Leafeon — Es muy lento.

 **… … …**

Mas tarde en Ponyville, el dúo estaba pasando de casualidad cuando vieron un extraño artefacto el cual era una especie de sube y baja gigante con una plataforma alta junto a uno de los extremos, Rainbow estaba en un lado del sube y baja mientras Applejack se tiraba desde la plataforma alta para estrellarse contra el suelo, tal vez está intentando caer en el otro extremo para lanzar a Rainbow.

— Bueno un intento más, lo haré bien esta vez. — dijo Applejack bajando de un extremo para que Rainbow cayese estando en el otro.

Applejack comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

— Oye Rainbow. — Sin Nombre se acercó a la pegaso. — Toma. — le ofrecía una nota.

— ¡Sin Nombre! ¡Tu seguro podrás hacer que esto funcione! — dijo Rainbow emocionada antes de tomar la nota con un ala como si de una mano se tratase. — ¿Esta nota que?

— Es para Twilight, entregásela.

— ¿Twilight? Bien, pero primero podrías…

Repentinamente Applejack cayó en el extremo elevado del artefacto, catapultando a Rainbow por los aires. — No hay de qué. — dijo Applejack tras mandar a volar a la pegaso.

— Rainbow usó _Vuelo_ — dijo Leafeon al ver como salió disparada la pobre portadora de la Lealtad.

— ¡Sinom Bre! ¡Cuanto tiempo compañero! — saludó Applejack bajándose del artefacto raro. — ¿Necesitan algo de ayuda?

— No, estamos bien. — rechazó la ayuda — Pero tú te ves muy agotada.

— ¿Abombada? Pues… tu no estas en forma si te lo digo.

— Lo sé. Necesito hacer más ejercicio.

— ¿Que te pasó en la cara? — preguntó al notar los raspones aún visibles tras el entrenamiento previo.

— Nací así. Tranquila.

 **… … …**

 _ **POV – Sin "Carlos" Nombre.**_

Estaba llegando el atardecer y Leafeon decidió ir a ver a Fluttershy. Yo por mi parte me enteré de que varios habitantes estaban intoxicados por unos pastelillos. Esos Muffins de Applejack… ¿Acaso Pinkie no estaba mirando que era lo que esa loca ponía?

Tuve la suerte de advertirle al grupo de ponis de fondo con los que he logrado relacionarme, le hubiese avisado a todos si no fuese por que eso cambiaría significativamente la historia.

— Oye Vaporeon, ¿como está _Wileska_? — pregunté a mi propia versión de Navi.

— Ella, celosa de que tú estés en Equestria y ella no. Y soy mas como Taya. — respondió rápidamente. Tiene algo de razón en lo de ser más como Taya.

No la culpo, ¿quien no estaría celoso de algo así? — Que mal que no hay manera de que ella pueda venir. — Obviamente hay alguna manera, solo tengo que convencer a Vaporeon de que lo haga.

— Si lo hay. — eso fue fácil — De hecho puedo arreglarle un viaje, claro sería de solo ida hasta que averigüe como funcionan los multi-versos tempo-dimensionales alternos en nuestro portal. Una vez hecho eso, podrán volver.

— Bien, entonces dile que empaque. Tendrá unas vacaciones inolvidables.

 **… … …**

Al día siguiente estaba todo tranquilo, demasiado ya que Leafeon estaba desaparecido y no volvió anoche. Afortunadamente esta mañana lo pude ver con Fluttershy en el pueblo así que me puedo preocupar menos… ¿o más?

No importa, como decía de la tranquilidad, toda la calma terminó en una estampida… de conejos. No pude evitar reír, sobretodo con Rose, Daisy y Lily. La de risas… no tengo idea de como afecto Leafeon a la estampida, pero por suerte todo fue como debía ser.

Después de eso, y una deliciosa hamburguesa de origen muy sospechoso que me dio Pinkie, La acompañé a ayudar a Applejack con la cosecha, dando así por terminado el episodio que resultó durar varios días en comparación con los veintidós minutos del programa.

Esa cosecha me sirvió para practicar un poco mi fuerza… eso espero por que estoy agotado en estos momentos. Aunque apenas y hice la diferencia.

 **/… / … \ …\**

Ahora mismo estamos disfrutando una pizza en un lugar un tanto peculiar, Pinkie nos trajo aquí y no entiendo para que nos vendó los ojos a Leafeon y a mi para venir. Todos para colmo me miraban raro hasta que me transformé en humano por motivos de comodidad, no entiendo por que ahora están adaptados a mi forma humana. De todas formas seguían viendo a Leafeon raro.

— Pinkie… — fui a preguntarle que había hecho pero me puso su casco en la boca.

— No se come mientras se habla. — dijo mientras miraba a la cajera unicornio que no paraba de mirarme de vez en cuando. Y yo a ella.

La rosada me quito el casco — Lo dijiste ma… — me volvió a poner el casco en la boca.

Mejor lo dejo pasar y pruebo la pizza con gusto, es una vegetariana pero pizza es pizza.

— ¡Eh! ¡Rose! ¡Ven! — Pinkie llamaba a una tal Rose… no se para qué. Esperen… es la cajera.

La cual se acercó a nuestra mesa con algo de nervios al ver a Leafeon — ¿Si, Pinkie?

— Saluda a Andrés de mi parte, y si pregunta dile que estaba con Carlos comiendo Pizza. — fue lo que dijo Pinkie para volver a centrarse en la Pizza. Yo solo me limité a mirar a la unicornio.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Nota al Casco de Página:** 60% para Nivel 5

 **Mejora** **:** Ataque +1 / Defensa Especial +2

 **Nivel Actual: 4** – _Al no subir de Nivel, se mostrará un resumen de todo lo obtenido previamente (con un par de excepciones)._ **  
 _Gema Mágica:_** _Una Gema extraña._ ** _  
_**Beneficio – _Campo Anti-Magia:_ _Bloquea Magia Unicornio._ _  
_ ** _Compañía Adaptable:_** _Utilidad de Luz Acompañante._ ** _  
_**Beneficio – _Vaporeon, la sabelotodo:_ _Información a petición._ _  
_Beneficio _–_ _Espeon, la Psíquica:_ _Magia Pokémon._ ** _  
_ _Morador del Yermo Equestre:_** _Fallout: Equestria by Kkat_ ** _  
_**Beneficio – _Los Tontos, Los Tontos Nunca Cambian:_ _Cierta Inmunidad a los Yermos._ _  
_ ** _Multiversos:_** _Viajas entre fanfics y lo canon_ ** _  
_**Beneficio – _Adaptable:_ _Te acostumbras a la situación._ ** _  
My Little Pony:_** _Recuerdas la serie._ ** _  
_**Beneficio – _Predicción:_ _Sabes algunos sucesos hasta la T5_ _._

 **Karma Actual: 17 (Conocido Amistoso+)  
+5:** Advertiste sobre los Muffins.  
 **+5:** Amistades Varias.  
 **-3:** ¡Carne!  
 **Amistad Elemental:** Muy Amigo de uno o más de los elementos, tendrás disponibles sus bonificaciones correspondientes en los **_Dados del Destino._** ( _Karma +10)  
_  
 _(Se mostrar_ _an la abreviación de_ _la portadora con la cual se es "Muy Amigo" una vez se halla revelado_ _, se revelará ya sea por la activación de su bonificación mediante dados o por otro_ _s_ _método_ _s_ _._ _Los ? serán los números de los dados del destino que activarán su "bonificación", números cuales se revelaran una vez salgan y activen su efecto)_ _(Tanto la_ _abreviación como los_ _número_ _s_ _se mostraran al capítulo siguiente de la revelación)_

 **Dados del Destino:** 1 y 1 = **Amistad Elemental – Pinkie Pie (Efecto Negativo)  
 _Amistad Elemental – Pinkie_ _Pie_ _(Efecto Negativo):_** _La Suerte no te sonríe, algunas situaciones fueron inclinadas en tu contra irremediablemente. ¡Ríete ahora!  
_ **Conocido (10 a 19):** Se habla de ti de buena manera, vas por buen camino pero aún puedes cambiar de bando.


	8. Capítulo 8

**...**

 **DISCLAIMER:  
 _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ y _Pokémon_ son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. (Duh).  
Lo único que me pertenece son los personajes que hice y la historia.  
(Y mis cosas pero eso no viene a cuento)**

 **Crossover: MLP:FiM & PKMN  
**(más de MLP)

…

Bien todo listo, documento creado: listo; Idea general de lo que debería suceder: listo; Bebida Alcohólica: Listo… no, esperen… ya vuelvo…

…

Edit 31/10/17: ¡Feliz Halloween! (No, este capítulo no es un especial. No nos da el presupuesto)

…

Volví, Bebida Alcohólica: Lista. Será buen momento para empezar… ¡Dale caña!

…

— Hoy en la…

 **Presentación de Personajes:**

— En esta ocasión pasa que volvemos a carecer de un personaje a presentar. — Vaporeon dijo desanimada.

— ¡Usemos mi idea! — Pinkie aparecía tras Vaporeon.

— Esto es raro… tenía entendido que hoy tocaba presentar a _Wileska_. — Vaporeon ignoraba a la poni rosada — Que tal si...

— ¡Oye! ¿que hay de mi idea?

— Nada, toca otra vez continuar sin presentación.

— Pero…

— ¡Hasta la próxima!

Así fue como Pinkie Pie fue dejada en visto.

…

 _Ahora… ¡Los Dados del Destino!_

…

…

 _¿Pinkie? Dados, ahora._

Es entonces cuando los dados caen al suelo desde ningún lugar en especial con los números…

 _5 y 1… Esta vez no hay suerte con los dados, y Pinkie no los modi…_

Ahora los dados eran 1 y 1.

 _Pinkamena Diane Pie, ¿que te dije de modificar los dados? ¡Le causarás problemas a Carlos!_

…

…

 _Que más da… nuevamente doble uno… Hay un efecto…_

 **Amistad Elemental – Pinkie Pie (Efecto Negativo):** _La Suerte no te sonríe, algunas situaciones fueron inclinadas en tu contra irremediablemente. ¡Ríete ahora!_

— Por cierto, la primera vez que se active un efecto no saldrá al principio tal como se puede "no" apreciar en el capítulo anterior. Pero el resto de veces lo hará tanto ahora, en ocasiones a mitad del capítulo justo después de afectar y al final como recordatorio. — Vaporeon explicó. — Ahora sin más molestias, ¡que empiece el show!

 **… … … … …  
(Inicio del Capítulo)**

 _¡Hola! Soy yo, Pinkie. Solo quería decirles que este capítulo será un poco especial. Por esta ocasión se describirán las señales como la anterior. ¡Celebremos este modo debug!_

 **Narradora:** Eso era lo que hacías…

…

 **/… / … \ …\  
(Cambio de Linea Temporal: Fuera de Nuestra Historia)  
** _(osea,_ _una Equestria alterna_ _,_ _un_ _fanfic, etc.)_

Nos encontramos en un cuarto oscuro, con una pequeña ventanilla circular, les puedo decir que es de noche ya que tras la ventana apenas y se ven las luces de la calle. Dado a la altura seguramente este es un piso elevado, y por el ruido de agua golpeando el techo podemos deducir que es en realidad un ático; Ah!, y que está lloviendo fuertemente.

Un destello desde el exterior ilumina por instantes el interior del ático, aparentemente el lado derecho de la ventana esta ocupado por un muro metálico. A la izquierda no había mucho para resaltar excepto que había bastante espacio y par de siluetas. Centrémonos en esas siluetas…

Un estruendo resuena antes de que otro destello ocurriese. Revelando una de las siluetas por unos instantes, una criatura azulada…

— ¡Condensador de flujo listo! — dijo la criatura con una voz femenina muy conocida.

— ¿Condensador de flujo? ¿De que hablas? — la otra criatura de voz igualmente femenina y también conocida cuestionó.

Estruendo.

— Solo tenía muchas ganas de decir eso. ¡Muchas! — recalcó al final.

Destello.

— Ah…

La otra criatura era de color rosa… eso creo.

— ¿Por qué las luces están apagadas? — pregunto la voz de la silueta rosada.

— Es que se acaba de cortar la luz.

Estruendo.

— A nuestra derecha está un generador que ocupa medio ático, no me vengas con eso de que se cortó la luz.

— Bien… Solo quería agregar drama.

Las luces se encendieron revelando a ambas criaturas, Espeon y Vaporeon. La "pared" de la derecha en realidad era una maquina enorme que ocupaba todo ese lado del confirmado ático, una maquina extrañamente silenciosa. A la izquierda de la ventanilla, en la misma pared de esta, estaba un gran tablero con muchos botones de colores y palancas con diferentes formas. Sobre ese tablero e inmediatamente junto a la ventanilla yacía una pantalla de 19 pulgadas, junto a esta una de 42 y junto a esta, otra de 19. Las tres pantallas estaban apagadas. En la pared de la izquierda (tomando la ventanilla como referencia) estaba una especie de arco hecho con metal, un portal si me preguntan. Lo raro es que dentro de este arco estaba una puerta cuyo marco estaba hecha del mismo material del arco y encima tenía una pequeña luz roja que estaba apagada. En la pared opuesta a la ventanilla había una puerta normal y corriente directamente frente a la ventana. Aparentemente la ventanilla y la puerta señalaban la mitad de la habitación.

Puerta previamente dicha suena con un suave "Toc Toc"

— ¡El almuerzo está listo! ¿Vienen? — una voz suave (femenina) preguntó tras la puerta.

— ¿Tan tarde es? — preguntó nuestra amiga rosada, Espeon.

— Sip, pero todo está listo para que _Wileska_ pueda ir a Equestria. — Vaporeon respondió.

Destello y Estruendo. Las luces destellaron brevemente.

— ¡Por Thundurus! — exclamó asustada la psíquica — ¿Cuando dejará de llover?

— 2 horas.

— ¿Están bien? — pregunto la voz tras la puerta.

— Sí, ya bajamos. — respondió Vaporeon alzando la voz para que le escuchase.

— ¡Si! ¡Esto es genial! — una voz (femenina) se escuchaba algo mitigada a través de la ventanilla hacia el exterior.

— Eso explica todo — dijo Espeon andando hacia la ventanilla.

Tras la ventanilla se podía ver una criatura amarilla corriendo a gran velocidad bajo la lluvia.

Destello y Estruendo.

Espeon dio un salto alejándose de la ventanilla por el susto.

— ¡Más! ¡Más! — se escuchaba afuera.

— ¡Menos! ¡Menos! — Espeon tiritaba mientras seguía alejándose de la ventana. — ¡ _Jolteon_ está Loco!

— Loca — corrigió su hermana. — Bajemos a comer ese "almuerzo" a las ocho de la noche. — sugirió mientras apuntaba al reloj que se encontraba sobre la ventanilla.

Las tres agujas estaban caídas apuntando las seis…

— Además yo también estaría disfrutando de la lluvia, pero como vez estoy ocupada. — Vaporeon abría la puerta, tras ella habían unas escaleras paralelas al muro bajando a la izquierda (mirando desde esa misma puerta)

— Te sigo. — Espeon corrió tras su hermana.

Ambas salieron del ático dejando el ático solo. Destello y Estruendo. Más gritos de emoción en el exterior a su vez como uno de terror tras la puerta.

… **  
(El tiempo**

… **  
transcurre sin**

… **  
cambiar escena)**

Por la misma puerta en la que salieron volvieron a entrar.

Destello.

Tras ambas chicas entró una humana cargando una mochila de montañero. Crin digo Pelo negro largo hasta la cintura con un moño similar al de Apple Bloom pero mucho mas pequeño que simplemente lo juntaba a la altura del cuello, ojos morrones claros, buena apariencia física pero algo plana a mi parecer.

— ¡Oye! — se quejó la chica al aire.

Ejem… Blusa morada, unos shorts blancos que dejaban ver sus hermosas piernas…

— Gracias — dijo igualmente al aire.

Zapatillas rosa y… ¿algo más?… Ah si, un cinturón de pokéballs con tres de estas esferas.

— ¿Como lo hice? — preguntó la chica a Vaporeon.

— Perfecto. Como si lo hubieses escuchado.

— Bien.

— Ehm Vaporeon, ¿como se supone que llevarás a Wileska a Equestria? — Espeon estaba con una clara expresión de duda en su cara.

— Coser y Cantar. — respondió la tipo agua.

 **\ …\ … /… /  
(Cambio de Linea Temporal: Nuestra Historia)  
** _(siempre, este fic)_

Día hermoso enEquestria, nos hallamos en el ahora proclamado lugar de entrenamiento de Sin Nombre y Carlos. Habían pasado unos tres días desde que Sin Nombre le dijo a Vaporeon sobre traer a Wileska a este mundo. Desde ese día estuvieron entrenando, o en mejores palabras, Leafeon estuvo apaleando a Sin Nombre.

Carlos dio un gran salto para evitar a Leafeon quien corría hacia él.

— Veo que ya reaccionas a tiempo. — dijo Leafeon tras pasar debajo de Sin Nombre. — Pero no puedes pensar a la misma velocidad.

Leafeon frenó su carrera bruscamente y saltó con gran impulso hacia Carlos que seguía en el aire. — ¿Ahora que harás? — su cola comenzó a brillar en verde para así dar un giro vertical para golpear a su saco de entrenamiento, sin embargo falló el objetivo. Falló adrede por muy pocos milímetros. Deteniendo su rotación aterrizó en tierra para ver a Carlos de cara en el suelo — Aterrizar de cara. ¿No me enseñaste que eso no se hacía?

 *** _¡Ríete Ahora!_ ***

Sin Nombre se levantaba escupiendo pasto y tierra — ¡Puaj! Sabe mejor que la tierra de la otra vez, ¡pero sigue sabiendo mal! — ignoró totalmente la pregunta de Leafeon.

Leafeon ya se encontraba con sus colores usuales, un poco bajo de azúcar pero es mejor que estar pasado de dosis. — Ejem. — aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención — No se supone que el suelo tenga que saber bien. — hizo una pausa — Para nosotros, claro. — ignorado, fue ignorado en un nivel muy extremo. — ¿Hola? ¿Quedaste sordo? — el tipo planta agitaba una pata frente a Sin Nombre.

— Si si… Te escucho. — dijo algo desanimado nuestro protagonista de poco presupuesto. — Solo es que… no se ni que iba a decir. — al parecer alguien no memorizó el guion escrito antes de empezar.

Twilight veía a una distancia supuestamente segura pero se podía ver la grama aplastada y partes arrancadas cerca de ella. — ¿Está todo bien allí? — preguntó alzando la voz.

La unicornio llevaba nota del entrenamiento y ya había asumido que la agresión entre ambos era algo normal, al menos eso le contó Vaporeon. Ella confiaba mas en Vaporeon y eso que no la había visto en "ponisona" como al par. También estaba enterada de la futura compañera humana que llegaría a acompañar a Sin Nombre.

— Sí, solo un poco mareado. — respondió Sin Nombre pero olvidando alzar la voz. De igual manera Twilight logró escuchar gracias al silencioso alrededor.

Obviamente caer de cara al suelo es poca cosa.

— Continuemos, ¿va?

— Adelante, solo recuerda usar tu cola para balancearte en el aire.

Ambos volvieron a tomar posiciones, se podía apreciar la diferencia de entrenamiento entre ambos. Uno estaba cansándose con golpes y raspones, el otro estaba apenas sudando e ileso.

Twilight dio la señal. Ambos Pokémon corrieron uno hacia el otro.  
Leafeon cavó en el suelo y se introdujo bajo tierra. _Excavar._  
Sin Nombre pasó corriendo sobre el agujero, fallando su golpe. _Placaje._

Tras fallar y no poder hacer mas nada, Sin Nombre decidió saltar para evitar el inminente golpe de Leafeon; esquivando exitosamente, sin embargo, ahora ambos estaban en el aire pero solo uno de ellos sabe maniobrar en una situación aérea.

La cola de Leafeon brilló en plateado para dar un giro y golpear hacia arriba, acertando fácilmente para mandar aún más alto a Carlos mientras que a sí mismo al suelo. Cayendo bruscamente de espaldas debido al poco espacio de maniobra.

Girando sin mucho control Carlos traspasó una nube y golpeó algo. Ese algo lo sostuvo.

Cuerpo azulado, crin arcoiris. — ¡Wow! ¡Eso fue increíble! — Rainbow estaba acostada en una nube viendo la acción y de casualidad esa nube fue la que atravesó Sin Nombre. — ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Por qué veo un arcoiris y no estrellas? — Sin Nombre estaba aturdido por el golpe y mareado por las vueltas

Porque los arcoiris son mas geniales (?)

— Lo tomaré por un si.

Entonces fue cuando una pequeña luz naranja flotó junto la nube.

— Oh oh — Fue lo que alcanzó a decir Dash antes de que la luz estallase en un resplandor cegador y esparciera las nubes circundantes, incluida la que Rainbow estaba usando. Obligándole a aletear para no caer, aleteando con mas ganas para seguir cargando a Carlos.

Justo abajo estaban Leafeon y Twilight mirando hacia el cielo. — Fiú… — suspiro el tipo planta — ¡Por un momento pensé que lo había mandado a órbita! ¡Esta gravedad es rara! — Leafeon gritó para que la pegaso escuchase.

— ¡Oye! ¡Estaba usando esa nube! — reclamó Dash a la criatura que acababa de manipular el cielo. — Y hoy se supone que haya nubes, no cielo despejado.

Rainbow bajaba a tierra.

— Prefiero un día soleado o uno nublado, pero no un punto intermedio.

— Como encargada del clima te ordeno no hacer eso ¡sin mi permiso! — Rainbow se colocaba frente a Leafeon, algo molesta.

Leafeon velozmente cargó otra esfera naranja y la mando sobre Ponyville… un largo recorrido el que tiene que hacer la esfera para llegar a su destino. — Ups, se me escapó. — dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡¿Quieres pelea?! — soltó a Sin Nombre para acercarse mas Leafeon.

Twilight corrió junto a Sin Nombre para revisar al pobre que seguía algo mareado como para mantenerse quieto en el mismo sitio.

— ¡Muero de ganas!

Ambos se encararon con obvió interés por enfrentarse. Uno por entretenerse y otro provocado.

El _Día Soleado_ que se dirigía a Ponyville llegó a su destino, despejando gran parte del cielo.

Rainbow dio el primer golpe, un derechazo que Leafeon recibió cual bofetada. La pata derecha del tipo planta comenzó a brillar en un escarlata y se preparo para dar el golpe…

 _ **Capítulo 8: Tres son Multitud.**_

¡Fssh! (top efecto de sonido 2017 islas barbudas)

Un gran chorro de agua impactó en él, arrastrándolo unos cuantos metros… — ¡Hacía tiempo que no hacía eso! — una voz familiar provino de la misma dirección en la que vino el agua.

Las ponis miraron hacia esa voz para mirar por primera vez a cierta amiga tipo agua. Quién venía acompañada por una humana ya descrita.

— Hubiese intervenido antes, pero en serio quería que le dieras ese golpe. — dijo Vaporeon en físico llegando a donde estaba por ocurrir una (muy corta) disputa.

El sol artificial que estaba sobre esta zona se desvaneció. Finalizando así sus efectos en combate.

Leafeon se levantaba empapado y por primera vez algo resentido por un golpe, pero no mucho — ¡Serás! — Leafeon corrió hacia Vaporeon

— ¿Eso fue un movimiento de tipo agua? — Twilight anotaba.

La humana esta notablemente emocionada, se contenía de correr y abrazar a ambos ponis ya sea por voluntad o por el peso de la mochila.

Leafeon corría con gran velocidad hacia Vaporeon. _Ataque Rápido_.  
Vaporeon se hizo a un lado evitándole… — Lento. — Vaporeon se burló…  
...para hacer que su cola se comenzase a cubrir con agua y arremeter con ella hacia Leafeon. _Acua Cola_.

Leafeon no pudo reaccionar recibiendo de lleno el golpe, cayendo en el suelo por el impacto. Carlos recuperaba el sentido y miraba a los dos peleando, Twilight anotaba, Rainbow animaba, la humana Wileska seguía resistiendo su impulso de abrazar a las ponis.

Leafeon aún tirado comenzó a hacer que su cola brillase en verde. _Hoja Aguda_.  
Vaporeon simplemente mordió la cola de Leafeon antes de que este pudiese moverse. _Mordisco_.

— ¿No se supone que Leafeon tiene ventaja de… elemento? — pregunto Twilight a Sin Nombre. — ¿Ella es tipo agua cierto?

— Sip. Pero Vaporeon no va a dejarse tocar. — respondió

Vaporeon se comenzó a ¿derretirse? Un poco para luego volver a su forma. _Armadura Ácida_. — Vamos pegame. — dijo para volver a morder la cola de Leafeon y arrojarlo al aire.  
Leafeon con facilidad recuperó el control en el aire y comenzó a cargar una esfera verde de energía. _Energibola_. La arrojó hacía Vaporeon…

…la cual se envolvió en agua y saltó hacia Leafeon. _Acua Jet_. Maniobrando en el aire como un misil para evitar el ataque de Leafeon.  
Ahora Leafeon hizo un corte con la patas delanteras en forma de equis dejando dicha forma en la dirección en la que venía Vaporeon. _Tijera X_.

Hubo una colisión de ambos movimientos. _Tijera X_ vs _Acua Jet._  
Vaporeon perdió la cobertura de agua por el golpe y aterrizó de pie en el suelo. Con un simple raspón en su cabeza. Leafeon igualmente volvió a tierra, mostrándose herido.

Leafeon tomó una bocanada de aire y inició a silbar una melodía… _Silbato._  
Vaporeon movió su gran cola de izquierda a derecha y por ultimo la alzó. Nubes de lluvia se formaron. _Danza Lluvia._

La dulce melodía adormeció a Vaporeon, pero tan pronto la lluvia comenzó a caer en el terreno, se despertó completamente. _Habilidad: Hidratación._

— ¡Tramposa! — gritó Leafeon.

Vaporeon alzó una de sus patas, haciendo que una gran cantidad de agua apareciese bajo ella levantándola como si fuese una plataforma. Con la misma pata señalo hacia Leafeon, haciendo que la masa de agua se desplazase en la misma dirección. _Surf._  
Leafeon frunció el ceño. Y dio un ligero toque en el suelo, generando una conocida barrera. _Protección._

El agua impactó con la barrera, siendo absorbida por la misma y mandando a Vaporeon a caer sobre Leafeon.

— ¡Gorda! — se quejó al caer inmovilizado por el peso de ella encima.

— Se llama… ¡Embarazo! — tras gritarle lo último, disparó un rayo blanco a quemarropa. _Rayo Hielo._

 _Golpe Crítico. Muy Eficaz.  
Leafeon se ha debilitado…_

 **… … …  
(Cambio de Escena CON Tiempo Transcurrido)**

No se dejen engañar, Vaporeon luce exactamente como cualquier otro Vaporeon. A pesar de que en verdad esté en estado.

Estamos ahora en la **Biblioteca de Twilight** , donde se hallaban seis ponis, dos humanos, dos Pokémon y un esclavo… es decir bebe dragón. Sentados haciendo un circulo.

— ¡Y luego ella hizo wush pero el hizo swish entonces ella hizo sssh! — Pinkie explicaba con sus cascos los movimientos del combate que ella ni siquiera presenció.

— ¡Sí! ¡Fue asombroso! Sobretodo la parte donde ella hizo ¡BAM!, ¡PUM! y ¡SWUSH! — Rainbow continuaba, aunque creo que así no pasó muy bien que digamos.

— ¿Y que tal, Wileska? — Sin Nombre preguntó a su compañera que aún estaba impresionada. — ¿Wileska?

— ¡Tu que crees! — respondió saliendo de su estado de parálisis — ¡Son ellas! ¡Las Mane 6 están frente a mi! — emoción, simplemente emoción. — ¡No puedo esperar a ver a Glim Glam!

— ¿Glim Glam?

— Te digo después.

Pos ahora es que falta para Starlight…

— ¿Y son novios? — Rainbow preguntó al par.

— Dos humanos y son de géneros opuestos. ¡¿Tendrán crías?! — Twilight emocionada por la idea de más humanos se veía tan tierna…

— ¡Twilight! Querida, no creo que eso sea apropiado. Los acabamos de conocer. — Rarity interrumpió.

— Descuiden, estoy seguro que estaremos mas de nueve meses aquí. — Sin Nombre dijo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Wileska.

— Yo les confirmo que estarán mas de un año, así que pueden divertirse. — Vaporeon dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Leafeon como si fuese su mascota.

Ambos humanos estaban cada vez mas sonrojados…

— El problema es que solo somos amigos. — Carlos negó alguna relación mayor, auto friendzoneándose.

— ¿Y? — Vaporeon volvió a tomar la palabra — Leafeon y Yo somos hermanos.

Todos menos Spike miraron a ambos Pokémon…

— No, no es de él. — dijo fríamente mirando a Leafeon mientras este se mantenía sereno con los ojos cerrados — No soy tonta como para eso, dejen de pensar cosas raras. — algo tarde para eso — Para esos pensamientos están ellos dos — apuntó a Wileska y Sin Nombre con la pata que no usaba para acariciar a Leafeon.

— ¡Oye! — se quejaron ambos humanos.

— Bien, en resumen de lo que conté antes de que intervinieran rememorando la paliza que le di a Leafeon. — dijo algo seria — Estos tres se quedarán por tiempo indefinido hasta que yo repare el portal; Yo me quedaré tres días sin contar éste y el de mi partida; Volveré tal como Wileska y Yo llegamos; Celestia está al tanto de todo esto desde hace mucho tiempo, Twilight si quieres preguntale; Los dos humanos conocen el futuro de todas ustedes, sobretodo Wileska, igual es mas que obvio que no van a contarles el futuro para evitar cambiar la historia; En caso de que algo cambie la historia ellos tienen la obligación de corregir el curso; En caso de un bucle, ellos les dirán que hacer así que hagan caso, por favor; de vez en cuando Carlos y Leafeon viajan a través de dimensiones alternas, no estoy segura de Wileska; Twilight tienes mi permiso para investigar como te plazca a Leafeon y Carlos, a mi también si quieres, a Wileska si ella lo permite; y estoy segura de algo más que ya olvidé. — eso es mucho que retener, que bien que soy el narrador y me da igual. — ¿Preguntas?

— ¿Seré una Wonderbolt? — preguntó Rainbow.

— Ya te dije que no podemos responder ese tipo de preguntas. — Vaporeon dijo de una manera neutral. Mientras Rainbow la miraba fijamente en busca de señas para saber si eso era un si o un no. — No lo intentes, no sacarás nada. — le dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Podrías decirnos como será la gala del galope? — Rarity preguntó.

— Será Inolvidable. — Vaporeon respondió.

— ¿Cual será la Cutie Mark de Apple Bloom? — Applejack preguntó.

— No puedo detallártela por motivos obvios, pero te diré que involucra una manzana como es usual en los Apple.

— ¿Y la de Sweetie Belle? — Rarity volvió a hacer una pregunta.

— No le digas, pero tendrá una estrella. Y Scootaloo tendrá un ala, antes de que alguna pregunte.

— ¿Cómo estas? — preguntó Pinkie

— Bien, Gracias por preguntar. — ok… — Y Fluttershy, tranquila se mejorará mañana.

Fluttershy se alegró por esas palabras.

— Y Spike, no puedo responderte. Pero no te rindas.

 **… … …  
(Cambio de Escena CON Tiempo Transcurrido)**

 **Atardecía** y los por ahora cuatro individuos están caminando por **Ponyville** dirigiéndose a la casa de la embajada.

— Ese bolso se ve pesado — Sin Nombre miraba la mochila que cargaba Wileska. — ¿Si lo llevo yo?

— Intentalo. — Wileska aceptó la oferta de ayuda.

Sin Nombre le quitó la mochila a Wileska y entonces cayó al suelo junto con la mochila

 _ ***¡Ríete Ahora!***_

Estando tirado en el suelo una pelota roja y blanca salió de la mochila golpeando la cara de Sin Nombre y rodando cerca de él. — Auch… — se quejó — …¿que traes? ¿piedras? ¿ladrillos? ¿cemento? ¿concreto? ¿plomo? ¿un _Snorlax_?

— Solo novecientos noventa y nueve de cada cosa comprable en una tienda Pokémon. Excepto _MTs,_ _MOs,_ _Vitaminas, Cartas_ o _Pokéballs._ Básicamente tengo un Centro Pokémon en esta mochila. Más objetos personales de ambos, tales como nuestros teléfonos, videoconsolas, ropas, etc. — Normal que pese esa mochila, o Sin Nombre es debilucho… la segunda suena más probable.

— Casi te traes la casa entera.

— Pensé en traer el generador, pero aparte de que esa cosa ocupa medio ático, dejaría la casa a oscuras.

Sin Nombre vio la _Pokéball_ que le había agredido de manera traicionera en la cara. — Hey… ¿está es?

Apuntó la Pokéball a Leafeon y de está salió un rayo rojizo que aparentemente desmaterializó al tipo planta y lo metió en la esfera.

— La Pokéball de Leafeon… esto será útil. — dijo levantándose del suelo tras comprobar la Pokéball.

— Fue idea de Vaporeon. — Wileska notificó.

— De nada. — Vaporeon caminaba hacia la mochila para revisar un bolsillo externo de la misma. Sacando otra Pokéball y dejándola frente a Carlos. — Me tomé la molestia de incluir la mía.

A mi no me pregunten como le hacen pero todas la Pokéball se ven exactamente igual y aún así estos logran diferenciarlas.

— ¿La tuya? ¿Para qué?

— Siéndote sincera, estoy un poco cansada así que…

La Pokéball se activó sola y de igual manera que con Leafeon, un rayo rojo se encargó de meterla a la esfera del tamaño similar a una pelota de béisbol.

— Oh… eso… olvidé que se puede hacer eso.

— Somos dos. — Wileska tomaba la mochila y se la colocaba como si nada. — Vamos ve adelante que yo no sé donde queda la casa.

— Cierto… — se agachó para recoger la Pokéball con Vaporeon. — ¿me crees si te digo que aún no me acuerdo donde queda?

— … — Wileska le miró con una cara de "no te creo"

— Que bien que eso eso es mentira y sí sé donde queda. — arrojaba al aire la Pokéball de Leafeon, está se abría y un rayo blanco salía de ella hacia el suelo para aparentemente materializar a Leafeon. La Pokéball luego cayó para ser atrapada por su dueño.

— Esas cosas cada vez son mas cómodas. Te lo digo en serio. — Leafeon dijo estirándose un poco.

— A casa, antes de que anochezca. — Y con esas palabras mágicas de Sin Nombre… El Sol se ocultó, la Luna salió. — ¡Celestia!

— Creo que sería más apropiado Luna — Wileska sugirió.

Carlos miro a su compañera — A casa.

 **… … …  
(Cambio de Escena CON Tiempo Transcurrido)**

Pocos minutos pasaron para que llegaran a la casa. Por alguna razón la cámara no puede acercarse mas y tendremos que ver la imagen de la casa desde afuera… y solo el sonido de sus voces.

Wileska— Wow, linda casa.

Sin Nombre— ¿Te gusta?

Wileska— Me esperaba algo más… grande. Pero me gusta.

Sin Nombre— Los dormitorios están en el segundo piso.

Wileska— Primera Planta.

Sin Nombre— Tú me entiendes.

Leafeon— Ya puedo escucharlos dormir juntos…

*Golpes*

Leafeon— ¡Era broma!

Sin Nombre— En algo tiene razón, solo hay dos dormitorios. Así que toca. A no ser que quieras dormir junto a él.

Wileska— ¡Para nada pienso hacer eso!

Leafeon— ¿Que tiene el que yo no?

*Golpes*

Leafeon— Aburridos.

Wileska— ¿Y que tal si duermo en su habitación y él en su Pokéball?

Sin Nombre— Buena idea, solo que Leafeon sabe salirse de la Pokéball.

Wileska— Cierto. Dormiré en la sala, no hay problema.

Sin Nombre— ¡Wileska!

Wileska— Es broma, dormiré contigo. Pero te advierto que si llegas a…

Sin Nombre— Tranquila. Si eso pasa dormiré en el suelo.

 **… … …  
(Cambio de Escena CON Tiempo Transcurrido)**

 *** _¡Ríete Ahora!_ ***

 **En la Mañana siguiente…** Salían de la casa los cuatro residentes. Dos humanos y dos Pokémon.

— Mi espalda — se quejaba Sin Nombre — Duele — se estiraba.

— Te lo buscaste. — dijo Wileska.

Por cierto, van con la misma ropa. Pensé que se cambiarían o algo. Bueno, al menos Wileska ya no va con una mochila enorme en su espalda. Ahora es un pequeño bolso de lado.

— Hoy iremos a ver a Twilight para que nos entregue la gema anti-magia para Wileska. — Vaporeon informaba los planes. — Después jugaré un poco con Leafeon, así entrena decentemente. Luego de volverlo a hacer comer polvo me enfrentaré a Carlos para ver si tiene futuro.

— Sabes perfectamente que yo te gano. — Leafeon no estaba contento con la parte de comer polvo.

— Si, pero no planeo dejarte hacerlo.

— Tramposa.

Era verdad, Vaporeon hacía trampa. Lo hizo el día anterior prediciendo cada movimiento…

 **()(=)()  
(Inicio de FlashBack)**

Leafeon corría con gran velocidad hacia Vaporeon. _Ataque Rápido_.  
Vaporeon se hizo a un lado evitándole… — Lento.

… **  
(El Tiempo**

… **  
transcurre sin**

… **  
cambiar escena)**

Leafeon aún tirado comenzó a hacer que su cola brillase en verde. _Hoja Aguda_.  
Vaporeon simplemente mordió la cola de Leafeon antes de que este pudiese moverse. _Mordisco_.

… **  
(El Tiempo**

… **  
transcurre sin**

… **  
cambiar escena)**

Vaporeon se comenzó a ¿derretirse? Un poco para luego volver a su forma. _Armadura Ácida_. — Vamos pegame.

… **  
(El Tiempo**

… **  
transcurre sin**

… **  
** **cambiar escena)**

Ahora Leafeon en el aire hizo un corte con las patas delanteras en forma de equis dejando dicha forma en la dirección en la que venía Vaporeon. _Tijera X_.

Hubo una colisión de ambos movimientos. _Tijera X_ vs _Acua Jet._

… **  
(El Tiempo**

… **  
transcurre sin**

… **  
cambiar escena)**

Leafeon tomó una bocanada de aire y inició a silbar una melodía… _Silbato._  
Vaporeon movió su gran cola de izquierda a derecha y por ultimo la alzó. Nubes de lluvia se formaron. _Danza Lluvia._

La dulce melodía adormeció a Vaporeon, pero tan pronto la lluvia comenzó a caer en el terreno, se despertó completamente. _Habilidad: Hidratación._

— ¡Tramposa! — gritó Leafeon.

… **  
(El Tiempo**

… **  
transcurre sin**

… **  
cambiar escena)**

Leafeon frunció el ceño. Y dio un ligero toque en el suelo, generando una conocida barrera. _Protección.  
_ El agua impactó con la barrera, siendo absorbida por la misma y mandando a Vaporeon a caer sobre Leafeon.

— ¡Gorda! — se quejó al caer inmovilizado por el peso de ella encima.

— Se llama… ¡Embarazo! — tras gritarle lo último, disparó un rayo blanco a quemarropa. _Rayo Hielo._

 **()(=)()  
(Fin de FlashBack)**

No se que es mas sucio, la _Danza Lluvia_ para anular el _Silbato_ o la _Armadura Ácida_ mucho antes para reducir el golpe de la _Tijera X_. La predicción de la _Protección_ fue algo que no me esperaba, y eso que supuestamente soy omnisciente.

Avanzaban hacia la librería.

— Después del entrenamiento, podremos pasar un rato con cada una de las protagonistas en sus hogares. Excepto Rainbow… ella seguramente llegue a ver el entrenamiento. — Vaporeon continuaba.

— Wileska, veo tres pokéballs en tu cinturón. ¿Cuales trajiste? — Sin Nombre le preguntó.

— Traje a _Togekiss_ , _Gallade_ y a mi fiel _Blastoise_.

— ¿Por qué tres?

— Vaporeon me dijo que solo escogiera uno… pero… ya puedes ver. Era para no llamar mucho la atención, creo.

Hay que destacar que los pocos ponis despiertos miran curiosos a Wileska y a Vaporeon. — Mmm… me esperaba más pánico general. — Wileska estaba algo intrigada por que los ponis no huían despavoridos.

— Pasa que Pinkie me presento junto con Leafeon en la bienvenida de Twilight. Y como en esa fiesta estaba casi toda Ponyville, ya me conocían un poco — Carlos le explicaba porque tan poco miedo sin sentido. — Pero debiste verlos con la estampida de conejos., ese era el pánico que uno se espera.

— ¡¿Ya ocurrió?! ¡Eso significa que viene Gilda!

— ¿Quién?

— ¡La grifo!

— Ah… Gilda. Ya.

— Les informo que lo de Gilda es mañana, así que aprovechemos este día "libre".

Avanzaron un poco y ya estaban llegando a la librería cuando una pegaso gris de crin amarillenta se les acercó.

— Hola Nombre. — saludó mientras miraba… no estoy seguro si a Wileska o el cielo. — ¿Quien es?

— Ella es Wileska, ¿recuerdas cuando dije que vendría una amiga?

Derpy negó con la cabeza.

— Mmm… Quizás no estabas cuando se lo dije a las demás. Ahora que lo pienso creo que no les avisé.

— ¡Oh Arceus! Es… es… — Wileska parecía niña pequeña a pesar de tener la misma edad de Sin Nombre (osea 17)

— Y esta azulada de aquí es…

Antes de decir el nombre, Vaporeon saltó sobre la espalda de Carlos. Visiblemente incomodo para el pobre ya que Vaporeon no era pequeña como para eso y mucho menos liviana. Ella se quedo colgada de los hombros y asomaba su cabeza por sobre uno de estos para mirar a la pegaso. — Soy Vaporeon. Probablemente te suene.

— ¿Eres la luz? ¡Oh!

— Correcto, estoy aquí para asegurarme de unas cosas antes de marcharme.

Entonces Wileska no soportó más y arremetió en un abrazó a la pobre pegaso, apretujándola y asustándola por el repentino agarre. Por suerte se dio cuenta a tiempo de que era un abrazo.

No se puede decir lo mismo de los otros pocos ponis alrededor que entraron en pánico mientras algunos gritaban que se comían a Derpy

— Mira, lograste causar pánico colectivo con un abrazo. — Sin Nombre trataba evitar reírse.

Derpy trataba de respirar. — Me lastimas — dijo ahogadamente y Wileska la soltó.

— Perdón perdón perdón. — se preocupó tras casi asfixiar a la poni — Es que ¡eres tú! ¡tú! ¡Derpy Hooves! ¡Ditzy Doo! *grito fangirl contenido*

Carlos parecía como si se hubiese acordado de algo importante — ¿Ditzy… Doo? Dijiste… ¿Ditzy Doo?

— Sí… ¿por? — Wileska intentaba mantenerse educada.

— No… me estas diciendo que Derpy es… ¡No! ¡No!

— Ahora te das cuenta ¿eh? — Vaporeon aún seguía sobre Carlos.

— ¡No puede ser cierto!

— ¿No puede ser qué? — Wileska no entendía lo que pasaba.

Recuerdos, recuerdos de una pegaso zombificada con un póster. Otro pegaso color óxido diciendo "Ditzy Doo". Y la mejor parte, el texto en la misma letra de Carlos que decía " _Posdata: Te odio por no reconocer a D…_ "

— Me odio por no reconocer a Derpy.

 **… … …  
(Cambio de Escena CON Tiempo Transcurrido)**

Ya en **Casa de Twilight…**

— ¿Y bien? — Twilight preguntó.

— ¿Y bien qué? — Carlos devolvió la pregunta.

— Ustedes dos.

— ¿Nosotros dos qué?

— Ya saben… ya… — junto los cascos delanteros haciendo un intento de gesto.

— ¡No! — Wileska respondió — Lo intentó y pasó la noche en el suelo.

— Oh

— Al menos lo intenté… por la ciencia. — entonces recibió un golpe de Wileska.

— Como puedes ver, la activa en la relación es Wileska. Y debería ser al revés. — dijo Vaporeon.

— ¡Vaporeon! — Wileska se molestó.

— Twilight, sabes a lo que venimos. ¿Lo tienes? — Vaporeon cambió el tema.

— Sí, Celestia me envió la gema hace nada. — el cuerno de Twilight brillaba.

Y brillaba…

…

Seguía brillando…

…

— Twilight… Anti-Magia. — dijo Sin Nombre.

— Lo sé… por eso… estoy… — parecía concentrada. — Agh… No puedo. — Twilight se sintió derrotada — Un momento. — caminó hacia las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio.

Los cuatro quedaron esperando.

— Oye, Vaporeon. ¿Cuando aparece el malo de malos que tenemos que enfrentar para salvar a Equestria y mantener su historia sana y salva? — Wileska preguntó a la tipo agua que estaba escribiendo en un libro.

— Niña, Spoilers no. — dijo mientras seguía escribiendo con su pata.

— Pero Vaporeon, necesitamos estar preparados para cuando el malo llegue. ¿Hay un malo verdad?

— Quizás lo haya, pero quizás no y simplemente sea una Equestria pacifica. Sin contar a Discord… o los Changelings… o Sombra… o Tirek… Ustedes entienden. — seguía escribiendo en el libro sin despegar la mirada del mismo. — Quizás la diversión en verdad esté en salvar a Equestria de un poderoso enemigo ustedes mismos, o simplemente en explorar Equestria y meterse en problemas muy seguido, o corregir alteraciones en la historia, o ver la historia pasar sin problemas y que ustedes simplemente estén ya sea ayudando un poco o espectando de fondo en ángulos de cámara nunca antes vistos, o quizás sea una dimensión estancada donde nunca aparecen los villanos, o una linea donde los villanos tienen las de ganar, o donde estos aparecen antes de tiempo o mas tarde de lo debido, o incluso donde todos aparecen a la vez y cooperan, o donde los elementos se vuelven malos, o tal vez una misteriosa aventura en busca de un objeto sagrado que tendrá la capacidad de salvar Equestria de algo malo, o…

— Ya entendimos… te falto un apocalipsis post-guerra. — dijo Wileska.

— Eso no va a pasar, ya es otra linea temporal diferente de esta. Carlos ya estuvo allí y Littlepip le disparó por no hacerme caso.

— ¡¿Que tú que?! — Wileska sujeto por el pecho a Carlos y lo acerco.

— Ehm… Estuve en Fallout: Equestria… creo. — dijo Sin Nombre nervioso.

— ¡¿Crees?! ¡¿Crees?!

— Supongo, no lo he leído.

— Error, te leíste tanto Fallout: Equestria como Pink Eyes. Y estabas leyendo Proyect Horizons antes de que tu memoria fuese… "bloqueada" — Vaporeon se las arreglaba para escribir y hablar al mismo tiempo con una gran fluidez.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo lo leí?

— Sí, y lloraste. Mucho. Más que Wileska.

— Yo también quiero conocer a Littlepip. — Wileska miraba a Vaporeon.

— Me va a costar algo de trabajo, pero veré que puedo hacer. No prometo nada.

— ¿Que tan difícil puede ser?

— Costará mucho, luego estará el factor aleatorio y por último el factor suerte en ese factor aleatorio. — dijo cerrando el libro — Primero tendría que tener una mínima idea de como van esos saltos para poder intentar que también tú estés en ellos. Luego de alguna forma creo yo aleatoria tendrá que enviarlos a otra línea. Y por último tener suerte de que esa línea sea la deseada. Y ya que lo estuvo hace poco… es muy poco probable que vuelva a estarlo pronto.

— ¿No podrías hablar más resumido? — Leafeon preguntó.

— Lo haría, pero luego preguntarían mucho.

…  
 **(Silencio)**

— ¿Alguien más cree que Twilight se está tardando? — Sin Nombre caminaba por las escaleras hacia la habitación. — Digo, solo fue a por una piedra.

Al abrir la puerta del dormitorio, Twilight se hallaba frente a la la gema anti-magia que estaba en el suelo. — ¿Twilight?

— ¡No puedo mover esta gema! — volteó frustrada para mirar a Carlos. — No la puedo levitar directamente por que me da jaqueca, si intento levantarla con otro objeto este pierde mi agarre cuando toca la gema.

— ¿No pensaste en… — Sin Nombre caminaba hacia la gema en el suelo — …tomarla con tus casco? — tomó la gema por la pequeña cuerda que tenía para poder llevar como si fuese un collar.

Twilight procedió a hacer un facepalm (¿facehoove?) — Que tonta soy

— Nah, no lo eres. Es solo mi presencia. Muchos dicen que contagio mi idiotez, incluyéndome.

Twilight se quito el casco de su cara y le dio una sonrisa a Sin Nombre.

— ¿Quieres ver a Vaporeon entrenar con Leafeon? Será una batalla más seria ya que Wileska trajo suficientes primeros auxilios para tratar lo que sea.

— Pero… Vaporeon está…

— Tranquila, por eso no se deja golpear. Y si es cierto que no debería esforzarse, pero no lo hará. Creeme.

— ¿Estas seguro?

— Si el combate dura mas de cinco minutos les detendré. O antes si es necesario.

 **… … …  
(Cambio de Escena CON Tiempo Transcurrido)**

Nos hallamos en la **zona de entrenamiento** a las **afueras de Ponyville**. Con el clima en siempre, algunas nubes. Ambos Pokémon. estaban en sus posiciones, los humanos sentados junto a Twilight a una distancia segura, Rainbow sobre una nube lista para ver la acción.

— ¡Cero cambios de clima! — gritó la pegaso.

— Sin cambios de clima o movimientos infalibles. — Vaporeon le dijo a Leafeon.

El cual giró los ojos. — Como quieras.

— Se pierde al salir del área, golpear a un espectador o debilitarse. ¿Te queda claro?

— Como tu agua. — sonríe de manera pícara tras su patético intento de chiste.

— Sigues siendo verde.

 **… … … … …  
(Fin del Capítulo)**

 **Nota al Casco de Página:** Nivel + (5)

 **Nuevo** **–** _ **Femina Friend**_ **:** Ya no estás tan solo, una compañera humana para meter tensión.  
 **Beneficio** **–** _ **Suministros:**_ Tu compañera trajo muchas cosas esenciales. Aprovechalas.

 **Karma Actual:** **20** **(** **Amigo** **)**  
 **2** **:** No has hecho cosas malas.  
 **3** **:** Invitaste a Wileska.  
 **-** **2:** Dados del Destino.

 **Amistad Elemental:** Muy Amigo de uno o más de los elementos, tendrás disponibles sus bonificaciones correspondientes en los _**Dados del Destino.**_ ( _Karma +10)  
_ PP= + ?/ - 1 y 1

 **Dados del Destino:** 1 y 1 = **Amistad Elemental – Pinkie Pie (Efecto Negativo) _  
Amistad Elemental – Pinkie Pie (Efecto Negativo):_** _La Suerte no te sonríe, algunas situaciones fueron inclinadas en tu contra irremediablemente. ¡Ríete ahora!_ _ **  
**_1: Caíste de Cara (+Tierra en la boca) ** _  
_**2: Al suelo por la mochila (+Golpe de Pokéball) _ **  
**_3: Dormir en el suelo (+Mal Descanso) ** _  
_Amigo (20 a 29):** Eres bien recibido y más confiable, pero cuida tus acciones o perderás tu progreso.


	9. Capítulo 9

**...**

 **DISCLAIMER:  
 _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ y _Pokémon_ son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. (Duh).  
Lo único que me pertenece son los personajes que hice y la historia.  
(Y mis cosas pero eso no viene a cuento)**

 **Crossover: MLP:FiM & PKMN  
**(más de MLP)

…

Año nuevo, vida nueva… espera… ¿que aún no es año nuevo?. Bien, en ese caso… ¡A teclear!

…

Parece que fanfiction no quería que publicara, no me dejaba subir el documento... pero despues de varios intentos y varias noches dejando el documento abierto sin progresar ni una letra... ¡aquí está!

Así que antes de empezar, Feliz Hearth's Warming y Prospero Año Nuevo.

…

— Hoy en la…

 **Presentación de Personajes:**

— En esta ocasión si hay sujeto, y es la nueva acompañante de Carlos y futura esposa o no… quien sabe… esperen ¡yo lo sé! — Vaporeon estaba alegre de tener una presentación

 **1-Nombre: Wileska.**  
Holis, mi nombre es Wileska. Pero eso ya lo sabían.

 **2-Especie/Raza:  
** Soy humana como pudieron presenciar anteriormente, a diferencia de Carlos o "Sin Nombre" como le dicen los ponis; yo no me transformo. Soy una humana normal y corriente, ¡pero eso acabará en un futuro!; ¡Esto es Equestria, obtendré poderes de alguna manera para poder hacer frente al villano que vaya a aparecer!

— Síguele con lo del villano…

 **3-Genero:**  
Hem… Mu… Femenino. Duh soy una chica, ¿aunque sea casi una tabla? ¡¿Quien escribió el libreto?!

 **4-Ocupación:**  
Entrenadora Pokémon, al igual que Carlos. Admito que mis pokémon no son tan buenos como los de el, pero doy pelea. ¡Le ganaré en Equestria!… Aunque pensándolo… ¿¡Por que tenia que ser Leafeon!? ¡Incluso con Glaceon tendría oportunidad! Pero Leafeon es otro cuento…

 **5-Relaciones:  
** ** _Vaporeon:_** Ella es una gran Vaporeon, la admiro aunque me haga sentir tonta con solo tenerla cerca. Si yo me siento tonta, imaginen a Carlos. Quizás ya lo hayan dicho, pero sin ella… Carlos no sería lo que es ahora.

— Puede ser. No negaré que he hecho mucho por él. Aunque no me caiga del todo.

 ** _Leafeon:_** Oh… Leafeon, no he visto muchos en mi vida ya que de hecho son raros en Kanto; región natal de Sin Nombre y mía. Pero les puedo asegurar que es el Leafeon más fuerte que verán. Lastima que lo que tiene de bueno en combates, lo tiene de tonto. Es como si Arceus nos protegiese de su potencial.

 ** _Carlos:_** "Sin Nombre", ja!. Somos amigos desde la escuela primaria, a principios de la secundaria parece que un mosquito le pico y se enamoró de mi. Su empeño en "conquistarme" es aparentemente de acero. Me agrada… algún día le diré que sí. ¡No puedo creer que el terminase en Equestria! ¡Y menos que yo ahora esté con él allí! Será como en los fanfics, algún enemigo aleatorio saldrá y tendremos que derrotarle. ¡Será Increíble!

 ** _Espeon:_** Hermana tanto de Leafeon como de Vaporeon. Yo quería tener un Espeon… pero adivinen… ¡Mi Eevee (también hermano de ellos) evoluciono en un Sylveon! ¡El Primer Sylveon en Kanto fue mío! No se si eso es buena o mala suerte… Pero me estoy hiendo del tema, Espeon es grandiosa, amigable como ninguna, ligeramente despistada y su único problema es… bueno… es…

— No me importa si le dices ramera a mi hermana, es lo que es. Y lo hago todo el tiempo, es como un cumplido.

— Me parece mas un título que un cumplido. — Espeon estaba junto a Vaporeon.

— Bien, eso a sido todo en la presentación de esta ocasión.

…

 _Ahora… ¡Los Dados del Destino!_

— Tres y uno. —Pinkie dijo saliendo de la nada.

 _Pinkie… Creí que ya lo habíamos hablado._

— Oki doki. — Pinkie arrojó los dados y se congelaron en el aire — Seis y Seis!

 _6 y 6… Estás de bro-._

En efecto los dados quedaron congelados con el seis hacia arriba en ambos.

 _Que más da… Hay un efecto…_

— Les recuerdo que la primera vez de cada efecto solo saldrá al final. — Vaporeon dijo antes de salir junto a Pinkie del campo de visión.

 **… … … … …**

 _ **Capítulo 9: Tres son mejor que Dos**_

— Sigues siendo verde. — dijo Vaporeon en un triple sentido, devolviendo el mal chiste de Leafeon.

Twilight miraba dudosa. Rainbow emocionada. Wileska miraba a Twilight. Sin Nombre miraba neutral.

Leafeon emprendió a correr hacia Vaporeon quien se quedó quieta en su lugar cerrando los ojos, se miraba segura. El tipo planta saltó sobre Vaporeon para no chocar con ella y aterrizando un metro atrás.

— ¡Tramposa! — se molestó Leafeon.

Vaporeon simplemente se sentó manteniendo los ojos cerrados y dando la espalda.

La cola del tipo planta comenzó a brillar en un conocido verde al acercarse rápidamente y dar un leve salto con giro horizontal para golpear con la cola. _Hoja Aguda._  
Vaporeon sin embargo evitó el golpe con tranquilidad simplemente acostándose por completo, mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Leafeon pasó de largo al no golpear nada, quedando nuevamente frente a Vaporeon a menos de un metro. La cola de Leafeon volvió a brillar ahora en blanco, pero también su pata delantera derecha lo hizo en rojo. Dio un golpe con su pata cargada. _Golpe Roca._  
Vaporeon simplemente se volvió a sentar y el golpe terminó dando en donde estaba reposada su cabeza.  
Sin perder tiempo por fallar, Leafeon se giro para golpear con su cola. _Cola Férrea._  
Vaporeon había extendido su pata delantera izquierda delante de su frente y bloqueo el golpe en seco. _Detección._

— ¡Encima presumes! — Leafeon le grito. — ¡En lugar de usar _Protección_ como alguien normal, haces eso!

Vaporeon se mantenía sentada en silencio y con los ojos cerrados.

Tras dar un salto para alejarse, alrededor de Leafeon comenzaron a aparecer hojas que se mantenían flotando con un aura purpura apenas visible…

— Sin Ataques Infalibles. — dijo Vaporeon totalmente relajada.

Ignorando la regla, procedió con el ataque y las hojas volaron hacia Vaporeon. _Hoja Mágica._  
Está solo dio un ligero golpe al suelo y una barrera apareció bloqueando las hojas. _Protección._

— Allí está tu protección. ¿Feliz?

Leafeon se acercó rápidamente preparándose para dar una mordida mientras sus colmillos brillaban en verde. _Gigadrenado._  
Cuando estuvo cerca, Vaporeon únicamente escupió un chorro de agua en la boca de Leafeon. _Pistola Agua._

El tipo planta tosía el agua que había tragado mientras retrocedía. Claramente lucía molesto. — ¡Agh! ¡¿Quieres jugar sucio?! — Entonces cavó un hoyo y desapareció bajo tierra. _Excavar._

Vaporeon no se movía de su lugar, pero se levantó. Para dar un salto justo en el momento que Leafeon salió bajo ella. Con ambos en el aire, Vaporeon dio un giro vertical golpeando con su cola y mandando a Leafeon hacia atrás. _Atizar/Portazo_.

Leafeon cayó bruscamente contra el suelo, Vaporeon lo hizo con gracia y abriendo los ojos pero dándole la espalda.

— ¡AGH! — se levantó furioso. Comenzando a cargar energía del cielo…

Vaporeon se dio la vuelta para mirarle y esperar a que terminase la carga de energía.

Leafeon disparó un poderoso rayo en dirección a Vaporeon. _Rayo Solar._  
Vaporeon por su parte escupió una gran cantidad de agua. _Hidrobomba._

Choque de movimientos. _Rayo Solar_ vs _Hidrobomba._  
El _Rayo Solar_ iba ganando, pero súbitamente la _Hidrobomba_ se detuvo.

El _Rayo Solar_ no impacto con nada… Vaporeon había desaparecido.

— ¡¿Dónde está?! — Twilight se preocupó.

Leafeon tardó un par de segundos en percatarse de que hizo Vaporeon y entonces saltó…  
Vaporeon salió del suelo como si esté se tratase de agua. _Buceo._

Ambos en el aire en un extraño dejá vù, solo que ahora las posiciones estaban invertidas.  
Leafeon miró a Vaporeon. Vaporeon le dio una sonrisa, para luego envolverse en agua y ganar impulso para golpearle y mandarlo más arriba. _Cascada._

Vaporeon cayó en el suelo y se acomodó en una posición firme mientras miraba a Leafeon aún girando sin control en el aire. Tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a soplar… Un viento helado se podía apreciar aparecer a sus alrededores y dirigirse con trozos de hielo hacia Leafeon. _Ventisca._  
El tipo planta recupero el control justo a tiempo para ser alcanzado por el helado viento. Congelándose.

El cubo de hielo gigante con Leafeon dentro cayó al suelo quebrándose un poco por el impacto.  
Vaporeon se acercó al hielo y rápidamente le escupió agua aparentemente caliente. _Escaldar._

Liberando a Leafeon de la prisión gélida… para caer al suelo…

 **Narradora:** Si les soy honesta, lo de que se congelara no estaba en mis planes.

— ¡Leafeon ya no puede continuar! ¡La victoria es para Vaporeon! — Sin Nombre se levantó anunciando el resultado.

— ¡Wow, Cuatro minutos exactos! — exclamó Wileska impresionada antes de comenzar a buscar en su bolsa algo…

— Ves Twilight, le sobró un minuto. — Sin Nombre miro a Twilight. — ¿Twilight?

La unicornio estaba aún impresionada por algo — ¿Se congeló?

— Es uno de los efectos de estado, el menos usual de hecho. — le respondió Sin Nombre.

— ¿Efectos de estado?

— Si. Parálisis, Quemadura, Envenenamiento, Envenenamiento Grave, Dormido y Congelado. — una pausa — También están Confusión y Enamoramiento, pero son caso aparte.

Twilight anotaba en su bloc de notas.

— ¡Carlos, tu turno! — gritó Vaporeon estando junto a un ya sentado y golpeado Leafeon.

— Oh… Cierto… mi… turno. — nervios ¿dónde?

Esto me va a divertir y soy el narrador…

— Mira el cielo… nubes… creo que va a llover. Se suspende el entrenamiento por lluvia.

— ¡Yo me encargo! — exclamó Rainbow levantándose de su nube y empezando a despejar el cielo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El cielo cercano quedó despejado, más de lo que ya estaba.

Rainbow aterrizó junto a Twilight. — Listo, el clima no será problema.

— Oh… Gracias… Rainbow Tr… Dash. — casi se podía oír un grito interno. — Pero me temo que… emm… me duele la espalda. — en parte era cierto — ¡Oh! ¡Mi Espalda! — se tiró al suelo cual actor profesional, pero sin el profesional.

Vaporeon caminaba hacia los espectadores, con Leafeon apoyado de ella.

— ¿Por que siempre lo que busco está al fondo? — Wileska sacaba un [ _Restaura Todo_ ] de su bolsa.

— Mejor busca una _Hiperpoción_ , no es necesario un [ _Restaura Todo_ ] o una _Máxima Poción_. — Vaporeon sugirió para una mejor gestión de los limitados objetos, aunque no es como si se les fuese acabar pronto.

— Con lo que me costó conseguir el _Restaura Todo…_ — se desanimó Wileska devolviendo el objeto a la bolsa para comenzar a buscar la _Hiperpoción_. — Mira, una Raíz _Energía_. — sacó de la bolsa.

— Eso sirve.

— ¡No! — Leafeon en pánico se apartó de un salto de Vaporeon. — No es necesario. Una _Síntesis_ y estaré como nuevo. — se sentó bruscamente, para luego tirarse completamente en el césped.

— Como quieras — la tipo agua guardó el objeto y miró a Sin Nombre — ¿Estás listo?

— No… — Sin Nombre seguía en su papel de herido — …creo que en cuatro días. Lastima que no estarás para entonces.

— ¿Tanto miedo tienes? — Wileska dijo lo ante lo obvio.

— No es miedo, solo no me gusta recibir palizas.

Una paliza es poco…

Carlos se levantó haciendo algo de drama por su "dolor de espalda" — Será mejor que sigamos los planes de Vaporeon, no quiero causar problemas a su agenda.

— De hecho, me sobra un día para hacer todo lo que quiera. — Vaporeon rebuscaba en la bolsa. — Mmmh — pensaba en algo mientras dejaba de buscar en la bolsa. — " _Raro, me equivoque de linea temporal_ " — dijo en su idioma nativo, a lo que únicamente Leafeon y Carlos entendieron ya que para los demás fueron partes de su nombre al azar sin aparente sentido.

— ¿Que? — Twilight se mostró confundida.

— Eso era el lenguaje de un pokémon, verás ellos no suelen hablar nuestro idioma. Tienen uno propio el cual esta conformado por las silabas del nombre de la especie y otras pocas silabas. — Wileska le explicó a la unicornio.

— Pero… le entendía hace unos instantes.

— Hablo muchos idiomas, eso es todo. — Vaporeon informó. — Por otra parte soy la única que sabe hablarlos.

— Pero entonces como entienden a Leafeon y a Espeon. — A Sin Nombre ya parecía haberse repuesto de la espalda.

Vaporeon suspiraba — Eso es por una razón muy simple.

— ¿Cual? — Carlos en verdad quería saber la razón — ¡Dime! Y no cambies de tema.

— Está bien… es por… — hizo una pequeña pausa — _"_ _P_ _lot_ _C_ _onvenience"_ — dijo nuevamente en su dialecto pero por alguna razón solo Leafeon fue capaz de entender las palabras, desafortunadamente no su significado.

 **… … …**

 **POV – Sin "Carlos" Nombre**

Al parecer Vaporeon me perdonó la vida, por decirlo de cierta manera ya que no volvió a insistir en lo de "entrenar" aka "barrer el suelo conmigo".

— Vamos, no iba a barrer el suelo. — dijo Vaporeon.

— Claro, solo ibas a pulirlo. — le dije

— Quizá.

Estamos (ella y yo) de camino a la cabaña de Fluttershy, mientras Wileska y Twilight estaban "cuidando" a Leafeon. Mientras Rainbow… no sé, ¿se quedo con ellas? ¿se fue a dormir?

— ¿Y que tal? ¿Te gusta este mundo? — preguntó ella.

— Ya sabes la respuesta. — no precisamente por que sea obvia.

— En ese caso, ¿que te pareció Fallout?

— Lo tengo que leer, quizás Wileska lo tenga descargado. ¿Trajo su laptop?

— Sí. Trajo muchas cosas, ya quiero ver si descubren como ponen a cargar todos esos aparatos.

— Con electricidad, fácil.

— ¿Has visto algún toma corriente en la casa?

— Oh… — eso será un problema — No. — debe de haber una forma — Diablos… ¿Por qué no terminé aquí junto a _Jolteon_? Ella solucionaría el problema. — de hecho ella sería la solución.

— Hay una forma, espero que la consigan ustedes antes de que yo se las diga.

Tocará averiguar cual es esa forma, pero será para después.

…

— Te recomiendo entrenar, en serio. Leafeon no suele pensar con claridad al combatir, pero cuando lo hace puede ser un problema hasta para mi. Que bien que siempre descuida la defensa, se confía mucho de su aguante físico.

— Ya entendí… no necesito que me reveles sus debilidades. Además ¿para que voy a entrenar?

— Wileska ya lo ha dicho varias veces.

Espera… — ¿Entonces es verdad?

— Quizás. Igual no viene mal prepararse. ¿Conoces el dicho?

— No… ¿cual?

— Bien, pues espero que lo averigües de otra fuente.

Y así me dejo con la intriga… ¿cual dicho? O incluso algo más trillado ¿Por qué preguntó si lo sabía? Es decir, le acepto ese tipo de preguntas a un desconocido para disimular su conocimiento prácticamente omnipresente, ¿pero conmigo? Ella sabe perfectamente que yo no lo se incluso antes de que yo sepa que no lo se. ¡Ella sabe perfectamente que ahora estoy pensándolo! ¡Ella sabía que lo haría!… ¡Ahora me está mirando con una sonrisa maliciosa! ¡Sabe que yo se que ella sabe que yo se que ella lo hizo apropósito! — ¡Vaporeon!

Ella simplemente soltó una leve risa, lo suficiente bajo para que pareciese que no quisiera que yo la oyera pero a la vez lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara de todos modos.

— ¡Me causarás una hemorragia cerebral un día de estos — le dije un poco enojado.

— Eso no, un bloqueo cerebral… no sería la primera vez. Incluso puede que termines demente pero eso se soluciona fácilmente.

Esta va a ser la responsable de mi muerte… quizás sea un bien necesario.

— Desafortunadamente para el futuro de la humanidad, no puedo hacerle eso a mi entrenador. _Vap eon po._

— No entendí eso último — le dije con una clara expresión de "No entendí ni madres" — ¿que tal si lo dices en un idioma que si entienda?

— Lo siento, I don't know how to say it. — me dijo volviendo a sonreír maliciosamente.

Claro…

 **… … …**

Tras llegar a la casa de Fluttershy y tocar la puerta (esta vez con cuidado de no romperla) la pegaso nos recibió a Vaporeon y a mi con una gran hospitalidad. ¿Que esperar del elemento de la amabilidad?

Tomábamos en la sala principal mientras Vaporeon contaba una historia sobre una memoria USB, en la cual aparentemente yo estuve involucrado. O eso dice ella.

— No puedo creer que Flareon y Jolteon se metieran en tantos problemas cuando solo tenían que seguir un camino hacia la salida. — Vaporeon relataba.

— ¿Lograron salir a salvo? — preguntó la pegaso algo preocupada.

— Tras casi caer en un río de lava, en un abismo sin salida y enfrentarse a un par de _Slugma_. Sí, salieron sanos y salvos.

No me extraña de ese par.

— ¿Lava?

— No es gran cosa, no te preocupes.

— ¿Que hay de ti y Sin Nombre? — preguntó ella.

Al escuchar la pregunta, Vaporeon me miro de manera seria por alguna razón. — Es la única parte de la historia que no me gusta recordar.

 **… … …**

Al cabo de un rato de historias en las que Vaporeon resaltaba lo malo que era tomando decisiones importantes, y unas cuantas tazas de té.

Salimos de casa con Fluttershy para ir a buscar a Pinkie… Pero Pinkie nos encontró a nosotros.

— Carlos, ¿me buscabas? — preguntó la poni rosada.

— De hecho… sí. Estábamos de camino a tu casa. — respondí. — No recuerdo perfectamente para qué. — mire a Vaporeon.

— Reunir a todas, pero no será necesario.

 **… … …**

 **Casa de la Embajada** [Vista Externa]

Wileska: ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Leafeon: Nunca estuve herido.

Wileska: ¿Seguro?, Hay testigos que opinan lo contrario.

Leafeon: Todo fue parte de un acto para complacer a las masas.

Wileska: "Masas". ¿Twilight y Rainbow?… Ya veo… [posible sonrisa pícara]

Leafeon: ¡No me mires así!

Wileska: ¿Por que no soy parte de tus "Masas"?

Leafeon: …

Twilight: Ehm ¿Que me ibas a enseñar? [probablemente a Wileska]

Wileska: Oh, Leafeon la bolsa.

…

Wileska: La bolsa.

Se escucha un golpe y luego un quejido probablemente de Leafeon

Wileska: A ver, estará por algún lado.

Wileska estará probablemente buscando en la bolsa de dudosa capacidad.

Twilight: ¿Cuanto puede haber en esa… "bolsa"?

Wileska: Mucho. Realmente mucho. Tienen un diseño que les permite almacenar el mismo objeto como si fuesen uno solo. Hasta el limite de 999.

Twilight: ¿999?

Wileska: Increíble, ¿cierto?

Se puede observar como Sin Nombre, Vaporeon, Pinkie y Fluttershy entraban a la casa…

Sin Nombre: Ya llegué.

Fluttershy: Que lindas decoraciones

Pinkie Pie: Si, tienes suerte de tener esta casa.

Sin Nombre: No me había fijado, no soy fan de las decoraciones. Y ya ni te digo de decoración Equestrense.

Wileska: ¡Aquí está!

Exclamó con entusiasme por haber encontrado lo que buscaba, gracias en parte a las indicaciones de Vaporeon en una nota que encontró mientras buscaba. El grito de celebración fue escuchado por el otro grupo el cual se dirigió hacia la habitación de origen.

Sin Nombre: ¿Por que tanto escándalo?

Preguntó tras abrir la puerta. Al ver lo que tenía su compañera humana, se mantuvo en la puerta.

Sin Nombre: ¿Que haces con eso?

Wileska: Carlos, mira lo que traje. ¿Te trae recuerdos?

Por el silencio supongamos que es un sí.

Twilight: ¿Un bastón?

Wileska: Báculo para ser mas precisos. Es lo que usaré como arma para luchar contra los villanos que vendrán.

Leafeon: Ridículo, ¿como vas a usar eso para "luchar" cuando apenas sabes sostenerlo?

Wileska: Mi técnica estará un poco oxidada, pero te aseguro que aún tengo el toque después de tantos años.

Al estar Sin Nombre en la puerta, sus acompañantes siguen tras de él.

Vaporeon: ¿Quieres entrar de una vez?

Sin Nombre: No me entraré en una habitación tan pequeña con Wileska y su vara. Pasen ustedes.

Supongo que se habrá hecho a un lado para dar paso.

Vaporeon: Oye Wi, piensa rápido.

Se escucha un movimiento brusco, un golpe y unos suspiros.

Vaporeon: Buen bloqueo.

Wileska: Gracias.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Que rápida eres!

Leafeon: Eso no fue nada.

Fluttershy: ¿Tu puedes hacer eso? [A Sin Nombre]

Sin Nombre: No.

Wileska: Necesitare practicar un poco para volver a tener esa habilidad que tenía, pero como dije, sigo teniendo el toque.

Vaporeon: En este espacio reducido, dudo que puedas auto-evaluarte. Salgamos y veamos que tal.

Wileska: Buena idea.

Sin Nombre: Esto va a acabar mal.

 **… … …**

 **POV – El Narrador**

 **Frente a la Casa de la Embajada** se estaba formando un pequeño entrenamiento para Wileska en el cual Leafeon sería su objetivo de practica.

— Si se rompe no me culpes — dijo Leafeon confiado.

— Si te lastimo no vayas a llorar — Wileska esta lista para empezar.

A excepción de Vaporeon, los demás estaban a una distancia prudente pero no muy alejada ya que no será un combate pokémon como los de antes, en esta ocasión será Wileska… dando golpes… con bastón… creo que eso suena hasta mas peligroso.

— ¡Ya!

Wileska avisó antes de prepararse en dar un gran golpe de punta directo a la cara de Leafeon, sin embargo este recibe el golpe con increíble facilidad en sus dientes logrando frenar el golpe. Soltando el báculo tras eso.

— Eso fue para ver si estabas atento. Ahora si va algo mas serio.

Estirando hacia atrás su brazo derecho con el bastón en lo que luce como la preparación de un golpe giratorio, procede a dar la vuelta completa hacia la derecha causando impulso para un golpe horizontal desde la izquierda el cual Leafeon prefirió evitar agachándose.

Sin esperar mucho, Wileska detiene el giro que aun estaba haciendo quedando en la misma posición inicial de antes con el brazo derecho hacia atrás solo que esta vez procede a golpear directamente desde la derecha. La cola de Leafeon brilla en un plateado y gira horizontalmente para golpear el bastón, mandándolo a volar fuera de las manos de Wileska.

— ¡Au!/¡Auch! — se quejan Leafeon y Wileska por la desagradable sensación de vibración tras el impacto.

El bastón da varias vueltas en el aire mientras se aleja pero al llegar a una distancia este comienza a regresar hacia Wileska. La cual estaba preparada para atraparlo pero de ultima instancia decide apartarse haciendo que el bastón siguiese en linea recta hacia Vaporeon la cual ni se inmuta, el bastón pasa girando de tal forma que logra no golpearla dando la ilusión de atravesarle, el bastón sigue en linea recta hacia Pinkie Pie la cual se prepara para atraparlo pero al acercarse un poco mas a ella el bastón se desvía en una parábola para volver hacia su dueña. Sin embargo en plena curvatura se encontraba Sin Nombre el cual no tiene tanta suerte y es golpeado de lleno por debajo del estomago. Tirándolo al suelo.

— Perfecto. Al parecer nada ha cambiado. — Wileska afirma alegremente. — ¿Estás bien?

Sin Nombre solo hace señas mientras sigue rodando en el suelo adolorido. Al parecer el golpe si que fue fuerte.

— Sin Nombre… — después de Fluttershy, Twilight era la que lucía más preocupada. — ¿Estás bien? — Twilight se acercó a Carlos para ver si podía ayudar de algún modo.

— S-sí. Solo fue… un golpe. — suprimiendo como puede el dolor, se sentó en el suelo. — No fue un disparo.

— Oh, cierto. Cuéntame sobre eso. — Wileska le hace señas a Leafeon para que dejase de estar parado esperando otro ataque siendo que ella aún no tenía el arma. — ¿Como te dispararon exactamente?

— Eso preguntáselo a Littlepip cuando la conozcas. — estirando un brazo, toma el bastón que yacía en el suelo cerca de el. — Pero te puedo decir que fue algo gracioso… o al menos me lo pareció… mucho después… olvidá la parte de que fue gracioso.

— Si hubieses dormido en lugar de ir de aventuras en tierras post-apocalípticas, no hubieses sido disparado en primer lugar. — Vaporeon dijo sin siquiera voltear. — Que mas da, no servirá de nada que te lo recuerde.

— ¡Ejem! — Leafeon llama la atención — ¿Vamos a continuar con la practica o lo que sea que estuviese haciendo Wileska? — no le veo razón para quejarse, siendo que está acostado.

— Después, sinceramente estoy algo agotada después de lo poco que hice. — Wileska parece en verdad algo cansada a pesar de lo poco que hizo. — Estoy muy descuidada.

— Sin Nombre, ¿puedo ver el báculo?. — Twilight le solicitó a Carlos para poder darle una mirada mas cercana.

— Claro, mientras no termines golpeándome con el. — le entrega el bastón… o intenta ya que al estar en contacto con Sin Nombre, Twilight no puede levitarlo. — Eso será molesto. — dijo al ver la cara de esfuerzo que ponía Twilight intentando tomar el bastón. Dejándolo entonces en el suelo para que pudiese levitarlo frente a ella.

El bastón era a simple vista de madera pero tras el choque con la Cola Férrea de Leafeon parecía ser de metal. Un poco mas ligero de lo que uno esperaría de un bastón de metro y medio pero tampoco es algo para sorprenderse. Se le puede ver una especie de linea que divide por la mitad al bastón. De hecho me recuerda al de cierto saiyayin cuando era pequeño… quizás es por el color rojo pálido.

— ¿Twilight? — Wileska interrumpe a la unicornio lavanda, la cual había quedado mirando de una manera muy concentrada al báculo por un rato. — ¿Pasa algo?

— Es extraño, ciento una extraña energía en ese báculo. — respondió aún mirando fijamente el objeto.

— Mi padre me contó una historia sobre el báculo, creo que dijo que tenia algo así como magia. — Por su cara ella no está muy segura — Me parece curioso ya que eso explicaría por que siempre vuelve hacia mi o golpea a Carlos. — Wileska parece intentar recordar algo — Y estoy segura de que hacia otras cosas, pero la historia fue tan aburrida que no recuerdo ni el nombre del báculo. Algo pasaba si lo decía, solo que no se que es lo que hacía o el nombre para intentarlo.

— ¿Por que no le preguntaste? — Carlos sabía la respuesta, pero igual pregunta.

— No he visto a mis padres desde que comencé mi viaje como entrenadora — Wileska mira a Carlos — Lo deberías saber, ya que tú tampoco los has visto. ¿o me equivoco?

— Ehm… Mi papá ya de por sí viaja mucho. Pero no tengo excusa para mi mamá.

— Además, cuando pasé buscando el báculo no estaban en casa. Solo mi hermano, lo cual solo me hizo tardar mas de lo que esperaba.

— Y no me pregunten a mi, perderá la gracia si les digo. — Vaporeon aclaró antes de que alguien le hiciese la pregunta.

— ¿Ya estas bien? — Fluttershy se acercó a Sin Nombre.

— Sí — respondió a la pegaso — Pero estoy seguro de que dejó marca.

Una buena marca.

 **… … …**

Tras un rato de aplicar una Poción en el área afectada para calmar un poco el dolor, Sin Nombre terminó portando una marca que probablemente dolerá mañana. Pero aprovechando el tiempo restante del día, nuestro cuarteto decidió ir a Canterlot para que Wileska pudiese conocer en persona a la gobernante del reino.

 **Expreso de la Amistad – Ponyville.**

Mientras Carlos y Leafeon estaban sentados uno al lado del otro y Wileska estaba en el asiento frente a ellos mirando por la ventana a Twilight, Fluttershy y Pinkie quienes les deseaban un buen viaje desde la estación.

— ¿En verdad llevarás ese bastón? — Sin Nombre le preguntaba a Wileska mientras se fijaba en el báculo.

— Tengo que acostumbrarme a usarlo. Otra vez. — recibió en respuesta.

El tren comienza a avanzar mientras los pocos pasajeros que estaban aún de pie tomaban asiento. Algunos estaban claramente mas acostumbrados a ver a nuestro grupo, otros se notaban cautelosos y otros simplemente parecían no tener idea de que eran y apresuraban el paso.

Vaporeon era uno de esos pocos pasajeros — Bien, ya era hora de que esto comenzará a moverse. — dijo para sentarse junto a Wileska al lado de la ventana.

— Esperemos que a Celestia no le moleste tener huéspedes de otra dimensión en su castillo por una noche. — Sin Nombre comentó mientras se recostaba mas en el asiento. Mostrando por un momento un leve gesto de dolor al hacerlo. — Claro que no le molestará…

— Oye Vaporeon, ¿que tan difícil sería traer a _Glaceon_? — Leafeon dijo directamente.

— Si lo decías antes, lo hubiese traído también. Pero como no dijiste nada… no le molesté. — Recibiendo un suspiro en respuesta, Vaporeon no dejaba de mirar a Carlos que estaba prácticamente acostado en el asiento con los ojos cerrados. — Si te duermes y el tren se detiene bruscamente…

— Tranquila, lo tengo bajo control… no me caeré. — Carlos dijo sin moverse e ignorando el aviso de Vaporeon. — El metro es más rápido y no me he caído ni una vez.

— ¿Y cuantas veces te has dormido en el metro?

— Ninguna.

Tras eso hubo un poco de silencio (claro, si ignoramos el ruido de las ruedas sobre los rieles). Una unicornio color verde mentolado que todos conocemos como Lyra llega desde otro vagón claramente emocionada y consciente de la presencia de Sin Nombre y Wileska, ya que se detuvo junto a ellos.

— ¡Hola! — saludó desafinando por la emoción. Ella misma se dio cuenta de su actitud y se enserió disimuladamente — ¿Como están? — su intento de mantenerse serena no era muy bueno.

Wileska ya estaba en su mini ataque de alegría al ver a Lyra. Carlos abrió los ojos y miró a la unicornio para saludarle — Lyra, que casualidad. Justo estaba pensando en ti. — dicho esto, volvió a cerrar los ojos y volver a su aparente cómoda posición justo a tiempo para no ver como la poni se sonrojaba un poco.

Vaporeon y Leafeon se miraban fijamente como si estuviesen hablando con solo la mirada. Lo cual era posible pero entonces la conversación sería de solo un sentido.

— Hola Lyra. Es un placer conocerte- — Wileska le extendió la mano a la poni. — Me llamo Wileska pero puedes decirme Sofía.

Lyra con ambos cascos sujeto la mano de Wileska y la sacudió torpemente. — Sofía, debes de ser la amiga que Carlos dijo que vendría. — miró a un lado de Wileska para ver a Vaporeon — Y tú debes de ser la luz.

— Sip, esa soy yo.

— ¿Quieres tomar asiento? — Wileska se posicionó mas hacia Vaporeon para dejar espacio.

— Gracias. — Lyra se sentó junto a Wileska. Extrañamente, lo hizo como cualquier otro pony.

Lo suficiente extraño como para que hasta Wileska lo notara. — ¿Vas hacia tu casa en Canterlot?

— Sí. Suelo pasar de vez en cuando, para que no se llene de polvo y esas cosas. Y así puedo saludar a mis amigas de Canterlot. — Lyra movía los cascos en el aire mientras hablaba — ¿Y ustedes? ¿Que harán en Canterlot?

— Voy a conocer a las princesas.

Lyra esta sorprendida — ¿A las princesas? ¿¡van al castillo!?

— Quiero conocerlas en persona lo antes posible. Así podremos llevarnos bien.

— Celestia es una gran pony, recuerdo cuando me daba clases en su escuela; ella siempre se esforzaba por mantenernos felices incluso cuando hacíamos mal una prueba.

— ¿Nunca reprobaste a propósito? — preguntó Wileska

—Ehm… sí…

Después de eso, la conversación entre ambas pasaba a ser trivial por unos instantes para luego volver a algo interesante sobre una de ellas. Sin Nombre probablemente ya se había dormido hace poco. Leafeon y Vaporeon seguían mirándose fijamente sin parpadear, hasta que…

Vaporeon súbitamente le escupe agua en la cara a Leafeon, _Pistola Agua;_ Causando no solo que parpadeara si no que se estremeciera por lo repentino del acto. — ¡Hey!

— Parece que gané. — Vaporeon se proclamaba victoriosa mientras Wileska y Lyra miraban al empapado (y enfadado) Leafeon.

— Eres una tramposa. — dijo Leafeon sacudiéndose un poco para secarse. — No vayas a decir la broma que estoy pensando.

Vaporeon sonríe — Necesitaba regar a la planta.

 **… … … … …**

 **Nota al Casco de Página:** Nivel + (6)

 **Mejora** **:** Defensa +1

 _Nada Nuevo._

 **Karma Actual: 22 (Amigo)  
2:**Dados del Destino.

 **Amistad Elemental:** Muy Amigo de uno o más de los elementos, tendrás disponibles sus bonificaciones correspondientes en los _**Dados del Destino.**_ ( _Karma +10)  
_ PP= + ?/ - 1 y 1

 **Dados del Destino:** 6 y 6 = **Amistad Elemental – Pinkie Pie (Efecto Positivo)  
 _Amistad Elemental – Pinkie Pie (Efecto Positivo):_** _Parece que la suerte te sonríe, algunas situaciones estarán tentadas a ir a tu favor pero no te confíes. ¡Vamos Sonríe!  
_ **Amigo (20 a 29):** Eres bien recibido y más confiable, pero cuida tus acciones o perderás tu progreso.


	10. Capítulo 10

**...**

 **DISCLAIMER:  
 _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ y _Pokémon_ son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. (Duh).  
Lo único que me pertenece son los personajes que hice y la historia.  
(Y mis cosas pero eso no viene a cuento)**

 **Crossover: MLP:FiM & PKMN  
(más de MLP)**

…

Ahora, si es año nuevo. Esperemos que sea un buen año.

…

"Noticias externas a este fic" interrumpe esta transmisión...

Para aquellos lectores del fanfic de LightningmasterXD les tengo noticias referentes a su inactividad.  
¿Saben lo que es una corrupción de datos? Supongo que sí, ahora imaginen el documento donde está escribiendo el capítulo siguiente...  
Ahora imaginen ese documento corrompiéndose. Luego, imaginen tener que volver a escribir el capítulo por que se perdió el progreso gracias a la corrupción.  
Pero para rematar, imaginen esto sucediendo 4 veces. (Reescribir y que se corrompa otra vez)  
Y no solo eso, para asegurar la mala suerte... agreguemos el suceso de hace pocos días de un pantallazo azul a su PC que terminó dando como resultado a que actualmente no arranque la computadora... GG

Ah, y ya que estamos... saludos a CrisKakis y a Nahuel836. :3

Eso es todo. Continuamos con nuestra programación habitual.

…

— Bienvenidos sean todos a este nuevo capítulo. — Vaporeon saludó a los lectores como de costumbre — En esta ocasión, no hay nadie a quien presentar. Lo que significa que iremos directo a los dados del destino con Pinkamena Diane Pie.

…

¡Los Dados del Destino!

— Veamos, ¿que número crees que saldrá esta vez? — preguntó Pinkie mientras mantenía los dados en sus cascos (no pregunten).

Tres y Dos.

— ¿Tres y Dos? Veamos… — Pinkie arrojó los dados…

Los dados vuelan por los aires en un tiro aparentemente profesional. Cayendo a poca entre ambos.

— ¡Doble!

¡Dos!

— Buenas noticias.

Y malas también.

— Las buenas nuevas, es que Doble Dos tiene un efecto. — Pinkie dio la noticia — Uno positivo — susurró.

La mala, es que Sin Nombre aún no desbloquea ese efecto.

— Así que…

— _¡Suerte para la Próxima!_ — Pinkie y Vaporeon dijeron al unísono. Dando comienzo... al capítulo.

 **… … … … …**

— Necesitaba regar a la planta. — Vaporeon dijo con una sonrisa.

Leafeon le da un ligero cabezazo a la ventana en una clara desaprobación a ese "chiste". Probablemente se hubiese escuchado el ligero golpe, pero las ruedas del tren hacen mas ruido.

— Me siento enferma solo por haber dicho eso. — Vaporeon estaba claramente disgustada por su propia frase — Pero necesitaba ver tu reacción.

— ¿Lo valió?

— No lo creo.

Por cierto, este intercambio de palabras entre ellos dos esta siendo efectuado en su idioma pokémon. A consecuencia de ello, nadie alrededor tiene idea de que andan diciendo.

 **Narradora:** Lo cual es increíblemente contradictorio en muchas formas. Ya que Leafeon solo habla ese idioma y todos le podían entender. Plot Convenience… y sin ningún propósito.

— Oye Vaporeon, ¿por qué hablan en privado? — Wileska intervino.

Vaporeon miro a Wileska y luego se quedo mirando por la ventana. — Cosas de hermanos. Ya sabes.

— Oh. Sí, mi hermano y yo también discutíamos.

— ¿Tienes hermano? — Lyra preguntó, volviendo a tener la atención de la humana y volviendo a entablar conversación.

…

Pocos minutos después, el tren comenzó a detenerse de a poco. Terminando en un frenado brusco que hizo chillar las ruedas mientras se deslizaban en los rieles. Leafeon estaba quedándose dormido y fue tomado por sorpresa, sin embargo, logró mantenerse en su asiento aunque de manera poco ortodoxa para la vista. Wileska y Lyra estando en los asientos de espalda no se vieron muy incomodadas, al igual que Vaporeon. Increíblemente, Carlos apenas y se movió de su lugar permaneciendo totalmente dormido.

 **Capítulo 10: Traspiés.**

— ¿Que pasó? — Lyra fue la primera en hablar

— Creo que llegamos… — Leafeon echó un vistazo por la ventana y ve nada mas que arboles — … Olvidalo.

Se podía escuchar el pequeño alboroto de los demás pasajeros igual de confundidos pero la repentina parada.

Wileska se levantó — ¿Vaporeon? — miró a la susodicha, quien simplemente asintió. Entonces Wileska tomó su bastón y se comenzó a dirigir a la puerta que conduce hacia el siguiente vagón.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? — Lyra se puso de pie con duda y emoción.

Wileska volvió a mirar a Vaporeon, la cual no hizo nada para responder y siguió mirando por la ventana. — Claro.

Lyra dio un leve chillido de emoción y ambas salieron por la puerta a ver el exterior.

…

Ambas fueron por la derecha del tren hasta llegar a la parte frontal, donde estaban un par de ponis que por la vestimenta eran empleados. Probablemente el maquinista (terrestre) y el fogonero (unicornio).

— Woah… ¿Que pasó aquí? — Wileska estaba sorprendida al ver lo que ocasionó que detuvieran el tren.

Un pedrusco del doble de tamaño de un poni se encontraba de alguna manera en los raíles. Aparentemente el tren lo golpeó mientras se detenía ya que habían pequeños trozos alrededor.

— Ehm… ¿Señora? ¿Verdad? — uno de los ponis se dirigió a Wileska. — Sucede que esta gran roca esta en medio de las vías, impidiendo que el tren pueda avanzar.

— Eso puedo ver — Wileska se acercó a la piedra, la cual era casi de su misma altura. (mas alta o mas pequeña… depende de como vean el tamaño de un poni)

— Necesitaremos un par de herramientas para deshacernos de esta roca y seguir nuestro camino — continuó el poni. — ¿Tenemos las herramientas verdad? — miró a su compañero

El cual se quedo quieto por unos instantes… mirando a la roca, el tren y luego nuevamente a su compañero. — Claro… claro… las tenemos.

— Bien, ¿dónde están?

— En… el… almacén.

— Cierto, ¿dónde más podría estar?. Iré por ellas, espera aquí.

El unicornio se subió al tren y desapareció en su interior.

Wileska miró al otro poni — No tienen las herramientas. ¿verdad?

— Quizás… No lo recuerdo muy bien.

Wileska comienza a golpear ligeramente la roca con su báculo. — No podré romperlo, ¿quizás lo pueda mover?

— ¿Piensas mover esa enorme roca? ¿Cómo? — Lyra claramente no creía que Wileska pudiese mover algo de tal tamaño.

Y tenía razón.

— Tienes razón… una cosa es la bolsa y otra esa roca. Plan B.

Toma de su cinturón un objeto pequeño y esférico de color rojo y blanco, entonces Wileska sonríe.

— ¿Eso que es? — La unicornio no aún no conocía ese objeto, pero eso estaba por cambiar.

— Es una Pokéball, en estas capsulas se pueden guardar pokémon como Leafeon y Vaporeon.

— ¿Ellos caben allí?

— Sí — afirma mientras presiona el pequeño botón en la pokéball, haciendo que aumente su tamaño hasta alcanzar su tamaño real. (como de una pelota de tenis de mesa a una ligeramente mayor que la de tenis normal) — Pero no aquí no tengo un Leafeon o un Vaporeon… Ahora que lo pienso, Leafeon podría hacerse cargo de esta roca, incluso Vaporeon.

— Puedo ir por ellos si quieres

— No será necesario, mi Gallade será suficiente. — arroja la pokéball hacia arriba.

— ¿Gallade?

La pokéball se abre en el aire y de ella sale un rayo blanco como en aquella ocasión, solo que en lugar de materializar una criatura cuadrúpeda como las anteriores; esta es bípeda con la altura de Wileska.

El otro poni se preocupó un poco al ver la criatura salir de la nada, pero al ver que Lyra se mantenía calmada, decidió relajarse; solo un poco.

— Increíble — Lyra acababa de presenciar una gran maravilla tecnológica como la pokéball. — ¿En esas hay mas? — la unicornio apuntó al cinturón de Wileska que aun tenía dos pokéballs.

— Sip. Traje a tres pokémon conmigo. — respondió — Usualmente se pueden llevar hasta seis.

— Eso es genial — entonces la expresión de emoción de Lyra se borró de su rostro — ¿Esas cosas funcionan con ponis?

— No lo creo… ustedes no son pokémon. — Wileska dudaba un poco — Se lo preguntaré a Vaporeon mas tarde.

El Gallade tocó el hombro de Wileska.

— Claro, quería saber si puedes encargarte de esa pequeña piedra.— apuntó al obstáculo.

Gallade miró la roca. Asintiendo, a la vez se escuchó una explosión proveniente de uno de los vagones del tren atrayendo toda la atención.

Al mirar los vagones de pasajeros, fue fácil distinguir de cual provino la explosión… ya deberían saber cual. Además de ser obvio al verlo ya que dicho vagón perdió parte del muro derecho justo donde estaba la ventana por la que Vaporeon se pasaba mirando en el viaje.

Un poni terrestre (piel gris, crin/cola cortas vinotinto, ojos cafés) yacía tirado a unos metros del vagón. Se puede pensar que la explosión le mandó a volar pero eso conlleva varios problemas. Hasta que Leafeon salió caminando por la apertura hacia el poni que se comenzaba a recuperar, deteniéndose a medio camino.

Leafeon parecía muy calmado, no por el hecho de que acababa de haber una explosión básicamente al lado de él (seguramente el la causó) sino por el hecho de que en su costado izquierdo (a la vista de Wileska y compañía) tenía clavada una navaja.

Vaporeon salió poco después y se acerco a su hermano el cual no apartaba la mirada del poni. Sin esperar retiró la navaja y la tiró al suelo, luego se lamió la base de una de sus patas y la colocó sobre la herida que comenzaba a sangrar. Leafeon por su parte se quedo quieto mientras su cuerpo se comenzaba a rodear de un ligero brillo verde el cual se podía apreciar como parecía absorber energía del aire (sobretodo la parte superior), _Síntesis_.

El poni ya estaba casi de pie mientras miraba a la criatura brillante de manera retadora. Cuando esta dejó de brillar, Vaporeon quitó su pata y lo único que quedaba de la herida era la poca sangre que había logrado salir.

Vaporeon se apartó de su hermano.

Wileska miraba sin saber lo que sucedía, el simple hecho de que Vaporeon no estaba intentando detener a Leafeon era lo único que le hacía no intervenir. — ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — dijo casi de forma inaudible, solo Lyra le había logrado escuchar. — ¡¿Que sucede?! — está vez si fue escuchada.

Pero atrajo la atención de quien no debía…

El poni rápidamente comenzó a correr en dirección a Wileska. (Una malísima decisión si me lo preguntan). Pronto se dio cuenta del problema... los dos problemas en su plan, pero ya era muy tarde y Leafeon ya le había sobrepasado y ´colocado delante para bloquearle el paso. Sin detenerse, decidió arremeter contra Leafeon (idea casi que peor) derribándolo de forma increíblemente fácil solo para luego ser arrojado por los aires como si fuese de cartón.

Era claro quien tenía mas fuerza física.

Tras caer al suelo y reincorporarse lo mas rápido que pudo. Miró tras Leafeon, Wileska seguía algo alejada pero no tanto para lo que tiene en mente. De lo que podría ser un compartimento invisible, sacó otra navaja y sin esperar a que alguien reaccionará la arrojó hacia la humana.

Leafeon falla en interceptar el proyectil, pero no era el único cubriendo a Wileska, Gallade en un rápido movimiento logró desviar la navaja y esta impactó con el bastón de Wileska. Rebotando y clavándose por completo en la roca como si nada.

— Woah. — Wileska veía el mango de la navaja ya que era lo único que se podía ver de ella. — Vale, mejor no me meto.

Leafeon dio un ligero pisotón ocasionando que unas raíces salieran del suelo e inmovilizarán al poni por las patas, _Hierba Lazo_.

Por otra parte Vaporeon dio un giro repentino hacia el vagón y escupió una esfera de agua la cual se convirtió en una especie de aro al alejarse de ella, _Hidropulso_.

— Eso estuvo demasiado cerca para mi gusto — dijo la tipo agua en un tono nervioso.

En el vagón, ahora yacía recostado contra el muro opuesto un unicornio (piel verde grisácea oscura, crin/cola verde bosque oscuro, ojos del mismo verde que la piel pero mucho mas claro). En el suelo cercano a Carlos hallaba una jeringa con dudoso contenido.

Ah, y Carlos sigue dormido.

— Odio tener que intervenir — Vaporeon se quejaba mientras se acercaba al unicornio aturdido. — Y tu compañero me hizo intervenir, tú me hiciste intervenir.

El unicornio estaba acorralado pero muy calmado para la situación, el motivo era claro gracias a que su cuerno brillaba. Pero no era necesario que brillase para que Vaporeon supiera que algo estaba tramando.

Solo se movió hacia un lado y la jeringa paso volando controlada por la magia del unicornio. Clavándose cual dardo en la pared a centímetros de haber dado al propio agresor.

— Cuidado, estoy segura de que no quieres inyectarte eso. — Vaporeon comenzó a retroceder hacia Sin Nombre. Se detuvo y alzo la voz — Se que queda alguien más… precisamente una, y también se que tiene suficiente juicio como para no intentar algo estúpido.

Desde afuera Leafeon llega corriendo a inspeccionar. — ¿Todo bien aquí? — entonces vio al unicornio. — Bien. Veo que terminaste tú sola.

— De hecho falta una poni. Estoy esperando a que se entregue pacíficamente. — notificó al tipo planta y se sentó en el suelo.

— ¿Lo hará? — Leafeon caminaba hacia el unicornio mientras unas raíces le seguían desde afuera.

— Depende que tan dispuesta esté a terminar como sus compañeros. — Vaporeon miraba como las raíces ataban al unicornio. La jeringa seguía en el muro. — De ser el caso, la buscaremos. Será fácil ya que solo está a dos asientos atrás.

Leafeon cortaba la raíz de un mordisco. — ¿Dos atrás? — Sin pensar mucho, comenzó a ir lentamente hacia el asiento en el que según Vaporeon se escondía un poni.

— Si Leafeon te halla y no te has dicho nada… — se interrumpió disparando un chorro de agua hacia el unicornio, desconcentrándole y haciendo que su magia soltase la jeringa — …no esperes la misma compasión que yo te estoy dando. — terminó de decir.

No eran muchos pasos los necesarios para llegar a donde Vaporeon había indicado, cuando Leafeon estuvo a punto de lograr visualizar al poni…

"¡Bien, me rindo!" una voz femenina resonó en todo el vagón. Leafeon ya estaba haciendo contacto visual con la pegaso (piel cerúleo moderado, crin verde mar luz, ojos azul violeta). Afortunadamente para ella, se rindió en el último segundo posible.

— Me alegra escuchar eso. — su expresión neutra pasó a una ligera sonrisa. — Ahora se buena y deja que Leafeon te ate las alas, si te resistes o das problemas tendremos que inmovilizarte como a tus compañeros.

 **… … …**

El tren continuaba su viaje, el vagón quedó poco mas que fuera de servicio y los pasajeros que estuvieron en este fueron trasladados a los adyacentes. Pero la falta de una porción del muro derecho no es suficiente para hacer que nuestra embajada dejase ese vagón, y a su vez vigilando a los causantes del atentado.

Por seguridad se decidió que Lyra fuese a otro vagón y se despertó a Carlos (lo cual fue difícil). Estaban sentados como antes solo que ahora del lado opuesto y con la diferencia de que cierta pegaso estaba sentada entre Carlos y Leafeon.

— No me esperaba que los malos atacaran tan pronto. — Wileska se apegaba a sus sospechas sobre la existencia de un villano ajeno a la serie. — Tenemos que prepararnos aún más rápido de lo que esperaba. — echó un vistazo a los ponis que estaban inmovilizados y dormidos cruzando el pasillo.

— Esto no fue un ataque serio,solo fue para ponernos a prueba. — Vaporeon aclaraba.

— ¿Y perder el factor sorpresa? — Leafeon protestaba sobre la posibilidad de una simple prueba

— Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de un ataque sorpresa. — Sin Nombre estaba aún medio dormido, pero sabía algo muy obvio — Con Vaporeon es imposible atacar por sorpresa.

— Correcto. — Vaporeon apoyó esa deducción, a pesar de ser muy simple. — ¿Lo cual significa?

— Que te conoce — Wileska respondió.

— Nos conoce desde antes. — Vaporeon miró a la pegaso. — Y podría apostar que fueron advertidos de mi, pero aún así siguieron una orden. — miró a Sin Nombre.

La pegaso asintió levemente.

— Una simple orden que tiene mayor prioridad. — miró a Wileska.

— Acabar con Carlos y Wileska — Leafeon sacó como conclusión.

Ambos humanos miraron a la pegaso, quien bajo la mirada al sentir el peso de las miradas.

— Les querían muertos. — suspiró — De hecho, ella también está armada. Debajo de ambas alas tiene navajas iguales a las otras dos.

Wileska reviso su bolsa y sacó las navajas que estaban dentro de una bolsa plástica. Era fácil diferenciar cual era cual ya que solo uno de ellos esta ensangrentado. Las coloco junto a Vaporeon.

— Bajo tus alas — Carlos deslizó cuidadosamente su mano por debajo del ala — ¡AY! — retiró velozmente su mano, era claro que halló la navaja.

— Oh, por cierto. Son extrañamente filosas, las dos que tenemos guardadas perdieron ese filo por alguna razón. — Advirtió la tipo agua un poco tarde.

La palma izquierda de Sin Nombre estaba sangrando por obvias razones — No te creo. — sarcasmo forzado para luego chupar la herida.

— No seas asqueroso. — Wileska replicó mientras buscaba en su bolsa. Probablemente una venda.

— ¿Que?, Para cuando consigas algo ya estaré desangrado.

— Es su propia sangre. — Vaporeon miraba a la pegaso — Me alegra que tú no hayas hecho tu parte. No tendrás los mismos cargos que tus compañeros.

Wileska halló en efecto una venda, Sin Nombre estiró el brazo para que su compañera le vendara la mano.

— Pero puedo cambiar eso, puedo hacer que tu condena sea un simple "servicio comunitario". — Vaporeon continuó — Solo tienes que decirnos quien les dio la orden.

— Buen chantaje — dijo Leafeon — ¿Pero que clase de servicio comunitario será?

— Es una sorpresa. Pero será mejor que estar en un calabozo, y estoy segura que ella no quiere estar en uno de esos viejos calabozos que no han sido usados en… mucho tiempo.

Wileska terminaba de vendar la mano de Carlos. — Entonces… eres la healer del equipo. — Carlos mostró una sonrisa mientras revisaba su mano.

— Nos falta un healer, pero no seré yo. — Wileska se sentía insultada.

— Tú eres la única que sabe usar el equipamiento médico, el humano.

Vaporeon volvió a preguntar a la pegaso — Y bien… ¿quién les dio la orden? — Wileska y Sin Nombre detuvieron su intercambio para prestar atención. — Seguramente te amenazaron para que no revelaras su identidad. Lo cual no harás ya que yo conozco quién les mandó.

La pegaso miró a Vaporeon.

— Solo es un nombre de cuatro letras. Y descuida, te prometo por mi futuro hijo que no permitiremos que te hagan algo. Solo dinos el nombre, nada más.

— Yo… yo no... — pero fue interrumpida.

— Ni lo intentes, sé que los tres saben el nombre. Y sé cual es el nombre, así que se buena y no mientas.

— Lili. — fue lo único que dijo antes de bajar nuevamente la mirada.

Sin Nombre y Wileska se quedaron inmóviles al escuchar este nombre, Leafeon por otra parte se mostraba sorprendido. Pero los tres miraron a Vaporeon para su confirmación.

— Buena chica.

 **… … …**

Por suerte no hubieron más paradas forzosas en el viaje y lograron llegar en una pieza a Canterlot (todos menos el vagón). Por otra parte Celestia dio la "bienvenida" y después de unas cuantas explicaciones tomaron en custodia a los tres ponis mientras que Leafeon recibió un regaño por ser el que destruyó cierto muro de cierto vagón.

Ah, y Wileska estaba eufórica por haber conocido a Celestia. Pero eso es lo de menos.

 **Castillo Real de Canterlot, Canterlot.**

En una habitación para huéspedes es donde el trío pasaría la noche mientras Vaporeon hacia lo suyo con Celestia.

— Lili… No me lo esperaba. — Wileska estaba obviamente sorprendida.

— Que bien que aquí tampoco puedo morir. Pero ellos no lo saben… aún — Carlos tenía razón, en cierto modo.

— Y nosotros no sabemos como llegó ella aquí.

— Se lo preguntaremos a Vaporeon cuando termine lo que sea que esté haciendo. — realmente Vaporeon llevaba un largo rato con Celestia. — Me pregunto que hubiese pasado sin ella.

Wileska caminaba hacia la ventana para ver la gran vista de Equestria. — Sin ella, no estaríamos aquí en primer lugar.

— Yo sigo sin creer que me echase la culpa de dañar el tren. — Leafeon se quejó sentado desde la cama.

— Pero lo hiciste.

— Yo no puedo opinar, estaba dormido. — dormido durante literalmente todo el evento. — Tengo sueño pesado pero eso fue ridículo.

Wileska seguía mirando el horizonte, una hermosa vista que solo se pondría mejor cuando Celestia bajase el sol. — ¿Como crees que ella llegó?

— ¿Lili? No tengo idea, pero espero que vuelva por donde vino. No necesito a esa loca arruinando mis vacaciones.

— Mira el lado bueno, ahora tienes un incentivo para entrenar.

— Que flojera — Sin Nombre se lanzó a la cama, haciendo que Leafeon rebotase un poco. — Auch… que colchón mas tieso.

— Eso me recuerda a que ya puedes quitarte la venda. — dejó de mirar por la ventana.

— Me la quitaré… tan pronto como todo mi cuerpo deje de doler por estrellarme contra el colchón. He golpeado suelos mas suaves.

— Somos dos — dijo Leafeon

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta para dar paso a Vaporeon, la cual permanecía con su expresión neutral. — Tres cosas menos en mi lista. Celestia ya confía plenamente en nosotros.

— ¿Estas segura? — preguntó Wileska

— Por supuesto que no. Ella solo quiere que creamos eso, pero ahora ya no está tan paranoica. Usé el atentado para nuestro beneficio después de todo.

— ¿Y las otras dos cosas?

— Lo mismo pero con Twilight.

— Pero Twilight… está en Ponyville.

— Mas precisamente en nuestra casa, revisando cada rincón de la misma en busca de algo sospechoso. Lo cual no hará, relajándola un poco. Eso mas la carta de Celestia informándole lo que pasamos… será un progreso. — hizo una pausa — Y la tercera es una sorpresa para mañana cuando volvamos.

— Una sorpresa tuya, eso no me agrada. — Leafeon comentó.

— Siempre y cuando no sea como la sorpresa de hoy en el tren, no tengo problema. — Carlos seguía en la cama recuperándose del golpe previo.

Wileska volvió a mirar por la ventana y logró ver el anochecer que tanto esperaba. — Esto apenas comienza. — susurró para ella misma

 **… … …**

Por la mañana siguiente, todos seguían durmiendo. Como es de esperarse, Wileska era la única en la cama, Sin Nombre en su forma Leafeon y Leafeon mismamente estaban en el suelo a los lados de la cama y Vaporeon estaba en su Pokéball.

A estas horas Wileska estaría despierta pero se quedó hasta tarde por la noche en el exterior practicando un poco con su báculo, un poco casi nada por que lo de practicar fue solo una excusa para poder ver a la Princesa Luna.

El primero en despertar (o mejor dicho primera) fue Vaporeon, quién salió de su pokéball. Miró a los dormilones — Aún tengo tiempo — susurró para nadie en particular y decidió salir de la habitación sin importarle mucho el ruido que hacía al hacerlo.

…

Al cabo de un rato, Carlos despertó.

Tras luchar contra las ganas de volver a dormir, terminó levantándose muy frustrado al no poder continuar su sueño. Tampoco es que fuese muy buen sueño…

Se recostó a un lado de la cama — Wileska. — dijo no en un tono muy alto. Acercó una de sus patas para tocarla en el hombro — Wil, despierta. — obviamente no despertó — ¿Sueño pesado? — Carlos esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

Su pata comenzó a deslizarse ligeramente hacia abajo por la espalda de Wileska. Se detiene antes de medio camino de su objetivo — ¿Debería? — cuestionó sus impulsos pervertidos. Pensó durante unos segundos sin mover su pata. — No lo vale. — le dio un empujón para despertarla.

Lo cual no le agradó a Wileska, despertando de mal humor. — ¿Que quieres? — dijo tratando de no mostrar sus ganas de patear a Sin Nombre de la habitación.

— Contigo… muchas cosas.

Y así fue como de una patada Carlos terminó fuera de la cama y de espaldas al suelo, despertando a Leafeon.

El cual murmuró cosas entre bostezos pero nada se entendió. — ¿Que hacen? — dijo al terminar de bostezar.

— Yo nada… aquí descansando en el suelo. — respondió rápidamente Carlos. — ¿Y tú? ¿Dormiste bien?

— Tuve mi sueño recurrente, pero con final bueno esta vez. — respondió.

Wileska se sentó en el borde de la cama y estiró los brazos al dar un gran bostezo. — Esta cama es como una tabla. Una tabla cómoda. — se puso de pie y miró a Carlos de manera desaprobatoria.

— ¿Qué? — se levantó — El suelo es mas cómodo que la cama. Lo sabes.

— No me hagas darte con el bastón. — amenazó — Me pregunto donde está el baño.

Wileska caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. — No traje mi cepillo de dientes. — Entendible, ya que no habían planeado quedarse allí.

— ¿No lo llevas en tu bolsa? — Carlos dejo de estar tirado en el suelo y se acercó a Wileska.

— Lo hacía, pero lo dejé en casa. — Wileska camino a la mesa de noche y tomó tanto su bolsa como la pokéball de Vaporeon. — No queda de otra que comer así. Espero que Celestia hiciese panqueques.

— Yo espero que recuerdes las indicaciones de como llegar a la mesa.

— Exploraremos el castillo y tarde o temprano llegaremos. Espero.

 **… … …**

Vaporeon seguía desaparecida en lo suyo, pero eso no nos importa. Aquí lo importante es como el trío sigue perdido en el castillo.

— Me es gracioso como en mi mente escucho la canción del Castillo de Peach — dijo Wileska por decir algo.

— Mejor pidamos ayuda a Vaporeon. No quiero terminar entrando en una zona súper secreta del castillo donde hacen experimentos ilegales con ponis o algo así. — Carlos claramente no quería terminar en algún tipo de problema.

— ¿Y que nos asegura que no lo estamos ya? Digo, no he visto ni un guardia.

— Yo sí, un par. Parecían preocupados por algo. — Leafeon parecía dudar — No estoy seguro de si eran guardias.

— No vimos nada y ya. — Carlos insistió en no meterse en donde no les llaman. Aburrido, pero seguro.

Pero aburrido al fin y al cabo…

Siguieron perdidos por un par de minutos, pero lograron llegar a la sala correcta. Una sala con una mesa rectangular para lo que aparenta hasta seis usuarios (dos a cada lado y 1 en cada extremo).

La Princesa de la Noche, Luna. Era quien se encontraba esperando, pero no sola.

— Hasta que llegaron. — dijo Vaporeon sentada junto a Luna — El desayuno les espera.

Luna se notaba con sueño, pero lo intentaba disimular.

— Princesa, sigue despierta. — Wileska se emocionó solo con su presencia.

— Solo me aseguraba de un par de cosas antes de ir a dormir. Una de ellas era asegurarme que ustedes la Embajada desayunaran bien. — miró a los platos, que tenían en efecto panqueques.

Carlos se sentó enfrente de Vaporeon y Wileska de Luna. Mientras Leafeon quedo en uno de los extremos. Sin esperar ni terminar de sentarse, Carlos comenzó a comer como si fuese un animal.

— Ehm… Provecho, supongo. — Luna claramente estaba impactada por la agresividad con la que Sin Nombre atacaba el plato.

— Ignórelo por favor. — Wileska se apenaba por la actitud de Carlos. — ¿Dónde está la princesa Celestia?

— Encargándose de unos asuntos — la que respondió fue Vaporeon. — Nada relevante.

— Bien, me alegra saber que llegaron para desayunar. Si me disculpan, voy a dormir. — La princesa se levantaba de su asiento.

Wileska se desanimaba — Oh… vaya. Quería pasar mas tiempo con usted.

— Me temo que será en otra ocasión. — caminaba calmadamente hacia la salida — Tengan un buen día.

Luna salió de la sala.

— Aww… — Wileska quería pasar mas tiempo con Luna

Leafeon dejo de masticar y miró a Vaporeon — ¿Como llegaste aquí?

— Caminando — respondió.

Leafeon siguió comiendo.

Wileska se levantó de la mesa — Perdí el apetito. Los espero en la estación del tren. Si no me pierdo en el castillo, claro.

Wileska salió de la habitación. Dejando a los tres pokémon en la mesa.  
Leafeon desayunaba con tranquilidad, mientras que Carlos era todo lo opuesto. Vaporeon ya había terminado de comer antes de que llegaran.

— Debido a su tardanza no podremos llegar al primer tren del día, pero con suerte llegaremos para el siguiente. — Vaporeon lucia segura de si misma. — Diría que con tiempo de sobra. — miraba a Carlos devorando los panqueques.

— Yo también tengo mucha hambre, pero no es para llegar a ese nivel. — Leafeon parecía disfrutar del desayuno.

— Como si nunca hubiesen pasado hambre. — Carlos detuvo su voracidad para quejarse.

 **… … …**

Después de ese desayunar tan poco agradable para la vista, salieron hacia la estación de tren para volver a Ponyville. La visita iba ser de un par de horas, pero dado a que el tren tuvo que salir de servicio por lo que quedaba de día, por razones obvias.

— Ustedes vayan a esperar el tren, yo tengo que preparar la sorpresa que les dije. — Vaporeon se desvió del camino que seguía el par.

Leafeon miró a Carlos — ¿Sabes llegar a la estación?

— Claro — respondió.

Claro que no…

Por suerte, la estación estaba caminando en linea recta. Que Wileska les llamase no tuvo nada que ver.

 **En la estación de Canterlot** , se aburrían (al menos Leafeon) esperando al tren. Mientras Wileska estaba emocionada viendo a los ponis que se cruzaban por la estación.

— ¡Oh! ¡Es Minuette! — Wileska se emocionó aún más al visualizar dicha poni de tonos azules que recuerda a la pasta dental por alguna razón — ¡Minuette! ¡Minuette! — la llamo despreocupada. Después de todo, los demás ponis de Canterlot solo veían al grupo de reojo como si fuesen bichos raros.

Increíblemente, Minuette fue la única poni que no le prestó atención a Wileska y siguió con su camino.

Wileska perdió su energía alegre tan pronto como la obtuvo — Aw… No me escuchó.

— Claro, no te escuchó. — Leafeon intentó molestar a Wileska.

— Seguramente está ocupada. ¿Quizás va a reunirse con Lyra?

Entonces cuando parecía que se iba a armar el silencio, Wileska vio otra poni pero con Lentes. — ¡Moondancer! — exclamó en alegría. Pero conteniéndose lo suficiente como para que la poni no le notase.

— Perfil bajo. — Carlos dijo.

— Ajá, sí lo sé. Pero es emocionante verla en persona.

— Ponisona.

— Como sea. — Wileska miró por las vías y logró ver el tren a la distancia. — Ya llega el tren y Vaporeon no está aquí.

— Llegará a último momento, para hacer drama. — Leafeon dijo con seguridad.

El tren arribó a la estación tocando su silbato en señal de su llegada. Este estaba reparado como si nada hubiese pasado, o quizás era otro.

Las puertas de este se abrieron para los pasajeros — Subamos de una vez.

Los tres procedían a subirse al tren, pero una voz le interrumpió. — ¡Hey! — la voz era fácilmente reconocible como la de Vaporeon.

Se giraron a mirar a Vaporeon quien había llegado, pero no sola.

— Eh…¿que hace ella aquí? — Leafeon apuntó con su pata la compañera de Vaporeon.

Quien le acompañaba era ni más ni menos que la misma poni pegaso del atentado de la tarde anterior.

— Sorpresa. — dijo Vaporeon como si nada.

— ¿Ella no iba a hacer servicio comunitario? — Wileska preguntó

— Y lo va a hacer, como "ayudante" de la embajada. — aclaró Vaporeon.

Los tres miraron a la poni, y está les devolvía la mirada a cada uno. Dudosa de su destino.

— Ahora si podemos subir al tren, las presentaciones para después. — Vaporeon sugirió y los demás obedecieron.

El cuarteto, ahora era quinteto.

 **… … … … …**

 **Nota al Casco de Página:** 40% para Nivel 7

 _Nada Nuevo._

 **Nivel Actual: 6**

 ** _Gema Mágica:_** _Una Gema extraña._ ** _  
_**Beneficio – _Campo Anti-Magia  
_ (Info Cap 4) ** _  
_ _Compañía Adaptable:_** _Utilidad de Luz Acompañante._ ** _  
_**Beneficio – _Vaporeon, la sabelotodo.  
_ Beneficio _–_ _Espeon, la Psíquica._ ** _  
_ _Morador del Yermo Equestre:_** _Fallout: Equestria by Kkat_ ** _  
_**Beneficio – _Los Tontos, Los Tontos Nunca Cambian.  
_ (Info Cap 5) ** _  
_ _Multiversos:_** _Viajas entre fanfics y lo canon._ ** _  
_**Beneficio – _Adaptable_ ** _  
My Little Pony:_** _Recuerdas la serie._ ** _  
_**Beneficio – _Predicción  
_ (Info Cap 6)  
 ** _Femina Friend:_** _Compañía humana.  
_ Beneficio – _Suministros  
_ (Info Cap 8)

 **Karma Actual: 24 (Amigo)  
1:**Dados del Destino.  
 **1:** Solución Pacifista. (En parte)

 **Amistad Elemental:** Muy Amigo de uno o más de los elementos, tendrás disponibles sus bonificaciones correspondientes en los _**Dados del Destino.**_ ( _Karma +10)  
_ PP= + 6 y 6 / - 1 y 1

 **Dados del Destino** : 2 y 2 = **? – ? (?)** _  
_Amigo (20 a 29): Eres bien recibido y más confiable, pero cuida tus acciones o perderás tu progreso.


End file.
